Harry Potter: Force Adept
by Methos Momomax
Summary: Summary: During the summer after Harry Potter's second year, a timely letter from his mother appears before him on his birthday. Harry finds out that Lily Potter was never a blood sister of Petunia Dursley nee' Evans, but the long lost daughter of Grandmaster Ben Skywalker and Lady Vestara Khai. Harry's Fate and the Magical World will change forever.
1. Chapter 1 - Heritage

Harry Potter - Force Adept

A Harry Potter / Star Wars Crossover

Summary: During the summer after Harry Potter's second year, a timely letter from his mother appears before him on his birthday. Harry finds out that Lily Potter was never blood relative to Petunia Dursley, but the long lost daughter of the Grandmaster Ben Skywalker and Lady Vestara Khai. Harry's Fate and the Magical World will be changed forever.

Pairings - Harry Potter / Hermione Granger / Daphne Greengrass / Susan Bones+

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken from throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

Rating T for Violence, Language and what not. Bashing of some Weasleys, some Potion Professors, and a certain Headmaster is in order. This story will stay in the Harry Potter universe but will have aspects taken from Star Wars Expanded Universe and some from the Knights of the Old Republic series.

Some ideas may also have come from other authors that I have read, I apologize ahead of time and will acknowledge them in those chapters. My hope is that… I have yet to see a story like this yet… and there are a lot of stories out there to read. This story is basically cannon through Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

 _Chapter 1_

 _Heritage_

July 30th, 1993

Dursley Residence, Number Four Privet Drive. 11:58 p.m.

Harry James Potter, age twelve, one day shy of thirteen sat in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Wishing for the time to pass, where he can leave for his best friend Ron Weasley's house, the Borrow. Or return for his third year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the first of September.

Harry had tried a number of times to sleep but to no avail, for two things continued to impede on his thoughts. One was that he was held under a bribe for his uncle Vernon's signature, a signature to be able to visit the village of Hogsmeade this coming school year.

Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. And two, nightmares of him, Ron and Professor Lockhart trip into the Chambers of Secrets to rescue Ron's only sister Ginny.

The confrontation of the memory of a young teenaged Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Basilisk which was a seventy-foot-long, a thousand-year-old, ancient snake that can kill at a glance, thank god that never happened this time. But that was just another year at Hogwarts. This was the third time in his life that he had been confronted by Lord Voldemort, the first time it happened was just after his first birthday on 31st of October 1981, where Harry had lost both his mother and father, Lily and James Potter, it also marked a point in his life it had turned for the worst. Arriving on the doorstep of his aunt Petunia's home in the middle of the night and his growing up in the cupboard under the stairs for the next ten years, that was when he had received his first Hogwarts school letter.

Life at the Dursley was never what one could be called a kind life and it was often fought with tragedy, hate, and pain from both physical and emotional scars alone with neglect in the lack of food and proper clothing.

Professor Dumbledore had always stated that it was for his safety to stay here and in a way… it might have been; however, it was only from the wizarding world that he was safe from. He was never truly safe from his Uncle Vernon's belt on every birthday he had ever had. Or at any time he had come out ahead of his cousin Dudley on any test whether it was an accident or on purpose. Or any time that something strange, or anything that would be considered unexpected, had happened, whether he did something, or not. Harry understood now, about the many accidental bouts of magic was some of the causes of some of the strange or unexpected things that had happened. But it was never Harry's fault for his Uncle Vernon to not get that promotion every year, or for his cousin, Dudley beating up many of the underclassmen children, or even abysmally poor grades Dudley receives during school. He might think of his cousin as a baby killer whale but that would be an insult to the killer whale, after all, the whale could at least think, right?

Harry also never really understood how he could be such a burden to the Dursley family, when Dudley could receive over thirty birthday or Christmas gifts every year, or how could his Uncle Vernon purchase a new car every year, while Harry would get his cousin's cast-off clothes that would be for a child three to four years younger and still be overly large on him. Even in here, what was his cousin's second bedroom, lay all of Dudley's broken toys from years past. Harry looked around the desk and floor was everything Dudley had ever broken and had refused to get rid of. Harry had thought about packing some of Dudley's broken non-electronic toys up and take them to school, perform the repairing charm on them and then secretly, resell them. but

Harry looked up and could now see the clock on the desk ticking eleven fifty-nine; it was almost time for his thirteenth birthday. He returned to reading one of his charms course books. Uncle Vernon had decided to lock all his school books away again this summer as soon as Harry had stepped foot into the house. Harry however, and with some valuable teachings from Fred and George Weasley, and after last year's escape had instructed him in the noble art of lock-picking and he was able to liberate a few of his course books along with his wand from the cupboard under the stairs only a few days after arriving back at number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry looked up, just in time to see a flash of blue light and watch as a piece of folded parchment paper appeared out of thin air and had begun to fall from the point it had appeared. With the quickness of a seeker, Harry had snatched the folded parchment out of midair before the letter could even reach the floor. Unfolding the letter and Harry began to read…

My Dear Son, Harry James Potter,

I, Lily Jean Potter, am writing you this letter as an insurance policy, because of what I fear is to come. I have timed this letter as a blood-based port-key and have had it timed the activation to be on your thirteenth birthday in front of you. If what we hope, and that we are still alive, I will, of course, deactivate the letter and we are with you getting ready to enjoy your birthday perhaps with your baby sister and or maybe a baby brother. But as you did receive this letter, that means that our plans have failed and you are with your Godfather Sirius Black or Godmother Alice Longbottom.

Your father and I would hope you are doing well in school and are not getting caught up in too many pranks as Padfoot and Mooney were quite the pranksters during our days in school. Perhaps, you even have a young lady in your life too, but if you're more like James you won't know till you're in your later years at Hogwarts. I know I began to like James near my fourth year, perhaps maybe even my third but a friend of mine had always got in the way and it was difficult to make many friends because of him.

You see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter never like the bullies in school, although Peter, I think, just went along for the fun it. My friend, and I never really realized it, but he had always leaned towards the darker side of magic. It wasn't till the end of our fifth year that I finally realized how far he had fallen.

Harry… do not become a bully! Stand tall and defend those who need defending. Remember all it takes for evil to prevail is for good people to do nothing.

And in that, I must tell you my secret. I had cast this secret under a modified Knowledge Fidelius charm so only you will know if for some reason you wish to disclose if you could, but it can never be forcefully taken. You see, I was not born into the Evans' family. I'm sorry, but it's true. I was accurately born from two parents, worlds apart from ours. I was the only daughter of two powerful magic users by the name of Ben Skywalker and Vestara Khai. They were both powerful magic users but of a different form of magic.

This Magic is simply known as, the Force. The Force is strong in our family and from both sides as well. The Skywalker side could be said to be born from the force itself. To reference into magical means, that would be like saying Merlin was born from magic itself. My mother was a long descendant of another very powerful Force user family.

Now you are thinking about how I know about this. Well… in a vault at Gringotts under the name of Lily Evans, there are two devises known as Holocrons. A Holocron is an information storage device that could fit in the palm of your hand. Holocrons acted as repositories of vital or sensitive knowledge and wisdom pertaining to the nature and knowledge of the Force, a mystical energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. Data playback typically took the form of an interactive hologram resembles the person who recorded the information. One will have a message from my father, Ben Skywalker and the other will have a message from my mother, Vestara Khai. Basically, they work like a Pensive in a way, where memories are placed within it for others to hear, to learn and to interact with and like a wizarding portrait.

Go to my vault Harry, at Gringotts and collect them. Learn about your heritage and learn about the Force. You are born from two worlds, the Force and Magic. In a way, it's two sides of the same coin. A Force user will use the power from outside the body while Magic user will use the power from within, and just like Magic, there are both good and bad.

Even though my father, your grandfather was someone from the light side of the Force, your grandmother had come from a much darker family. Now, don't be upset about that, because that was all she knew, that was until she met your grandfather and great grandfather. I will let them tell their story but it is amazing to listen to and understand their story.

Now, also in my vault are some of my books on magic that I have collected from my time at Hogwarts, and they will have some of my note and ideas attached to them, many I was unable to complete but had wished I had. During my time a Hogwarts I had several favorite classes and they were Potions, Charms, Runes, and Arithmancy.

Your father's books and notes were most likely taken into one of the Potter family vaults. Ask the Black Mutt, Sirius, to get you in there to retrieve his books and notes. I would like to point out that James, was the top of the class in Transfiguration and very good in Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Quidditch. Even though Quidditch is 'not' a class… no matter how many times they all say it is, it isn't, I mean really?

Anyways, know this, my son, we love you and hope your life is great. Live long and love someone truly worthy of your love, trust me you will know.

And to end this note, Harry James Potter… Happy Birthday… and May the Force be with you… always!

Love,

Lily Jean Potter nee' Evans-Skywalker

Harry looked up from the letter from his mother, not a little bit of moister forming in his eyes. Love and hope filling his heart from his mother's letter. But also, somewhat confused, who was this Sirius Black or Remus. Harry thought Alice Longbottom must be in relation to Neville but how? Why didn't he visit the Evans' vault at Gringotts when Hagrid had taken him there before his first year at Hogwarts? And what was this about the Potter vaults? He was only given the single key and that was for 'his' trust vault at Gringotts.

And now there was an even more of a challenge, how do I get to Gringotts to get into his mother's Vault tomorrow… ah, today? Last year Ron and I used the Floo to get to Diagon Alley from the Barrow but, I don't have a Floo connection here at the Dursley's? Maybe I could have Uncle Vern… No! Uncle Vernon wouldn't help him; he may even try to beat me and then take all the money for his own, in payment for me staying here. So, I will have to take the public transit to get to London. And I will need to leave early, very early, so I don't get stopped by them either.

Harry lay down to sleep, the morning will come early.

Dream Vision

That night Harry dreamed of a boy in a form-fitting black tunic outfit with red hair and steel blue eyes, which was holding a glowing blue sword. He was a swing and moving, almost dancing in a way that said he was very skilled with the blade.

A large man dressed in black armor also holding a glowing red sword and from his stance was also very skilled and powerful, but the man's attacks were full of hate and rage, all power no finesse. And then the man pushed out his hand and blue lightning arced from his fingers in some wicked lightning-based attack catching the boy off guard, sending the boy to the ground in a heap.

The man was going to press the attack again but was stopped by a very beautiful girl, of about the same age as the boy, with long dark hair pulled back in a pony-tail but then flowed freely down her back. She too held a vivid glowing red sword, like the man's sword. She wasn't as skilled as the boy or older man, but the look on her face said that she would fight all the harder to protect the boy who was slow to get up, a scream of, "Ben!" escaping her lips.

"You dare to challenge me, daughter," the man growled.

"I will not allow you to kill him, father," the girl said calmly but forcefully, though she felt anything but calm. Her eyes never leaving her opponent, not even to see if the boy was able to get up or not. And then she entered combat calling on her own type of magic to protect her and the boy she cared for and to attack but not kill her… father.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. Was that a dream? Or was that something that really happened? Harry looked out of his window and noticed the sky was beginning to become a bit brighter. The edge of the horizon beginning to show, the day has started and he needed to leave soon or his uncle would not allow him to leave today.

 _§End Chapter One§_

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Trip and a Journey

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken from throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and those who have Favored/Followed my story.

 _Chapter 2_

 _A Trip and a Journey_

July 31st, 1993

Dursley Residence, number four Privet Drive. 5:43 a.m.

Harry quickly and quietly got cleaned up and changed for a day in London. Opening his trunk, he pulled out all his Muggle money he had converted from Galleons and had slipped out of the house.

The cool air in the morning was a bit much but he knew the temperature would be higher as the day went on, so he decided that a jacket wasn't exactly needed for today. He headed to the nearest public bus with cross-town destination available. Switching at the main terminal he jumped on another bus that would be heading into London.

After two more bus hops and another hour or so, Harry was standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He remembered the first time he was here with Hagrid and his first meeting with Hedwig his owl. With focus, he moved through the pub throwing a sickle in the bin for Tom and a quick "Hi" to the friendly pub owner before heading out the back. Wondering what happened to the man to became so hunched over now as to the first time he saw him on his first birthday, 'oh well' Harry thought to himself and continued through to the gateway.

Three quick taps with his wand and he were now in Diagon Alley. Most of the shops were just opening while some look like they have been opened since dawn. He may even have a chance to look around later but for now, he needed Gringotts.

Halfway down Diagon Alley, he could see it, the massively large stone white building. Harry went over his plan, he would ask for the Evans' vault. If his mother was anything like Hermione, she would've opened a vault on her eleventh birthday as well. He would have to ask and see if he could enter it as he was her son.

As Harry entered the bank he made a quick look towards the warning sign at the entryway.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So, if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

It had been this day two years ago that Professor Quirrell and Voldemort had tried to steal the Sorcerer Stone and failed They weren't caught and the Daily Prophet mention that the vault was emptied earlier that day.

As Harry stepped into the vast marble hall he spotted several Goblins with nobody at their teller, just counting coins and gems. He spotted an open teller that had just been freed up and not counting anything and moved towards the Goblin.

"May I help you young Wizard," he said somewhat gruffly.

"Yes, Teller Goblin," Harry said politely. "I was hoping that I could speak with the account manager for the Evans' or Potter's accounts at his earliest convenience, please."

"Name?" asked the Goblin again grumpily but a bit better than before.

"Harry Potter, Sir," Harry replied kindly.

The Goblin looked up from his parchment and made that slight glance over to his scar. The Goblin nodded and said, "Please have a seat." The Goblin turn spoke something to another and that Goblin walked off.

Knowing he would have to need to wait he replied with a, "Thank you, Teller Goblin." Harry then bowed a bit and walked off to the seating area of the lobby, knowing he should not hold up a Goblin. If someone needed something from the Goblins you proceeded on their time.

Secret Directors Office, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, 10 a.m.

An old, but battle-hardened, Goblin eyed the young wizard curiously. The young wizard asks… not demand, for an accountant. He then allowed the Goblins to dictate the time of the meeting and not demanding immediate action. Not having a problem with waiting for service and he then thanked the teller for helping him even though he hasn't done anything yet. "Griphook!"

"Yes, Director Ragnok, Sir," Griphook ask.

"Send for the Potter Account manager now," Ragnok commanded, "He is to not speak with anyone or contact anyone till he comes and sees me."

"Yes, Director Ragnok, Sir," Griphook replied and moved with haste.

Ragnok turned his black eyes back over to the young Potter Heir and studied him. He did not find him an unkindly or rude boy, but a patient child waiting to be helped.

"Yes, Director Ragnok, Sir, how may I help you?" Ripclaw asked.

"You will help young Lord Potter with his business with Gringotts today. Anything he requires of Gringotts is to be done. VIP fees for all his transactions… for today," Ragnok commanded and Ripclaw blanched.

"Y-Yes, S-Sir," Ripclaw replied and promptly moved to help Lord Potter.

Director Ragnok looked on as Ripclaw approached the young Lord Potter and the two walked off to handle their business. Moving from his seat he walked back to his office, grinning and looked upon the Potter crest remembering the days of one, Charles Potter, and how they had worked together in the past. 'Curse be on those who would call themselves, Death Eaters'.

Potter-Evans' Account Manager's Office

Harry moved with the Goblin, whose name was Ripclaw, to a back office that was a bit Spartan in décor. The Goblin walked around his desk, just as Harry took the seat on the other side, across from the Goblin Ripclaw.

"What is your business with Gringotts today, Mister Potter," Ripclaw asked.

"Last night… well… this morning I received a letter from my mother," The Goblins eyebrow rose slightly "… In the letter, she commented that I should come to Gringotts and access her vault. There is apparently a message from my grandparents within the vault. Harry ended not sure what else could say.

"We will need to perform a heritage test and verify your family lines. This can be done at a small fee, of course," Ripclaw said.

Harry nodded in acceptance and the Goblin pressed a button on his desk. A minute later, another Goblin came in and placed a thick parchment and silver dagger on the desk and walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

"Cut your finger and drip your blood on the parchment, the blood will write out your bloodlines. Ten drops of blood will be needed. The information is written will be something like, your name and what Head of House or Houses you are head of or, Heir to House or Houses, any Magic abilities, active bonds or life debts. Due to what appears I cannot say how much this will cost but our normal fee is five Galleons per line, but we will be charging you only two Galleons for today's visit only Mister Potter," Ripclaw commented.

Harry nodded again and pricked his finger and let ten drops of blood fall on to the parchment.

Slowly words started to form on the parchment…

Harry James Potter

Born July 31st nineteen eighty (Age thirteen)

Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.

Vault 42 - Potter Family Vault

Vault 96 - Potter Heirloom/Treasure Vault

Item Removed - September 16th nineteen eighty-one - (one) Potter family Cloak - by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and James Charles Potter

Returned to Heir - December 25th nineteen ninety-one

Item Removed - November 15th nineteen eighty-one - (one) Potter family Pensive - by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Magical Guardian by Wizengamot Vote

Vault 687 - Potter Family Trust Vault

Property - Potter Manor, Yorkshire

Property - Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow

Property - Château de Potter - Southern France

Property - Shell Cottage, Wales.

Magically Elected Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor

Through Victory by use of "Sword of Godric Gryffindor", gifted to by Ragnuk the First

Vault 1 - Gryffindor (Grand Vault)

Hogwarts Castle - twenty-five percent.

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff

Vault 2 - Hufflepuff (Grand Vault)

Hogwarts Castle - twenty-five percent.

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Vault 3 - Ravenclaw (Grand Vault)

Hogwarts Castle - twenty-five percent.

Magical Heir through Conquest to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin

Vault 4 - Slytherin (Grand Vault)

Hogwarts Castle - twenty-five percent.

Heir to the Most Ancient House of Peverell

Vault 21 - Peverell Family Vault.

Magical Heir to the House of Evans through mother, Lily Jean Evans-Skywalker,

Vault 777 - Evans' Family Vault.

Magical Heir through Conquest to the House of Gaunt

No vault available

Property - The Gaunt Shack, Little Hangleton.

Multiple Magical Core Bound

(Primary) James Charles Potter July 31, 1981, 75%

To be removed by the Head of House or Magical guardian at the age of eleven.

(Secondary) Soul fragment detected (Tom Marvolo Riddle) resulting in Magical Core bound 50%

(Tertiary) Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Nov 2, 1981, 80%

Time of removal… Unknown.

(Quarterly) Blood Ward detected, created by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore activated Nov 3, 1981, Magical Core bound 80%

To be removed at the age of Majority (Age 17 or Age of Emancipation).

Last Will and Testament of James Charles Potter -

Will Sealed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Chief Warlock November 3rd, 1981

Last Will and Testament of Lily Jean Potter nee' Evans -

Will Sealed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Chief Warlock November 3rd, 1981

~End~

Harry was gobsmacked at the list before him, Heir to all four founders? Who is this Peverell Family? The Potter and Evans Vault Harry could understand but the two things that really stood out was the multiple core bindings and soul fragment.

The Goblin also looked over the parchment, growing angry but did not show it. 'Soul fragment? Core Bound? Blood wards? Such things are unforgivable', he thought to himself.

Harry breathed in and out.

After giving it a moment to cool down, the Goblin spoke up, "We, at Gringotts, are able to take care of the soul fragment and the multiple magical core bindings," stated Ripclaw "These things could be taken care of over the next few days, if you would like to precede Lord Potter."

Harry nodded, "I will need to take a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the week…"

"I am afraid not, Lord Potter," Ripclaw cut in. "If you wish to proceed with our service, we, at Gringotts will need for you to stay here in one of our V.I.P quarters."

"It will take some time to have the Matriarch to arrive from Egypt to perform the ceremony. As a living being with a soul fragment embedded within, the removal will need to be performed very delicately. Our ritual room will need to be prepared for the soul removal. Although we at Gringotts do come across soul fragments from time to time, we rarely find one with a living being."

Harry nodded in acceptance of this.

"As things are prepared for you Lord Potter, is there something Gringotts can help you with?"

"I would like to visit my mother's vault and perhaps the Potter vault if I may?" Harry asked the last bit coming out more like a question.

"We will be able to allow you to enter the Evans' vault, however, due to legal red tape; you are not allowed access to the Potter vault till your age of majority.

Harry caught a bit of that, something… no… someone had put some form of legal roadblocks on him to access the Potter vault. Something is going on with the Potter vault and he is unable to… maybe… he didn't have to access maybe… he just needed to monitor it or have it monitored to find out what is going on.

"May I ask if I could receive a historical record of the Potter account?" Harry asked.

The Goblin smile, which did not look very nice on the Goblin.

"I am sure we could have a copy of the Potter account records for you by the end of the day, for a minimum fee of course," Ripclaw stated. "I will have Griphook escort you to the Evans' vault and then to one of our VIP guest rooms that will be made available for your stay here," Harry nodded and left with Griphook.

~Force~

Griphook escorted Harry to the Evans' vault, number 777. When they arrived at the vault, Harry was then told to press his hand against the door and a second later a pinprick in his hand had told Harry that a drop of blood has been drawn, unsealing the door and perhaps keying him into the vault.

Harry stepped back a bit and watched as a shimmer, like a million tiny volts of electricity crawling and washed over the door. As soon as the shimmer disappeared the double door opened, swinging inwardly slowly, upon the door opening and allowing passage into the vault Harry noticed a difference between his trust vault and this vault while his trust vault had the piles and piles of gold Galleons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts, this vault had none of that. This vault was neat, clean and well organized and had any… not one visible coin in sight. However, the vault wasn't empty either.

On the wall to the right side of the vault's opening was covered wall to wall, floor to ceiling in bookshelves. Books of all kinds and different sizes lay on the many, many shelves with high fixtures. Spaced here and there showed where more books could be placed. But an impressive number was shown and was available.

On the left side stood two metal skeletons almost like a mannequin, one could almost call them as being robotic in nature. One mannequin looked to be decorated in a graphite color with certain portions looking to be in a blood red color identifying different panels on it. On the head of this mannequin's was two Amber color glass panels for eyes and graphite colored metal mesh where the nose and mouth would be on a human face. Another thing was that it stood very tall, possibly a little over two meters in height.

The other mannequin had an odd style of black robe armor with graphite colored plates that matched the first mannequin's color around the chest, on the shoulders and down the lower leggings and arms. A black cape secured near the neck flow down the rear of the robes with a hood coming over the head of it.

On the far wall, opposite from the entry door, stood two pedestals, one with a pyramid-shaped device sitting on one of them, the other had a Cube shaped one resting on that one, both emitting a soft glow. The cube-shaped one was glowing with a soft blue while the other one, the pyramid-shaped one, was glowed with a soft red. And on the front of both pedestals were a shelf was, rested a pair of silver metallic cylinder like the metal mannequin, maybe about thirty centimeters in length and had a black rubbery style grip near one end.

In the left rear of the vault lay a trunk that reminded Harry of his Hogwarts school trunk but was in a deep mahogany wood stain and had golden fittings. It also had seven golden key locks in a vertical line down the center of the trunk although the trunk only had a line around the top to open the trunk from.

Harry realized that he had not entered the vault yet. Feeling a little hesitant to enter, Harry pulled his Gryffindor courage together and took a single step into the vault. At once he could feel a tingling feeling wash over him, energizing him, his sense of everything around him grew as if he was being soaked in purely magical waters.

He took another step and at that point a ghost appeared before him, The ghost who was much older than him, he looked to be in his eighties or maybe even his nineties, he had vibrant blue eyes and slightly graying hair, that might have been sandy brown at one time, the ghost also looked to be in great shape, as if he had exercised every day for his whole life. He wore a brown and white tunic that was worn in layers. A smile grew on his face showed the great happiness he was in as if a long-lost family member had returned home.

"Harry," The ghost said as if speaking over a great distance. "I'm so glad you have come."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Harry asked not sure how to talk with this ghost that had appeared before him or why he was even here to begin with.

"My name is Luke. I am the father to Ben Skywalker and great grandfather to you," he said kindly.

"How are you here? What are you? Are you a ghost?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I am a Force Ghost and I have come to welcome you to your legacy," Luke answered.

"Were you magical? Is that how you became a ghost?" Harry asked.

"In a way, yes, but not like the magic you're used to using," Luke said smiling.

"I am part of the living Force now. The Force grows from life, it surrounds us and binds us, we are luminous creatures you see, not just crude matter. The Force is within everything, it flows all around you and through the Force, we can see… other places… the future… the past… old friends long since passed," Luke spoke sadly.

"How is that possible, you're talking about a sixth sense in a way," Harry retorted.

"In a way it is Harry. Tell me, Harry, have you ever felt as if you needed to do something or move in one direction over the other?" Luke asked questioningly.

"Well… yeah, in my last school year, see I was fighting this large snake and it lunged at me and it felt as if I needed to move in a particular direction and I also felt something just before I stabbed the diary and that if I did, it would stop the specter of Lord Voldemort from returning, thus save a friend from dying."

The ghost of Luke nodded with a smile at that, "The Force has guided your actions young Harry."

And Harry, in a way felt it be the truth, something did guide him down there in the chambers of secrets and perhaps that is what guide him in destroying the diary in that fashion, Harry nodded in acceptance of it this fact.

"You have had trials before now and you will have many more to come," Luke commented. "Some will challenge your body, others will challenge your magic and others will challenge your very soul."

"Behind me are two holocrons. One is from my son, your Grandfather, the Grandmaster Ben Skywalker and the other is from your Grandmother Lady Vestara Khai," Luke stated the last bit somewhat bitterly.

At that last comment, Harry gave him an odd look, compelling Luke to provide an answer for it.

"She had a troubled history and had made many, many bad decisions, most of them were outside of her control. She was also very slow to trust, manipulative, cunning but very skilled in the ways of the dark side of the Force. You see, she came from a planet that was full of dark side Force users, it's how she lived for fifteen years until she met my son and me. We captured her on an outpost after killing all her master's strike team. She was able to escape on a ship, but we found her later another world. Ben, throughout our journey, felt that she could be turned to the light, I was not as sure. As a father, I didn't want him to be hurt. She, of course, tried to turn Ben to the dark side," at this Luke chuckled a bit at the memory.

At another odd look from Harry, Luke continued.

"My son has been through so much by that point that the thought of Ben turning was or seemed to be ridiculous. Little by little Ben pulled her from the dark side, inch-by-inch slowly he pulled. There were setbacks and big ones at that, but she has eventually turned away from the dark side and back to the light but not fully in the end. She's greyer than anything but very strong"

"Much like my wife Mara Jade, she was a servant of the dark side as well. Mara was an assassin, the Hand of the Emperor Palpatine, our Dark Lord of the Sith. Emperor Palpatine had her whole family killed and then raised her in the dark side of the Force and later brainwashed her to kill me."

Harry stood there and listened to the history of his family just as if it was a story of his father. Little did he realize, the Force was energizing him and infusing his body while repairing other problems he unknowingly had.

"And in the end, she became one with the Force much as I have done," Luke ended his speech.

"How would I train in this Force?" Harry asked inquisitively.

Luke smiled and said "While holding one of these Holocrons, you can ask a question. A 3D image of one or the other will appear before you an instruct you in the ways of the Force. I will caution you about your grandmother's Holocron and to be wary of the dark side, anger, fear, and aggression. These are the path to the dark side, easy the power will flow and before you know it, corruption will be your destiny."

"Is the dark side stronger?" Harry asked a bit worriedly.

"No! No… but it is easier… more 'seductive'," Luke said that last bit with a savvy ascent and bouncing eyebrows.

Harry smiled at that but asked, "But how will I know the difference between the light side and the dark side of the Force?"

"You will know… when you're calm… at peace… passive. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack."

"I think I understand, Sir," Harry said, and Luke smiled.

Luke felt as though he was much more stubborn at Harry's age, too much like his own father to understand that concept the first time around.

"HK-97R/T here," Luke gestured towards the metal mannequin in graphite and blood red color "will assist you in the Lightsaber forms and dueling training. Located on him are four training lightsabers. So, you can train in the form of Jar'Kai or dual-blade combat form. They will not cut you like a real Lightsabers behind me on the pedestals will, but will be good for training purposes only"

'Meaning they'll hurt like hell when hit with one,' Harry thought to himself. "What types of forms are there?"

"There are seven main combat forms, Form 1 is called Shii-Cho, and it focuses on disarming or multiple opponents and is the most basic of all forms and a good starter to learn from. Then there's Form 2 and it's called Makashi; this is used for saber vs. saber combat. Form 3 is called Soresu, and it focuses on defense and deflection of projectile fire, much like your magical spell casting your mother had talked about," Harry nodded at this.

"Next is Form 4 and it's called Ataru; this is a very aggressive combat form best if used against a single target or opponent. Form 5 is called Shien or Djem-So, this is like Form 3 but of a bit more offensive in style. Peace through superior firepower in a way."

"Form 6 is called Niman and is the most practical of study. A combination of Forms 1, 3, 4 and 5 while adding Force based a power that is something you may be interested in time. Then, at last, there is Form 7, and it is called Juyo or Vaapad, it is the least well known and deadliest of them all. It is a form of semi-controlled chaos for saber combat."

"Great Grandfather, in one month I will need to return to Hogwarts for my magical schooling. How will my training in this Force begin? Where will I be able to begin my training?" asked Harry.

"Then here is your first lesson, Harry, close your eyes," and Harry did so. "Clear your mind… do not focus on any one thing, allow the calm of the moment to wash over you... now, stretch out your senses of your mind and as you meditate allow the answer to come to you."

And Harry obeyed, he felt a need to return to the Dursleys but… it wouldn't be for very long, something? … No… someone will be coming for him or… will be there for him. He would not be able to stay and deal with his magical core or the soul fragment right now, as he had wanted to… soon yes… but, not right now.

"My training will come to me," Harry answered his own question and Luke smile, this child would be great, a natural.

"Take my son's Holocron to study with it for now. Learn from him and begin your journey to becoming a Jedi-Mage. Take your mother's journal. Learn what she learned. She had only three years of learning in the Force and none had been in lightsaber combat."

Harry nodded and collated the Blue Holocron, before deciding to take the lightsaber below it as well, and his mother's journal that was located on one of the shelves to his right.

"Remember, a Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense, never for attack."

"I understand," Harry replied, "I will work to become someone worthy of this gift."

"May the Force be with one, Son of Lily Skywalker," Luke said before vanishing from sight.

As Harry stepped out of the vault and the Goblin blinked a few times. "Are you going to look in the vault, Lord Potter," asked Griphook not unkindly but somewhat forcefully.

"I have concluded my business here for today, however, I will need to inform Ripclaw that I will not be able to stay for our other business and will need to make an appointment to return later, probably before the start of term. I feel that it will need to be scheduled between seven to ten days from now," commented Harry to Griphook. The Goblin nodded and they both returned to the lobby of the bank with a stop at his trust vault for money to exchange.

After informing Ripclaw of the appointment change and converting most of the Galleons into a few hundred pounds, Harry moved out of the bank and back through the Leaky Cauldron.

Evan's Vault 777

As the vault door closed and became sealed once again another presence appeared beside the first.

"Will he be able to learn to become a Jedi, grandfather?" asked a Force ghost who just appeared next to Luke.

"There are such goodness and power within him, I foresee that he will become a great Jedi Master, one worthy of the name, Skywalker," stated Luke.

Lily Potter smiled at her son, hoping and praying that her Grandfather was right.

Charing Cross Road, London, 11:32 a.m.

As Harry left the Leaky Cauldron, Harry started to feel a tingling sensation as though he was being watched. A few times it became very noticeable. A few times Harry would covertly look around and after not seeing anyone continued to the public transit station.

The feeling never dissipated and throughout one of the bus rides, so Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember what Luke had said: "Clear your mind, stretch out your senses." 'There is someone following me, invisible.' His mind wandered a bit and memories had come to the forefront of his mind 'I don't need a cloak to become invisible'. Dumbledore had said those exact words to him, in his first year at Hogwarts. He reached out again trying to track him down and now he could sense his location. Harry rose from his seat and grabbed an overhead bar and looked out towards the city outside. He knew of a shopping mall that would be coming up soon on this route and as it approached he signed the diver for the next stop. He needed to stop for clothes anyway and maybe it would explain to Dumbledore that this was the true reason for his trip today. Go and receive some money from the bank, change it for Muggle currency just so he could go and buy some new clothes to wear, a perfectly normal thing to do, right?

After a few minutes, Harry was in the mall looking at outfits. Running black sweat pants, sweatshirts and a new dark running shoe to handle the exercising he was going to start up. He also looked for a new watch that was waterproof and had a stopwatch feature on it.

Harry also picked out a few pairs of jeans and some fitted t-shirts. He had asked if he could change out of what he was wearing for the new clothes and after looking at Harry's dress, she insisted on it and shoved him promptly into one of the changing rooms.

That feeling never disappeared, but it did lessen a bit. Harry also purchased a large black, backpack that could store all the new clothes within it.

Harry also noticed it was after lunch, so he stopped in at a nearby McDonalds and purchased a Big Mac Meal with small fries and a Fanta Orange soda. Harry had sneaked a taste of Vernon's Coke-Cola once but ended up not liking the taste of it. Fanta Orange soda was very nice and later asked for a refill of the drink.

Looking at his new watch, Harry thought that if he left now to get back to the Dursley's it would be around four. He also knew leaving and not telling anyone would have some consequences, maybe he would return to Little Whinging and spend some time in the park reading his mother's journal. Agreeing with that plan, Harry boarded the next bus to return home.

 _§End Chapter Two§_

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Truth will set you Free

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 3_

 _The Truth will set you Free_

July 31st, 1993

Magnolia Crescent Park, 3:41 p.m.

Harry stepped off the bus in the station of Little Whinging, Surrey and proceeded to walk towards the local park there. Since there was still three to four more hours still left of daylight and he was in no hurry to return to the Dursley's. Harry wondered if his mother was never a true sister to Petunia Dursley how was the protections fairing… and then he remembered the Blood ward was only tied to him. He was there for one thing and that was to power the ward and not the house itself.

After arriving at the park, Harry found a nice tree to sit under and pulled out his mother's Journal from his new backpack and began to read it.

 _~Force~_

Harry was surprised that his mother's first magical friend was none other than Severus Snape and he has been his mother's friend since she was around nine years old. Harry also found out that Petunia Evans did not care for him too much and never trusted Snape either. Petunia hatred for Lily only grew after Lily received her Hogwarts Letter and found out she couldn't go with her because Petunia wasn't magical.

Lily described her first trip on the Hogwarts Express, how she sat with her best friend Severus all the way there and they were interrupted by a pair of rude boys by the name of James Potter and Sirius Black. Both were very friendly with each other but made comments about Severus's clothes and hair. And from there it all went downhill.

Lily then went on to describe her sorting, how the hat had wanted to place her into Ravenclaw but felt Gryffindor would be a better fit. She was also a bit upset when her friend was sorted into Slytherin.

After only a few months Severus had started to become distant and after confronting her friend she was told that he was getting pressure from his house to end their friendship. But she rebutted the arguments by standing firm; others would not dictate who she would be friends with. James and Sirius continued to get into trouble for pulling pranks on the Slytherin house, often catching Severus in with the lot.

The Journal was a fascinating read and Harry rushed through the first book nearly and was nearly done with it by the time the sun was just beginning to start setting.

Harry was happy to know that, like Hermione, Lily Evans was named the smartest witch of her age, coming in first for nearly all her classes. She was only topped by James Potter in Transfiguration and Remus in Defense. Other than that, James and Sirius would come in second or third for many classes. Severus would normally flip between first and second place in Potions with her. However, Remus Lupin, a quiet boy in their year, who was always sick every month, did very well as well. It was almost a battle in every class for the top marks.

It wasn't till Lily's third year that she started to discover that James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who was a chubby boy that never worked hard at anything, we're really targeting those kids that picked on the Muggle-born wizards and witches like herself. She also found out that James would get rather nasty to those who targeted her specifically. But until James stop being so arrogant all the time, she would not give him a second look and that didn't start to change till the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts.

Then in her fifth year, it had happened, the betrayal of her best friend, Severus Snape. He had called her the vilest of names a "Mud-Blood" and she was forced to reevaluate her friendship with him. He was only nice to her when the two were alone. And those alone times had started to get… uncomfortable to be at. She had to stop Severus from his advances several occasions during a few study periods. But that name canceled their friendship right then and there.

During her sixth year it happened, James Charles Potter went home after their fifth year and had come back different… she would find out later that his grandfather and grandmother were killed by Death Eaters attack in Diagon Alley and his father was nearly killed as well. The James Potter that returned stopped pulling so many pranks and hadn't nearly any arrogance at all anymore. He took the time to help the younger kids with their studies and put more effort with house unity. It didn't hurt that he also grew a few inches either. Lily was hooked and by the end of the year, they were solidly courting each other.

During her seventh year, Lily and James were both made Head Boy and Girl. And at the end of the year, James Charles Potter proposed to her in the Gryffindor common room and with everyone there.

Between the two they set records for most OWL's and NEWT's achieved for the school year. She was contacted by Filius Flitwick about attaining her Masteries in Charms as James was contacted by Minerva McGonagall for his Transfiguration Masteries.

Harry looked up at this point and realized it was getting very late as the sun had dropped below the horizon although sunlight did still reflect off the few clouds in the sky. He also knew he needed to get home, or he would be locked out of the house, again.

 _~Force~_

On his way back to his house he noticed a rather large and underfed dog trying to not so secretly follow him home. It seemed a bit timid at first, but Harry was able to have it come to him to be petted. Harry noticed it didn't have a collar and was rather dirty.

"What have you been into, Old Boy," he had asked the dog. Only to get a soft wine as Harry started to scratch behind one of its ears then the other.

"You look pretty hungry, would you like something to eat. I don't always get food myself, but I could see if I could get you some, aye boy," Harry added continuing to scratch the other ear.

Another wine.

Harry dropped down to one knee and look the dog in the eyes, "You'll stick around here and stay safe and I'll go and see about grabbing some food for ya, ok?" The dog answered with a lick to the wide-open face of Harry Potter.

Harry couldn't help it as he fell backward on the sidewalk and laughed all the while the dog continued to lick all over Harry's face by the oversized dog that seemed to be very playful. After a few more minutes Harry managed to get back to his feet and walked the playful dog back to number four Privet Drive. He would get the dog some food tonight and then get him a bath tomorrow.

Yeah… that was the plan until Harry found out that his Aunt Marge had arrived during the day while he was in London visiting Gringotts bank. He looked down at the stray dog and back at number four and sighed.

"Ah, look… um…," thinking up a name for the dog it came to him a name that fit somehow "… Snuffles?"

The dog just looked at him strangely as Harry turned back to look at number four again.

"My aunt Marge must have arrived today while I was at Gringotts today," he could tell the dog that, I mean it not like the dog could tell anyone, right. "And she, not the nicest person, well none of them are real but, I might not be able to get food out to you tonight but… I will try and bring you some bacon and other goodies tomorrow morning, ok? Then, I think we should get you washed up because if you are dirty, people may call the pound and I can't have a dirty pet, sounds good?"

The dog just gave another lick to the face and then scooted off into the alleyway.

Harry sighed and walked up the driveway of number four and knocked on the front door and for good measure took two steps away from the doorway.

After about a minute the door was opened by his Aunt Petunia and she looked upset.

"Get in here, Boy!" she ordered.

With an eyebrow raised, Harry settles back into that calm feeling Luke had talked about. As he entered the house and Petunia closed the door Harry felt something calling on him to move… to 'roll forward', and so he did just that, then he a felt a rush of wind as a fatty fist sailed just over his head.

Harry came up and spun around see his initial attacker, his uncle Vernon, only to feel a pull to 'step left' against the wall only to see Dudley rush pass him and ran directly into his mother, next a quick barking came racing around the corner, Ripper had come to bite one of the boy-who-lived legs again. Harry spun and with a quick and vicious kick sent Ripper through the open kitchen door, over the table, and through the kitchen window, 'that dog won't bark anymore' Harry thought to himself with a huge smile inside of him.

Harry then fell further into what Luke and Lily had called the Force, increasing both his speed and strength. Just in time as Aunt Marge was coming from the kitchen with a rolling pin in one hand. Harry also felt Uncle Vernon coming up behind him. Harry moved forward towards Marge closing the distance quickly and then stepped to the left, grabbing the rolling pin on the downward swing towards his head and redirected it towards and against Uncle Vernon's outstretched right hand. Harry heard the loud crack of several bones being broken, 'oh there goes his happy life' Harry thought to himself.

Continuing with Marge's downward swing as Harry moved his shoulder under her arm. Harry heard a slight pop of a dislocated elbow as Marge's arm was folded backward nearly forty-five degrees in the opposite direction.

Harry then kicked out back with his left leg folding Marge's left knee cap and causing Marge to drop to the ground in pain. Then Harry brought his left foot forward quickly and kicked the still upright and crying Uncle Vernon in the mommy-daddy button putting him to the floor while causing his uncle Vernon to empty his supper all over the hallway floor and released Marge to fall to the floor behind him.

Harry walked down the hall, passed a petrified Aunt Petunia and up the stairs. He gathered all his stuff in his bedroom and shoved everything in his backpack or prepares things to be placed within his trunk downstairs. Harry internally thanked Hedwig for not being here as she was currently out hunting for the moment. Harry emptied the cage on the floor of his cousin's second bedroom and slung his new backpack on his back. Harry grabbed the cage and walked down the stairs to the Hallway. Harry noticed the two largest attackers were still on the floor moaning. His cousin was back up and was hesitant to attack, looking between him and his aunt and his father. Dudley wasn't the smartest kid by a long shot but knew when he was outmatched.

Harry ripped the cupboard door open and pulled out his trunk and then pack Hedwig's cage into the trunk. As Harry started to pull the trunk towards the front door Dudley felt he could attack now… how so very wrong he was. Harry dropped his trunk, kicked forward, much like his uncle Vernon, Dudley dropped to both knees holding on to his 'precious', leaving his face wide open for an elbow slam he once saw Dudley watch on the TV once, breaking his nose and causing blood to pour out of it.

Harry backed up and grabbed his trunk just as Dudley's eyes rolled backward and blackness overtook his cousin's mind. Harry stopped near Petunia and looked at her.

"Do you know what I found out today Mrs. Dursley?" Harry asked.

She didn't say anything, so Harry continued.

"I found out that my mother was never your true sister. She was adopted, and that is why you could never perform magic Mrs. Dursley and because of that the Blood Ward that Professor Dumbledore said he set-up when I first came here was a fake. Due to this, I will be leaving this house and I will not be coming back. I sure hope you haven't taken too much of my money from my vault for keeping me here," Harry commented just before walking out the front door.

 _~Force~_

The minute Harry stepped off the property there was a flash of light and Harry didn't feel so tired anymore. Just as he approached the alley, he saw the black dog was running up to him.

"Sorry fellow, I didn't get a chance to retrieve you any food," and the dog whined a bit. "But I'm sure we can find something at the local food restaurant." Instantly the dog started to bounce around him before coming up on his side and began to walk with him. It was strange but the dog reminded him of his mother's letter and how she talked about 'the Black mutt', also Harry started to feel something wrong with the dog, it didn't feel right to him in the Force. Maybe he could trick it into revealing itself? If he was wrong nothing would happen, and he would still have someone to have fun with.

After a few minutes, Harry decided to put his plan into gear. "You know it would be nice if there was a place we could go and stay till the first of September. Ah… Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"You do know… you can transform if you want to talk, Padfoot" Harry said again stating the nickname.

The dog stopped for a moment before the dog transformed. Where a dog once stood was now a mass of filthy, matted hair that hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. Before he stood was his godfather, Sirius Black.

"How did you know," Sirius asked worriedly.

"My mother, she was able to send me a letter last night. She implicated in the letter that Sirius Black was my Godfather and was, and I quote, was 'a Black Mutt', and today a black dog that I have never seen around here before had come up to me" Harry was as sure as hell he wasn't going to say that he could feel the difference between a human and a dog at any rate in the Force.

July 31st, 1993, 7:34 p.m.

Alleyway near Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging

Sirius was in shock. 'Ok Padfoot, Prongslet knows you're really Sirius Black But, does he know that I just escaped from Azkaban Prison last week?' And with that Sirius looked a tad bit afraid. "What do you know about me, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I know you were one of my dad's best friends. That you went to school with my mother as well. You all had nicknames like Padfoot and Mooney. Also, that you are my Godfather and you should have been the one to raise me," Harry answered… "What happened?"

"I persuaded Lily and James to change the secret keepers to Peter Pettigrew at the last moment. I persuaded them to use him as their Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I had arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he was gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I got scared and I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…," his voice broke and turned away.

After a moment Sirius regain control of his emotions and continued. "I sought to exact revenge on Pettigrew, Harry, and I caught up with Wormtail the next day outside his apartment that he was staying at," Sirius continued with a little more heat in his voice. "But the little rat caught me off guard, I was just going to walk up to him a disapparate away with him, but he got the drop on me, he turns and disarmed me. I was shocked at that."

"Then Peter started screaming at how 'I betrayed your mother and father' how 'I was the secret keeper for the Potters.' He must have known Aurors where on their way, cause he cast a cheering charm on me, then a blasting hex at the road, it must have hit a gas line or something, because it knocked me off my feet and killed or injured everyone within twenty feet of himself, so many muggles. Then Peter must have changed into his rat form and fled."

"After that, I woke up in my cell in Azkaban. I waited for my trial, but it never happened. Your father and I were both Junior Aurors at the time and I knew I should have received a trial, but it never happened."

Harry was shocked to thing his godfather was in prison without a trial. "How did you survive?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how I did it, Harry," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that place was that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… and it helped me to keep my powers… so when it all became too much… I transformed in my cell… and become the dog. Dementors can't see, you know…," he swallowed. "The dementors, they feel their way toward people, and they feed from emotions… they could tell that my feelings were less… well, less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…"

Another thought entered Harry's head and Harry voiced his question. "How did you escape?" Harry probed.

"Minister Fudge," said Black almost snarled out. At Harry's questioning face Sirius continued. "When he came to inspect Azkaban, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page… on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where you were…"

"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it. It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring me my food, I slipped past them as a dog. It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused. I was thin; very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars. I swam as a dog back to the mainland. I was going to journeyed north and then slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. But I wanted to stop here on my way north to see Lily's sister, maybe ask her about you. And… there you were… reading under a tree. So much like Lily had used to, for so many days at Hogwarts," Sirius answered with a sad smile on his face.

Harry nodded, taking it all in… that Halloween night he lost his parents… they were betrayed by Peter… and then his Godfather was falsely imprisoned and then he made a daring escape to come to his side and protect… Him? Harry felt that he was really going to be cared for now, for the first time in his life that he could remember.

After a few minutes, Sirius said "I don't know if anyone ever told you… that I'm your godfather."

Harry smiled nodded; Sirius must have forgotten things before his tale started, "It was in the letter mom sent me, remember?"

"Well… your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "You know if anything had happened to them."

Harry waited. Did Black mean what he thought he meant? 'Was this what he was waiting for since this morning?'

Sirius, not understanding Harry internal understanding, continued "But… well… think about it, once I get my name cleared… if you wanted to… you know, live in a different home."

Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Harry's stomach. 'He was right, a place to train, and a new home?'

Black turned right around to look at his godson. Harry smiled and nodded in his approval, not able to get the right words out right now.

Black's gaunt looking face broke into his first true smile in a while Harry had seen on his face. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask.

Just then the silence was broken with a gurgle from both their stomachs.

"We should get something to eat," Harry said in response to the noise and Sirius had agreed.

"Do you want to get something to eat here or would you like to get something near my London home?" Sirius asked.

"What, you have a place in London?" Harry asked coming to a stop quickly.

Sirius turned with an expression of… fear? "Yah… why?"

"I need to visit Gringotts for something in the next few days, something about my accounts and… other things," Harry answered trailing off at the end.

"Let's get something here, then we'll go straight to the Black family estate in London," Black stated and Harry agreed.

Harry had ended up stopping at a local fast food chicken place for a takeout order for the two of them before taking a local bus into London once again with Sirius in his dog form, but this time to an unknown location Harry had never been before.

July 31st, 1993, 10:23 p.m.

Number twelve Grimmauld Place, London

After stopping at yet another fast food place in London, they hopped on another bus before being dropped off at a simple city park with a few trees, a couple of benches and a swing set for the kids' nothing as big as the park in Surrey but looked good enough.

Sirius led Harry, still in dog form, through the park to a row of brownstone homes. Much like the Leaky Cauldron people who walked past would look from number eleven to the park then back to number thirteen. Like number twelve wasn't even there.

"Muggle repellent and notice-me-not wards on the house Harry," Sirius said quietly after shifting back to human form and Harry nodded in acceptance. It made sense being a Wizarding family that did not want anything to do with muggles would have them.

As Harry and Sirius walked up the steps, Sirius pricked his finger on the railing. With a questioning look on Harry's face Sirius turn to explain "I would use my wand but since I do not have mine, I will need to use some of my blood to unlock the door. I will need a drop of yours later to key you into the house wards, but we can do that tomorrow morning. It's late and we need to get our rooms clean enough to sleep in, and then we can work on the rest of the house later if the damn house elf was unable to keep it clean. Hopefully 'Kreacher' hadn't been too relaxing in his duties.

Before Harry could say anything, Sirius grabbed the door handle, turned and with a flash of light opened the door to number twelve Grimmauld Place.

 _§End Chapter Three§_

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Home Fit for a Sith

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 4_

 _A home fit for a Sith_

July 31st, 1993

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, 10:28 p.m.

As Harry and Sirius entered number 12 Grimmauld Place and stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. Harry could smell the damp, dusty, and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building and there was a cold feeling emanating from all around him but not in due of the temperature of the place, more like something of the darkness and evil was emanating all around the house.

As Sirius began moving into the house, Harry could almost have heard a soft hissing noise and then many old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling old wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long and gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmering overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

"Kreacher," Sirius called out to nobody.

Harry was confused for a short period before a crack was heard and there stood a house-elf, much like Dobby, with except a filthy rag tied like a loincloth around its middle, it was completely naked. It looked very old. Its skin seemed to be several times too big for it and though it was bald like all house elves, there was a quantity of white hair growing out of its large, bat-like ears. Its eyes were a bloodshot and watery gray, and its fleshy nose was large and rather snout-like.

"Yes… Master?" The elf asked while bowing, seeming displeased by being summoned by Sirius.

"Kreacher, this is Harry Potter," Sirius said gesturing towards Harry behind him "and he will be staying here. Please have my room cleaned and readied for him. The master's bedroom is to be cleaned up and ready for me to sleeping in as well."

Kreacher bowed again and said, "Whatever, Master says," before disappearing with another crack.

"You have a house elf?" asked Harry.

"The Black family home has always had one… and as I am the last of the Blacks, therefore I'm now the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. So, Kreacher will have to obey me now. Why?"

"I… well last year I… I freed a house elf. He… he wasn't treated very well in his last home," Harry commented cautiously.

"Did you now?" Sirius asked truly curious. "Did you bring him into House Potter?"

"Well, no…," Harry trailed off, "He just wanted to be out from Lucius Malfoy control."

Sirius chuckled a bit. "Are you sure he didn't want to join your house? I suppose a house elf would prefer freedom but that is a rather painful way to die," Sirius queried.

Harry looked horrified at the statement "He would die?"

"Harry, house elves survive mostly off the magical bond with their master or their family. By not having a master or family, the house elf will slowly begin to lose their magic and without their magic, they will eventually die," Sirius stated.

Harry looked, if so… more horrified. Seeing this, Sirius continued.

"You could call him tomorrow Harry and see if he would like to bond with you. Just remember, a house elf and master is a symbiotic relationship, they're there to help you, just as much as you are there to help them, ok?" Sirius said looking into Harry's eyes. With a nod, Sirius continued to the stairway.

They passed a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Harry supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg, they started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Harry that the heads all belonged to house elves and all of them had the same rather snout-like nose.

Harry paused for a moment and Sirius commented, "Aunt Elladora… she started the family tradition of beheading house-elves when they got too old to carry tea trays," Harry cringed at the thought.

They continued up the stairs to the second floor. "The Black Family Library is just down the hall and to the right. The Head of House office is on the left just past the drawing room," Sirius commented.

Again they resumed their trip up another flight of stairs. "Those are the guest bedrooms, there're four on this floor. Yours and mine is one more flight up, I'll be staying in the Master's bedroom and you can stay in my old bedroom," Sirius stated with a grin.

Harry looked up from the third floor and saw two additional floors, 'So five floors and the basement?'

"Sirius… how many levels are to this house, I count five?" Harry asked.

They're a total of seven levels, four floors plus the attic and two basement levels," Sirius answered, "Why?"

"It doesn't look like there are so many floors from the outside, it looks like the house only has three and maybe a basement," Harry clarified his question.

"Over the years the Black family magically expanded the floors for more room. The basement was doubled and expanded for training and… well… other things," Sirius explained a bit reluctantly.

"Training... So does that mean I can do magic here? What about the underage magic won't it be a problem?" Harry asked.

"Well…," Sirius rubbed the back of his head, "that law really only applies to those living in the muggle world. The ministry can't track magic use in a magical family's house or residence, like the backyard or something," Sirius answered a bit reluctantly.

Harry was gobsmacked, 'So the law was to put Muggleborn or muggle raised at a disadvantage from purebloods.'

Sirius saw this and responded, "It stupid, I know, but that is what you get when there is no muggle-born or half-bloods witches or wizards in charge."

Harry nodded still not liking that policy but understood he could do nothing about it right now.

"Look, tomorrow I'll take you down to the training room or as I use to I liked to call it the 'danger room'," Sirius said using air quotes at the end for his name of the training room.

As they reached the 4th floor and the family bedrooms, Sirius pointed out the bathroom where he could use and then the bedroom for Harry. He also pointed out the Master's bedroom just in case Harry needed anything.

Harry looked at the door that would be his bedroom and stared at the nameplate. The nameplate on the door just stated, 'Sirius'. He pushed open the door and entered. The room was spacious and must have been very nice once. There was a large bed with a carved wooden headboard, a tall window obscured by long velvet curtains, and a chandelier with candle stubs still resting in its sockets, solid wax hanging in frostlike drips. A film of dust still covered the pictures on the walls and the bed's headboard; as Harry moved deeper into the room, he heard a scurrying of disturbed mice. 'Hedwig might not have to leave to go hunting now,' Harry thought with a smile.

The teenage Sirius had plastered the walls with so many posters and pictures that little of the walls' silvery-gray was visible. Harry could only assume that Sirius's parents had been unable to remove the Permanent Sticking Charm that kept them on the wall because he was sure they would not have appreciated their eldest son's taste in decoration.

Sirius seemed to have gone out of his way to annoy his parents with this. There were several large Gryffindor banners, faded scarlet and gold, just to underline his difference from all the rest of the Slytherin family. There were many pictures of Muggle motorcycles, and also (Harry had to admire Sirius's nerve) several posters of bikini-clad Muggle girls; Harry could tell that they were Muggles because they remained quite stationary within their pictures, faded smiles and glazed eyes froze on the paper. This was in contrast to the only Wizarding photograph on the walls, which was a picture of four Hogwarts students standing arm in arm, laughing at the camera.

Turning to his Godfather Harry saw a hidden grin plastered on his face. It lasted only a few seconds before they both busted out with laughter at the room.

Sirius finally asked for Harry's wand and after handing it over to his godfather, Sirius shot off a dozen or so Scourgifies and, reparo charms. Harry felt it was now safe to sleep in the room for the night. Harry's trunk was placed at the foot of the bed just like at Hogwarts.

Sirius then took Harry's wand to the Master's bedroom and bathroom before finishing up at the main bathroom on this floor before handing Harry's wand back with a, "thanks," and a nod from Harry.

Harry changed and then climbed into bed and within seconds he was fast asleep.

(Dream training)

Harry was standing in a large open area inside a strange building. All around him stranger beings walked and talked. Some were in groups in a somewhat meditative sitting pose; something like he once saw Buddhist monks doing on the television before Uncle Vernon quickly switched the channel for something else.

In the center of the room was a large fountain with streams of water slowly moving from the very top of the fountain over a hundred feet up, down through many ponds with several small waterfalls all the way down the sides to the ornately shaped pool at the bottom. The sound of the many waterfalls was putting Harry in a very calm mood.

Harry felt at peace and moved over to one of the patches of grass surrounding the fountain were a few kids were sitting around a… man with dark brown hair? Harry decided to sit with the kids in the monk's sitting position and listened to the adult instructor.

"There is no emotion…," The man said.

"There is peace," replied the kids.

"There is no ignorance…," the man continued.

"There is knowledge," the kids answered.

"There is no passion…," the man stated.

"There is serenity," the kids said.

"There is no chaos…," the man spoke.

"There is harmony," the kids answered.

"There is no death…," the man declared.

"There is the Force," they all spoke as one.

'Was this a dream… or a memory,' Harry thought to himself feeling even more at ease with everything.

At that moment the man opened his brown eyes and turned towards where Harry was seated.

"Welcome young Padawan, to our morning meditation session. My name is Master Kyp Durron. How are you feeling today?" the man said looking directly at Harry now.

Harry was confused and a bit scared at the communication coming from the man. The man smiled, waiting for an answer.

"I'm confused," Harry replied.

"Understandable, Padawan, ask and I will try and answer," Kyp said.

"What is this? Where is this? How did I get here?" Harry asked.

The man smiled, "This is a meditation session to teach you how to center one's self and allow you to learn at a faster rate. While meditating, you can begin to organize your mind and thoughts, which will allow you to recall things faster and to start to protect your mind from outside influences'."

Harry nodded.

"This…," Kyp motioned with his hand around the room "is the Room of a Thousand Fountains. This is a place most Jedi come to meditate, to relax and to hold conversations with others in a peaceful way."

Again Harry nodded, trying to understand everything, looking around the room, it was very large and there were many people meditating or talking with each other on the outer skirts of the room and not all of them human.

"You… are here for training in the mental arts," Kyp stated. "Later you will receive other training in Force based techniques. Like Force Push, Pull, Throw, Jump and Run. These techniques you will learn here and practice when you awake."

Harry was a bit surprised at this. He was sure his Grandfather's Holocron would be used for his Jedi training.

"Normally a Padawan starts his or her training at a younger age of five or six but some have started later in their teenage years as you are. Grandmaster Luke Skywalker started his training with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi when he was eighteen years old and with Master Yoda when he was twenty."

"So, I will be training nearly around the clock?" Harry asked and Kyp nodded slightly and with that, and so Master Durron began teaching Harry how to learn, the Jedi way.

Harry spent the time resting and sorting through his own thoughts and memories. Organizing his memories into multiple trunks, some with multiple draws in them, some with traps, others were simply empty or false trunks.

"Time is coming to an end for this session, young Padawan. We will continue this again later," stated Master Durron.

Harry nodded. And the room faded away…

August 1st, 1993

Harry opened his eyes and felt a bit confused for a moment at the room he was in. Slowly and calmly Harry started to become more alert to his surroundings. Slowly, Harry started to remember the night before, his fight with the Dursley's, his run-in with his Godfather, Sirius Black, and from there, their trip to number twelve Grimmauld Place in London.

Harry moved out from the warm bed he was in and gathered up some fresh clothes, his hygiene kit and headed to the communal bathroom on the current floor.

After a quick shower, his teeth brushed and hair combed, mostly, Harry wanted to start exploring the house. Harry found another room with a strange plaque stating "Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black," 'Strange,' Harry thought and was going to enter and take a look but thought twice about it, he would look closer later when Sirius had shown him around.

Harry then proceeded down the flights of stairs, he stopped on the second floor a looked down the hallway, he really wanted to take a look at the library, but again, he didn't want to get into trouble or hurt. Without Sirius around, if something were to go pear shape he would want someone with him. Also, Harry felt something very cold and dark, down the hallway. If he thought more about it, Harry could almost hear a faint whisper of hissing coming from down the hall. He would ask Sirius about that later.

Harry shrugged it off with a force of will and continued down to the main floor of the house. As Harry reached the first floor and entryway, where they had come in the house last night, he heard the scrapes and slight banging of cookware moving around as if someone was cooking breakfast, 'Kreacher', maybe? 'Was Sirius up already?'

Slowly, Harry moving towards the back of the house, down the hallway and slowly opened the door to show an interesting Wizarding Kitchen and the old house elf from last night preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

There, sitting in a chair reading the mornings edition of Daily Prophet, was his godfather Sirius Black. And then he took another look, there on the front page of the newspaper was his godfather laughing, then he would look from left to right before looking forward and laughing again. And in his hand, he held up some sort of prison serial number. It looked rather funny if truth to be told.

As Harry entered the kitchen, Sirius pulled back part of the paper and welcomed him with a "Good morning Harry," and a smile. "Just let Kreacher know of anything you may want for breakfast Harry and he'll make it happen."

Harry asked for some bacon, eggs, fried potatoes, toast and a glass of water. He then proceeded to sit down in a chair across from his godfather. A minute later Kreacher laid a plate down with a silver goblet of water. After a, "Thank you, Kreacher," Harry dug into one of the better breakfast outside of Hogwarts and the Weasley's he had.

After getting some food in him, Harry thought it was time to let Sirius know a little about his trip into Gringotts. "Sirius?" Harry said to get his attention.

"Yes, pup?" Sirius replied folding down the newspaper.

"Yesterday when Mom had informed me to go to Gringotts, you know… in the letter. Well during my visit, I was informed about a few things…," he spoke softly. "Did you know dad put a binder on my magical core when I was a baby?"

Sirius stared at him for a moment and nodded in a 'yes'. "Your dad, Remus and I placed it on you because you were constantly doing magic here and there. Things like summoning Lily's cat and… well, the cat didn't appreciate flying across the room all the time," Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Well, I found out that it wasn't removed. I also found out that others have put more on me…," Harry said trailing off.

Sirius looked dumbfounded for a minute before getting confused. "Who?" was all he said.

"Dumbledore and Tom Riddle," Harry answered.

Again Sirius looked confused before asking "Who's Tom Riddle?"

Harry sighed "You know… Voldemort?" Harry replied questionably.

"Harry, you know his name? How? Who told you about these bindings?" asked Sirius.

"Yesterday, when I visited Gringotts, I spoke the Goblins named Ripclaw about Mom's vault. We did a blood inheritance test and it turns out I have more vaults than the just the one Mom told me about and my trust vault."

"Well yeah, you should have the Potter vaults too," Sirius added.

"Yes but, I have even more vaults than that. But I'm not allowed to access them without my magical guardian or I turn seventeen," Harry supplied.

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"Well, apparently I'm tied into all four founders' vaults," Harry said somewhat bluntly.

"Four… how?" Sirius choked out.

"Turns out last year, I called for help in the Chambers of Secrets and Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, showed up with the sorting hat, And… Well… I sort of pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the hat which I guess named me his magical heir."

"You retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor? Where is it?" Sirius asked now sitting upright paper off to one side.

"Well, Dumbledore took it… to look at it, I think," Harry replied.

"Why?" Sirius asked "Harry, if the sword appeared to you, Harry… that means you were chosen by the magic to carry it at all times, much like your wand."

At Harry confusion, Sirius continued "Ok, we can get back to that later, what other vaults beside the Founder's, what other vault do you have?"

"Well, there is the Peverell and Evans' vault," Harry answered. "I was told I was also the Heir of the House of Gaunt through conquest or something. I think that is how I was named Heir of Slytherin through conquest," Harry added.

"Harry, if Voldemort, Riddle, if he was the last living Heir to both houses, magic wouldn't claim you as the new magical heir. Only if you would've bested him at least three times. But Harry, you only stopped him the one time, right?" Sirius half stated half asked.

"Sirius, last year would have made it three times that I have faced down Voldemort," Harry stated calmly.

"You are joking, right? How would you face him if he's…?" He… he wouldn't," Sirius, what little blood he had drained from his face. And at that point fear had replaced his expression on his face.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Horcruxes…," Sirius whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Horcruxes, Harry," Sirius said again a bit louder. "It's very dark stuff. A Horcruxes is an object a dark witch or wizard would place a piece of their soul into in a way to cheat death. That way if their body dies before their normal time, they don't really die. They become a wraith after they are killed. After that, they can just reenter their body and boom they're alive again."

"But, Voldemort body was destroyed. Whatever happened that night…?" Harry suppressed his loss and started again, "Whatever happened, Voldemort's body is gone."

"So, Voldemort became a wraith without a body. So… he would need to either possess someone or create a homunculus body to come back in," Sirius stated.

Now, Harry paled, "Sirius, in my first year, Voldemort possessed our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. I confronted him at the end of the year. He attacked me and when he placed his hands on me, he kind of crumbled into ash."

"Wait… what!" Sirius jumped up, his chair nearly tipping backward but not falling over, after a minute Sirius cooled down and then sat back down and place his elbows on the table, followed by his head in his hands.

After another few minutes, Sirius lifted his head out of his hands and stared at Harry, really looking at him before saying, "You said you confronted him three times, what happened last year?" Sirius' eyes narrowed, he could have bored holes into Harry with the intensity they had.

"Down in the Chamber of Secrets, I confronted a ghost… no, a… a memory he said. It came out of a diary from a Tom Marvolo Riddle. The memory wrote with flames in mid-air his name then, with a hand jester, he rearranged all the letters to read I am Lord Voldemort," Harry said.

"But how did you stop him?"

"I stabbed the diary with a Basilisk fang, when I did that, a black liquid, like blood, spilled out of it and the memory Voldemort vanished," answered Harry. Why?"

Again Sirius went pale, "Where did you get a Basilisk Fang?"

"From my arm, after a stabbed the Sword of Gryffindor through the mouth of the Basilisk, It caught me in my arm when I pulled it out of its mouth. I pulled it from my arm and Fawkes cried into it and healing my arm. When Voldemort started going after him, Fawkes flew off and brought back the diary. I thought why not and so I stabbed it on the inside pages a few time then closed the book and stabbed it once through the cover. The memory disappeared with a cry of pain and a flash of light. That's when Ginny woke up from the spell she was under," Harry said, "Again why?"

"Because that diary you stabbed was most likely one of his Horcruxes," Sirius stated.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It must have been very strong to control Ginny and in the chamber, it was able to pick up my wand and cast simple spells."

"Hoping he created the one maybe he's been defeated?" Sirius said.

Harry shook his head "Ripclaw said that when Voldemort tried to kill me, he must have tried to make another Horcruxes but that he was too unstable and instead of the piece moving into the object it was placed in… me."

Sirius' face became first scared, then angry, then became determined. "Did Ripclaw say anything about how to remove the soul fragment?"

Harry nodded and Sirius relaxed a bit. "Ripclaw said the Goblins were going to set up a ritual to have the soul fragment removed and transferred into something else. Then they will be able to destroy the soul fragment."

"Did they say how soon they could do this?" Sirius asked.

"In a few days," Harry answered. "He said it would take a few days to gather what they needed to perform the ritual." Sirius nodded.

"Ok, I have things to take care of at Gringotts as well. So we will take care of everything at the same time. I remember Ripclaw. He worked with James dealing with the Potter accounts and property before they went into hiding. He has been the Potter accountant for as long as I can remember."

"Sirius, you mentioned last night about doing magic here without being detected by the ministry. Is it just here in the house, or is on the whole property or just the room?" Harry asked.

"Well, anywhere here within the property wards. But for serious training, there is the room in the basement. I can show you it later today, ok?" Sirius answered.

"Also, down the hall, the library is on I felt something not right. I felt something cold and dark somewhere there," Harry said changing the subject.

At this, Kreacher started to shuffle his feet a bit, "Master? Master Sirius?" Kreacher said.

"Yes, Kreacher?" Sirius asked. "Kreacher is there something down the hall of the library and can you tell me about it," Sirius said a bit forceful.

"A year after Master Regulus had joined; he came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said… he said that the Dark Lord required an elf," Kreacher said a bit painfully

"Voldemort needed an elf?" Harry repeated confused.

"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do… and then to c-come home."

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave, there was another cavern, and in that cavern was a great black lake… There was a boat… There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drinks it…"

"Kreacher drank, and as he drank, he saw terrible things… Kreacher's insides burned… Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed. He made Kreacher drink the entire potion… He dropped a locket into the empty basin. He refilled it with more potion.

"And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island…"

"Kreacher needed water, so Kreacher crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake… and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface."

Harry heard Sirius whisper "Inferi."

"How did you get away Kreacher?" Harry asked, and he was not surprised to hear himself whispering.

Kreacher raised his ugly head and looked at Harry with his great, bloodshot eyes.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he said.

"I know… but how did you escape the Inferi?"

Kreacher did not seem to understand.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he repeated.

"I know, but…"

"Harry," said Sirius, "He disapparated!"

Seeing as Harry did not totally understand Sirius continued, "Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic," said Sirius. "I mean, they can apparate and disapparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."

Kreacher took a look at Sirius but continued speaking. "Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," croaked Kreacher. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then… it was a little while later… Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell… and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord."

"And he made you drink the potion again?" Harry said, disgusted.

"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had," said Kreacher, tears pouring down either side of his snout-like nose. "And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets."

Kreacher's sobs came in great rasps now; Harry and Sirius had to concentrate really hard to understand him now.

"And he ordered… Kreacher to leave… without him, and he told Kreacher… to go home… and never to tell my Mistress… what he had done… but to destroy… the first locket. And then he drank… the entire potion… and Kreacher swapped the lockets… and Kreacher watched… as Master Regulus… was dragged beneath the water… and…"

Sirius was now openly crying as with Kreacher.

"My brother did not die a death eater," Sirius cried somberly.

Harry placed one of his hands on Sirius' shoulder to give him some comfort.

"So you brought the locket home," Harry said relentlessly, for he was determined to know the full story. "And you tried to destroy it?"

"Nothing Kreacher did make any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work. So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open. Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, and he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders; Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his Mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared, and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave."

Sirius could not listen anymore as he finally knew the truth about his brother's death and it hit him hard.

"Kreacher," Harry spoke softly and Kreacher looked up with those bloodshot eyes and listened. "If there is a way, I will help you fulfill Master Regulus' wish to destroy this locket. The goblins are, at this point working to get rid of another one and as I said, I have already destroyed one last year. I promise you we will help you with this."

After a few minutes, Kreacher nodded in acceptance.

"Kreacher…," Harry asked, "Where is the locket now?"

"Kreacher stored Master Regulus' Locket in a cabinet in the Drawing room on the second floor," Kreacher answered still a bit painfully and Harry nodded.

"We will leave it there till we inform Gringotts and go there to remove the other one, ok?" Harry half asked, half stated and Kreacher agreed.

Harry then looked around at the true state of the place. It was too dirty for just one old house elf to clean so deciding to move forward with another plan. Harry asked Kreacher if he could bring in another house elf in to help him clean the house, and with a little coxing Kreacher agreed.

 _~Force~_

After breakfast and a quick discussion with both Sirius and Kreacher, Harry moved into the hallway and called for, "Dobby?"

It took only a few seconds before Dobby appeared before Harry with a slight crack.

"Master Harry Potter calls for Dobby?" Dobby asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yes Dobby…," Harry said taking a knee before the hyper house elf. "Dobby, I wanted to know if you had found work somewhere yet."

Dobby ears drooped a bit and his feet started to shuffle a bit. "Dobby found work but… but Dobby is not as happy as Dobby would like to be, as Dobby would be happier if…," Dobby looked away "if Dobby could be working for the Great Harry Potter, Sir."

Harry smiled, "Well Dobby…," Harry said, his smile growing a bit more. "I have called for you because I think you would be a great Potter elf if you would like." At this Dobby turned and stared at Harry, his eyes becoming like huge tennis balls in his head.

"Of course, as a Potter elf, we do not like our house elves to wear rags; they will need to wear a proper uniform, something utilitarian.

"Could dobby's uniform have pockets? Dobby always wanted to have pockets," Dobby asked.

"Yes Dobby, you can, but…," Harry said putting up a hand for patients. "Dobby, I will need to pay you for your services." At this Dobby, the excitement faded. "I will pay you one galleon and one day off a week," which Dobby promptly shot down vehemently and countered with one Knut a week and no days off.

Harry and Dobby both countered several times before till they ended up with Harry would pay Dobby one Galleon a month and two days off a month and Dobby could use that money to help Harry Potter and if he chose to could still work if he needed to. Most of it was because of Dobby stating he would not take so much from the Great Harry Potter Sir. As soon as they agreed, Harry asked if he could help Kreacher out in cleaning number twelve Grimmauld place but warned Dobby about the dark item on the second floor and informed him that it would be taken care of in a few days and Dobby was to not overwork himself cleaning.

With the hard-pressed deal out of the way Harry decided to get Sirius to show him around the house, more to the point the library and this training room Sirius was talking about in the basement.

 _§End Chapter Four§_

Author's Notes: Thanks again for all the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5 - Training Begins

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 5_

 _Training Begins_

August 1st, 1993, 10:43 a.m.

Training Room, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London

Harry was peering into the training room in complete disbelief. The training room could be near twice the size of the house; one could even play a small game of Quidditch if they would only ask. And that wasn't the most amazing point to the room. A person controlling the room could do multiple things within the room one of the things was the ability to change the size of it. There were limits to the size and what could be in the room growing from the size of an office to the size of a small Quidditch pitch. They could change the landscape from simple wood flooring and dueling arena with defined walls and ceiling. To a small lake and rolling hills with the ceiling as tall as four stories that looked like the present sky.

A few of the limitations in the room was that the room could not create animated items within the room and nothing in the room could be removed from the room. Also, the room could not create weapons or training aids to spar with that included training dummies to practice with. It was only the characteristics of the room that could be changed. Harry didn't mind that because Sirius had offered to conjure training obstacles if Harry wanted to use them.

Sirius also stated that running course with climbing walls and rope ladders were a part of Auror training courses, although, during those training courses, the cadet was required to transfigure or conjure robe and charm other aids throughout the course to assist the cadet in the course.

Another thing was that Harry hasn't been keyed into the house yet, and did not have the knowledge to be able to change the room. That meant Sirius was the only person with the access and knowledge to configure the room, for now at least. In a week or two, Harry would be able to start changing the room personally.

Harry could imagine running on a dirt path around a lake in the morning, for a warm-up to their morning training session. Sirius had called the Black family training room 'The Danger Room' after reading about something similar he found in a muggle magazine called 'eggs-men.' After correcting Sirius, Harry stating that they were called 'X-Men' and that the magazine was called a comic. Sirius seemed to look abashed for a few minutes after that. According to the comic the X-Men trained in a room that could be anything, even attack them to improve their combat effectiveness.

After an hour in the training room where Sirius had shown Harry a few of the changes of the room a few times, Sirius led Harry up to the Black Family Library and pointed out the books that Harry could read and the ones that he could not. Also, Sirius had shown in the library the few chairs near windows Harry could use for reading as well as a desk, placed off to one side for write and doing homework. After that, Sirius and Harry started discussed classes Harry was interested in taking for his third-year electives. Harry had explained that Ron wanted them to take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination for their electives. Harry didn't know what the differences were for the classes, but Ron said that it would be easy and that they would be working together so it would be fun. Sirius, on the other hand, did not like that answer.

"What do you mean by easy or fun?" asked Sirius.

"Well, Ron thought that if we didn't have to work so hard on the electives, we could focus more on the core classes," Harry half answered half-lied but a bit confused.

"Harry, I know you want to work hard on your core classes, but what do you want to do after school? Care of Magical Creatures is a good class, especially for those who won't go into that type of field, like being a dragon handler or take care of a herd of unicorns. But Divination, Harry that class is only good for witches and wizards that have the gift of prophecy. In fact, Dumbledore was talking about dropping the subject when your parents were going into hiding. Muggle studies class… well, Lily tried it for two weeks and dropped it, saying and I quote 'if they don't teach anything in the last fifty years what good is it?' Harry, you are a smart young man, you 'are' the son of Lily and James, I know you could apply yourself to anything and do great at it. Why don't you?"

Harry had moister in his eyes at Sirius' declaration. Nobody had just said that to him, not like that at least like it was a fact. And Harry thought back to where he had gotten the attitude, 'I can only do so much,' and realized that it all started with the Dursley's and the starting of his schooling. At first, he was very good but, after his and Dudley's first report card was handed out and Harry was hit and yelled at by both Petunia and Vernon for doing better than their little Dinky Diddydums, which was when he lost the will to work hard in school. Harry had his arm broken and thrown into his cupboard without food for that weekend as punishment. And when Harry went to Hogwarts Harry wanted to work hard but started to hold back to make his first friend, Ron Weasley happy.

Harry looked down towards his feet in realization. He truly was a dunderhead, just like Snape had always told him he was, for just going along with what Ron wanted. He needed to change; Harry needed to make a change… not for Ron, not for his parents, not even for Sirius although he did want to make both his parents and Sirius proud, no, Harry needed to change and work harder for Harry own sake. And with that realization, Harry asked, "What do you think I should take?"

Sirius sat back in his chair and looked at the young man carefully, as he came to a resolution about the boy's future. People in his life were doing everything they could to point him into a future where the boy would have no future. Sirius felt cold at the thought, Was Harry being raised to be a lamb to be sacrificed? Sirius decision was not set for Harry.

"Harry, your dad and I, along with Remus, took different classes to help each other in becoming the Marauders. Ancient Runes are a great subject to take explicitly if you would like to know about wards and enchanting items. Much like the training room downstairs or the wards protecting this house," Harry nodded in understanding this.

"Also, Arithmancy is very useful. Arithmancy allows you to have a better understanding of spells casting and the ability to create new spells or counter other spells on items or people," Sirius explained. "This also helps in creating Rune Arrays or Rune chains," again Harry nodded. Harry was getting very interested in both Runes and Arithmancy now.

"Care of Magic Creatures may be a fun and interesting class, and I don't want you to go with just what I'm telling you to do. But, don't take the course into your NEWT's unless…," Sirius placed a single finger in the air. "You wish to become a Dragon handler or a magical veterinarian in the future, ok?"

"Ok, Sirius," Harry replied with a smile.

And so, with that knowledge, Harry would start looking into Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in addition to his Care of Magical Creatures course.

Sirius walked over and pulled his copy of Spellman's Syllabary for Ancient Runes and a Care of Magical Creatures book and laid them down for Harry to start reading up on those subjects. Harry would send Hedwig to Flourish and Blotts for an Arithmancy book for the third year.

That led up to lunch and Hedwig's arrival, to Sirius' amusement, as the snowy owl giving Harry a very stern dressing down to and a 'don't ever leave without letting me know where you are going' message.

After lunch, Harry wrote to Ripclaw a message stating that he would be coming into Gringotts with another 'container' that they had found and spoke about the day before. As soon as the letters were off with Hedwig. Harry was back upstairs reading the first few chapters about Sirius' Care of Magical Creatures book. Even although it was old, it still pointed out a few of the creatures he were more likely to see in their first year of classes of Magical Creatures.

After supper, Harry received a reply from Ripclaw stating he was to come to the bank at nine in the morning on the 3rd of August. And the letter was a port-key if need with the activating password being "Gringotts" and that they should bring with them the item directly into a secure room in the bank. Showing the letter to Sirius, he then escorted Harry down into the training room and after turning the room into a dueling ring the two began to work on some more spells for offensive and defensive for the next two hours spells like the protego shield and the disarming hex.

Afterwards Harry grudgingly crawled up the six flights of stairs, down the hall and into his room, were Dobby had worked hard cleaning up but was still unable to remove the bare muggle girls on motorbike that were permanently stuck to the walls, not that he even noticed, as after only a few seconds later, Harry was no longer conscious about in his room.

(Dream training)

Harry was, once again, in that same room with the thousand fountains but there was nobody around this time. Sighing Harry walked over to the same patch of grass where he was the other day and sat down, trying to figure out if this was going to be a nightly thing or what. Harry moved into a meditation position and began to focus and organize his mind like the day before.

After what seemed to be two or three hours, someone walked up beside him and sat down. Harry couldn't feel who it was beside him because this was only a dream or so he thought.

"Do you really think this is only a dream child?" asked the woman beside him in that Force's voice he once heard from Luke.

Harry opened his eyes and turned in the direction of the voice and was stunned into silence. There before him was a woman of the utmost beauty, long light brown hair reaching to the small of her back, warm brown eyes and with fair skin complexion and a strange tribal tattoo across her beautiful face with only a scar at the edge of her mouth looking as if she was smiling even if she wasn't.

The scar moved upwards and to show indeed she indeed has a genuine smile on her face.

Harry's mind returned to him and he stated the first thing on his mind, which sounded more like Ron for a minute for his bluntness, "You're my grandmother, right?" The woman nodded in the confirmation.

Thinking about her question for a moment he continued, "I'm not sure how to answer that question; this is the second night I dreamed of this place. Master Kyp talked with me and helped me the first night. With everything I studied and learned through the day today, I was thinking I would just wake up in the morning refreshed and be ready to go again."

"And how would that help you? Your body is resting, and the Force is healing what damage your mind and body have done, by the time you wake up you will be fine. Harry, use this time to seek peace and organize your thoughts. As you become stronger in the force and your own magical abilities, you will need less and less time for true sleep. Master Luke once stated he and my Ben only needed thirty minutes of deep meditation and a force healing technique instead of a full eight hours of sleep for a normal human," the woman said.

Harry was amazed and shocked at only needing a half an hour of rest. "Will I be able to learn this healing technique?"

"Yes, in time, for now, you're not strong enough. But you will be," his grandmother stated.

They both moved back into a meditation position and began with continuing and completing getting his mind organized and up to date.

"Now young Harry, we still have some time to do some force training. What would you like to understand first?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment before asking about the different lightsaber forms as Luke had mentioned.

"Ah, yes. Did he point out the differences with each form?" she asked.

"Yes, Grand Master Skywalker spoke briefly about the seven major forms and about dual wielding," Harry replied.

"And what forms do you feel, you would like to learn first?" she continued.

Harry thought about it for a moment before answering with, "Form 3 Soresu and dual wielding. As Luke pointed out, I will need to be able to deflect spells or projectiles while cast spells with my wand," Harry answered.

"Harry, have you thought about being able to cast spells wandlessly?" Vestara asked.

Harry didn't answer that right away, thinking it over. "I don't know, I don't know if I ever could," Harry answered truthfully.

"I think you could. Do not think you can't because of your current state of knowledge or power. For once you place that barrier in front of you, that barrier will prevent you from achieving it in the future," she stated firmly.

Her words were very wise and well-reasoned so he would ask Sirius about it in the morning after all the force uses a form of wandless capabilities does it not? Also, when magical children are young the magic, they do is also wandless… a spike of pain happened but was gone as fast as it had come.

Pushing past that enounces, and for the remainder of his lesson, the two worked starting with the beginning of Form 3 Soresu. Harry was forced to deflect or evade dozens of stinging shots fired by a spherical ball floating in mid-air all aimed at him and he was to use his Jedi Precognition to anticipate the shot and deflect it. After the first dozen hit, she was forced to place a blaster visor on him, so he had to use more of the Force, not just eyesight. "Your eyes can deceive you, do not trust them."

Before Harry was forced to leave, Vestara showed Harry both the Jedi and Sith forms of Katas for training in both balance and strength, she also explained that he should do these exercises after his morning run, which should be performed a half an hour after breakfast. After that, the temple faded away…

August 2nd, 1993

Harry awoke, feeling strangely better than he thought he would; his mind was clearer, more focused.

Just like the morning before, Harry moved out of bed and gathered up some fresh clothes, his hygiene kit and headed to the communal bathroom on the current floor. Harry brushed his teeth and tried, yet again, to comb his hair and it still had refused to lie down neatly. After his morning cleaning was complete, he moved down to the first floor to see once again Sirius at the table reading the Daily Prophet with a new headline on it.

 _Boy-Who-Lived Kidnapped or Delinquent Runaway?_

 _After Minister Fudge reported about the mad and extremely dangerous Sirius Black, escaped Death Eater and supporter of You-Know-Who from Azkaban, reports of the missing Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, from his home was made known. Word has it that a fight had accrued at the residence of our lone hero that had caused all his relatives to be hospitalized with multiple broken bone and pulled ligaments. Early reports stated that Harry was confronted by his relatives and had escaped the residence at the same point all the wards on the property had a cascading failure, causing the improper use of magic alarms to go off in the ministry._

 _Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, told the Daily Prophet that Harry Potter, now age thirteen, was nowhere to be seen and that there were signs of child abuse towards our National Hero._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin first class, current Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot stated that "prior to the wards failure Harry Potter was very safe and well treated." He goes on to say that, "Black must have used some very dark magic to be able to bring down the wards and kidnap our beloved hero and it only shows the depth of how far Black will go to bring back he-who-must-not-be-named."_

 _Cornelius Fudge commented that "Madam Bones and the Auror department are working hard to track down Black and to hand him over to the Dementors to be kissed._

 _Lucius Malfoy commented, "Harry Potter would have been safer if he was adopted by a proper wizarding family. I, myself, had tried on several times to adopt the boy hero only to be stonewalled by our Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore. I fear the search for our most beloved Hero will come all too late and that Sirius Black will have finished the boy before help will arrive."_

 _We at the Daily Prophet hope Harry Potter is well and that Amelia Bones and her team of Aurors capture Black soon. Rumor has it; Harry Potter was last seen that day in Diagon Alley and in Gringotts that morning. The Goblin representative for Gringotts stated, "We do not comment on wizarding matters within our bank, good day."_

 _More about Sirius Black page 2_

 _~End~_

"Well… Crap," was Harry's blunt statement towards the news article.

"Notice how Albus Dumbledore pointed the whole blame at me for everything," Sirius commented.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Also, Fudge is really wanting you to receive the 'dementor's kiss', whatever that is."

"Harry, a dementor is one of the foulest creatures there are in the wizarding world, they guard the wizard prison Azkaban. The aura they produce removes all happy feelings and makes a person relive the most traumatizing moments of their life. If they get close enough, they try and kiss you, and by that, I mean they try to remove your soul, leaving only a barely functional body that can't move or do anything. The body will eventually die because it can no longer feed itself are take care of itself," Sirius instructed, "they will be like someone in a permanent coma."

Harry paled at the thought of losing their soul to a creature like that. "So what Fudge is talking about is killing you with one of those…," Harry pointed angrily to a picture of a dementor shown in the newspaper, "Monsters!"

"Harry, calm down, I'm safe and you're safe," Sirius said trying to calm down his godson. When Harry calmed down a bit more Sirius continued. "The minister may not even realize that I'm innocent and may even be getting…," he pointed to the article. "Misleading information," noting Lucius and Albus's interview, "Lucius Malfoy may also be encouraging the kiss, so his son, Draco, could become the next Lord Black and have access to the Black fortune, as well as this house with the Black Family library."

Harry nodded and let out a breath and continued to calm down even more. Looking down he saw that the house elves have already placed a plate of breakfast before him. The plate now had more protein on it, in the form of a small minute steak and two eggs, for him to start putting on more muscles and gain weight but also banana and apple alongside a tall glass of milk. Harry dug into his food after giving a smile and a, "thanks Kreacher, thanks Dobby," to the two-house elves for the food.

Harry ate rather quickly so he could get down to the training room and start his warm-up and run while waiting the thirty minutes for the food to settle. He started with a light jog around the room that looked to be the size of about two basketball court side-by-side with a three-lane running track going around the outside of the courts but up against the wall.

After another thirty minutes of jogging, Harry moved into stretching and started to practice Vestara's Katas Strength and Balancing training.

After watching Harry for about five minutes, Sirius decided to ask him about doing some of the strange workouts.

"Someone showed me this form of workout, Sirius. It focuses on training your body to be more balanced, flexible. It also forces your body to become stronger with it," Harry explained moving to another position. "Your body reacts to your shifting position and makes certain muscles work harder without putting too much strain on it. Basically, your body weight becomes a workout tool, and, in the end, you have a better understanding of your own sense of balance."

From then till the end of the training session Sirius tried and sometimes failed in the different positions. Afterward, both Harry and Sirius decided to take a long warm shower. Sirius was nearly crying near the end due to his muscles protesting and him being determined not to do a warm-up beforehand. After the showers, Sirius passed out the couch and Harry went down to the library to continue his studies this time in Ancient Runes.

Again, the day passed much like the day before knowing tomorrow would be a trying day, to say the least. The soul fragment in his head and the one held within the locket will be taken care of and hopefully, his magical cores will be unbound as well. And who knows what will happen after that Sirius mention of taking Harry down to the Potter vault to collect his father's school books and whatever else he needed from the Evan's vault. Harry was thinking of retrieving the seven-compartment trunk and searching in it for anything he might need for this summer's training or his third year at Hogwarts. He also wanted to look at the bookcase within the vault for more of his mother's notes on any of the subjects he would be taking this year.

Later that day, Sirius again, instructed Harry on some more offensive like the Bombarda and Diffindo and different versions of the Protego shield and dueling techniques with both spells. After another shower, Harry changed into his sleepwear and climbed into bed ready for a night full of Jedi training and wondered what it would be this time.

 _§End Chapter Five§_

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unbound

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

Author's Note: I did some research on what the cost of possible Galleon to British Pounds in 1993 would be. I found that 1 oz. of Gold was roughly 470 British Pounds. I then got a weight of a Gold dollar used in America and felt it would be close enough in size for a Galleon coin and it was around ¼ of an oz. So, the conversion for this story is 1 Galleon is equal to 117.50 British Pounds. However, this puts most prices too high. If you all remembered Harry paid seven galleons for his wand which would be around 822 Pounds Sterling and fifty Pence. So, I will be using a 1 Galleon to 58.75 Pounds, about half.

Chapter 6

Unbound

August 3rd, 1993

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, 9 a.m.

Harry Potter use of a port-key for the first time, he landed on his feet at Gringotts followed by his knees then quickly followed with his face. Sirius Black had stayed on his feet very well, or at least, until he saw his sprawled-out godson, laid out on the floor of the Gringotts' office, then he keeled over backward laughing. If the Goblin, Ripclaw, wasn't so much in control of himself, he too, would've been there also, but the goblin only showed a faint twitch of a smile before it returned to a flat stern look. "This way, wizards," he barked before walking over and through the now open door.

"I not sure I like port-keys," Harry said gruffly.

Sirius recovered and helped his godson up and escorted him through the now open door.

They followed Ripclaw down the hallway and into a round chamber room where three goblins stood in the center of the room. On the far side of the room, there were two huge, wild, boars held in separate cages. Around the chambers standing evenly against the walls stood thirteen goblins in full battle armor. The sight of the goblins was a terrifying sight. Harry now thought that any Goblin Wars was stupid because he was very sure wizards could not have won too many of them at the sight before him.

Ripclaw introduced Harry and Sirius to three Goblins dressed in white tunics from 'The Elders of Purification clan', a clan dedicated to rituals and cleansing magic. They had agreed to perform the 'Soul Cleansing Ritual' for Harry because of both, Harry and Sirius were both being named 'Friends of Goblins' within Gringotts and at the request from Director Ragnok.

"Harry, I am going to speak with the Black's account manager and update my Will and other Black matters. But I wanted to let you know that I plan, that if something… if anything happens to me… I'm naming you as the Heir to the House of Black… and…," Sirius never finished, as Harry rush into him with a hug.

Harry did not like want to think about Sirius leaving him but was grateful for Sirius looking out for him in an event Sirius could never be with him.

Sirius continued, still being held by his godson, "… I'll look into getting your father's notes and all of his school books so you can study up for classes."

After a moment, they both separated, and Sirius was led out of the room to handle the Black family accounts that required his assistance while the ritual was being performed. The locket was taken into another room to be cleansed later.

Harry was told to strip down to his underwear and then told to lie down in the center of the room with his head towards magical north. One of the Goblins pointed out a rune showing magical north. A pure white cotton pillow was placed under his head for some comfort. His arms were then stretched out towards other symbols showing magical East and West. His legs were crossed at his ankles and pointed towards the magical south symbol on the floor.

The three elder goblins moved to the each of his outstretched limbs, East, West, and South. One of the wild boars was moved in to place near Harry's head. While the other one, was removed into another room and the door was closed and sealed.

As soon as the door was closed and sealed, the elder goblins began to start chant as one, as did the thirteen warriors. The warriors were chanting in a different verse and tone while pounding their pole axes on the ground in unison. Harry started to become dizzy and numb, almost drunk if he could have ever felt that way before.

Runic language lit up in an incandescent blue color around the outer circle of the room, outside the three goblins but inside of the thirteen warriors.

As the elders started the third repetition of their chorus, each of the three elders pulled out a long pure silver dagger, each with a large gem in the pommel and Runes engraved on both sides of the blades, along the length of the blade, the Eastern Goblin's dagger had a Ruby, the southern goblin's dagger was a sapphire and the western Goblin's dagger had a Topaz. At once they plunged the daggers into Harry's palm up hands and crossed ankles, sinking them deeply to the hilt. Harry being too numb to feel any pain and too dazed to fully understand what the goblins had just done did not cry out in pain. Blood flowed from the wounds activating the Runes of the inner ritual circle that surrounded his body but separated between Harry and the three, which glowed in a golden luminescent this time.

The power and light of both rings of runes started to pulse in timing with Harry's heartbeat.

Now the Elder Goblins chanted harder bringing more magic to bear on the malevolent soul fragment of one, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Two screams of pain and torment were heard, one from the boy, that was in a magically induced coma that the three elders had placed him under and one, from the scar that the boy was known for. A black ooze of blood started to pour out of the scar, as the boy's body started to radiate a pulsing pure white light so bright bones could be visible through the skin. Harry's body could now be compared to a neutron star, as the soul fragment was wrench from the boy's body tearing a bit of the skin around the scar in its exodus.

The fragment, now free and with the face of the Dark Lord Voldemort, looked around for a place to hide; it… needed a place to hide. The soul fragment moved with haste into the only safe place remaining for it… the wild boar, which was positioned near the boy's head.

As the Shade of Voldemort entered the boar, the three elders pulled the daggers out of the boy's body and then dragged him out of the room quickly. All the boy's wounds and scars had started to heal extremely quickly both current and long term, and later Harry would find that not a single scar could be seen. He would also find the magic was also correcting his stunted growth and vision.

As soon as the boy and the elders were removed from the room and the door had closed and sealed once again, the cage dissolved leaving a demented wild boar and thirteen goblins in battle armor ready to fight for their lives and kill the boar.

The battle within the ritual room would be told for decades, as would be the feast that night with a large boar being roasted on a rotating spit, with a large apple in its mouth.

It was only to be surpassed by the boar roasting the following day. Thank the gods for hangover potions.

~Force~

August 5th, 1993

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, 6:34 a.m.

During Harry time away from reality, Harry spent an unknown amount of time training with his grandfather, the Grandmaster Ben Skywalker, his grandmother Vestara Khai and strange dragon creature Human named Master Saba Sebatyne and a few others, he now felt as if he could now grasp the many ways of the Force.

During his unconscious period, Harry learned how to move objects using the Force, such as levitating, pulling or pushing while swinging a lightsaber deflecting sword strikes or objects being thrown at him, like that damn robotic ball firing those stupid stunners at him.

Master Sebatyne had trained Harry, brutally that is, how to use the Force to aid in his movement, becoming quicker, stronger and jumping to incredible distances.

Jedi Master Cilghal was a female Mon Calamari, part salmon, part human, who trained Harry, through meditation, how he could use the Force to heal himself and others from anywhere from minor to server wounds, the more the damage of course the longer it took and the more Force energy it would take to heal the damage.

During this Force training, he met a strange being by the name of Master Plo Koon; this being had shriveled skin, two eye visors, and a breathing mask but known for a strange Force power by the name of 'Electric Judgment' or 'Emerald Lightning'. It was apparently a light side version of Force Lightning, but instead of the normal blue or blue with white integrated, this lightning took on a yellow or green form. Harry during his few times at getting to cast it was only green with a little white mixed within.

His grandmother had shown him was how to trick the mind of those of weaker wills into believing something else, mostly referred to as the 'Jedi Mind Trick'.

She also instructed him, with the Force, how he could cloak himself in the Force making him seem almost, if not completely, invisible, the downside was that it took a lot of energy and focus out of him to do it and if his lightsaber were to ever activate while invisible he would become visible once again and until he became much stronger he would not be able to maintain it for very long.

Sith would use this technique to infiltrate bases, steal data and/or assassinate targets, Harry didn't feel as he would be attempting any assassinations but would be interested in infiltrations and even though he had his father's invisibility cloak, it was always nice to have an alternative way of sneaking around.

He was also very good at; in his mind, that is, with Form 3 Soresu and working on Form 4 Ataru and Form 1 Shii-Cho, as well as the duel lightsabers wielding Form Jar'Kai.

~Force~

Harry returned to reality and he was easily able to sit up in a bed that the Goblins must have placed him in after the ritual was completed. The feeling of being cleaner, as if he had taken a long bath was within him. Also, he could feel his energy humming just under his skin, almost like little sparks of energy dancing around his arms and legs. Harry decided that he would need to be careful due to his new power level and the possible inability to control it.

Another thing was he wasn't wearing his glasses. His eyesight was great; in fact, Harry truly believed he had never seen more clearly before in his life. Harry wondered for a minute if it was because of his magical core being bound so much or if it was the Horcrux that was placed within his scar that was the cause of his poor vision. Either way, Harry was fine with that, as it had been somehow corrected now.

Harry slid his legs out from under the covers and on to the cool floor, he noticed a tray of food sitting on a table and without thinking he reached out and the table with the food slid from its spot over to the bed. The food tray and table lining up with himself and Harry started to eat the food on the plate absentmindedly.

The dishes must have had a refilling charm on them because the tray continued to refill with more and more food, and after the third refill of the tray Harry stopped and with another wave of his hand, the table returned to its former position in the room.

~Force~

Around eight… a Goblin entered, looked around, noticing Harry was awake and requested Harry to follow him up to Ripclaw's office to go over a few things. Harry followed still in his sleeping attire, not having anything else to wear at the present.

"Ah…, Good morning Mister Potter, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Ripclaw after the goblin escort departed.

"Very good, sir, thank you for your help in the matter," Harry replied earnestly.

"Very good, you should know that all fees for the transactions have already been taken care of by Lord Black. Now, I have been going through the past files on the Potter estates and other financial transactions and had found several questionable things that had come forth," Ripclaw stated glancing over a manila folder in front of him.

At Harry's confused look he continued. "It would seem there is a monthly siphon off funds in the form of three-hundred and fifty Galleons and converted to British Pounds not including currency exchange fees, from the Potter account to a…," He looked down at the parchment for a moment and continued, "a Vernon and Petunia Dursley, beginning on November 6th nineteen eighty-one. Mister Potter are you aware of this transaction?"

Harry shook his head, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley was my supposed aunt and uncle and where I was placed since November of Nineteen eighty-one, but they did not allow me to have any money and mostly yelled at me for me being such a burden on them."

Ripclaw did not like that answer but continued, "There was also a withdrawal of three hundred and forty-seven Galleons on September 16th Nineteen ninety-one?"

"I received my first broomstick, a Nimbus 2000, sometime around then but I'm not sure what date it was," Harry answered. "I thought it was a gift from my Head of House, Professor McGonagall," Harry added.

"There also seem to be as a monthly siphon of five hundred Galleons to a… Severus Snape, for holding the Potter Proxy, for the Potter's seat on the Wizengamot as of November 4th nineteen eighty-one," stated Ripclaw and waited for an answer.

"Sir, I have no idea why Professor Snape would hold the Potter Proxy seat, he did not like my family and or me. And until now, I didn't even know I had a seat on the Wizengamot," Harry answered truthfully.

"There also seems to be a yearly withdrawal from your Trust vault that nearly empties the vault every June since nineteen eighty-two of nearly five thousand galleons," stated Ripclaw. "I'm not sure you are aware of this, but the Potter trust vault is topped off two weeks prior to your birthday."

"Sir, I have no knowledge of any of these transactions," replied Harry who was working very hard not to blow up.

"Very well," the aged goblin replied. "What do you wish us to do with your Potter account, Mister Potter?"

Harry thought for a moment, he didn't know why Professor Snape should receive any money for the Potter seat but that should be stopped. As for the Dursleys, he never received anything from them, other than old clothes, too big for him to wear properly. "Stop all monthly withdrawals… if the person or persons are receiving those funds and it stops receiving them, they will need to come and find out why it stopped. At that point, we can discover why and how they are receiving funds from my family vault. As for the Dursleys, I never received any money, little to no food and I was mostly blamed for what Dudley, my cousin, did, I feel they do not need the money and nor I feel I will be able to recoup any money they have already taken or spent. Is there a way to trace that yearly money withdrawal and have it returned?" Harry stated calmly.

"Mister Potter, there are ways of collecting the debt from Vernon and Petunia Dursley. In fact, since they have used the money in bad faith, we, at Gringotts, will file the needed paperwork and charge them with fraud… for not using the money as it was intended for. It is a shame the number 4 Privet Drive is still owned by the Potters, we could have claimed the home in luau of the debt."

"What? But, why didn't that house show up on the list of properties for the Potters?" Harry asked.

"That is because it was gifted to Petunia Dursley by James and Lily Potter and the title of the house was never completed by Misses Dursley. And so, the title was placed into limbo," the Goblin answered. "We can withdrawal the gift and force the tenants to pay back rent up to present or be evicted," the Goblin stated with a smile and Harry nodded in approval. "We will also start the search for that yearly withdrawal in an attempt to reclaim the lost funds."

"Next, is the now active Peverell Vault, unlike the Potter vaults, you have full control over this one, if I may…," the goblin waited for permission. At Harry's encouraging nod, Ripclaw continued, "I know many pureblood wizarding families would not go for this but… I must say that with the new technology companies beginning and expanding in the muggle world every day. If I may, we could begin investing the Peverell money into these muggle companies specifically into the technology companies such as Microsoft and the Southern Bell Corporation, we could find great profit there. Of course, an investment fee for such a venture is fifteen percent for all profits and we cannot insure for any loss in those ventures. However, as we are here to increase profit, we would invest your money wisely," stated Ripclaw.

"I think we should begin with these types of investments and please… take five percent of all profits for yourself," Harry commented.

"Thank you, Mister Potter, I shall not let you down," Ripclaw replied with another toothy grin, writing down a note about the investments.

"Mister Potter, as you are reestablishing the House of Peverell, we, at Gringotts, will also need to track down the Peverell Head of House ring. The last known location, it was passed down into the House of Gaunt. As per your inheritance test, we, at Gringotts, will search your newly acquired properties to locate the ring, for a fee of course," Ripclaw stated. Again, with Harry's nod, Ripclaw continued, "We will also inspect those properties for any damage and any other problems that will need to be taken care of. We will send you notifications via your godfather as you still seem to have a mail block on you."

"I would appreciate that Account Manager Ripclaw; perhaps mail addressed to Lord Peverell may be a way to pass the mail block of Harry Potter?" Harry said with a smile and a slight bow of the head. "If that is all Account Manager Ripclaw, and as time is money, I shall not be spending any more of yours. May your enemies fall to your blade and their money find its way into your vault," Harry stated.

Ripclaw grin grew, "awe... Lord Potter-Peverell, may your enemies never see you coming as you take everything, they hold dear."

And with that Harry bowed slightly again and stepped out of Ripclaw's office. He needed to access the Evan's vault again and with Dobby's help, move some of the training equipment to Black manor for his use later.

~Force~

August 5th, 1993

Evans' Family Vault, about 10 a.m.

Harry once again entered the Evans' Vault and moved with resolution over to the bookshelves and removed all his mother's books on Rune, Arithmancy and any of his mother's notebooks Harry still had in the vault.

He then walked over to the second pillar and removed his Grandmother's Holocron and lightsaber. Before moving on and inspected the seven-compartment trunk. A feeling passed over him and Harry pressed his right index finger on to the top lock. With a prick from his finger, Harry heard a slight 'click' and Harry was able to lift the top drawer of the trunk and found… nothing. Apparently, this drawer or this part did not contain anything, and so Harry placed all the books he wanted, the lightsaber and Holocron inside the trunk. After closing the trunk Harry called for Dobby and Harry instructed the elf to take the trunk to his bedroom in Black Manor and return when he called again.

Harry noticed two bracelets on a hook that protruded from the robes hanger and without thinking slipped them on both of Harry's arms. The bracelets both flashed and resided to fit him. Next, Harry inspected the robes a bit more and felt a strange feeling of wonder of what it would be like to wear those robes, barely finished the thought and there was another flash of light and the robes were no longer on the mannequin but were now being worn by him. To Harry's even greater shock the robes had resized also to fit his smaller frame.

"You have accepted your path young Padawan," the voice of Luke spoke.

"I have," Harry stated. "I will train to become a Jedi."

"Good," Luke replied. "You should now know your mother had altered those Jedi Battle Robes you are now wearing young Padawan. She combined many qualities of our technologies with the special gifts of your people. From what I am to believe, those robes and gear are of course self-sizing as you have just seen, they will also come to you in time of need… a… switching spell? Distance is a factor but only slightly, a hundred meters or so."

And sure, enough Harry's sleeping attire was now hanging on the mannequin. 'Cool' Harry thought to himself.

"The entire robe and equipment are charmed for silence, self-repair and self-levitating which will allow for flight but what I am being told, it is not very fast or far."

Harry was stunned; these robes were a very powerful gift. To be given to someone like him…. left unchecked he could do some real damage.

Luke smiled for a bit as Harry thought about the robes.

The headset…," Luke started to say before being cut off by Harry.

"What headset? I didn't see a headset here, is there?" Harry asked a bit curious.

Luke tapped the sides of his head and Harry reached up and was stunned yet again, there attached to his temples were two strange devises, one on each side of his head, which felt like a muggle cassette player headset used for listening to music. Harry must have brushed something with his finger because within a few seconds he was now wearing a full-size helmet with a thinly slotted and tinted visor.

"Oh… Wow!" Harry shouted but stopped because he found his voice was strangely distorted. He could still be understood but his voice had changed to an octave lower and was somewhat electric in nature.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he felt around the new helmet and again brushed something which returned the helmet to its previous appearance.

"Those are the headset portion of the uniform. Your mother must have made it able to change shape, either to protect the user's identity or for some other function," Luke stated with a smile on his face.

Harry looked down and saw the boots he was wearing too were like his armor in color and style and ran up his shin but just barely over of his knee cap.

"I was told your boots also have a silencing charm on them, so you won't make any noise while you are walking or running. They have a self-levitation charm on them to help you fly, although I was told it's only slightly faster than a broom, I'm not sure why that was said that way, because booms don't fly… unless you throw them," Luke said with a chuckle.

"In our world, we have people who enchant brooms to fly on either for traveling or games," Harry answered his great grandfather. "My broom can reach speeds up to 145 kilometers per hour."

Luke just stared for a moment.

Harry started to feel like he was wearing one of those American football players' uniforms with the shoulder pads and all. Harry chuckled again at the thought. Although the armor wasn't huge it was a bit bulkier than the quidditch armor he used at school.

"And that brings us to your gauntlets, Harry," Luke said continuing and bringing Harry out of his thoughts and was now looking his gloves that were plated and that had extended up his forearm to near his elbows.

"The gauntlets will help control the self-levitation spell on your boots and armor, also a…," Luke looked off to one side for a moment before return to look at Harry. "… a Rune based magic activated Aegis level Protego shield installed, as well as a magically activated strength multiplier Rune."

Harry was completely impressed with everything and he could understand the need to have all of this. Clearly, his mother had probably wanted to use this in the war with Voldemort but either couldn't for some reason or another or she was unable to and now… it had been passed down for him to use.

Voldemort was weak now but, Riddle was always striving to return to a living body. And at that point, the war will begin again. Only this time Harry would be ready. He would use these gifts and the Force to stop him and his followers from causing harm to others. And with the helmet, he could possibly protect others without being identified.

"You should start training with HK-97R/T every day, Harry," Luke also stated. "Continue to learn the different forms of lightsaber combats with and without the battle robes. You have this month to work with HK-97R/T as it might not function properly at your school."

Again, Luke looked off to one side as if he was listening to someone. "Harry your mother left a book in the second compartment of the trunk which talks more about the battle robes," Luke stated. "I have to go young one, but I will say this last thing. Be mindful of the living Force and your surroundings and may the Force be with you," Luke spoke before fading out of sight.

"And with you Great Grandfather," Harry replied into thin air.

With another thought, Harry switched out the robes for his pajamas and called for Dobby to collect the rest of the items minus the bookcase and nearly all the books. Harry only took his mother's notebooks that were still on the bookcase and her third- and fourth-year class books and left the Evans Vault.

He would have to write Hermione about the current book list for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for their year, as Hermione would be collecting all of them for their year.

As Harry reached the Potter account manager's office and Ripclaw was there with another port-key, this one was for Harry to return to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

~Force~

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, 11:34 a.m.

Harry was deposited on to the floor of the Black family drawing room and was quickly welcomed by Kreacher followed by Dobby. Dobby had informed Harry that his Harry Potter's Dogfather was waiting for him in the kitchen for lunch.

"Thank you, Dobby. Let Sirius know I will be changing my clothes and will meet him in the kitchen for lunch," Harry replied before walking to the door and heading up to his room for a change of clothes.

About fifteen minutes later Harry walked in and sat down at the table for lunch. Harry had noticed a vast improvement in the cleanliness of the house since they had left for Gringotts. Whether it was due to Kreacher nature improving or the addition of Dobby to the household, or if it was that Kreacher didn't want to look bad at being shown up at Dobby's excitement of cleaning for the 'Great Harry Potter Sir.' Whatever it was, Harry was happy, and Dobby liked to help. Also, Dobby was never punished for trying other ideas around the house.

The house also was a lot quieter due to the Black's portraits all being moved into the drawing room with all the other portraits of the Blacks around the house.

As soon as Harry entered the kitchen Sirius rose from his chair and pulled Harry into a deep hug, full of love. After another moment Sirius released Harry. "It's good to see you, Pup. How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

"Good, Sirius. A bit tired and a bit energized, you know?" Harry answered.

"I… I think I do," Sirius replied. "Well… what do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking that I would continue my training and studying schedule. I brought home all my mother's notebooks and school books for this year and the next. I would like to start to work on studying ahead on those two subjects. Also, I would like to write to Hermione about meeting with her in Diagon Alley one of the days closer to September 1st. Knowing her, she already has her booklist for this year. Although, as soon as I write to her, people will be after her to get to me… and through me… you," Harry summarized.

"You're right Harry, I dare say, people will do just that," Sirius agreed and continued. "This is why I will be speaking to the Goblins tomorrow about further warding this house. Maybe a Fidelius Charm keyed into the ward stone and connected to the Head of House and Heir Rings. An upgraded owl blocking ward and redirect for unwanted letters and tracking."

"As long as Hedwig will be ok, it's fine with me," Harry commented

"Speaking of which…," Sirius continued pushing a velvet box over in Harry's direction.

"I am not marrying you, Sirius!" Harry shouted with a grin.

Sirius' face went pale before starting to chuckle a bit. "Just open it, Pup," Sirius shot back only slightly suppressing a laugh.

Harry opened the box to see the Heir Black ring nestled inside.

Harry looked up with some confusion before remembering Sirius had talked about making him 'the Heir Black' just before the Goblins ritual to remove the soul fragment.

Removing the ring, Harry placed the ring on his left middle finger, the ring changes its size to fit his hand. With a, "Thank you, Sirius," and a smile, Sirius pulled Harry in for another hug and getting a response of "You're welcome Pup."

§End Chapter Six§

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Vision of Darkness

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

Chapter 7

A Vision of Darkness

August 5th, 1993

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, 12:48 p.m.

"Alright, so how strong are you, now that you no longer having a leach in your head and all that crap, Harry?" Sirius asked as the two were walking down to the training room for some magical combat training and into the 'Danger Room' and Sirius went to the control panel for the room and quickly configured the room size for a twenty-five meters square room with a ceiling of about ten meters in height. The floor turned to become dirt and grass while the walls turned a sky blue with white puffs of clouds slowly moving along the walls and ceiling. One could almost believe they were in an open field if they didn't already know they were in the basement of a house or the fact there wasn't any wind in the room either.

"I'm not sure Sirius. Is there a way of testing for magical strength?" Harry asked.

"Well, for starters, I could conjure a slab of granite and have you hit it with a blasting curse. If you break through that, we'll move on to other materials with different thickness and density and see what you can and can't do," Sirius replied, a wide grin on his face. "Or… we could try a spell or two the Aurors use for detecting the magical strength in a person, Sirius added offhandedly."

Harry stopped, and his lips twitched upwards a bit, trying not to smile too much at the giddiness of the older man had. "Face it, Sirius, you just want to watch things blown up, don't you," Harry quarried. Harry then turned and examined the training room's layout.

Not responding to the question, "Harry, I just want to see where your power level is, ok?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded, and Sirius tried one of the Auror detection spells first but had no idea what the outcome was other than, "Unreadable."

"Well, since that spell didn't work, I'm going to need you to cast the power revealing charm," Sirius stated.

At first Harry, like Sirius, didn't understand why the first spell didn't work but agreed to try the other.

"Ok, Sirius, what do I have to do?" Harry replied.

"I want you to flick your wand out a say, 'Ostendis Gradu'," Sirius said. "This will read your magical power level from your core and read much like the tempest spell." Sirius demonstrated the spell showing in Blue numbers about a foot away from his new wand showing the number '287'

Harry tried three times to cast the spell and on the fourth time received a Purple number at which Sirius fell onto his butt in shock. "Sirius, what does it mean by, '586'. Sirius… Sirius, are you ok?" Harry asked not seeing the dumbfounded expression on his godfather's face.

 _~Force~_

After explaining to Harry about the specifics of the spell and his magical power number, Harry was ready to faint as well. Apparently, Harry's number was very, very high, almost too high, for his age and the fact it would continue to grow for as long as he lived was very impressive, to say the least.

Sirius explained the MPL or Magical Power Level and how it related to Witches and Wizards magical core power and more about the categories of the levels, Human or Mundane being the lowest, then came squibs and next was the normal witches and wizards whose level started around 20 and went up to 50.

Then there was Mage and High Mage level, which is where Professor McGonagall and Sirius were in. The Mages class went from 50 and went up to 100 with the High Mages reaching up to 300. Many of those had the ability to become Animagi.

The next category was Warlock, which Harry was in at the present, went up to 600. Sirius explained that it would be very possible for Harry to reach the next category, Sorcerer, by his next birthday.

Albus Dumbledore's number as of the last war was around 956 which placed him in the Sorcerer's category that went up to 1,000 MPL's. The Sorcerer's level also gave way to the ability to perform some forms of wandless magic. Dumbledore although the Headmaster might have moved into the High Sorcerer's category by now, but with his age as high as it is might not have moved very far into the next category. With that said, Dumbledore was still dangerous due to his knowledge in spells and spell countering. Rumors were that Lord Voldemort was thought to be somewhere in the High Sorcerer's category just before his fall which topped off at 1,500 MPL's.

The last category was the Overlord, Magi or Avatar, depending on who you ask. It was said that Merlin and Morgana Le Fay was rumored to be in this category is among the strongest magic users in all of history, and those beings had a power rating that was anything over 1,500. There were also rumors that those can have two Animagi forms and they both could be magical in nature. Morgana Le Fay form was heard to have been a black Dragon while Merlin's form was a white Phoenix.

 _~Force~_

"Remember the spell is Bombarda," said Sirius while configuring a three-meter-high by one meter wide and a foot-thick slab of black granite in the center of the room.

Sirius was able to conjure the block but knew it wouldn't last very long only a few minutes, but it was long enough for Sirius to see Harry power in action. The conjured item's duration was being a mixture of size, complexity, and attention to detail of the item conjured as well as the power of the caster.

Harry focus and gathered his magical power pushed it out his Holly and Phoenix-Feather wand and said, "Bombarda!" A blue ball the size of a cricket ball shot from his wand. As soon as the ball hit the granite slab there was a brief second before the slab was vaporized into a puff of dust. Both Sirius and Harry both cringed away as particles from the small explosion blew out from the granite slab.

Sirius reaction to the demonstration was jaw-dropping. If that was Sirius' reaction, Harry's reaction was slightly confused, Harry knew that he didn't put everything into it. Harry looked down and saw a bit of smoke coming out of the Holly wand tip.

After a short bit of time, the two came around and Sirius decided to summon a slab of steel with nearly the same shape and size, only this slab was only an inch thick.

With a nod and a "Go" from Sirius, Harry shouted "Bombarda!" This time Harry poured a bit more power into the spell than last time.

The resulting was a very much buckled slab of steel that was then launched across the training room and was now propped up on the wall on the other side of the room. They both studied the plate for some time. Harry then felt a voice calling out to him from the back of his mind and as he was walking up to the steel slab, "Feel the Force in the metal… feel the flaws within the metal… Feel the point where all of the flaws connect… and touch that point while releasing the Force," the female voice whispered into Harry's mind. Harry stumbled a bit from the mental intrusion and closed his eyes and then submerged himself in the Force while stepping the remaining distance towards the plate. Harry was then drawn to a point on the lower right side of the plate and with one finger, Harry then tapped that point with his index finger while releasing his Force power. The plate broke apart into several pieces. "Congratulations, young Padawan, you have just introduced the Force technique known as Shatterpoint."

"Thank you Master…?" Harry whispered softly.

"Master Shan," the woman's voice replied.

"Thank you, Master Shan," Harry replied in his mind.

"You're welcome, young Padawan. We shall meet again for additional training in this technique later."

"Harry?" Sirius spoke, now standing in front of Harry, both arms holding onto the young man's shoulders with care.

Harry came to and responded to his godfather, "I'm sorry Sirius, you were saying?"

"Harry, how did you do that? I've never seen anybody do that before," Sirius asked, a bit alarmed in his voice.

Harry studied the older man for a while and then fell back into the Force. Harry looked for an outcome on how much he could say. After another minute Harry spoke, "Sirius, my mother wasn't from around here."

"Well, of course, she didn't come from here…," Sirius responded only to be cut off by Harry.

"No, Sirius. Mom came from another world, from a galaxy far, far away. I don't understand all of it yet, Sirius, but where she came from, they used a different form of magic," Harry spoke softly and with caution.

Sirius gave a slight nod, so Harry continued, "there, it is known as 'The Force'. The Force is made up out of all living things… and because of this power she had… I can use it as well. I'm not sure if I always had this power or if it's just something new, but because of this I've been getting visions of training and I'm also being visited by others in their spiritual form, like ghosts. Just now, I heard the voice of a Master Shan and she instructed me how to perform that Force technique. This technique is known as 'Shatterpoint'.

Sirius stood back trying to take in this new information. "What… how?" was all he managed to say.

"I don't know, Sirius. All I know was that Mom was adopted. Her real parent's names were Ben Skywalker and Vestara Khai. My grandfather's name is Luke Skywalker. All of them could use this form of magic," Harry explained to his godfather. "I don't think my father knew about her past, and from the way you are looking at me, she didn't explain it to you either."

Sirius's answer was a shake of his head. Sirius also didn't want Harry to have to tell anyone about this form of magic so said, "Harry, if someone asked you about this, tell them that it's family magic and that is all, ok? They shouldn't ask you anything further because family magic is a private matter and is meant to be kept within the Family only."

"Ok, Sirius. Anyways, we're off topic a bit," Harry redirected the initial question. "Since that letter from mom, I have been having dreams about the Force. Sometimes I've been living out a portion of their lives or I have had master's training me in some of the Force powers. Luke, my Great Grandfather, talked to me about the two Holocrons upstairs in my bedroom. He told me to speak with them about furthering my training and to use HK-97R/T for lightsaber training."

Sirius again paused for a moment before asking, "What's a Lightsaber."

"A Lightsaber is a weapon of a Jedi or Sith, it's… it's like a glowing sword," Harry said but continued. "It has the ability to cut through nearly anything and with training, I will be able to deflect or redirect projectiles like spells," Harry answered calmly.

"Could you show me some of this Force?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Harry smiled and replied "Sure."

August 5th, 1993

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, 9:53 p.m.

Harry was very tired, after having Sirius launch spell after spell at him all morning, with either Harry dodging them or being was forced into deflecting them with the shield charm, it made him extremely tired to be sure.

During a simple lunch, Sirius started discussing Pure-Blood etiquette for dinners and business meetings with other Head of Houses. It was all very informal, which allowed for more questions to go back and forth between the two. Afterward, Harry started in with his mother's notes on runes and looked over her notes on the Jedi Battle Armor. It seemed as if, after reading a page or two, Harry would be forced to stop and look up something she had done to improve the armor. With a lot of magical support, Harry didn't fully understand all the Runes engraved into the armor plates or the charms that were beyond the OWL levels. Harry was constantly moving between her notes and the textbooks for information. But the one thing that Harry realized was, he never forgot a Rune and realized something, Ancient Runes was going to be a fun class to take.

As the night continued to get later Harry moved to his bedroom for an important meeting, one he never thought he would be doing over a week ago. He was now resting in his bedroom trying to calm his mind in a meditative pose. He wanted to do this ever since bringing home his grandfather's Holocron but never felt it was the right time. Sure, he spoke with both his grandparents in his dreams, but this would be a little different.

Harry pulled out from his bag the glowing blue cube that was his Grandfather's Holocron and waved his hand over it sending a bit of his Force energy into the cube, activating it.

All the corners of the cube rotated around so now, so instead of a cube, the object looked almost like a spiky ball that was hovering a foot off his bed.

"Hello, young Padawan, my name is Master Ben Skywalker, how may I help you," the spiky ball spoke pulsing a brighter blue as words were spoken from it.

"Hello, Grandfather," Harry replied calmly. "My name is Harry, Harry James Potter, son of Lily Jean Potter nee' Skywalker.

The ball dimmed and flashed a few more time before it replied, "Hello Heir, how are you? And how did you come by my Jedi Holocron?"

"My mother died when I was a little over a year old…,"

And so, for the next few hours, Harry spoke to his grandfather's Holocron about his life and some of his adventures, some from when he was growing up, but mostly from his time at Hogwarts. They spoke about what he knew about his mother and his father.

Then they spoke about the Force and Harry listened to some of the tales from his great grandfather's adventures, how Ben was named after his father's first mentor, an Obi-Wan Kenobi, who his father once called Old Ben Kenobi. Ben spoke about him growing up in the time of the Galactic Civil War, about how he was taught by his cousin Jacen's before his fall to the dark side. Jacen Solo fell to the dark side because he felt, as though he was the only one who could prevent disasters, only he knew what was right and wrong, for the greater good, that was the Second Galactic Civil War. Only the more he took control, the more the worlds seceded from the Galactic Alliance.

His grandfather spoke about how his cousin, now called Darth Caedus, had killed his mother in a form of ascension to Sith-hood. How, Harry's grandfather used his knowledge of being a Jedi Knight in the Galactic Alliance Guard to find the evidence that pointed his mother's true murder and with everything, and that Ben would not seek out revenge but decided to inform his family. He realized that with the truth of the information revealed, he wouldn't be seeking revenge, but justice.

"Never seek out revenge, Harry. For revenge will never grant you peace of the soul. Remember the Jedi Code, Harry," Ben spoke.

"Thank you, Grandfather. I will," Harry replied, and the ball reverted back into a slightly glowing cube.

Harry lifted his wand and spoke, "Tempus," and green numbers appeared before him that read, "2:34 a.m."

"Whoa, that's late," Harry said before sliding under the covers to get as much sleep as he could, knowing Dobby would be waking him in just a few hours for breakfast.

August 6th, 1993

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, 6:24 a.m.

"Wakey, Sir… Wakey up…," a voice spoke softly from somewhere near his head.

"No, sleepy time…," Harry replied groggily.

"No sir, Harry Potter must wake up, Sir or Harry's Dogfather will wake him with water," the voice of Dobby said urgently.

"Fifteen minutes please…," Harry replied trying to fall back to sleep.

To Harry, it must've been only a blinked, because the next thing he felt was ice water soaking every inch of his bed.

"What the Hell!" Harry shouted.

Standing there at the foot of his bed, was his godfather Sirius Black with a wide grin on his face, "I asked for fifteen minutes!"

"You did," was Sirius's reply. "It's been an hour, Pup."

Harry stared at the older wizard for a moment longer, still shivering, then nodded and removed himself from the cold, wet bed, gathered his mourning gear, Harry marched off to the bathroom for his morning routine.

Forty-five minutes later Harry was sitting down at the kitchen table eating his morning breakfast wondering if he should make use of the training droid today after his morning workout. Deciding to do just that, Harry called for Dobby and had him move the droid and armor into the training room downstairs.

He might have trained with a lightsaber during his sleep training period, but that didn't give him instant knowledge of the Lightsaber Forms. This way he can build up his muscle memory in the many Forms he would need to be trained in.

This morning Sirius followed Harry around the running track as best as he could. He also tried to perform the Jedi Katas. Seeing him keep up, Harry realized that Sirius had started working out during his time at Gringotts as well as perhaps even receiving some nutrient potions to aid in his recovery. Harry smiled inwardly at the thought of helping his godfather out as well with these exercises.

As soon as they both finished up their warm-up, Dobby popped in with a water picture and glasses before returning after five minutes with the graphite and red colored robot, HK-97R/T, to start Harry's Lightsaber combat training.

Harry and Sirius both walked around the droid several times looking for a way to activate the droid. Harry soon found a very small and well-hidden plate where the activation switch was located just under the droid's chin. Harry depressed the switch and backed away slowly as the droid activated.

As the droid activated, several body plates shifted, opened and closed, showing concealed weapon compartments holding other hidden items, one of the places showed a pair of what could be described as a pair of large muggle style handguns, that were both located in the droid's upper thigh compartments. In his forearm compartments was just the right size to hold a pair of lightsabers if needed. 'Interesting', Harry thought. In the calves, a pair of tubes extended, that glowed with a slightly bluish light before retracting back into itself. As the panels completed their maneuverings and the droid finished its start-up tests, its eyes lit up with an amber color, not bright, but just enough to show it was activated.

"Diagnosis: HK-97R/T activated. Running checks through primary systems."

The lights of HK-97R/T dimmed and flashed as it appeared to be run a self-check before settling on a steady low glow.

"Statement: HK-97R/T is ready to serve you, Master."

"Very well, HK-97R/T what is your primary function and capabilities," asked Harry assertively.

"Obvious statement: Why, I am an assassination droid, Master."

"Assassination droid?" asked Sirius turning to Harry for further information, not really liking that answer very much.

"Correction: Assassination is my primary function. I also possess excellent hearing and can bend spoons."

Sirius paled, Harry smiled at the look his godfather had.

"What other functions are you capable of HK-97R/T?" Harry continued. He knew from his Grandfather's talks, that HK-97R/T did much more than assassination… and have the odd comment occasionally.

"Clarification: I am referred to as HK-97R/T, a fully functional Systech Corporation droid skilled in both combat and protocol functions. My sub-function deals with reconnaissance and training little meatbags in… aggressive negotiations."

"What do you mean by aggressive negotiations?" Harry asked with a smile giving an eye towards his godfather for a moment.

"Answer: I am programmed in both ranged and close combat tactics of killing and dismemberment of meatbags, Master"

"Are you able to train and instruct in Lightsaber combat forms?" Harry asked for clarification.

"Statement: I know and have instructed many little meatbags in the deadly arts of all forms of Lightsaber Combat, Master"

"Good, I will need you to continue my instruction in Lightsaber Forms 1, 3 and 4 to start with," stated Harry. "We will need to work from 'Introduction to lightsabers' through Jar'Kai."

"Affirmative: If you believe your skills are up to the task, Master, then I can certainly guide you through the process of meatbag elimination."

"Statement: I will now enter into your service, Master. I am certain you will make adequate use of my primary functions. My gears are practically quivering with the anticipation."

And so, it went that morning both Sirius and Harry received the 'Introduction to Lightsaber Combat Form lesson.' with suggestions like "Don't hold the bright side of the lightsaber," stating "it would be bad for one's health to do so."

After lunch, HK-97R/T pulled out three of the four training lightsabers hidden within his forearms and passed one to each of them and then demonstrated the lightsaber forms by instructing them both through the different forms before focusing on the three primary forms Harry wanted to focus on.

During dinner, HK-97R/T and Harry learned more about Wizarding Pure-Blood etiquette for formal dinner parties and social events. Of course, HK felt he required to put his two Knuts into the cauldron.

"Statement: It is good to know and have full understanding of the society of meatbags one lives in, Master. After all, knowledge is power. It is good to know when you can cut your enemies down without reprisals. This is always knowledge that is worth learning, Master."

Sirius looked at the droid with the utmost surprise, either he couldn't believe it, or he wished he thought about it first.

Afterward, Harry continued his studies in Runes. At the same time, HK started to scan the entire Black family library into his extensive memory for recall and cross-referencing later. At his current pace, he will have nearly all the ancient tomes stored before he returned to Hogwarts. If there was going to be a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, HK would be it, hands down.

"Statement: Master, did you know that there is a spell here to liquefy a meatbag slowly until post-mortem?"

'Yes, definitely the most knowledgeable, at the very least,' Harry thought.

 _~Force~_

And so, the week sped by, day in and day out, Harry was filled with instruction, training exercise and reading course work for the upcoming school year. They also planned out his letter to Hermione and his meeting with her in Diagon Alley for school supplies. He knew he would be getting a verbal beating from her for doing a runner on the Dursley's, but there was little he could do about that situation now.

Another change was the health of both Harry and Sirius over the weeks. Both have started to put on more weight as well as having noticeably more endurance during their long runs. Harry found this to be very helpful as he could now last longer in the combat training between HK and Sirius.

Both have started to shoot or cast spells at Harry for his training to continue in Form 1, Shii-Cho and Form 3, Soresu. Occasionally HK would use a training saber with Sirius still casting spells for both Hand-to-Hand Combat while defending off ranged attacks at the same time.

Dobby and Kreacher continued to clean the ancient house. Old wallpaper was removed and new paint in lighter tones was applied. The old carpet was removed, and the original hardwood flooring was sanded and polished to like new condition. The Black family home was really starting to look quite nice to live in.

 _~Force~_

As the upcoming school year approached, the three discussed the problem of keeping Sirius safe while hunting down and exposing the Rat, Peter Pettigrew, who just happen to be Scabbers. Ron's pet rat was just one of the things they had to deal with. The three of them, Sirius, HK, and Harry, were planning for the rat's demise but were having a hard time laying out a foolproof plan. Harry knew that Peter would have to be taken alive, much to the grumblings of both HK and Sirius. Sirius wanted him dead for betraying James and Lily, while HK would often reiterate about his function or the lack of use of them.

"Statement: Well, I am not certain I like the idea of a Master who feels reservations at having an assassination droid at their disposal. In fact, it brings with it a certain sense of dread that you may not use me to my full capabilities, Master."

Harry would get a few chuckles from Sirius at that statement every time HK would use it.

Sirius commented that Harry should try and track down the Marauders Map, due to the fact it would be helpful in identifying Peter nearly right away for the DMLE, Sirius explained about the search function placed on the map and its ability to locate any person inside of the Hogwarts wards by placing a wand on the map and say "Find" and the person you're looking for.

After asking Sirius more about this map, Sirius then further explained more about the map. That they, the Marauders, would use the map mostly for moving about the castle undetected and at night during their many adventures searching the grounds or pulling off pranks on the future Death Eaters and of course Snape. The grease ball would hurt some of the younger year's kids and the Marauders would respond in kind. The last known location for the map was that it was in Filches' office because Peter had got caught with it during their seventh year while using it to spy on some cute girls that were way out of his league. Luckily Peter said that he was able to wipe the map clean before it was taken.

'This map would need to be added to his list for acquisitions' Harry thought.

August 22nd, 1993

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, 6:13 a.m.

About a week before the return to Hogwarts, Harry received a letter from Ripclaw during breakfast…

 _Lord Potter-Peverell,_

 _I have written to inform you we have found the Head of House ring for the House of Peverell. The ring was located in the ancestral house of the Gaunts. The ring was placed under many dark curses and other wards. These wards and curses were the reason for the ring not being able to return to Gringotts for you during your claiming of the Peverell vault. We have cleansed the ring of all dark curses that were placed on the ring, the fee has been deducted from your account, Lord Peverell. We also regret to inform you of the state of the Gaunt shack and that it could not be salvaged due to the procedures in the retrieval of your House ring. If it is agreeable to you, we would like you to meet with me prior to the first of September to discuss the property and so you can rightfully claim the ring for the House of Peverell._

 _May our Enemies lay dead before our feet as we take the spoils of the defeated._

 _Ripclaw_

 _Potter-Peverell Account Manager, Gringotts_

 _~End~_

"It looks as though Ripclaw found the Peverell House Ring," Harry stated. "He would like me to come into Gringotts prior to school to pick it up since I'm already using the Peverell vault."

"Do you think you should go to the meeting at the same time you meet with your girlfriend?" Sirius asked with his eyebrows bouncing like a deviant villain.

"She's not my girlfriend, Sirius. She's a friend…" Harry tried to correct his godfather only to be cut off by said godfather.

"Who is a girl!" Sirius responded, right back.

"Yah…" Harry responded dejectedly. Harry could understand what Sirius was saying but thinking of Hermione in that was somewhat difficult. Hermione was there every step of the way for nearly all his adventures. Even the part last year, she was there. If she didn't do the research into to Basilisk. He would not have been able to solve the mystery of the monster in the Slytherin's chamber.

It was her, that truly solved the puzzle. He was just the one to have to confront it. And the feelings that he had as he looked upon her in the hospital at Hogwarts. Not moving, not saying anything to reassure himself whether she would be alright or not. At the end of both years, they had comforted each other as he was forced to face Voldemort again and again. His first year just before getting pass Snape's challenge and then after she was revived from being petrified at the end of the second year.

'Yes' Harry believed there was something there but, he also didn't want to force it. He was also afraid that he might lose what they already had, and that thought might just be the cruelest thing to happen to him so far in his life.

August 23rd, 1993

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, 6:43 p.m.

(Force Vision)

Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts Express traveling to school.

A stranger wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places sat across from him. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray. On the luggage rack over the man's head, there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

The sun had started to set a short time ago. Around him, his friends sat, Ron and Hermione were sitting including the strange man, Professor Lupin.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. They were not near the train station yet so why was the train slowing down?

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps in the train compartments went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

There was a squeaking sound, Harry rose from his seat and saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

The presence of dark entities could be felt outside and all along the train approaching.

The stranger, Professor Lupin was now standing beside Harry holding a handful of flames.

The door slid slowly open before Harry could reach to lock it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak, and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

There were screams resounding in the Living Force, it wasn't just their compartment that these voids in the Force were in. Others were suffering on the train due to these beings of darkness.

An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart.

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder.

Harry could feel in the Force his life energy as well as two other beings drawn into the void of death…

 _~End~_

Harry snapped out his meditations trance and gasped for air, before bending over and retching all the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

'Was that a vision of things to come?' Harry thought to himself. 'Will this be the future if things continue on its current path? He had to know what it is… or can he change the path of the future.'

Crack… "Master Harry Potter Sir is being sick," Dobby nearly cried. "Dobby be getting Master's Dogfather," Dobby said vanishing the mess on the floor and disappeared with, another, loud… Crack.

Footsteps were soon pounding up the stairs of the mansion from Sirius's feet, "Harry?" Sirius shouted, "Are you ok?!"

Harry couldn't reply at first but after a few minutes Harry spoke, "I… I think I… I saw the future, Sirius," Harry tried to get out. "Something bad is going to happen on the Express to Hogwarts this year. Those… dementors will stop and board the train. But they won't be controlled; they are going to go after two other students besides… me."

 _§End Chapter Seven§_

Authors Note: The idea for the power ratings came from 'Imerator Atrum' - Spells & Creatures. There is tons of information on a variety of Harry Potter information. I had to change it slightly to more fit this story a bit, but the power ratings are as follows. Witches and Wizards can move up in power level by working hard at casting or using various Rituals.

Muggles have an MPL (Clear) of less than 10

Squibs will have an MPL (Tan) of 10 to 20 (Can see dementors and other magical beasts)

Witches and Wizards have an MPL (Yellow) of 20 to 50 (Not strong enough to cast a Patronus Charm) Mostly students under 17 are in this level.

Mages have an MPL (Green) of 50 to 100 aka Harry Potter age 13 (with his core bound)

High Mages have an MPL (Blue) of 100 to 300 (Professor McGonagall - Sirius Black) Possible Animagi ability.

Warlocks have an MPL (Purple) of 300 to 600 (aka 19-year-old Tom Riddle before Horcruxes and 13-year-old Harry Potter after the Goblin cleansing ritual) Some Wandless powers at this stage.

Sorcerers have an MPL (Red) of 600 to 1,000 (aka Albus Dumbledore) Remarkable wandless powers.

High Sorcerers have an MPL (Silver) of 1,000 to 1,500 (aka Lord Voldemort with 7 Horcruxes, I believe Luke Skywalker would be in this level as well during his exile period.)

Overlords, Magi and/or Avatars have an MPL (Gold) of 1,500 to 3,000 (weak wands can burn up at this level) Mostly wandless casting and possible dual-Animagi forms or single magical form.

I'm also adding an additional level and that is Supreme Overlord, Magi or Avatar. This can only be granted by a God, Goddess or Deity. These beings' power makes Voldemort look like Ron in his early school years. Their MPL (Olive) is anything over 3,000. All wandless casting and dual or multiple magical Animagi forms.

Also, all Magical power will continue to grow sharply for everyone till the age of 33, then slowly increases over time as they get older. Harry's growth is only 15% as of his 13th year and will be near 25% at age 17 without any changes…

This brings in the Prophecy and my interpretation of some of it.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…" I'm taking this as the literal sense of magical power.

"And the dark lord will mark 'Him' as his equal…" When Lord Voldemort marked him as his equal, Harry's Magical core grew to the size of Lord Voldemort's at the time of Oct. 31st, 1981. Albus saw this and then bound the $%# out of it.

"But he will have power the dark lord knows not…" This will be the Force… most likely… Halloween… :)

Authors Note 2: Harry's Masters and their specialty so far are as follows: Mace Windu (Vaapad) - Yoda (Lightsaber Mastery) - Nomi Sunrider (Battle Meditation) - Plo Koon (Emerald Lightning) - Revan (Dark vs. Light side) - Meetra Surik (Force Bonds - this includes the Force power - Animal friendship) - Satele Shan (Shatterpoint) - Fae Coven (The Living Force) - Saba Sebatyne (Force Physical Augmentation) - Cilghal (Jedi Force Healing) - Ben Skywalker (General Jedi Force Abilities) - Vestara Khai (General Sith Force Abilities).

Authors Note 3: Next chapter we return to Hogwarts, yay!


	8. Chapter 8 - To Kill a Dementor

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 8_

 _To Kill a Dementor_

August 31st, 1993, 9:34 a.m.

Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London

Harry waited just outside of Gringotts hidden under his, now free of tracking and beacon charmed, cloak, waited for his best friend, 'not girlfriend', Hermione Granger and her parents to arrive in order to exchange their British Pounds for Galleons. Harry had written to Hermione and stating that he was placed into hiding after finding out that there was a supposed escaped madman after him. Not really a lie, but more like a Dumbledore truth, Harry thought.

Also, due to the writings in The Daily Prophet, others would also be looking for him as well; he had needed to stay in hiding till the day before they returned to Hogwarts. He had asked her if they could meet up on the 31st of August to pick-up the last bit of his school supplies and catch up on how their vacations were like. He also informed her that due to his place of hiding, Harry was unable to receive most of his mail for the summer and had not received the book list for this school year.

Earlier that day Harry had checked into the Leaky Caldron under the name of Harry Evans and had Dobby move his mother's school trunk already placed within the room. He would be using his mother's school trunk from now on since it had a much better security system than the no lock and basic trunk style, he was forced to purchase his first year.

Harry found the seven compartments had an amazing amount of space expansions charms and runes placed within the trunk itself. He also found that every compartment beyond the first, which was the size of a standard size trunk, each of the following compartments below it was twice the size as the one above it. The top compartment would be used for general items or everyday things; the second compartment being twice as large as the first, was used to store all of Harry's Quidditch gear including his Nimbus 2000 broom, his new and improved Seeker Quidditch armor and a new telescope with stand he found in downtown London the week before, for his Astronomy Class; the third compartment down was also found to be twice the size of the second compartment and seemed to be used as a mobile library, which now housed many of his mother and fathers books from their vaults as well as all of Harry's previous school books he had collected from his first two years at Hogwarts, Sirius had also agreed to loan him for this year few of the books from the Black Family library; the fourth compartment had a small Potions Lab, for making and storing potions; and was twice the size to the library. The fifth was a rather large bedroom that housed a king size four poster bed, a connecting bathroom including shower and tub and a walk-in closet, that Dobby had filled with his new clothes. The sixth was a training room, this room was set up like a Wizarding Dueling chamber, and it was also where Harry had stored HK-97R/T and his Jedi Battle Armor, all ready for use.

Harry found that, for some unknown reason, he was unable to gain access to the seventh and final compartment… yet, but as he thought about it and he realized that if the size of each compartment increased was somewhat consistent, the space inside the last compartment could be as large as or larger than a very small Quidditch pitch and that it might be just a matter of time till he is able to gain access to it. Sirius had told him about some Wizarding trunks that have been made to be the size of larger manor homes with lawns and gardens, all though it did take many house elves to maintain a trunk of that size. The largest ever recorded size of an expanded trunk was forty square miles and was able to interlock with other trunks of a similar nature, the designer calling it a Deluxe Model Manor Travel Trunk.

His mother's trunk featured a feather-light charm and a runic shrinking array on it, for ease of movement. Harry found out that the trunk was only able to shrink down to the size of a large lunch box, but he felt that it was fine, as it allowed him to easily carry it in the new backpack he had purchased on his birthday.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by the sight of his best female friend. She was followed by two adults, both who he had seen briefly only once last year, one looked to be a much older version of Hermione and the other an older gentleman that was very tall and had a slightly darker hair. They walked up the steps of Gringotts and into the Wizarding bank to have their muggle currency exchange.

Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and then stuffed it into his pocket and proceeded to follow them into the bank. He had already collected the Peverell House ring earlier that morning and was now under a Goblin 'Notice-Me-Not' charm so he could show it if he needed to.

After watching them finish with one of the tellers, Harry walked up and introduced himself to the Grangers.

"Hi, I'm… Oomph" Harry said before a brown-haired missile impacted into Harry's chest, and Harry received a Hermee Hug in the middle of the lobby of Gringotts.

"Hey Hermione, how was your vacation?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Oh Harry, what have you done? Where have you been? Are you ok… of course you're not ok… there is a madman after you again. Have you spoken with Professor McGonagall… or Dumbledore yet?" Hermione spoke so fast that any answer was not going to be soon. "Well?" Hermione asked pulling away, her arms moving to her hips in a stern look of determination.

Harry couldn't help it; he busted out laughing at her stern almost Professor McGonagall look. After another few moments, Harry collected himself and asked, "Would you like to walk and talk Hermione?"

"Sure," Hermione replied and before turning to walk out of Gringotts pushing out his right hand to shake the Grangers' hand in greetings.

"Hi, my name is Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said

"Doctor Daniel Granger," Dan replied shaking his hand, "or just Dan, if you please."

Harry smiled and turned to the older looking Hermione.

"Emma," Emma replied also reaching out to shack Harry's hand, only for Harry to turn her hand and place a slight kiss on the top of her knuckles.

"Hermione?" Harry said and turned to his friend of two years with a smile.

"Yes."

"I've found out that, like always, you're right," Harry said escorting the Granger family out of Gringotts.

"I am?" Hermione replied a bit surprised. "What am I right about this time?"

"Yes, you are, I've decided to drop Divination and take up both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. But I was not given the booklist for those two subjects… and I was wondering if you might know which ones I would need to purchase?" Harry asked his best friend with a smile.

Little did Hermione realize, was that her arm was now intertwined into his as they were walking side-by-side down Diagon Alley and that her parents followed behind them, both had smiles on their faces.

"Oh Harry, I haven't picked up anything for this year either. I could point out which ones you'll need, and we could then pick them up together. Also, I was thinking about getting an owl of my very own, just so I can write to my parents and keep in touch with them more often," Hermione said forgetting all about her parents walking right behind them.

""You do understand, Hermione, that you can always ask Hedwig to send letters to your parents. She isn't really able to fly anywhere due to me not having anyone to write to during the year?" Harry replied.

"Really? We'll see what they have in Magical Menagerie first," Hermione said and the four continued off to the magical pet supply store in Diagon Alley.

There wasn't much room in the shop. Every inch of wall space was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry and Hermione waited, while examining the cages, while both of her parents waited outside.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was sparkling near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, in a basket there were three funnily dressed looking chipmunks that were singing Christmas songs loudly and just out of sync, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

The double-ended newt wizard left, and Hermione approached the counter.

She was about to speak before something huge and orange came soaring from the top of one of the highest cages, landed on Harry's head, and then propelled itself on to the counter just in front of Hermione.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Crookshanks didn't listen to one bit and only looked back at Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked interested at once.

"It either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry cheekily.

Her response was a slap to his arm and a, "He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Hermione said, almost glowing. 'Was she glowing?'

Harry thought the cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall.

'Of course, Hermione would love it,' Harry thought with a smile.

"How much?" Harry asked the storekeeper.

"Well… Crookshanks has been here for a long time. Nobody wants a Half-Kneazle cat nowadays. I'd say two galleons for it and one Galleon for the carrier," The storekeeper responded, and Harry handed over four Galleons for Hermione's pet, the carrier, and some treats and toys.

Hermione was going to start protesting but Harry cut her off, "Hermione! I haven't given you a proper gift yet, please, allow me this one," Harry said sternly. At Hermione's hesitant Harry continued, "If you don't let me buy this one, I will be picking you up something later, ok? Maybe something even more expensive?" and then Hermione conceded.

They moved on to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for their new school robes. Madam Malkin said the robes should be ready at the beginning of the day tomorrow and before they must journey to King's Cross, to return and pick them up.

They next stopped at Ollivanders to pick up wand holsters for both Hermione and Harry. Harry pointed out to her that their wands would be far better off in a holder than in their pockets, where they could get broken and so she conceded, again. Harry wondered if 'logic' would be Hermione's Kryptonite. With a quick stop at the apothecary, they top off all their potion ingredients. Harry noticed Hermione picking up a bit more than was normal and decided to look around. Harry had looked and found a 'Potion's Vials Kit' which was used to hold readymade potions or Harry thought, some potions that he would be making in class and wanted to keep nearby. He also picked up two dozen unbreakable vials to place in the kit as well.

It took them nearly three full hours in Flourish and Blotts for their standard third-year book list. Hermione moved with grace and efficiency of a… snail. Harry felt it was wise of him to have the book store be the last store they would visit for the day, as Hermione perused the shelves for other odd books that may help her in this year's studies or books that piqued her interest. Harry smiled to himself at the look of what Hermione's reaction might be to his trunk's library section and the collection from his mother's vault.

Hermione pointed out the latest edition of books for Ancient Runes: Spellman's Syllabary and for Arithmancy: Numerology and Grammatica for this year book list. Harry also picked up the entire collection of Standard Book of Spells Course books, but not just for the third year but all of them going up through NEWT's. Hermione's eyes went wide at Harry's selection. Clearly, she was surprised at his decision. Harry also bought a few books on Ward Schemes, Protective Wards and Enchantments as well as 'Ancient Runes Made Easy', 'Advanced Runes Translation' and 'Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms'.

As they placed all their new books on the counter Harry subtly flashed the store clerk his Heir's Ring for the House of Black, as he was subtlety doing so all day, which earns them both a twenty-five percent discount on everything they had purchased for the day. Sirius' little input for shopping in Diagon Alley as well as Knockturn Alley.

With everything purchased for school complete, Harry decided to take Hermione and her parents out to dinner in London. Harry and Hermione would be staying the night at the Leaky Cauldron and Floo'ing on to the platform the next day ready to board the Hogwarts Express around ten o'clock in the morning.

While at the restaurant, Hermione, Dan and Emma talked about their trip to France for their summer vacation and their trip into one of the magical towns in southern France. Hermione was forced to rewrite her whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things she had found out and hoped it wasn't too long being over two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for. Harry never understood a ghost for a Professor as they wouldn't be able to move parchment let alone read and correct the assignment in the first place.

Harry then explained about Sirius Black and that there were rumors about him breaking out of prison just to go after Harry. Harry had then explained about the letter from his mother as well as some of the information in the letter and that many things just didn't add up the night, he lost his parents and the days following. He told them that he didn't believe Sirius was guilty just because everyone else said he was, as it all came down to all here-say and speculation.

After dinner, the Grangers and Harry returned to the Leaky Caldron where Harry and Hermione were both then dropped off. Dan and Emma would not be seeing Hermione to the train station due to an appointment in their office the next morning and gave them both hugs and wished them luck on the coming year. As the night was getting late and the two needed to get up early, the two settle in for an early night in order to wake up a bit early to head out.

 _~Force~_

September 1st, 1993, 6:43 a.m.

Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London

The next morning Harry and Hermione had a good breakfast in the downstairs pub and left for Madam Malkin's to pick up their new school robes and placed them in their perspective trunks.

By the time it was getting nearer to ten, Harry instructed Hermione about how to floo directly onto the platform.

"Hermione what you need to do is to take a pinch of floo powder and throw it in the fireplace, wait for the flames to turn green that signals a good connection and call out 'Platform 9 ¾' and step in, it's that easy… oh, also when you first appear to take a few steps at the same speed you entered or you'll fall over," Harry instructed. Harry allowed Hermione to go first with her trunk by her side on one end. With a quick flash of green flames, Hermione was gone. Harry waited a minute before floo'ing himself on to the platform stumble just a bit; Harry was now standing on the platform. Harry quickly help Hermione up from the ground and grabbed her trunk and carried it on board the train. Harry's trunk being safely stored in his backpack along with his Ancient Runes and Arithmancy books for this year so they could study the updated books on the way to school. He also had his change of clothes for changing into on the train.

Harry felt the presence of his honorary uncle Moony in the second car from the very back as well as others within the train cars particularly a few on the platform that was not visible. Harry dragged Hermione towards the compartment his uncle was staying in for their journey up to Hogwarts.

Guiding her to the compartment and opened the door slowly. When they both entered the compartment, Harry opened his backpack and removed his copies of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for both Harry and Hermione so they could read up on the subjects for this year. Then Harry packed up his backpack and moved both his bag and her trunk into the overhead storage area. They then both fell into the seat across from Professor Lupin and began to start reading this year's textbooks.

"Harry, why did you want to be in this compartment?" Hermione whispered.

"Two reasons, Hermione. One, with an adult here, Malfoy and his friends will be less likely to try and starts something," Harry replied in a whisper.

"And the other?" Hermione asked, agreeing to the first reason.

"If he is who I think he is. We could get some valuable information on the new DA professor. I mean, is he as bad a Quirrell or a fraud like Lockhart?"

"You're right but still…," Hermione replied.

"And if he keeps pretending to sleep, Ron and the others will be forced to keep quiet, allowing us to read ahead on our electives. When we get to the halfway point of the train ride, we could then switch books, ok" Harry whispered.

When Harry mentioned the word 'pretending', Hermione looked over at the professor with a critical eye and noticed a slight movement in his coat-blanket and agreed with her best friend. She also had to agree about reading ahead and switching midway through the ride. And the two remained in the silent study of their selected course book.

About three minutes to eleven, a gang of redheads entered the platform from the muggle side and was quickly rushing to board the train, both Molly and Author were ushering them all onto the nearest train car. Harry frowned a bit and handed over a gold coin to the girl sitting next to him, a smirk appearing on her face.

"You would think, the Weasley's might… for once, make it to the platform before the five-minute warning," Harry whispered dejectedly and returned to their books. 'Or use the Floo entrance.'

 _~Force~_

September 1st, 1993, 10:58 a.m.

Platform 9 ¾, King's Cross Station, London

Hermione Granger was very pleased with seeing Harry healthy and willing to study ahead. Whatever happened over his vacation had changed him for the better. You could see it in his barring, in his study habits, and in his dress.

She had noticed it the other day as well when he had folded his arm within hers to walk down Diagon Alley. His arms were rock solid and larger than she realized before. Also, without his glasses, she felt like those green eyes could penetrate through her very soul, they were mesmerizing she thought. She thought he might have gone to an optician for a pair of contact lens prescription… could he have had them magical healed? Maybe, all she knew was that she rather liked the looks of this new Harry Potter, rather than the previous year's version. The thought of sharing three electives with him made her insides practically quiver at the thought of working more closely with him than ever before.

The downfall would be Ron, of course. She wasn't sure of it, but she suspected Harry was holding back quite a bit just to stay close with Ron. At the end of last year, she also suspected that was the sole reason for his choice of electives. Care of Magical Creatures seem to be an interesting class, studying all forms of magical creatures but Divination? She could not understand that class. If you didn't have the sight, you don't the right to take that class. She suspected that their homework in that class would be mostly lies and cheating their way through.

Now Ancient Rune and Arithmancy were classes that had a lot of uses in and out of the magical world, from enchanting objects to creating wards, even creating new spells or altering old spells for better efficiency.

She was still interested in Muggle Studies, from a wizarding perspective, at the very least. She knew if someone doesn't like a class, they could always drop the class as long as they have two electives classes alone with their core classes. But she felt she needed to see what each of the class would be like before she could drop a single class.

Just then, the door of the compartment slammed open and Ron entered the room. Strangely, Professor Lupin didn't stir a bit, meaning Harry was right, he was pretending to sleep.

"Hey Ron," Harry spoke softly.

"HARRY! Where have you been? I wrote to you. Why didn't you reply?" Ron nearly shouted.

"I was in a safe house since my birthday. Now sit down and be quiet, Ron" Harry replied softly but a bit harshly.

After a moment Ron spoke again only a tad quieter. "Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed, as he sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'."

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?

Harry smiled.

"Harry? Did you read about Sirius Black?" Ron asked.

Harry noticed Moony shift just a bit.

"Yes, Ron. However, I'm still having trouble piece through everything that happened on that night. For one, I'm not sure Sirius was the secret keeper or the fact he could hurt me, even if he wanted to. I spoke with the goblins and they informed me of my parents will," Harry lied. "Apparently, Sirius made a Godfather's Oath to my parents. If Sirius had made that oath, how is he still alive?" Harry asked

"He couldn't," Hermione replied in a knowing tone. "Someone who makes a magic oath would lose either their magic or their life, depending on how horrifying it was."

"Right," Harry responded. "So, how is it that Black, still has his magic?"

"He wouldn't… or he wasn't your parent's secret keeper in the first place," Hermione said biting on the bottom lip.

Harry nodded in agreement although he was starting to feel a tingling feeling in his stomach looking at Hermione's biting her bottom lip in puzzlement.

"My father had two other friends, one was named Moony and another guy who was called Wormtail," Harry said. "I'm not sure who their real names are but, I intend to find out. Another thing I found out was that when Sirius confronted Wormtail, the Aurors only found a finger."

"A finger?" Hermione asked.

At Harry's nod, she continued, "You would think there would be a bit more of him. Not just his finger. If it was a blasting curse, there would be a bit more blood and or body parts?"

"My thoughts, exactly. My theory is something cut off Peter Pettigrew's finger and he escaped minus his finger," Harry pointed out. "But where? In the confusion, one could run off but the Aurors were everywhere so… how did he escape?"

After he left some time for the knowledge to sink in Harry continued. "What if witches and wizards could do something special? I mean… I speak to snakes; Professor McGonagall can transform into a tabby cat. Could this Wormtail turn in to a snake or something? Could he have hidden or escaped that way? I was hoping the library at Hogwarts might have some information on that," Harry said leaning back.

Ron looked confused, while Hermione looked eager to do the research on transforming into an animal.

Harry looked out of the window now and realized they were now in the countryside and well on their way to Hogwarts.

After a short pause, both Harry and Hermione pulled their textbooks back out and continued to read them. Ron pulled out his portable wizard chess game and asked Harry for a game. When Harry declined, Ron started to fidget. "Ron, did you manage to finish off your homework?" asked Harry.

"Well, I was hoping you and Hermione could help me out with it," Ron stated.

"Ron!" Hermione said a bit forcefully. "We're on our way back to school. We don't have the time to help you complete them."

"But…"

"No Ron, you should've been working on those assignments this summer," Harry added cutting off Ron excuses'.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Ron said and grabbed his trunk and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Breathing out a sigh, Harry turned to the new Professor and said, "I apologize, Professor Lupin. We'll be quieter so you can rest."

"Thanks," was Professor Lupin replied.

At one o'clock, the trolley lady stopped by and Harry purchased a lot more than what was necessary of the chocolate frogs and other chocolate confections than was normal for the three people in the compartment. When Hermione asked, Harry responded by saying "Hermione, I'm not going to be allowed to go into Hogsmeade this year because of my aunt and uncle refused to sign the permission form," not that they would anyways.

After another hour of reading, they were visited by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle for their traditional taunting seminar but ran in retreat after noticing one of the professors sleeping in the compartment and so they could do nothing or force Harry into retaliating back. Hermione's eyes were filled with surprise and thoughtfulness, although Harry didn't see that at the time.

Eventually, it started to get dark out and Harry found that his vision from before has already changed just a bit, but he knew that even with Ron not here, those dementors will still going to boarding the train and try to kill him and two other students. Outside, it started to rain hard and the wind had started to buffet the train cars a bit. The feeling of dread slowly crept up Harry spine, so he said, "I'm going to go the restroom up front. I'll be back shortly.

With the distance of his armor's switching being near a thousand feet, just a bit further than the length of the whole train, he would get the layout of the students on the train and then switch into the armor just before the attack. He also planned ahead, and had attached both lightsabers to his armor beforehand, so when he performed the switch, the lightsabers would be on him as well.

Harry was just stepping into the last car's isle when it started. The train began to break, as the train started to slow the noise from outside got louder. Some students looked out of their compartments, a look of confusion evident on their faces.

After a short period, the train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told him that luggage had fallen out of the overhead racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and the whole train was plunged into total darkness.

This was the point; Harry started to feel the voids in the Force that were caused by the dementors approaching from outside of the train cars. In his vision, it remained dark all throughout the attack.

Harry moved into the open area between cars and performed the switching spell for his armor. He then quickly he tapped the headset device on his temple and his head was now surrounded in the combat helmet. With another tap on the other side, the night became day as he could now see in total darkness. To outside appearance, a soft glowing red 'T' was now visible on the helmet.

He looked up, the visor switching to x-ray mode for a moment, and saw a dozen dementors gliding over the train and splitting up into three groups of four.

There were four heading in his direction, four moving to the middle and four moved to the end, where he would have been seated with Ron, Hermione, and Remus.

He would not act until he was needed. He knew Moony would protect Hermione and the rear of the train and due to that, he was now up front, he would prevent the attacks coming towards the front half of the train.

He dropped his grandmother's lightsaber into his right hand and rested his thumb over the activation switch. The hallway was now nearly all clear, only a few scurrying into their compartments much farther to the rear of the train. He would need to be cautious not to do damage to the train or the student with the lightsaber. Harry returned the helmet to the night vision mode for the combat that waits.

 _~Force~_

It appeared from the first car and moved slowly into the second car, the car Harry was now in. A clear danger sense was being felt in the Force now, as he knew this dementor was after someone in this car… and it wasn't him. It glided past the first door, not even bothering to investigate the compartment. It reached the second and middle compartment and turned to the door and tried to enter it.

But it was locked…, 'good it couldn't get in,' Harry thought with relief. Then the cold intensified and with horror, a boney finger protruded from its cloak and touched the lock, it snapped to the unlocked position. There was a scramble, as kids inside the compartment moved to relock the door.

Harry acted, with a snap-hiss; the red lightsaber was activated and then thrown, with the guidance of the Force, down the hallway and through the dementor that was forcing its way into the doorway to the compartment.

A horrid screaming was head from the dementor as it died leaving only the cloak behind and seven golden balls of light escaping from the now dead dementor. With a Force pull, the lightsaber returned to his hand, Harry quickly deactivated it and moved into the third car and noticed the train car already having two dementors in this car and one was already moving into another compartment.

Obviously, the second one was back up, Harry tried to Force Pull the dementor but to no success. Again, Harry activated the lightsaber but this time he charged forward to the dementor, the crimson blade sinking deeper into its back and out the front, killing it. Harry noticed another pair of golden balls of light escaping the body. Not giving it a second thought anymore, Harry Force sped past the last dementor slicing the last dementor in the train car and watch now five golden balls of light escape and fly out through the compartment walls, a Force presence within each one of them. Not caring about the dying cries of the two dementors behind him, Harry continued through the middle cars. Harry felt another disturbance in the Force one car forward of his current compartment, there in the car, was the last dementor on the train. Harry moved with quiet and swift deadliness into that car and found a girl there, her shoulder-length blond hair, probably around eleven or twelve years of age. The dementor already had her in the hallway its face moving closer to hers. It drew a long, slow, rattling breath and knew, from his talk with Sirius, what its intentions were. With another burst of Force Speed, Harry cut down the last dementor on the train, only a single golden ball of light leaving the now deceased dementor this time.

Harry reached out with his Jedi Force senses and found that all the remaining voids were moving away from the train. Sensing the danger had passed, Harry moved back one car and into a bathroom facility. Harry performed the switching spell again and he was back in his original clothes.

Harry raced back into his compartment to find a crying Hermione sobbing away, Moony trying to comfort her but also wanting to leave, most likely to speak with the conductor and report what had happened.

Harry moved more into the compartment and Hermione detached from Remus just long enough to become attached to him.

"I need to speak with the conductor. We should not have stopped," Professor Lupin said with a sad smile.

With a nod, he moved out of the compartment and walked out of sight. Seeing one of his chocolate frogs, Harry reached out and grabbed it. "Mione, you need to eat this," Harry said calmly.

Hermione didn't refuse for long and slowly she started to eat the chocolate frog and her crying beginning to subside. Harry decided that part of him liked Hermione holding on to him but didn't want her to be crying while it was happening.

There was a sudden jerk and the train started to move again. Hogsmeade station would be only thirty minutes away.

When Hermione was feeling better, Harry stepped out of the compartment so Hermione could change into her robes. At that point, Lupin returned to the compartment.

With a quick explanation about why he was in the hall, Harry saw the old wolf smile.

The two then switch places and Harry changed into his school robes as well as put his books back into his trunk.

 _~Force~_

The Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmeade Station with no further troubles from the dementors and everyone had stepped from the train.

Harry and Hermione turned towards the familiar voice calling "Firs' years this way!" and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new first-year students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right', you two?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd.

They waved at him but had no chance to respond to him because the mass of people around them was shuttling them away along the platform. Harry and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough and muddy track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled by invisible horses. Harry he could feel them in the force but had to assume they were invisible by some form of magical means. They climbed inside, Harry assisting Hermione up and inside. As soon as Harry shut the door of the coach, it set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession. Harry then noticed that Hermione wasn't alone in the carriage.

Inside the carriage were two other girls and one boy, all looked to be from their year, all wearing green colors of Slytherin. The boy had the look of Italian descent with warm brown skin and short cut black hair and looked slightly tense. The two girls looked to be the opposite of each other. One was a slightly taller than average height for a girl with short, wavy shoulder length brown hair and was slightly bouncy in personality. The other had a calm, if not cool persona with long blonde hair that flowed smoothly down her back like silk. She cast an almost aristocratic demeanor as she sat there.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates. Harry pulled out some more of his chocolate frogs and passed them around to everyone in the carriage. The carriage then picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer.

"So, Potter, what adventures are you up to this year?" The brunet girl asked still bouncing but not as much as before.

Harry looked over at the brunet girl with a smile. "I think I'm going to catch me a traitor and right a great wrong while trying to survive," Harry replied with a smile.

"So, you going to go after Black!" stated the Italian.

"No, that might be righting the great wrong," Harry replied "Mister…?"

"Zabini, Blaze Zabini" replied the boy.

"Good evening, Mister Zabini, nice to meet you," Harry replied.

Harry turned to look at the blonde and brunet girls.

"Tracy Davis," the brunet said holding out her hand. Harry gently clasped her hand a placed a slight kiss on her knuckles.

"My pleaser, Miss Davis," Harry replied with a smile.

Harry then turned to the remaining girl.

After a moment Tracy spoke for the girl, "Oh, this is Daphne Greengrass." Daphne shot her friend a betrayed look but relaxed after not getting a reaction from her friend.

Harry nodded but did not respond.

At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Harry got out. Harry turned and assisted both Tracy and with a bit of reluctance, Daphne, out of the carriage followed by Blaze. And the three Slytherins started off as a group.

Hermione and Harry joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Harry and Hermione turned around in surprise. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and their head of Gryffindor House, was called over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Harry fought his way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making him feel that he must have done something wrong.

"There's no need to look so worried, I just want a word in my office," she told them. Professor McGonagall then ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down.

"Mister Potter... is there something you wish to tell me?" asked the stern witch before him.

"Yes, Professor, I have decided to drop the Divination class and add Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," answered Harry with a smile.

"I… see… Mister Potter. May I ask why you are changing your courses on your first day of school?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I felt that since I do not have the 'gift' of fortune telling, that I should focus my work on subjects that have a more practical aspect to them. And if I so choose, and if I would like to and an additional OWL, I could always take the exam for Muggle Studies at the end of my fifth year even if I have chosen not to take that elective now," Harry replied.

"You can?" asked Hermione surprise in her voice.

Harry turned to his best friend "Sure, you can take any OWL's exams. They're just through self-study. Isn't that right, Professor?" Harry stated

"You are correct, Mister Potter. The ministry examiners can schedule any exam whether Hogwarts offers them or not. But how did you know this, Mister Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry smiled, "I was able to read some of my mother's notes about her time here at Hogwarts and beyond. I am quite looking forward to speaking with Professor Flitwick about her studies in charms."

"Indeed, your mother was remarkable in her days here with charms," she said with an almost smile on her face. "Is there anything else you wish to mention, Mister Potter?"

"Ah… No, ma'am, I'm good for now," Harry replied.

McGonagall's stern face returned at that answer but replied with a nod.

"Very well, kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry nodded and went back into the corridor. Harry only had to wait a few minutes; when Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair.

Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a stock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!" Sounding very disappointed in the thought. Harry didn't miss much not having to sit through one since his first year at Hogwarts and he stood for most of that one anyways.

Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table. Harry noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting in his golden throne at the head of the table and frowned a bit, 'was there something different with the headmaster? He looks… different… younger? More grey than a silver beard?' Placing it at the back of his mind, Harry followed Hermione off in the other direction toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry. He had got somewhat used to the staring and pointing but it was still, extremely rude to do so.

The two sat down together across from Neville. Harry noticed Ron was sitting with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas completely ignoring them.

Harry looked up to the staff table and saw Professor Dumbledore standing up and beaming around at all the students.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his grey beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and Harry remembered reading in one of the Daily Prophet articles stating that Dumbledore was not very happy with the dementors being used to guard the school but was unable to stop the minister from placing them there anyway.

"They are to be stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry narrowed his eyes a bit. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand, 'pleading' or, 'excuses'. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

'A good way of covering your ass headmaster? Give the students a warning, so if something was to happen, it's the students' own fault?' Harry thought bitterly.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Harry noticed a new badge with an 'H.B.' engraved onto it. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued a bit more cheerily, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"First is, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Snape!" Harry heard Ron hissing to Dean and Seamus.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Moony. Harry, who hated Snivellus, was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Harry knew that expression all too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set his eyes on Harry.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching role in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry and Hermione stared at one another, stunned.

Then they too joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us that biting book?"

Hagrid wasn't even a fully qualified wizard; he had been unjustifiably expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he did not commit. It was, of course, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, was the one true culprit. It had been Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year and released Hagrid from Azkaban. Who just like his Godfather, was thrown into Azkaban without a trial and Dumbledore knew it and did nothing to stop it. And of course, Lucius Malfoy got away Scot-free.

Professor Dumbledore started speaking again after the applause died down; they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry felt suddenly ravenous and helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat. It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks.

After the meal and as people rose to leave, the doors of the Great Hall slammed open and the Minister for Magic and his entourage entered along with a small detail of aurors.

And Harry thought to himself, 'Oh… crap'.

 _§End Chapter Eight§_

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.

Trunk cameo from Rabaslab's 'Not Normal'.


	9. Chapter 9 - First Week

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 9_

 _First Week_

September 4th, 1993, 7:13 p.m.

Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

As students and staff rose to leave, the doors of the Great Hall slammed open and the Minister for Magic and an entourage entered along with a small detail of aurors.

As the Minister entered the Great Hall, the four aurors spread out to cover the great hall with wands out and at the ready.

"What is the meaning of this Minister Fudge?" Albus Dumbledore called out from his podium at the head table.

"Headmaster, we are here to arrest a most dangerous murderer of ministry officials," replied Minister Fudge.

"Surely, Sirius Black is not here in Hogwarts under a disguise somehow," Professor McGonagall commented.

"No, but we know there is someone here who knows of his whereabouts, don't we… Mister Potter!" shouted the minister.

All heads swiveled to stare at the Boy-Who-Lived sitting calmly at the Gryffindor table.

Harry looked up and looked from both the Headmaster to the Minister. Harry felt like he was in the middle of a rock and a hard place, so a guarded Harry Potter rose slowly as the few aurors lifted their wand slightly higher and in the direction of the lone teenager.

Hermione was shocked at this accusation, hesitated for only a moment, and then she too stood to be by her best friend's side.

Harry watched as the Minister and a fat woman, who looked more like a toad, smiled widely, it was not a very nice smile in anyone's opinion.

"Harry Potter, you are under arrest for killing four ministry employees," the toad woman said sweetly.

Whispers increased in volume within the great hall but none loud enough to interrupt the scene playing out before everyone.

"And who, by chance, have I 'supposedly' killed?" asked Harry, calmly with one eyebrow raised.

"You know perfectly well who you killed on the train, Mister Potter, and you will be in Azkaban by tonight's end for your crimes!" the toad cried.

Another round of whispers, only this one had a feeling of… gratitude?

"If I am to be charged for murder, I would like to know the names of my victims," stated Harry, eyeing the toad woman with disdain. "That is unless I won't be just sent to Azkaban like our Professor Hagrid last year, after all, you got to be seen to be doing something, right? So, where is the Death Eater who paid for this, Lucy Malfoy?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco go red in the face but seeing that there was an Auror, not ten feet from him he did not act out, or at least not yet.

"Perhaps we should take this discussion to my office, and Mister Potter shall explain his encounter on the train and his summer holiday as well," the Headmaster spoke, and the Minister reluctantly agreed.

'Like hell, old man,' Harry thought to himself.

Harry turned to his best friend with a smiled and said, "I'll be up shortly, Hermione. Hopefully, this will only take but a moment."

"Don't worry Harry; I'll be waiting up for you," she responded with a smile and Harry nodded in acceptance and was forced to depart the Great Hall at near wand point and with smug looks coming from the Slytherin's table and the toad woman. There was no danger in the Force for the moment and he did not wish to cause a scene. He had no doubt that, if something were to change, he would no doubt be able to the bring stop to all four of the Aurors and the rest of the ministry officials, however, there were innocents here, and so, he left without any arguments.

As Harry left, noises from the Great Hall rose again as prefects took charge and started to collect their houses, directing them to their house common rooms. Word would be spread through the Hogwarts Rumor Mill about the Boy-Who-Murdered. Harry wondered if Dumbledore does this specifically to have others distance themselves from him because if he would, Harry would have more people to rely on, the less likely to be under the old goat's thumb.

 _~Force~_

Thirty Minutes Later

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

'How do I end up in these situations,' Harry thought to himself for what must be the hundredth time. But however it had happened, he was now sitting in the Headmaster's office with the Toad Woman, Dolores Umbridge, who seems to be an undersecretary to the Minister, whatever that was; the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, the man who chucked Hagrid into Azkaban last year for no reason other than, 'I must be seen doing something', Looking good is more important than doing good. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones, a slightly attractive, much older woman, that was maybe a few years older than his Godfather; the Deputy Headmistress and his Head of House, Professor McGonagall; the Headmaster with too many titles, Albus Dumbledore… 'Oh!' and the greasy git and Death Eater, Snape.

As soon as everyone was seated, they all had to start making their inquiries known like asking, "Where have you been staying at this summer?" to, "who were you staying with?" And, "why did you leave your home?" Not that it should concerned any of them because as teachers, they had no authority in the lives of students outside of school. He supposed that the head of the DMLE might have something to say about things outside of school, due to problems with underage magic or if he was actually considered a runaway and the necessary paperwork was filed as such; however the forehand only applied to Muggle-born, half-bloods and the very few Purebloods that live within the non-magical communities, although the last group are the only ones to were allowed toward their property against non-magic people finding out about magic… convenient! Of course, the Dursleys would not file the missing person's paperwork to label him as a runaway.

Harry might have answered a few of those questions too, but every time Harry would open his mouth to answer one, Snape would cut him off by calling him out as being, 'an attention seeking and delusional brat' and stating, 'he was just like his father', not like he knew what his dad was like as he was killed when Harry was only fifteen months old. Each and every time Harry was interrupted, he would count slowly to twenty, breathing slowly in and out, suppressing his urge to use the Force and eject him from the castle via the window, yeah, five stories with anti-apparition wards, Harry smiled internally at the thought of Snape bouncing a few times from that but clamped down on that dark thought, it would do him no favors here. The Force did have its advantages in powers and knowledge but did have a rather large drawback, in that it could twist ones thought process during those times of anger, fear, and aggression.

As Harry thoughts ran off about the Force, the so-called 'adults' started bickering at each other and ignoring him altogether, again. Harry was also very thankful for his meditation sessions during his summer's training in the use of the Force in keeping him calm and his mind focused. He was also thankful, for his mind's Occlumency and mind organizing training at the very beginning as he could feel the mental probes directed at him by both the Headmaster and Snape. Each time, Harry would glance at the offender and swat the probe aside. He did not want to retaliate at the probes… yet. Oh, he could, very easily destroy their minds, a dark Force gift his grandmother had taught him, but he would not do this, he would need to be pushed very hard to justify using it, even on the git Potions Professor, but he wanted them to know, that he knew and that they knew that he knew.

Snape, no doubt, was going to be venomous this year by how his face was beginning to show a Vernon purple level now. Harry wondered if it would piss the git off even more if he could look like the walrus in color. And in the end, he just didn't care one bit now. Both Sirius and Harry have discussed it and if push came to shove, Harry would hire a potions instructor to replace his class. It wasn't outside of a student allowance to hire an outside tutor for classes, it just wasn't spoken about, not to mention costly to the student. If this year turned out as planned and Sirius was freed, Andromeda Tonks, a part-time potions brewer for Saint Mungo's, could be hired to teach him and a few of his friends in that all so subtle art of potion making.

HK had his own batch of mixed feeling for the Potions Master. Either he wanted to eviscerate him for damaging his young meatbag Master or congratulate him for inventing new ways to inflict meatbag torturing procedures; it was always a coin flip for that droid in his opinion. Another smile returned to Harry's face at the many taunts for the demonic Droid with the ability to make the most non-life-threatening thing become lethal in nature.

"Statement: Master, it would be a shame that at a dinner invitation, one would make a disparaging comment about your opponent, just as your opponent is swallowing a rather large piece of meat, and then is forced to choke and expire, right there in from of everyone. After all Master, you did not cause, 'directly' that is, your opponent's death."

When everything started to quiet down Harry asked, "Minister Fudge, is the Ministry in complete control of the dementors?" finally getting a chance to ask why the dementors stopped the train, boarded the train and then starting to drag children out of their cabins and remove their soul via the mouth.

"How dare you, question the Ministry!" Umbridge shot back. "Of course, the Ministry has full control over the dementors."

Harry began leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling and started the counting again, this time for a minute while looked over to Madam Bones with the look of 'really?' on his face.

Madam Bones had a slight smile on her face, it wasn't much but Harry knew she was amused at Harry's frustrations for some reason.

"Minister Fudge…," Harry began again but was cut off by the toad again.

With a look and a Force suggestion Harry said, "Be Silent," and Umbridge was unable to speak even though her mouth was moving, no words came out.

With a bit of forced calm, Harry tried again, "now, Minister Fudge, is the Ministry… in complete control… of the dementors?"

"As I stated in the Daily Prophet, all of the dementors that will be here at Hogwarts are completely under the control of the Ministry, Mister Potter," Minister Fudge replied.

"I… see… then who, from the Ministry, told the dementors to stop and board the train, pull three students from their compartments and try to perform the Dementors Kiss on them?" asked Harry with a bit of forced calm in his tone.

McGonagall's hands shot to her mouth, Madam Bones readied her pose; clearly, she did not like the idea of that happening. But the most telling was Dolores Umbridge. She looked from side-to-side and shifted her hand down towards her wand. Harry, as did the Head of the DMLE, noticed Umbridge's look as well.

Harry could feel it, the Force awareness telling him that something had just shifted in the Force. Harry rose from the chair he was sitting in and moved to have a clear view of the toad woman, as did Amelia Bones, drawing her own wand and having it at the ready.

The Headmaster and Snape both caught on to the change in the atmosphere of the room as well and moved.

"Misses Umbridge?"

McGonagall and Fudge, slow on the uptake, moved to the side. Umbridge started to panic a bit, 'She had to know she was completely outmatched… right?' thought Harry.

"Now I don't…," Minister Fudge started bluster but was cut off by Madam Bones.

"Be quiet!"

Dolores Umbridge turned from Madam Bones to Harry with pure hatred in her face. And as quickly as it took her to lift her wand, she was hit by three stunners and was flung back into the wall. Madam Bones, Albus Dumbledore and surprisingly, Snape all lowered their wands. In another moment she was bound and gagged in conjured robe.

Harry quickly released the Forced based silencing order on the toad woman.

Amelia tapped a golden kite shield like badge twice on her chest and two of the aurors that were standing outside the office came into the office, did a rapid assessment of the Headmaster's office and with then directed by Madam Bones to remove the newly bound Umbridge to a holding cell in the DMLE.

Minister Fudge didn't know which way to turn, as if part of him wanted to go with the Aurors and his undersecretary or if he should stay here in the meeting. But it was Dumbledore who opened his mouth to insert his foot.

"Now Amelia, I don't believe you needed to arrest Madam Umbridge for a simple misunderstanding now," Albus said in a grandfatherly tone.

"Can it, Albus," Amelia shot back, showing what she thought about the old man's placating words now. "We all saw what she was about to do. If she was going to attack anyone in this office, then we know she is hiding something about it."

Harry was cheering for the Head of the DMLE in his head.

The Headmaster didn't like that response but changed his target to the only student in the office.

"Now Harry, you were going to tell us where you were staying this summer," Dumbledore asked, again in that grandfatherly tone.

"I was, Albus?" questioned Harry, a bit of a confused expression and one eyebrow raised, again. If the old man was going to use the familiarities of first names, then he would respond in kind. Another stab of pain as the Greasy One tried and failed to enter his mind, yet again.

"Now Harry, we are only here to look after your safety. And I would appreciate if you would use my proper title here, Harry," the Headmaster said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "You use my first name as if you and I are friends or family. When we both know you lie, cheat, manipulate and steal from anyone and everyone."

A pin could be heard in the office at Harry's declaration.

"Why you little snot nose little brat, Potter…," that was as far as Snape got before Dumbledore stopped him with a raised hand. 'Wow, what a trick to teach the dog, good boy!' Harry thought to himself, smiling internally.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, stopping the inept teacher.

"Headmaster, as of this moment I will no longer be taking any classes with this Death Eater. I will not be subjected to any more vocal, physical or emotional abuse from your pet Death Eater, I will call for a Blood Feud and challenge him to a wizarding duel and kill him if I need to do so," Harry said with authority. "Am I understood?"

"Now Harry, Potions are a required subject and you must take the class until your OWL examination at the end of your fifth year. And for your unprovoked outburst, I am afraid you will need to be punished so you will have one week of detention with Professor Snape and one hundred Points from Gryffindor for your outburst," spoke the Headmaster not even hearing Harry's comment.

Professor McGonagall looked outraged at the Headmasters punishment and Harry's comments about said, Headmaster.

"Madam Bones, what is the crime of attacking an underage Heir of a Noble and Most Ancient House by use of Legilimency?" Harry asked.

"Now Harry, I…" Dumbledore began, only to be cut off by Harry once again.

"Make that two counts of Legilimency," Harry stated.

"Depending on the severity, it could be a minimum of one year in Azkaban to life, why?" answered the Head of the DMLE.

"I, Harry James Potter, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, do accuse the Death Eater, Severus Tobias Snape with two counts of attack by use of the Legilimency spell," Harry stated.

"Now Harry, I don't feel we need to be so hasty in our decisions here," Dumbledore tried to say but it didn't matter as Madam Bones had already tapped her badge, once again, and had her two remaining Aurors outside into the office and had Snape arrested and escorted out of the office to another holding cell.

"Now, Albus, I would like to know if you are going to return any of the Potter family property you have illegally seized from my family vault and return all funds you have liquidated from my vault during your time as my illegal magical guardian," Harry said accusingly.

"I don't know what you mean, Mister Potter. I have been granted your magical guardian by a vote in the Wizengamot," the Headmaster said but with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Are you going to go down that road, Sir?" Harry replied.

"Mister Potter, if I might ask. What do you believe the Headmaster has stolen?" asked Madam Bones.

"I visited Gringotts on my birthday after receiving a letter from someone close to the Potter family. During my visit, I was informed by the Potter account manager, that apparently there were a few items that were removed from the Potter Vault only a few days prior and after my parents were murdered and Albus Dumbledore forcing and illegally sealing of my parents Wills and proclaiming him my magical guardian usurping my true magical guardian by throwing him into Azkaban without a trial," Harry said staring at the Headmaster coldly. "One item has been returned, however, there were so many tracking and beacon charms found on the artifact that it had been hinted that, the person returning the item, in this case, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, may have been planning on confiscating it back at a later date."

"Mister Potter, what do you mean about Professor Dumbledore placing your magical guardian into Azkaban without a trial?" Amelia Bones asked clearly to upset over that last statement.

Harry stared at the headmaster for a moment before saying, "Albus Dumbledore, Bartemius Crouch Senior and the Minister at the time Millicent Bagnold for reasons unknown, yet, decided to place my sworn Godfather into Azkaban without a trial, while known and marked Death Eaters walked free without any questionings. Death Eaters like Lucius Malfoy."

"Now young man," blustered Minister Fudge. "Mister Malfoy was found to be innocent due to him being under the Imperious Curse,".

"He was? Was his statement found truthful under Veritaserum?" Harry asked knowing the answer was a 'no' and that a lot of gold had exchanged hands for that outcome.

"Unfortunately, current laws state that pure-bloods are not subject to questioning under Veritaserum," Madam Bones said sadly.

"Pity, I'm sure most Death Eaters fall into that law, too bad Tom Riddle did not. But My Godfather does and was never questioned. Still, it doesn't make my statement nonetheless untrue," was Harry's reply to that stupid law, seeing that they must have placed that law in place to cover their own ass. "Nor does it bring Justice to those Pure-Blood families that were targeted by Tom Riddle and his brainless followers."

"What do you mean by Tom Riddle and why would he not be subject to the Pure-Blood anti-Veritaserum laws," Madam Bones asked.

Harry looked towards the old man, "I see… do you communicate 'any' information with Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore decided to cut off this line of information exchange and force Harry into leave without disclosing any more information, "Now I believe it is getting late and Mister Potter has an early morning tomorrow," giving a nod to Professor McGonagall.

"Unfortunately," Harry replied in agreement not this truly stopped this line of questioning, only delayed it. One look from Madam Bones and he found that this subject wasn't finished, it only meant the kid gloves could come off for the rest of the conversation tonight.

"Well if you are not going to be returning any of the Potter's property tonight… I will be leaving for my dorm. Professor McGonagall, if you may. I still need your assistance to get into the common room as no one has informed me of the new password."

"Of course, Mister Potter, follow me."

"Madam Bones," Harry said with a bow and a smile. "I hope we may speak in the near future about certain events brought forward during our discussions tonight."

"Of course, Mister Potter, we will indeed need to continue our talks very soon," replied Madam Bones returning the smile.

Harry nodded again and left the Headmaster's office with his Head of House, hoping that without Snape around, even for a short time, life could be a little bit easier. Unfortunately, somehow, Harry knew the Headmaster will get his little pet out of jail again. And he was sure life would get ten times more difficult after that. He would need to get started on that protection Rune stone his mother was working on to protect witches and wizards during potion making as well as get in touch with Madam Tonks and ask her about being a part-time Potion instruction for the year. After all, if she would agree to teach, it did not have to be at the same time as Snape's class and could even be on the weekend for only a few hours and that would leave a self-study period open… or training period with HK.

'Maybe potions with Snape might be alright after all?' Harry thought with a cringe. 'A rock and a hard place.'

 _~Force~_

Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

Hermione Granger, age fourteen nearly fifteen, waited for her best friend of almost three years now in the Gryffindor common room as Ministry officials try and question her friend over an attack on students by those horrible creatures the ministry placed around Hogwarts. 'I mean really, they place those monsters at the gates, and they turn on the first person who tries to defend others when they go and attack children.' She thought to herself. 'I mean, they didn't put those dementors in Diagon Alley or any other magical location, no, only Hogwarts' "Harrumph" She did not have any proof that Harry killed those things, but he was unaccounted for during the attack, and with Harry's luck, he would be in the middle of the fight, just like all the times before.

Already, rumors are circulating about Harry Potter killing Ministry aurors and he was hauled off to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to have his Magic bound and wand snapped. 'Really, are these people daft?'

She has been waiting in their common room for nearly an hour now, before seeing the portrait door swung open and Harry Potter step through along with Professor McGonagall. They spoke briefly and then McGonagall departed back through the portrait hole and Hermione was going to rise from the reading chair she was seated at with the intent on finding out what was happened but decided to forgo that and just wait in her seat and see if Harry might need help from her. 'He always seems to need it, doesn't he', she mused.

 _~Force~_

Once Harry entering the Gryffindor Common Room, he thanked Professor McGonagall for her kindly escort of him to the common room and informing him of the current password. Harry took a quick look around and noticed that Hermione was in one of her favorite reading chairs near a table in the corner and moved over to her, grabbing the seat next to her, but one that still looked out over the common room. Harry noticed only a few students were still in the common room, most of them being a much older sixth- and seventh-year couples properly greeting their girlfriends or boyfriends. A tingling thought crossed Harry's mind as Hermione was also here, waiting for… him? Harry smiled internally and when he was prompted, Harry relayed what just happened for the most part in the Headmasters office.

They also conversed about their classes for this year. When Harry found that Hermione was taking all the electives and that is why she had spoken with Professor McGonagall earlier, Harry had then made Hermione promise that if she ever started to have problems that she would come to him for help no matter what and to think about dropping a few of the courses like muggle studies and Divination if she did.

Harry then explained to Hermione about finding his mother notes from school and how that helped him come to his decision about taking the new classes. He also informed her that his mother had also taken Muggle Studies and the results of that were.

Looking around the common room and noticing most of the couples weren't going to be moving to their beds any time soon and that it was getting late, they agreed to meet up in the common room around 6:30 in the morning for breakfast and do a quick look over their first few classes.

When Harry reached his bed and he closed the curtains, Dobby came by and elf teleported him into his apartment in the trunk. Harry cleaned up and slid into his King size bed. Ready for more training, he only wondered who it would be tonight…

 _~Force~_

September 2nd, 1993, 4:43 a.m.

Gryffindor 3rd Year Dorm Room, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

The next morning Harry woke up and got dressed in his jogging uniform and proceeded to head out for his morning run around the Black Lake a few times, he would also use this time with the exceptions of the day after Astronomy class, to focus on his Force Speed, Force Jumping and other Physical Augmentation training. Harry thought he might take a tour into the Forbidden Forest as an alternate form of obstacle course training where he could use the trees as makeshift climbing barriers. He would then be following that up with a mixture of Jedi or Sith Katas before getting back into the tower just before six and head up to his dorms to get cleaned up and ready for the day. He would then be able to make it down just in time to meet Hermione and escort his best friend down to breakfast together.

Harry and Hermione were halfway through their breakfast when a thought came to Harry, one that did not make him completely happy as he looked out over the breakfast spread on the tables. Bacon, sausage, and ham for meats, Fried potatoes, and Hash… no raw fruits or vegetables. Fried and scrambled eggs only, no boiled eggs or poached and the only toasted was white bread.

Harry loaded his plate with some fried eggs and potatoes and a slice of ham. Harry would need to mentally be looking into Dobby preparing his meals if this is what's going to be available for the meals. He never really realized how unhealthy the Hogwarts meals were until this summer when he was required to eat a healthier meal to offset his lack of proper meals previously. Harry boiled it down to the fact that he was able to eat more here at Hogwarts in one meal, than what he would get in one week at the Dursley's, so who cares?

The other concern Harry had was Dumbledore or Snape spiking their meals with potions for either obedience or loyalty. However, Sirius had stopped that line of attack due to the difficulty in spiking just Harry's or someone else specific due to the randomness of the food delivery in the house elf's kitchen. They try and target a single dish but as it could go to any of the tables when it was sent up to the Great Hall from the kitchens, it was pointless.

The Marauders, in their fourth year, tried to pull a prank on the Slytherin house using food once and ended up getting many Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw but mostly Gryffindor sick including Lily and himself. James and Remus had bought and passed out the cure in the form of chocolate frogs and apologized for it all, the Marauders receiving a week of detentions with the Care of Magical Creatures' teacher at the time, shoveling out the Hippogriff stables.

Harry focus returned to their back and forth of shooting questions between Hermione and himself. They were working on getting ready for their first class, Arithmancy while going through Hermione's Arithmancy book, Numerology, and Grammatica, which was laid out between them. The two were nearly halfway through this year's course work already, between their time on the train, to this morning, when they were then visited by Neville, Ron, and Parvati Patil and the rest of their Gryffindor classmates. Harry noticed that nobody had their class books for their next class with them. What made matters worse was that when Ron sat down next to Harry, Harry smelled a rather poor odor coming from his friend.

Sirius, after listening to Harry's Hogwarts years such as they were, didn't think too highly of the Weasley family for their duplicity or the Headmasters place in sending Hagrid to collect him during his time on the Dursleys family run from the magical world before his first year.

Harry didn't think too hard on it at first, but after recalling it, he couldn't understand why. The Weasley's had a magical fireplace in their home, and on the magical side of platform 9 ¾ were four magical fireplaces, fireplaces large enough for one adult and a trunk to appear in, so anyone with an active floo connection could easily arrive onto the platform directly. And for the Weasley's to be on the muggle side was ridiculous or had been planned that way. The fact that they were always just in time proved it as it wasn't their primary mode of arriving. There were also a few apparitions and port-key points on the platform for arriving parents, children, and their trunks.

And as for delivering the Hogwarts letters to Muggle-born or muggle raised children well, that task was always performed by a qualified teacher like Professor McGonagall or another human teacher with information about being magical and on magical society. The fact that Hagrid, despite being a good person, wasn't a qualified teacher, nor did he have any information Harry needed to begin Hogwarts with. It would almost seem as if Harry was being set up to fail and not be able to interact with students and other social organizations. The fact his first letters from Hogwarts came from a delivery owl was also suspect. It was that or the person in charge of Hogwarts acceptance letters was not informed that he lived in a muggle home, which could be possible as well.

His meeting with Ron was all so and more likely a setup as well, it may not be totally Ron's fault in that regards, but there was always room on the express for students. Even though the compartments could seat six younger kids or four older students there are spells on the train that would make sure to not overcrowd the train. So, when Ron had said "Everywhere else is full," comment, he either didn't want to sit with any anyone else or… he only wanted to sit with him… and since Ron was introduced to him before entering the platform Ron then sought Harry out specifically to sit with him.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts and discussions with Hermione when Ron… in his great intelligence decided to ask, "why are you going over Arithmancy with Hermione because we have Divination for our next class."

Harry turned to his other best friend and said, "Ron, I dropped Divination class and took up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for my electives along with Care of Magical Creatures, although I'm not too sure if I want to continue with that last course. I'll just have to see how the lesson plans are and go from there." Although he was talking in a somewhat low voice, everyone stopped to listen in on it.

Lavender Brown piped in with, "Why would you not want to take Divination. It's all about learning to read the future and understanding your dreams?"

"It's also an easy class to have. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are the two hardest classes there is," Parvati added.

"Look, Divination might be a good class but if I take it just because it's easy or because I'll need to fake visions or something to pass. Well, I'm just cheating myself. Ancient Runes along with charms are how property wards are built, modified or improved. The use of Arithmancy along with charms, transfigurations or Runes are used to increase power and reduce magic drain from a ward stone or magical casting or spell creation," Harry answered the group. "Care of magical creatures is a nice class I'm taking as a fun elective, but I don't plan on making a career out of it."

"Well stated, Mister Potter that will be ten points to Gryffindor, for a well thought out argument," Professor McGonagall said from behind them.

Harry smiled at the professor, "Thank you, Professor."

Although his smile disappeared with her next statement, "I am afraid that you will not be able to change classes from Divination to Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, Mister Potter," stated the Transfiguration's Professor.

"May I ask why? Professor McGonagall," Harry asked now in a neutral tone.

"The Headmaster feels that you do not need to take Ancient Runes or Arithmancy course and feel that Divination is a more necessary class for your schooling," she said her lips perched as if she didn't agree with that.

"Well, the Headmaster has no say in my education. So, I 'will' continue to go to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," Harry replied, somewhat bitterly.

She gave a slight smile and nodded, "I will inform the Headmaster of your decision," and left briskly to hand out more schedules.

Harry looked over to find Hermione staring at him with a smile on her face which turned to a frown at the red head's next comment. "Why would you not take Divination when Professor Dumbledore says it necessary?"

"Ron, the Headmaster doesn't control me or my education. The Headmaster only wants sheep to control and manipulate to his own end… and I will no longer be one of them." Harry turned to Hermione and stretched out his hand, "Shall we, classes will be starting soon."

Hermione smiled and nodded while grabbing his hand and the two walked out of the Great Hall still with their other's hands still together.

 _~Force~_

Harry noticed the first time Hermione used the device Professor McGonagall had given her because suddenly, he could feel her life force in multiple locations. Yes, she was here, walking to the Arithmancy class with him but he could now feel her life energy walking up to the staircase to the Divination classroom in the tower with her other classmates.

Harry didn't comment about it only gave her a slight smile, which she returned.

Arithmancy was everything he thought it would be at least for the first class, together Harry and Hermione received the most points in class while answered every question they were asked correctly. The other two were Padma Patil of Ravenclaw and Daphne Greengrass, a very cute looking blonde girl from Slytherin, who hides her emotions well, behind a wall of indifference but was very intelligent all the same. He did remember her from the carriage ride the other day, but now understood more about her from being near her in this class than that short ride up to Hogwarts.

Arithmancy was followed up by Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall was talking about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into a specific animal), and Harry watched closely with his eyes as well as the Force when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes. Harry felt the transformation within the Force and could understand the difference in the Animagus change, Padfoot felt slightly different when he changed into the dog than Professor McGonagall when she changed into the tabby cat.

They had discussed Harry becoming an Animagi over the summer break and we're going to start working on it the following summer. In the meantime, Sirius would start looking for the books 'The Marauder's Animagus Guide', which was nothing more than their cheat book with all their notes in it of their own transformations; also, the book 'Animagi: Understanding your Inner Animal' and 'Advanced Animagi: The Secret to Bringing out Your Inner Beast True Power.' Harry would have like to have both books to read prior to the winter break but hoped that he could receive them by then, he still understood that they wouldn't be moving forward till next summer anyway, something about his magical core needing to be more established or stable and Sirius needed to acquire the Animagi transformation potion to begin with by either purchasing it or making it.

When Professor McGonagall didn't get the response that she had intended, the cruel fate of Neville Longbottom's 'Grim' fate was revealed. Professor McGonagall had to confess to the class that the Divination Teacher had predicted countless deaths and none of them have yet to come true and the Transfiguration class moved on from there.

Lunch was much like breakfast, still no fresh fruit or vegetables, the meat was slightly better, chicken and pork chops and for dessert apple and cherry pies.

 _~Force~_

After lunch, Hermione and Harry, with Ron in tow, now giving Hermione some strange looks, walked out of Hogwarts for their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

They walked in silence down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted three all-too-familiar backs ahead of them, that he realized they would be having these lessons with some of the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling beside him.

Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about and would need to keep a closer eye on the blonde idiot during these lessons. Knowing Draco and his family, he had no doubt he would attempt to cause Hagrid some problems if the opportunity presented itself.

Harry also noticed everyone's books were bound by some type of strap. Harry smiled at that, he and Sirius thought it was a rather funny prank in a way, The Monster Book of Monsters, even before their first lesson everyone should've learned about handling a magical creature. Be nice, with petting and playful nature. Harry also managed to get the book to play fetch for a short time. Harry was also the only person who didn't have his book bound.

Harry pulled out his book from under his arm and rubbed the spine of the book, instantly the book lazily and with a content sigh, opened and then heard a slight quivering sound come from it.

Hermione, who also had her book bound, asked how he had opened it and not have it start attacking her. Harry educated her and everyone around them that were listening in, which was nearly everyone, to stroke the spine of the book like you would your favorite pet and it would open and become docile.

Everyone except for Neville must have heard it, because as soon as he opened his book, it promptly started attacking him again, to the much amusement of the others in the class, which also included both Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too. It also gave Gryffindor house ten points. As Hagrid had just moved up to the group at that point and awarded him the points.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock, that had nothing visible in there now.

"Everyone gathers around the fence here!" he called. Noticing all the book now open he continued with the class

"Oooooooh!" Lavender Brown squealed, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them now was a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Harry could understand what he meant, they were interesting. And Hagrid continued with the lesson. When Hagrid asked for volunteers, even though he didn't step forward right away, the fact that everyone else stepped backward had the same result and Harry was selected to go first.

After bowing to the Hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak and stroking its plumage, Hagrid had lifted him up and sat him down on its back. Within a few moments, the two were in the air, flying over the Forbidden Forest followed by a leisurely glide across the Black Lake. The feeling of flight was amazing and unfortunately it was all too short as they come back to land on the ground were Harry promptly slid from Buckbeak. Harry reached out with his infant Force skills of Animal Friendship and sent a message of 'thanks' to the Hippogriff. The Hippogriff returned the message with a slight nudge of its head into Harry's chest.

Harry backed away and after another bow to the Hippogriff, he began to observe the three Slytherins as the rest of the class looked over Buckbeak and the other Hippogriffs.

Harry knew the point that Draco was going to insult Buckbeak and get Hagrid into trouble, as the idiot proceeded to walk towards Buckbeak and began insulting the proud creature. As Buckbeak reared back to strike down the git, Harry with a slight hand jester, threw Draco away from the now clearly upset Hippogriff but with enough time for Hagrid to step in to stop it and punish the idiot Slytherin's house with twenty-five points and detention for not following instructions. Although Draco landing in a cart half full of greenish-brown looking droppings marked for the greenhouses might have been punishment enough… naw.

Nobody, bar one, saw what Harry did. Unfortunately, she could never let her best friend out of sight completely and decided that she would confront him later about it if he didn't come forth. After all, she too was hiding a secret or two as well.

Classes continued through Friday and Harry continued with his morning training. Venturing once into the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and once using Force Jump to ascend the Hogwarts staircases to Gryffindor tower.

 _~Force~_

September 4th, 1993, 9:34 a.m.

Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

On Saturday, Harry was visited by an unsuspected visitor, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones had arrived around ten in the morning while Harry and Hermione were in the library completing their homework, Ron not feeling up to doing homework on the weekend was playing chess with Dean Thomas in the common room.

He was handed a note by a Hufflepuff in his Ancient Runes class, a girl by the name of Susan Bones. Apparently, Susan was the niece of the Head of the DMLE's. Susan looked to be a slightly chubby thirteen-year-old but subtle changes were happening to her and she would not be such a chubby girl anymore. Already the image of womanhood was making itself known. It was unfortunate the Hogwarts robes hid most of it though.

Susan escorted Harry to one of the empty classrooms on the second floor, was two aurors that he remembered from the Headmaster's Office was standing just outside of the open door. Harry thanked Susan who returned the thanks with a smile and a blush, before running back up the stairs, probably and most likely to the library.

As Harry stepped into the room, he noticed the only person in the room was Madam Bones, who had a rather small file opened and laid out on a professor's desk. Harry greeting the department head and took the seat across from her.

"Mister Potter, I wanted to meet with you about a number of things you had pointed out during that meeting with the Headmaster. The first one being, the charges against Severus Snape. The Headmaster is pushing for a dismissal of the charges and his return to the post by Monday," she stated apologetically.

Harry nodded, "I didn't feel that Snape could be removed that easily in any case," Amelia nodded at that.

"The second is that you stated the Headmaster, Mister Crouch and the now ex-Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold placed your legal guardian into Azkaban without a trial. Mister Potter, who was your legal guardian supposed to be?" Madam Bones asked.

Harry sat back and replied, "My legal magical guardian and sworn Godfather is Sirius Black."

Now Amelia sat back, stunned at the response. "But… but he was convicted for betraying your parents to you-know-who. He attacked and killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles."

Harry leaned forward, "No, Sirius Black did not betray my parent, nor did he kill the traitor Peter Pettigrew or the twelve muggles," Harry clarified. "Sirius Black was never given a trial. He was delivered to the DMLE holding cell for a few hours before being transferred to a high-security cell in Azkaban."

She sat there for a few minutes trying to digest what the fallout of this information would entail.

For Harry, hopefully, it would free Sirius from the Dementors' 'kiss on sight' orders that Minister Fudge had ordered. But for Amelia, it was totally different.

For Amelia Bones, it was so much more. Her heartache for that the junior cadet, who she had started to fall in love with, and made some of the bad days turn good for her, who wasn't a criminal after all. And for someone, no, a group of people to just do that… she decided. "Mister Potter, I need to ask you… do you know where Sirius Black is at this time?"

Harry sat back a bit and replied as best he could, "Madam Bones, I do know where Sirius is but… I'm unable to say where it is if you know what I mean. I also know where Peter Pettigrew should be right now."

That got a reaction from the older woman as she leans forward, "Where?"

"Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus and has a form of a common garden rat. Who most recently has been seen on the front pages of the Daily Prophet," Harry said with a smile. It took her only a few moments for the wheels to all lock in place and she tapped her Auror badge. "All Aurors on duty, meet in the Entry Hall to Hogwarts in ten minutes, Now!"

She rose from her seat and gestured for Harry to follow. As the two exited the room, the two Aurors standing outside fell into a type of formation behind them, both having their wands out and at the ready like the first day of school. Harry did not feel any hostility towards him, more of an inquiring notion.

As the now four reached the Entry Hall, Harry noticed more adults, witches, and wizards arriving and one old man. He had no doubt the Headmaster needed to be here for this but knew that he would be cause for problems for all of them.

"Madam Bones, a delight to see you this morning," Albus commented, "And what, perchance, do we have the pleasure of your presence here for?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I am here to follow up on our investigations into the outlaw Sirius Black and his recapture," Amelia replied smoothly.

"And was Mister Potter, able to assist you in this matter?" the Headmaster asked turning his twinkling eyes towards Harry.

"Indeed, he has, Mister Potter has informed me of a key witness into Mister Black's actions the night of Halloween of '81."

"Excellent, and who may that be?" asked Dumbledore, trying to butt his way into the investigation.

"I'm Sorry, Professor Dumbledore, the Auror department cannot discuss information pertaining to an ongoing investigation," the Head of the DMLE replied flatly. She then turned and looked over at the now ten adult witches and wizards with similar badges as she did. Although Dumbledore face now shown with his grandfather's disappointment look.

"Ok, Team we are looking for a rat…," there were some chuckles from that by Amelia continued. "A 'Rat' Animagus, he will look like a common garden rat and will maybe with one of the Weasley's children." At this, the Headmasters face frowned just a bit before returning to its stoic face.

"Proudfoot, Savage… stay here and hold the Entry Hall and begin a scan for Animagi, the rest are with me," Amelia barked out. She then turned to the young wizards in their group, "If you could escort us to the Rat if you please." Harry smiled, nodded and turned to escort the team up to Gryffindor tower.

Once the group was to the portrait of the fat lady, they were met with Professor McGonagall. Amelia Bones then had another two Aurors stand outside while another two stood just inside the common room. All four received the same orders as the two in the Entry Hall. Again, the Aurors' jobs were to scan students for the Rat Animagus or other code violations. Harry noticed one of the young female Aurors had pink hair and was placed just outside to prevent others from leaving without permission and to scan students arriving.

Harry looked around the common room and met the eyes of Hermione, she was about to move over to him but sat back down and looked tense at Harry's head shake. Harry continued to scan for Ron as the rat would most likely to be with him or up in the dorm room. He noticed the Weasley twins in the corner working on something; they didn't seem too surprised at the group that just entered the common room though. Then he noticed Ron playing chess with a second year Harry believed. Harry pointed towards Ron, "The rat is a pet of Ron's over there. I'm sure he will have the rat on him or know where it is," Harry spoke softly to Madam Bones who nodded in reply.

By now everyone but Ron and his chess partner realized something was going down and started to move away from the adult's target. Amelia and another Auror by the name of Shacklebolt moved over to the chess game. After a small discussion one Auror pulled his wand and stunned Ron who tried to dodge quickly. Another rustle and stunners were shot everywhere. After only a few seconds one Auror by the name of Dawlish reached down and picked up the rat. Shacklebolt moved up beside him and waved his wand and the rat had a slight reddish color surrounding it. Both nodded to the Head of the DMLE and another witch Auror, Harry did not know the name of, conjured a metal cage and placed the stunned rat inside.

All the Aurors then left with the cage in a formation making sure the rat would not be escaping anytime soon. Madam Bones moved to Harry and said, "Thank you, Mister Potter, we will be questioning him and get to the bottom of this travesty. I will send you a letter with the results of our investigation through my niece. I will need you to see about informing Sirius Black about his freedom when I do, ok?"

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you, Madam Bones. I am sure he would like to officially take over for my guardianship as it should've been," and Harry performed a slight bow of thanks.

Amelia smiled a bit, "you know, we could always use more candidates like you in the Auror department."

"As do the healers at Saint Mungo's, both positions, unfortunately, require NEWT's in potions. With Snape as the professor for potions, there are a very few who can make it into that class from what I hear and many of those will not choose to become either a healer or Auror," Harry said airily. "Something to look in to, right? Whether Snape is purposely hurting the two professions or unknowingly doing so. Madam Bones you may need to ask yourself. Who stands to benefit from having a smaller law enforcement or a steadily shrinking hospital staff, anyways, it's something to think about."? The Head of the DMLE nodded and walked out of the portrait hole.

Harry turned to the common room and his slight smile disappeared as he stared at all the faces there, he would no doubt need to explain to the masses what just happened, "well… crap!"

 _§End Chapter Nine§_

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Marauders

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 10_

 _The Marauders_

September 6th, 1993

Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

The weekend passed without too much hassle. Hermione had grilled Harry for about an hour after Harry had moved their discussion to the library as it was quieter, and Harry wished to do some more research. Harry wanted to look more into what the school had on Ancient Runes and Runic Arrays, hopefully, he could find more of what his mother had done to the armored robes.

Ron was not happy with what happened on Saturday and Harry did not understand if it was about the Ministry taken his Rat and it was all because of Harry, that he no longer had a pet. Harry not wanting to provoke him into a pointless argument decided to let his friend's temper cool over the weekend.

Harry's first class in Ancient Runes went like nothing he could have imagined. It soon became very clear to Professor Bathsheda Babbling that she knew just who had studied ahead on the subject and who had not. Hermione, Daphne, Padma, and Harry were a few of the only ones able to answer all the questions given correctly. However, Harry was able to soak in the runic language as if it was mere English and returning some questions to the professor that even had Hermione surprisingly stumped and unable to answer.

Not too surprising, Monday also found Snape's return to his potion's classes, much to the dismay of everyone not in Slytherin house. Harry was hoping for the results from Peter's questioning but have not received anything from Amelia Bones yet and with Snape's return. Harry decided to follow Sirius' plan and write a letter to Andromeda Tonks asking if she would be interested in an instructor's position for a small potions class of four or five students. He also, stated in the letter, about plans for reentering her into the Black family and that he was waiting for one final piece to be completed. The letter was sent out by Hedwig later that day.

 _~Force~_

September 7th, 1993

Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

The Astronomy lesson Tuesday night was one of the most exciting lessons anyone has ever seen. However, it was not the study of Orion's belt that was the exciting part. Harry was, once again, the subject to many stares as he did not carry his 16th-century brass telescope that everyone else had and decided to bring his shrunken trunk to class.

As the class started to set up their telescopes near the edge of the Castle walls, Harry removed and un-shrunk his trunk then proceeded to open the second compartment. As he was doing this, more and more eyes started to watch, as the messy black-haired teenager removed a tripod stand and sat it down in the center of the tower. He then pulled, from an obviously enlarged space in the trunk, a nearly five feet long and one-foot thick white tube with black things protruding from one end of the cylinder and placed it into the floor stand and snapped it in place with two clips.

Going back into the trunk, he then pulled out a duffle bag with what looked to be a modern looking camera inside of it and promptly attached it to one of the protruding black fixtures near the top. The assembly and leveling of the reflector telescope took Harry less than ten minutes to do but had forced everyone in the class to stop with their own telescope setup and just stare at the finished telescope. The difference between his telescope and the rest of the class was like looking at a horse-driven buggy to a modern sports car.

The embarrassing look on Harry's face had force Hermione into spats of uncontrollable giggles, many of the Muggleborn or Muggle-raised students had the look of confusion and disbelief at not having thought of getting their own telescope from a non-magical shop for their Astronomy class.

That class, the student did not directly learn about Orion's belt but became a combination of Muggle Studies and Astronomy class put together. Harry explained as the retail seller had told him about the different advantages to this type of telescope and the cost being about the same as the ones in Diagon Alley.

Everyone who wanted to have a look into the telescope, had at least done so once and each of the students who tried it out all agreed it had the best imagery they have ever seen, even Professor Sinistra thought it was one of the best images she had ever seen. She was also very interested in the attached camera mounted to the optic lens of the telescope.

Harry had shown the use of the camera feature for some of the more amazed student and took a few shots of different views of the stars. Harry had also asked Hermione if she could ask her parents to have them developed and returned them. She had agreed to ask but only if she could also use Hedwig to deliver a letter for her as well, which Harry agreed.

Overall, it was a very nice lesson for the midnight class.

 _~Force~_

September 9th, 1993

Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

Since Harry has not received, any responses back from either Andromeda Tonks or Amelia Bones prior to Thursday's class, Harry not having another chose was forced to head out with Hermione down to the potions class. Although Harry was not going to the class unprepared and with Hermione's help, they completed the research and work over the week finalized it.

What Harry had done was to etch a small cube of about two inches square and have it operated much like an intent-based ward stone. The stone would cause nothing adverse to happen if the person had no ill will intent. It would allow someone to do his or her homework without being harassed or, for this purpose, brew a potion without someone throwing something that would cause harm to the brewer. It did not have a strong or large field, but it would be good enough for it to sit near the cauldron and have a three-foot radius barrier around it protecting the brew and brewer from outside sources. Anything thrown with ill intent would see that object returned to the sender once it hit the barrier.

Truth-be-told, Lily Evan had pointed it out in one of her sixth-year notebooks. She had seen what could happen to a tampered potion at the wrong time and had thought up the idea to prevent it from happening. She also had thought about creating a Potions table with an adjustable self-heating spot much like a modern kitchen stove in a muggle house. She would have like to include the self-stirring and this protective ward scheme. However, she later felt it would be too difficult to due to the different ways a potion needed to be stirred.

Therefore, as the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the potions classroom, Harry moved over with Hermione to share one of the tables together. Of course, Malfoy tried to get a reaction out of Harry just prior to the start of class. However, with Harry's Occlumency training, as well as his Force meditations, his insults at Harry to go after Sirius Black was almost laughable. Besides, Harry thought it would be more laughable when Sirius throws his mother out of the Black family along with Bellatrix once his Godfather became cleared of his charges.

Hermione was also impressed at Harry's emotional control and gave him a small smile as a small reward. Of course, Ron had to screw it up and fall into the trap… again. How many times have Snape and Malfoy ran this point loss trick on them? Nevertheless, it did not matter as it was at this point when Snape had entered the classroom and Ron had just shot his mouth off, and Ron to get docked ten points and detention with Snape.

Snape was always amused at attacking Gryffindors students with one of the only weapons he could use in the classroom. However, he was slightly upset, as he was unable to punish the Potter brat, his main target since the first day he had the brat in his classroom.

Today they were going to be making a new potion, the Shrinking Solution. Harry and Hermione started to set up both of their cauldrons, but instead of getting started, Harry pulled out a clean cloth from his bag and proceeded to wipe down his cauldron both inside first, then inside the outside. He then moved to wipe down the table surface and continued with his knife and other utensils. This got a strange look from everyone in the classroom; they all wondered what Harry was doing. Harry placed the cloth back into his bag. Harry removed another cloth and handed it over to Hermione, who, with a smile, took the cloth and proceeded to repeat what Harry had just done. By the time she was completed everyone, except the thickest, was doing the same thing, although some did not really have a clean cloth to use.

Once, Hermione was finished, she handed the cloth back, again still with that cute smile on her face. Harry then pulled out the runic cube and placing it in-between the two cauldrons and activated it. Harry looked over in the direction on both the board and in the book and noticed a few changes to the one on the board. Harry made a note about them, and then to Hermione's surprise, Harry pulled out a muggle style notebook that was his mother's notes and looked over for any additional changes she had done.

Harry pointed out a few of the corrections between all three directions. Hermione was going to follow the book's version and Harry had decided to go with his mother's version. Halfway through the directions, Hermione's book version was good, however, Harry's was near perfect. That is when the first thing happened, the protection ward stone flicker once and Malfoy's cauldron began to start boiling uncontrollably and in just a few seconds, it exploded. His version of the shrinking solution hit everyone at his table, Draco and Pansy, but also those ahead of him, Crab and Goyle. Immediately, boils covered their hands and faces, then the boils popped, causing puss to run out of the now open boils. Snape moved quickly over to their table and with a wave of his wand, vanished the problematic potion. Snape then placed numbing charms over of the effective Slytherins and instructed them to proceed to the infirmary for treatment.

Harry was not distracted by the event, as he still had his own potion to work on, continued to focus on completing it. Harry felt his Force Precognition make him aware of potential danger and Harry moved to the side just as one of Snape's hand was about to grab him. As a result, one of Snape's hands grabbed at thin air but recovered determined to grab the boy of his dislike again.

Harry backed away from the table, not wanting to place Hermione or anyone else in any sort of danger.

"Mister Potter, what did you do to Mister Malfoy's cauldron?" Snape shouted his face already turning red with anger.

"Professor Snape, I have no idea what Draco did to his cauldron. You may wish to ask him what he was doing at the time of the accident. In either case, your actions here and now are of a more serious matter," Harry stated. Harry wanted to judge the Death Eater mentality if he would be a problem here and now or later. Sirius had talked about the many pranks between the Marauders and Snivellus Snape. Both sides had gone across the line. However, Snape had created a cutting curse so dark, that it was extremely resistant to all healing spells… Sectum Sempra. If Snape were as vindictive as Harry thought, he would do one of two things. One he would attack right away with something or two, and more likely, plan an attack later.

Snape decided to go with the later but docked Gryffindor house twenty points with no reason added. That was fine, it could not record until a reason was stated, and so since a reason was not stated it was not recorded. That was until Ron spoke up… again. Was Ron this dumb? Again, with the same trap… again? Moreover, Snape was all too happy to double the points and giving Ron another detention for not monitoring his potion.

The class ended and everyone gathered what potion they had. Harry pulled out several vials and filled as many as he could. Stoppard all the vials and placed all but one into his Potion Vile Kit. He also took the last one up to the desk for grading. As Harry turned and started to walk away, he heard a glass vial drop to the floor. Harry, with an internal smile, turned to see the smug smile on the Potions Professor face.

"No potion, that will have to be a zero for the class today," Snape commented.

Unfortunately, that comment died as Harry reached down and picked up the unbroken vial that Snape had just pushed off his desk.

"I do believe that I still have a vial to turn in. However, please make a note. If you choose to try and break my vial again, I will have no choice but to break something in return," Harry stated with a smile on his face.

"Are you threatening me, Potter?" Snape hissed.

"Of course not, Snivellus," Harry replied in that same flat tone. "Why threaten you. No, no, no… I just wanted to inform you about Newton's third law… that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. There is always… a Balance to life," and with that, Harry turned and left the classroom picking up his things on the way out.

Harry now knew that Snape would retaliate at some later point; it was how Harry would react to that attack, which will determine the professor's future.

Just as Harry stepped out of the class, Hermione came up by his side and the two walked off to lunch together. By the end of the lunch period, everyone in the school had heard about the incident in the potion's classroom and the odd way Harry had cleaned and then laid out all his instruments. Later, as more and more students started to copy what Harry had done, the more all their Potions classes would start to improve. Too bad their potion grades would never change as a result due to the vindictive instructor.

 _~Force~_

After lunch, Harry and the other third-year Gryffindors had their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the year. Harry wondered why it took them a full week to have their first Dark Arts class but chucked it up to being just Hogwarts. Harry also noticed that Hermione's bag was getting a bit of a bulge in it as the bag looked to be crammed full of books again.

Just as they arrived at the Dark Arts classroom, a seam on Hermione's bag had split opened and causing many of her books to fall to the floor. Hermione repaired the bag with a reparo charm and Harry started handed her the fallen books for her to put back in the bag. The last one Harry handed to her he did not let go of it right away but gave her a look of deep concern for her, when she looked into his eyes, she nodded with a smile. Harry released the hold on her last book and placed the book back into her repaired bag and they walked into the classroom together. Hermione was now in a happier mood now as she understood Harry's concerns.

As Harry entered the Dark Arts classroom, he knew of what to get Hermione for her birthday and with a smile of his own sat down next to his best friend, Hermione Granger. Harry thought turned to one of the remaining Marauders and his upcoming class lesson.

The class was highly enjoyable as it turned out to be a simple practical lesson of challenging a Boggart.

Of course, simple was always relative to Harry's luck, Neville fear, to everyone laughter, was Snape who decided to go drag in his off time.

Harry thought about what would frighten him the most. His first thoughts at first was a fully restored Lord Voldemort, and then a Dementor entered his mind before getting crushed by the thought of cutting them down with his Grandparent's lightsabers. Then it was his turned into…

"Harry?"

Harry heard his name from behind him, but he did not turn away from the thing before him. The doppelganger standing before him was that of Harry Potter standing in a Dragonhide Robes with a silver and black cylinder on his side. The Force screamed of danger and Harry knew everyone in the room was in danger now even her. Everyone backed up as Harry stood there, with blazing gold eyes staring back at emerald ones.

"Get everyone out!" Harry shouted but before anything happen, Hermione, came flying out of thin air and the Boggart, in one, swift move activated the blood red lightsaber and cut her down. Two pieces of a dead body hit the floor as blood started to leak out of her body onto the floor. Hermione was dead, Hermione was… dead. Rage, unlimited rage built up within Harry, as Harry's eyes started to burn. He never heard the shouts or cries from the rushing students trying to leave the classroom. As Harry unleashed a powerful Force Lightning, blue-white lightning departed all ten digits of Harry's hands.

The Boggart smiled and lifted his crimson blade and caught the electric attack in a cross-body block negating the attack. Harry changed attack, dropping and pulling one hand back then thrusting it forward causing a Force Push of monumental power. Again, the Boggart stopped the attack by changing the position of the blade and mirroring the Force Push with his free hand until both attacks were countering the other's Force push attack. An explosion erupted at the midpoint sending both combatants to the opposite sides of the room. Nevertheless, Harry was up in a flash, Force Leaping the distance his wand now out as he was coming down on the evil Harry and cried, pouring his magic out of him, "Bombarda Maxima!"

The Harry heard a distant voice from the castle crying out in pain, as the spell blow the entire corner of the classroom and some of the floor into the open air as well as vaporizing the Boggart at the center of the spell. Harry turned to see a disheveled Moony standing there, wind from the now open segment of the castle now blowing his graying hair, before blackness overtook Harry and he knew no more.

 _~Force~_

September 10th, 1993

Madam Pomfrey's Ward, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

Harry came back to reality in an all too familiar place, the Hogwarts Healer's ward, a slight pressure across his chest pinning him down into the medical bed. Harry looked down to see the bushy brown hair of his best friend, Hermione. Harry panicked for a moment because he was not sure if he watched her die at the hands of his evil twin or not. His stiffening reaction must have awoken the girl because the next thing he knew Hermione had moved and was now laying on him hugging him as if he had returned from the dead and was… crying?

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Harry asked his voice scratchy from lack of use. Her hug only tightened.

After another moment, she pulled back her eyes red from crying and from lack of sleep. She stared at him with those soft lovingly brown eyes. She then proceeded to inch forward, their faces becoming mere inches away…

"Knock, Knock," a voice called out from the entryway of the room. Harry turned to look over at Professor Lupin and return to Hermione; only she had already returned to her seat in a nearby chair next to his bed and looked quite red in the face and was not looking at him for some reason.

"Professor Lupin, I-I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened, is everyone alright?" Harry asked and could not sense any other beings in the ward at the time.

"Everyone is fine, Harry," Lupin replied in a reassuring voice. "The only one injured was you and that was more from magic exhaustion than anything." He turned to see Hermione there but unsure how to comfort her in this event, clearly there was something between the two but what, he had no idea.

"It happens you know," Lupin said.

"What does?" replied Harry.

"It happens," Lupin commented. "Sometimes, things are going so well and then something will come along and change it. It is not your fault, Harry. I could have stepped in front of you and have it change into something else. However, my curiosity overrode me, in that split second and the cost was very high, and for that, I am truly sorry. I assumed that if the boggart had faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort. Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry.

"I did think of Voldemort briefly as well," Harry agreed honestly. "However, my thoughts turned to those dementors but then I remembered what someone had told me over the summer break and that if I were not careful, I could lose myself to the darkness. People are not born dark or evil; they become so by what the world makes them. The thought of me becoming something like Voldemort, well sir, I think that would be the most frightening thing there is, sir."

"Very wise words… gnothi seauton, or…," Lupin said before being cut off by Hermione.

"Know thy self," Hermione interrupted automatically wiping her tears away.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor," Lupin said with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin, for stopping by and talking with me," Harry said with a smile.

"Anytime Harry, anytime… Well, some of us have homework to be getting back to grading. So, I'll leave you kids here to talk or whatever…," Remus said getting up and leaving, not seeing the scandalous sight of the bushy-haired bookworm's face at the notion of doing other things.

"So… where were we?" Harry said teasingly.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shouted blushing once again, but this time her smile was able to reach her eyes.

 _~Force~_

The Hogwarts Rumor mill was not too accurate this time. Word is the boggart had changed and started to attack but Harry and Professor Lupin were able to defeat it. The damage to the castle was glossed over, and the castle was repaired in no time at all. Some people were still a little wary of being around Harry but by the middle of the following week, it was old news.

Harry sent out Hedwig to Stowe & Packers Magical Bags, a magical Luggage and bag shop in the Carkitt Market, for Hermione's birthday gift and hoping they would have or will have what he was looking for.

The rest of the week went very well, although two things happened, one, Andromeda Tonks had written back and had agreed to teach potions class for him and up to four others. The second thing was Hedwig's return with a small parcel wrapped in parchment, which was quickly hidden away until Sunday.

Malfoy did not continue to pester Hagrid's class anymore but had no problem outside of the classroom. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs started to become more enjoyable. The worktable Harry was working at had himself, Hermione and Neville, which was good but when two others joined the table, Ron moved over to the table with Dean and Seamus. Which was a good thing, as Ron could not help but comment about the loss of Scabbers all the time.

The two who replaced him was Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, who got just a little bit closer to Neville than one would think comfortable but… and that left Harry in between Susan, on his right and Hermione on his left. Harry did not mind as both were willing the work hard on projects together.

September 19th, 1993

Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland 6:34 a.m.

Hermione's birthday came and Harry was now waiting at the bottom of the steps to the girls' dorms that morning waiting for his best friend, her birthday present in hand. Harry, with Dobby's help, the best breakfast possible inside of Hogwarts. As Hermione stepped sleepily down the stairs, she was met with a "Happy Birthday Mione!" This startled her into immobility.

As Hermione recovered herself, Harry pulled out from around his back a gift, unshrunk, wrapped and handed it to her. Harry's face lit up as Hermione mind's gears jammed and locked in place as the look of confusion was upon her face, a rare moment indeed, Harry smiled.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's a gift, you open it and then you thank the person giving it whether you like it or not," Harry said it as though it was obvious, the smile not leaving his face.

Hermione cautiously unwrapped the gift and stared it for a good minute before jumping and pulling Harry in for a Hermee Hug and a kiss on the cheek, much to the surprise of the green-eyed boy. It was a messenger bag made from black dragonhide with runic engraved straps for security. The inside was lined with Acromantula silk. Expansion and feather-light charms so she could carry multiple books in separate slots and had places for her writing material. The Dragonhide would allow for durability as well as be used as a shield against spells if needed.

After talking through the benefits of the bag, he received another kiss on the cheek. Harry was feeling very pleased now for thinking of this gift. They exited the common room and walked down to the Great Hall. Upon entering, Harry escorted her to the bench when both were seated, he called out, "Dobby," and breakfast appeared before the two, one with Fresh Fruits and orange juice. The plate had a minute steak, country style hash browns and two fried eggs over easy.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Harry said with another smile.

However, Hermione was a little upset "Harry, what did you do to Dobby! Did you bind him to you?"

"Hermione, hold on… first, this is Dobby gift for you. Secondly, yes, I bonded with Dobby, but you need to understand this, House Elves need that bound to survive. Without that binding, they will slowly die."

"But Dobby hated being bound," Hermione replied.

"No, Dobby hated being bound to the Malfoy family, just as I'm sure you would hate being bound to them. Do you think I would hurt Dobby in any way?" Harry stated.

Hermione did not like it, but she understood, and Harry was right, he would never treat Dobby the same way as the Malfoy family did. During the meal, Harry explained about house elves and their roll in wizarding society.

By the end of breakfast, Hermione's smile had returned, and they enjoyed the rest of the meal Dobby had provided them. The day was young, and the weather was nice so the two went for a walk around the lake with a picnic for lunch under a large oak tree on the far side of the lake. They spent the day reading some books and enjoying discussions about various. Neither could talk about the secrets they could not share.

As the sun neared its mid decline, the two started to pack everything up. Dobby, surprised both by pop in and take everything with him, leaving the two with only one task to do, and that was to walk back to the castle together. Both with their hands intertwined during the walk back.

 _~Force~_

September passed without trouble and slowly moved into October. Notices for Quidditch meeting for the 7th were posted on the Gryffindor bulletin board and for practice to start on Friday the 15th. Harry and Hermione were still leaders in points received and had the highest number of points in nearly all their classes. Harry was the top of the class for Dark Arts and Ancient Runes but third in Arithmancy just below Daphne Greengrass and Hermione. As he no longer took potions with his class, something the others had commented about, he would have to wait for the end of year test to judge if it was wise doing so. After two more classes with Snape; Neville, Hermione and to Harry's surprise Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott asked to join him in the separate class. Ron had tried but was informed that the four had asked first and Madam Tonks was limited it to only five in total. With many complaints, he stoked off mumbling about something, Harry did not bother listening further.

Harry kept up his workout schedule until he was caught by his brown-haired bookworm. After that, they talked about his mother's family magic, as Harry had called it, and that he was training on how to use it in the morning. After a few demonstrations, Hermione asked to work out as well. So, Harry showed her the Jedi Katas, as she was unable the use the Force, she would do a simple run as Sirius had done during the summer's break.

Another note was passed from Madam Bones through her niece, Susan, to him, stating that she would need to contact Lord Black soon to question him about his unlawful incarceration in Azkaban and his self-release from said place. He agreed to contact Sirius and inform him of the new information. It was too long until Hedwig was off with another trip to London.

News during a Transfiguration class had Hermione asking Lavender brown about what had upset her, and Harry thought Hermione's reasoning was very good, but Parvati was not happy with her argument, despite it being true. Ron had to put is two Knuts into the mix by saying, "Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Harry did not understand that at all. After all, Ron's pet was a Death Eater Animagus, who betrayed his parents to Voldemort, then set up his godfather to take the blame for that and the twelve other muggles lives. In addition, Crookshanks was a very smart animal; Crookshanks felt very protective of Hermione and would defend against anyone intending her harm. Crookshanks was also grateful to her for his timely rescue as Crookshanks did not want to be in that pet store any longer.

The rest of the month was uneventful except for a notice of a Hogsmeade Weekend visit coming up and the permission slips needed to be turned in. Hermione had handed hers in immediately with a smile. Neville's grandmother had to give Professor McGonagall his permission slip directly.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry was forced to remind Hermione that he would not be going to Hogsmeade with her, legally, as Petunia and Vernon would never have signed the paper allowing it.

That conversation was overheard by two of the most devious minds since the Marauders time at Hogwarts. This led to a conversation in a third-floor classroom by the Weasley twins in late October.

October 24th, 1993

Hogwarts, Grand Staircase, 8:24 a.m.

Harry was walking up the stairs from breakfast with Hermione, heading back to Gryffindor tower, when he was dragged unceremoniously, by both arms, into a classroom near where Fluffy once stayed his first year, Hermione followed with a smile and trying to hold back a laugh at Harry's expense.

"What are you doing?" said Harry curiously.

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink.

"It an early Christmas present for you, Harrikins," he said.

"A very, early Christmas present, Harry," the other said then pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. Hermione moved up to witness this gift closer.

It was a large, square and much-worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your needs are greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry holding back his knowing smile.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well… when we were in our first year, Harry… young, carefree, and innocent…,"

Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"Well, more innocent than we are now… we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dung bomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason…"

"Gees… I wonder why," Hermione said interrupting the twin talk.

"Hush… you…," Fred and George said together.

"So, he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual…"

"… Detention…"

"… Disembowelment…"

"… and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'."

"Don't tell me…," said Harry, starting to grin, 'they found the Marauders Map,' thought Harry.

"You didn't, you could have gotten into loads of trouble," Hermione interrupted again.

"But we didn't… anyways, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dung bomb; I whipped the drawer open and grabbed… this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

 _THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots, that looked like little feet, moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing.

Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labeled footprint in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his study; the caretaker's cat, Misses Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room.

As Harry's eyes traveled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.

This map showed a set of passages he had never seen before, and that many of them seemed to lead…

"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about this four.," he pointed them out.

"But we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor."

"We used it until last winter, but it's caved in…,"

"Completely blocked, and we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honey dukes."

"We've used it loads of times. In addition, as you might have noticed, the entrance is through that one-eyed old crone's hump just down the hall. "

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," George sighed, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noblemen, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it…,"

"… or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honey dukes," said George, winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

Harry and Hermione stood there, gazing at the miraculous map. They watched the tiny ink of Misses Norris turn left and looked to have pause to sniff at something on the floor.

This map is a dangerous magical object if it was in the hands his enemies but, in his and Hermione's hands, it could be used for good. Fred and George will need to be rewarded for turning this over to him. Maybe meetings with the real Marauders first hand. Hum… possible.

"Hermione, meet my legacy," Harry said proudly.

"What do you mean, legacy, Harry?" Hermione asked querulously.

Harry turned and refolded the parchment and said, "Mischief managed" and the map cleared. Harry then placed his wand tip to the parchment and said "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, I request an audience with the Marauders four"

Words appeared on the blank parchment then. "Mister Moony would like to ask if we had a new operator."

"Mister Padfoot seconds Mister Moony's request and ask by chance how did you come by the Marauders' pinnacle of pranksters parcel."

"This parcel was presented to me by Forge and Gred, the current generation of prankster for Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"Mister Prongs would like to know by chance, you right to claim of the Marauders Map."

"By legacy and inheritance, I claim the right to the Marauders Map," Harry stated calmly.

"Mister Padfoot asked again, by who we are speaking to"

"Mister Wormtail concurs with Mister Padfoot and repeats Mister Moony's question of who is this new operator?"

"I have been called by the name of Pup, another called me cub, but my favorite has been, Prongslet," replied Harry with a grin.

"Mister Prongs comments that you could be related to all but Mister Wormtail."

"Mister Wormtail is saddened by that comment."

"Mister Moony fears for Mister Padfoot and Mister Prongs future."

Harry turned to Hermione with a huge grin on his face and mouthed, 'watch this'.

"Mister Padfoot would be a good dad to all of his thirty kids," Harry told the parchment.

"Mister Prongs must laugh at the thought of Mister Padfoot having to deal with his thirty kids."

"Mister Moony said his womanizing ways would catch up to him"

"Mister Padfoot rejects the possibility of having thirty kids."

"Mister Moony fears for the future if Mister Padfoot had thirty kids."

"Then it is good this Mister Padfoot have not had any," commented Harry.

"Mister Moony congratulates Mister Prongslet, Son of Prongs, on pranking the Marauders."

"Mister Wormtail believes the new operator is worthy of the Marauders and again requests lineage."

"Mister Padfoot also wishes to congratulate Mister Prongslet on a good prank and is relieved to not have thirty kids."

"Mister Prongs also thankful for Mister Padfoot for not having thirty kids and welcomes his heir to the Marauders Map."

"Mister Prongslet wishes to inform the Marauders of another operator."

"Mister Prongslet wishes for her code name to be Miss Bookworm."

"Harry! You cannot name me Bookworm!" Hermione shouted.

"Mister Prongs wishes to know why Miss Bookworm's name should be entered as a Marauder."

"Miss Bookworm is on par with someone you all know as Lily Evans in nearly all ways."

"Mister Padfoot agrees with Mister Prongslet.

"Mister Moony also votes for Miss Bookworm."

"Mister Wormtail concurs with Mister Moony and Mister Padfoot."

"Mister Prongs proclaims, Miss Bookworm is accepted as a new user."

"Mister Prongslet, thanks to the Marauders and bids them a good day," Harry said and then closed the map.

"Harry, you should not have named me, I think I should have come up with my own nickname?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry but no, one, the Marauders names were given by someone in the group and two, this is a codename to unlock helpful options within the map. Hermione, think of it as a computer password," Harry continued.

Realization dawned on the brown-haired Bookworm.

Harry pocketed the parchment and led Hermione back to Gryffindor tower.

 _~Force~_

October 31st, 1993 - Halloween

Hogwarts' Entry Hall, 9:43 a.m.

"Really I'm good. But I would like it if you could pick me up some sweets and anything you may think I might like," Harry asked handing over a pouch full of wizarding money. "Besides I believe I have a meeting with someone," Harry continued with a devious smile. "Maybe I'll meet up with you later?"

"Harry, do not get caught leaving the castle," Hermione commented.

"Don't worry, I won't" Harry replied still with that smile.

"Fine," replied Hermione and then gave Harry another Hermee hug before she left for one of the carriages. Harry was really starting to like those types of hugs.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the dementors?"

Harry ignored him and made his solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.

On his was Harry checked the Marauders Map and found Professor Lupin hold up in his classroom. He also found Colin Creevey coming towards him and so he changed course and headed towards the Dark Arts classroom.

 _~Force~_

Harry reached and opened door to the DA classroom. Sticking his head, Harry verified his target was still in the room.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Lupin asked looking up from correcting tests. "Where's Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a casual voice.

"Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I have just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson.

"A what?" Harry asked.

He followed Lupin into his office, in the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully.

"We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers. Strong, but very brittle."

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

"Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," said Harry awkwardly.

Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid."

They sat there enjoying the tea before saying just as Remus took a sip of his tee, Harry stated, "Mister Prongslet wishes to greet Mister Moony of the Marauders."

Remus choked on his tea before saying, "What?"

"Mister Prongslet wishes to greet Mister Moony of the Marauders."

Moony starred at the younger wizard before replying, "Mister Moody welcomes Mister Prongslet and wishes to know how he acquired his knowledge?"

"Mister Prongslet presents to Mister Moony a bit of parchment," Harry said pulling out the map and laying out on the desk. "Mister Prongslet also wishes to inform Mister Moony of Miss Bookworm status has been updated."

"Mister Moony has been so informed."

Harry smiled as Remus shot a door-locking spell at the door and said, "Muffliato," before unfolded the map and saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry watched as Remus surveyed the map for teachers and students remaining in the castle. Harry noticed Mister Filch patrolling near the four exits while Misses Norris patrolled the rest of the school.

"You won't find him Moony," Harry stated believing he was looking for his Godfather.

"Who?"

"Mister Padfoot will not be coming anywhere near Hogwarts for the near future," Harry replied calmly.

"Harry if you know where Sirius Black is, you need to inform Professor Dumbledore," replied the werewolf.

Harry frowned, "Remus, have you heard of the news about Ron's pet Rat?" At the shack of his head, Harry continued. "Well I would've thought the Hogwarts rumor mill would've made it this far but, "Wormtail was found and captured in the Gryffindor common room by Madam Bones and a few aurors."

"B-But Peter was killed by Black the day after your Parents…," Remus said but cut himself off.

"Remus, I know what the official report stated, but one critical piece of information was not mentioned, or should I say purposely withheld, Harry stated.

"May I ask what that information was?" the werewolf asked cautiously.

"The secret keeper for my parents was not Sirius Black but Peter Pettigrew," Harry answered. "And Albus Dumbledore who cast the Fidelius charm should've known that. If he didn't, he would know when he was informed of the location."

Remus was dumbfounded, 'had he hated Sirius for the wrong reasons after believing Albus's information about him being the secret keeper?'

Remus was going to confront the Headmaster when Harry stopped him.

"You can't go after the Headmaster at this moment. The most that will happen is that you will be Obliviated and he will then be informed about the investigation," Harry said calmly.

"But we need to do something!" Remus shouted, the werewolf coming to the surface.

"Moony, we are not being idle in this. Madam Bones and some other trustworthy individuals are working on clearing Padfoot and pinning down the old man and his pet," Harry said softly.

"Padfoot is currently in a very safe place and will come out of hiding when the time is right," Harry explained.

Seeing his once best friend was being taken care of, Remus and Harry talked for another hour about Harry's different classes he is taking and lost track of time until a house elf to appear with a note for Harry and disappeared.

Harry said is good-bye and exited the DA classroom after another hour and the excuse of Hermione returning soon.

Harry not sensing anything bad about the letter, decided to open and read the letter after leaving the classroom.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would like you to visit me in my office after tonight's feast._

 _Kindly come along to my office around 6:30 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your weekend._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I enjoy Liquorish Wands_

 _~End~_

"Well… crap!" Harry muttered.

 _§End Chapter Ten§_

Author's Note: A note about the telescope, I have read once in a fan-fiction story about Harry purchased one for class, but I forgot which one. I realized that if the technology is that far backward, the same would be for other things like the telescope would also be old, sure you could charm it and place Runes to enhance the telescope, making it lighter or less breakable, but the technology is still old. By the end of the year, Harry will have improved his new one just the same.

The summer break chapters went from two to four rather quickly, so I am working on the second and third chapter, the birthday chapter, then the Quidditch World Cup and finally the return to Hogwarts.

Thanks for all the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews. I do enjoy reading them and yes, a Beta would help, I am looking into it, it is just a new thing for me to do.

Next Chapter will be the Halloween Special. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11 - A Night of All Hallows Eve

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

Author's Note: Happy Halloween!

 _Chapter 11_

 _The Night of All Hallows Eve_

October 31st Year Unknown

Location Unknown, Time nearing Twilight

Death always enjoyed this day, with the exception of that fateful night so long ago. She was all set to claim those three brothers that night. Their family curse was edging them through a well-known forest, a forest that had claimed so many lives. In addition, like all those others, she was sure the curse would be their downfall. The older one was droning on and on about a most despicable person in a village, one who made him looks foolish. The second one, you could almost feel the self-loathing pouring from the young man. He still remembered the beautiful young woman he was so sure he would wed someday. It was a pity that Fate did not see it that way.

However, it was the youngest teenager thought that had her curiosity, just out of his magic school, which was going to halt her plans tonight, she just knew it.

As the three brothers approached the bend where a hazardous bridge was and would soon collapse, killing yet another victim, or three. The first two looked at the bridge and felt as if they could cross it but was stopped by their youngest of the brothers… 'Damn it!'

After the three boys spoke for a moment, the three together transfigured a new bridge out of the two fallen trees near the river's bank that lay on each side of the river.

After that, an idea appeared to Death's mind. An idea that would still allow her to claim those cursed brothers and so she appeared before the three brothers as they began crossing the new bridge.

At first, the three brothers were concerned about having Death appear before them. Nevertheless, she offered them each with a gift for defeating her trap.

The oldest stepped forward with much bravado and asked for a wand that was unbeatable. Death smiled at how their family's curse would alter this unbeatable wand. Therefore, Death reached down and snapped off a small limb from one of the Elder trees the bridge was transfigured out of. Then, she reached into her cloak and pulled out a long tail hair of a Thestral and proceeded in creating a wand that would be unbeatable in a duel and handed it to the arrogant boy and he stepped past Death, completing the crossing.

The second boy stepped up and with sorrow still in his heart, he asked for something to bring loved ones back from the dead. All too easy, Death summoned a black stone from the river bottom and etched into the surface of the black stone a long-forgotten Rune for returning souls, temporarily, at least. His death would take a while, but the brother would be hers in time.

After the second boy walked past her, the bane of her defeat was before her. The family curse was not with this one as much as the other two before him but in time, he would be collected as well, it was only a matter of time.

The third boy, still not very trusting, as Death was still before him, asked for the cloak of Death's owns back, so when he departed, he would be unseen to everyone, including Death's own eyes. Oh, how she detested this third brother. She would now need to spend a lifetime finding this particular brother, Damn him! With great reluctance, Death removed her own cloak of invisibility and handed it over to the third brother.

As Death watched the three brothers walk off, she noticed the third brother looking back at her with some trepidation and promptly dawn the cloak and vanished from Death's sight… Oh… Crap, Damn it, Damn him!

Knowing she would not find the third brother for some time, Death decided to follow the first brother, after the three had split off to their own destinations. All too easy, Death smiled to herself.

It took two days before the oldest brother would use the Elder wand for the first time to kill the man who had made so much fun of him, only for the man's own son to kill the first brother in his sleep that very night, and then take the wand as a trophy and in reparation for killing his father. Therefore, Death was able to claim her first soul of the three brothers.

The second brother took a few years to claim. As in the village of his destination, he met another young and beautiful woman, who he had married and produced a daughter. This brother having learned of his brother's death had fashioned a ring out of the black stone and had claimed it for his new family's Head of House Ring. However, with time his sorrow returned, and he wanted more and more to be with his first love. So, he ended his life to be with his first love, leaving the widow and daughter to later marry into another family. With the Head of House ring as the only dowry, she married into another magical family and the new husband claimed the ring for his own house.

It took Death nearly a century to locate the last brother, always hiding, always laying false trails. Nearing the end of the journey, Death had started to enjoy this search for the last cursed brother. In addition, it was on that day, one hundred years after his first meeting with Death, a day, that would be now known to all as All Hollow's Eve or what would be known in the modern day as Halloween, that the now much, much older man, passed Death's own cloak of invisibility over to his eldest son. And, with the caring love of an old friend the two departed the world of the living… together as friends.

Present Day October 31st, 1993

Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, 27 Minutes prior to Twilight

Dumbledore sat in his office seemingly alone, as was his agreement after the fiasco on September 1st, the day Snape was placed on probation for misconduct. He had spent many favors and back office deals seeing to Snape's return to Hogwarts rather than Azkaban prison. He needed Snape here to continue the house divisions and keep young Harry and Neville's confidence low and loyalty impressionable to the Great Chess Master.

Although since the beginning of this year both Harry and Neville had been breaking free of the direction, he had wanted them going in.

He could remember the day Fate had moved in his direction. The day of that he received a prophecy from one, Sybill Trelawney, changing fate to suit his needs. Snape never found out that his memory was altered shortly before his ejection from the Hogshead and Snape never found out that he had heard the prophecy in its entirety. Nevertheless, neither Severus Snape nor Tom Riddle would know or care, if they would have heard the prophecy as a whole, but to get Tom into moving in Albus' direction. And, Albus intended to use the prophecy to end Riddle and retake control of the future of Wizarding society.

After all, sacrifices were necessary and there will always be a need for the greater good. Now he would need to decide what family would need to be sacrificed. Who better to sacrifice, than the ones who have often stood in his way within the Wizengamot? Nevertheless, to narrow it down to either the Longbottoms or the Potters as they often pushed for a force that was more lethal by the DMLE and Veritaserum for all accused and captured Death Eaters by the DMLE before and during their trials when facing the Wizengamot. He could not allow this because there must always be a conflict to weed out any of the ones of weaker magical blood. He could then pull the Dark Lord's followers into the light and under his banner.

He could remember it like it was almost yesterday…

Flashback

October 31st, 1981

Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, England 5:57 p.m. 13 Minutes prior to Twilight

Albus knew that it was only a matter of time for Peter Pettigrew, who knew he was a newly marked Death Eater to arrive. He had forced James Potter into drinking that confounded brew and to allow having young Peter Pettigrew in becoming the secret keeper, less they named Sirius Black as their secret keeper or hell… even just having James, himself, be his own keeper for the Potter Cottage. Nevertheless, sometimes plans needed to be nudged… just a bit.

Standing there, at the Potter cottage, under James Potter's Invisibility Cloak he was front seat to the downfall of the Potter line. Albus watched as both Tom Riddle and Peter Pettigrew arrived on time and just outside of the cottage wards preventing any type of warnings to activate. He watched as Voldemort separated from Wormtail and moved with determination, with purpose, towards the Potter cottage, through the white picket fences gate and up to the front door. With a silent unlocking charm, Tom was through the door just before a flash of green light, excellent, one Potter was dead. Albus' face showed the start of a smile at the end of the Potter line has begun.

A moment later another flash of green light, signaling another Potter dead only one more and it was at that moment the prophecy activated as an explosion erupted from the second-floor room, removing two corner walls and most of the ceiling in the room the last flash of green came out of the room.

After a few seconds, and it was obvious the Dark Lord would not be departing the cottage, Wormtail moved towards and into the house to find out what had happened to his master. A minute later Pettigrew came running out of the cottage with two wands in his hands, his own and his Master's wand. Placing Voldemort's wand in his jacket pocket Peter turn and disappeared with a loud crack.

At that, Albus rushed into the cottage and up the stairs to find the young Harry in his crib, a lightning bolt-shaped scar fresh upon his forehead. Looking over young Harry, Dumbledore placed his wand to the scare and said, 'Ostendis Potentiam Tuam Aequo', "Reveal your Power Level," and blanched. First, the number was in 'Silver.' The next thing was that it read, "1453." Seeing this, he cast the most powerful Magical Core binding spell he could with the Elder Wand. He hoped that by sealing away this power, rather than let it become a danger to himself. He knew now that he could not kill the boy anymore, Harry's own Accidental Magic could potentially result in his own death, similar to Tom's, despite Albus owning the wand of Destiny.

Albus turned and sent a messenger Patronus to the Game Keeper, Hagrid, to inspect the Potter Cottage as he has been alerted to a disturbance at the property. About ten minutes later Hagrid arrived via Port-Key he had set up for this event. After another minute, he watched as Hagrid, red-eyed from the death of James Potter downstairs, step into Harry's room.

Albus watched as Hagrid dropped to one knee and gently scooped up little Harry Potter and walk out of the cottage. Then the two could hear a rumbling noise and out of nowhere, 'damn it', Sirius Black had arrived at the cottage in his blasted motorcycle, this was not good. Sirius would take Harry to the Black Family Island, which was also under the Black Family Fidelius charm allowing only a Black to visit. That would prevent Albus from dictating the Potter heir to his destiny of self-sacrifice for the Greater Good.

Quickly and quietly, Albus cast a compulsion charm on Sirius to go and confront Pettigrew about his betrayal and allow Hagrid to use his motorcycle to take young Harry Potter to some place 'he' could keep track of him and a place even the young Potter might not even survive.

After witnessing and signing both Potter's Will, Albus knew who would take custody of young Harry, he would also need to keep other from removing him and take custody of the young Potter heir, and that all starts with Sirius.

Sirius would need to be taken away and placed into Azkaban, whether he caught Peter or not. He would need to make sure, Sirius would get blamed for it and… with a little bit of gold and a few Confundus charms here and there, Sirius will be imprisoned without a trial. After all, James had spoken about Sirius becoming the Secret Keeper for the Potters.

Then, Frank and Alice Longbottom… a quick message for Snape to hand to Bellatrix Lestrange… and then another family would be out of the way for young Harry Potter. He would need to speak with them and mention that it should be safe to come out of hiding beforehand, but it is after all, for the Greater Good. He could not allow the young Potter boy to grow up within Wizarding Society where Harry would have the knowledge or make changes that Albus felt would be counterproductive to his desires.

Samuel and Martha Bones will also need to be taken out, but not for some time, so no worries there. Then a nice little law in the Wizengamot making Remus Lupin unfit to raise Harry due to his condition and then Harry would be his to control. Pity, Harry would already be with his aunts Petunia's place by that time. He would need to establish wards preventing non-approved visitors from finding him and maybe causing undue hardship on the boy, just enough to have the boy look up to him for guidance, guidance that would lead to the demise of both Tom and Harry.

"Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…,"

Turning just outside the wards, Albus Dumbledore silently disapparated appearing at Hagrid's destination in Little Whinging, Surrey.

Now… the only person standing in his way was his Transfigurations professor, Professor Minerva McGonagall, of course with a tip that Death Eaters were planning an attacking, Minerva had decided to watch over the Dursley's house at number 4 Privet Drive. Sadly, he was forced to hit her with a Confundus Charm in order to get her to leave after putting poor Harry on the steps of number 4 and leaving him, and still… he still didn't freeze to death, damn it!

End Flashback

The Headmaster's thoughts returned to the present by a knocking on the entry door to his office. Albus noticed that it was his young charge Harry Potter at the door he called out, "Enter."

After a few moments, young Harry walked up the rotating flight of stairs and through the inner office door.

Harry looked in much better health these days and looked to be very fit for a child his age should. If he did not know any better, he would now one of the tallest children of his peer group. He has been told by Remus that the kid liked running in the morning before breakfast and that he was very fast. Harry was spotted by many of the Prefects, running in the morning going from the entry hall up the stairs to the seventh floor and then back down. When asked what he was doing he had told the Prefect that it was a form of strength building and cardio exercises for a healthier body. Now he understood that comment.

"Thank you for coming, Harry. Please, have a seat," Albus said gesturing towards sole seat remaining in the office.

With some reluctance, Harry moved and sat down in the sole seat across from the desk of the Headmaster.

"I wanted to speak with you about your returning to your aunt's and uncle's house for your summer holidays," Dumbledore began. "I have visited both and removed the unwarranted attack that happened during this last summer and replaced it with a simple misunderstanding and that you had left for the remainder of the summer. They have agreed to accept you back with a few concessions and a few additional chores to be completed throughout your time there," Albus stated as if Harry would concede to his wishes.

Harry thought for a moment before replying, "I am afraid, that will not be possible, as my lawful guardian with be available to look after me as will be the house we intend to be staying in. So, I will not be able to return to those… people, next summer."

"I am afraid that the Wizengamot will be naturally slow in making that decision in regarding Sirius Black's guardianship over you, as any qualified mind healer will state that due to his stay in Azkaban, he would be unfit to take up guardianship over you. It is even possible due to his unfit state that he may need to be placed in the Long-Term Spell Damage Ward in Saint Mungo's for his own good," Albus state offhandedly.

Harry felt the intended threat, 'Go back to the Dursley's or Sirius will be committed in Saint Mungo's Hospital.'

There was not much Harry could do to stop the Headmaster in his plans, as Chief Warlock knew people that could testify to that fact and could hold up Sirius's guardianship over Harry in the Wizengamot by simple stalling testimony for Sirius' defense.

Then he felt it an immediate danger in the Force screaming for him to move and so he did. A red spell fired at him, nearly missing him and hitting the chair out from under him. Harry bent backward missing another spell from hitting him, this time coming from the Headmaster's direction. Someone else was here, hidden or… disillusioned, Harry was trying to reach out in the Force but was then forced to move once more, this time going into a sideways roll, but he could now slightly detect in which direction the first spellcaster was now.

Another spell from the Chess master and Harry jumped and while spinning in mid-air Harry pushed out with the Force in the direction of the initial attacker. A shimmer from a cloak was visible briefly, as the first attacker was flung backward towards the entry door. In addition, the force of impact was also visible, however; Harry could hear nothing from the impact, 'A silencing spell along with a disillusioning spell, interesting combination,' Harry thought to himself.

Harry's thoughts on the matter did not go for long as a group of ropes was fast approaching him from the Headmaster's wand. Harry not wanting to reveal the lightsaber he had on him, so he grasped a chair and with the Force, flung it into the path of the ropes, which then promptly wrapped around the chair. The chair continued its path across the room. Another spell, shot from the elderly man and Harry ran up the wall and then leaping over another spell shot from behind him, dodging both at once. Harry while horizontal and spinning in the air created a Force Wave push towards the hidden attacker, the sound of crushed bones and the shattering of a table full of silver instruments revealed Snape lying in a heap on the floor, the disillusionment spell wearing off due to his unconscious state.

Harry was getting frustrated and a bit angry, Harry extended his right hand and a brilliantly, bright, greenish-white lightning shot out of his fingers and the old man was forced to conjure a magical shield and although the shield stopped the sum of lighting, the power did bypass his shield cause a brief scream of pain from the old man. However, Harry did not stop there, as Harry turned and reached out with his left hand and grasped the Headmaster in the Force and Force Pushed him into the wall behind him and as soon as the man hit the wall with the crack of bones, Harry used his right hand to Force Pull the Headmaster's wand from his grip. That was when all hell broke loose.

As soon as the wand touched Harry's outstretched right hand it started to glow a blindly white. Harry felt a burning fire rush up his right arm and then throughout his body. The hidden Peverell ring became visible on his left hand also started to glow with the same brilliant white light and the same electric fire raced started up his left arm. Just then the cloak appeared on his shoulders as if it was just summoned from thin air and it too, started to glow with a brilliant white light. Every nerve ending in Harry's body began to misfire in his body, causing his body into sudden jerks into uncontrolled spasms. One could almost believe God itself had placed him under the Cruciatus Curse. Truth-be-told that was not too far from the truth, as Harry fought the three brother's curse that Death saw that night so long ago. Lightning connected the three Hollows and a ritualistic design appeared before him in the form that was located on his Peverell House Ring, a vertical line, with a circle overlaying it and a Triangle surrounding them all.

The pain only lasted only for a few moments, but it might have just been a few hours of torture for what it felt like. As darkness began to over the young wizard, Harry James Potter-Peverell, he noticed the last trickle of sunlight come from the office window… it was… twilight… and voice of a beautiful woman was calling out to him…, "Master!"

November 1st, 1993

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, 8:37 a.m.

Harry awoke in his four-poster bed in Gryffindor tower as sunlight hit him from the easterly window of their dorm. Harry slowly sat up and looked around. He found that none of his year mates was in their beds and all of their beds were made. The room and lighting suggested his year mates had left for breakfast and that he couldn't be woken by anyone in the dorm.

Harry looked over at the table a found his watch there. Reaching out and looking at it he noticed it was not working anymore Harry quickly cast the Tempus charm revealing that it was just after eight-thirty in the morning on Monday, November 1st and realized classes would be starting at nine. Therefore, he needed to get up, change and head down to Hagrid's hut for his Care of Magical Creatures class that was starting very soon.

With a bit of reluctance, Harry got up and changed into his school robes not know that both the Headmaster and Potions Master would both in Saint Mungo's for excessive bodily damage. The damage in the Headmaster's office would include a few concussive blows to their heads and many broken bones after a fierce battle that left the Headmaster office a disaster zone. Neither one would remember what happened or who the two had battled within that office.

After exiting the castle through the Entry Hall, Harry had received a letter from a Gringotts owl. Tucking the letter away to read at a later time, Harry reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an owl treat and handed it off to the owl with a, "thank you". The owl divested him of the treat and flew away quickly.

The first signs of human life were the group of Gryffindor and Slytherin in a group just beyond Hagrid's Hut. As he got closer, he recognized Hermione and moved over to her.

"So, what's going on?" Harry said, startling the bookworm a bit.

"Oh, Harry. Did you hear, I mean, the word is that Sirius Black had entered the castle last night and attacked the Headmaster and Professor Snape inside the headmaster's office," Hermione stated in a rush.

Harry was surprised at this, as far as Harry knew, Sirius was still back at number 12 Grimmauld Place and it was him who fought in the office last night.

"Hermione, I don't believe that it was Sirius Black who attacked Dumbledore and Snape last night," Harry commented.

"Professor Snape Harry and why is that," Hermione asked intrigued. Harry frowned at Hermione's correction of Snape.

"Well first of all, don't you need to have the Headmaster's permission to enter the office," Harry stated. "Meaning Dumbledore knew and allowed him into his office. And if that was true, what happened during the attack? Also, why didn't the portraits or anything warn him that Sirius was in the castle, I mean, doesn't the Headmaster control the castle wards or any of the house elves?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and was forced to agree with Harry on several of the points.

Harry looked around and saw Draco and Pansy looking all bandaged up like burn victims. "What is going on with Draco?"

Hermione glanced over to the Slytherins briefly before turning away and saying, "Draco and Pansy are trying to hem up their injuries from potions for some odd reason. Anyways, Harry where you were this morning?"

"What do you mean? I woke up in my bed just after eight-thirty and came right down after a putting on my robes," Harry answered with a questioning look on his face.

"Harry, the whole school was searched last night. All of the students were forced to sleep in the Great Hall last night after it was said that Black had entered and attacked the Headmaster," Hermione answered Harry's question. "Nobody found you last night, but all of the house elves reported everyone was accounted for."

Harry nodded the last thing he remembered was defeating Dumbledore in his office. 'Could Dobby have known that he was needed by him, and had pulled him to safety?' It was possible, "Anything else?"

"Well the rumor also said that Dumbledore's Pensieve was stolen along with over a hundred memory vials in his cabinet," Harry nodded smiling inwardly, good Dobby. "The only other thing was that sword you retrieved in the Chamber of Secrets had disappeared. Although word has it the sword will disappear to be with the rightful heir's side when called. People are asking about the Hogwarts Heirs again. Something like last year, I'm sure somebody will start pointing fingers at other students. Much like they did with you being the Heir of Slytherin. But I'm sure it will blow over shortly," Hermione stated informing Harry of the past 24 hours.

"Let's hope so," Harry replied dryly. He did not believe this would blow over, but nothing had happened this year so far.

The Class on flubberworms went by without an incident the two started to head back into the Entry Hall when Harry remembered the letter from Gringotts. Ducking into an empty classroom he pulled out the letter to read.

 _Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell_

 _We, at Gringotts, request meetings with you to discuss you're your clam on a class 5 magical creature and a proposed purchase of said creature at your earliest convenience._

 _May our Enemies die a most painful death before us, as their gold continues to fill our vaults._

 _Ripclaw_

 _Potter-Peverell Account Manager, Gringotts_

 _~End~_

 _§End Chapter Eleven§_

 _Authors Note: I know not a long chapter but something to set up the next few chapters. I removed Harry's blank spot due to foreshadowing on later chapters. His memories were removed and will return later._

 _I am pleased that everyone likes the story as of this point and hope I can continue with the momentum._


	12. Chapter 12 - Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 12_

 _Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff_

November 1st, 1993

Hogwarts Castle

The first week of November was abuzz with information and changes at Hogwarts. Sirius Black's supposed attack of the Potions Professor and the Headmaster did not go away or stall out at all and if weren't for the stern Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, Hogwarts would have dementors freely moving about the grounds. Regardless of what Harry and Hermione had stated about the Headmaster's office security, Minister Fudge had decided to increase the dementor count to nearly a hundred.

The only bright spot on the horizon, in Harry's opinion, was the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match on Saturday. Although that thought was shot down on Wednesday when Harry and the rest of the team were informed during a team practice that Snape, before his and Albus' attack, had changed the match to Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff due to Draco's injuries during the potion lesson. Harry felt this was a bit unfair due to the fact that during Harry's first year, Gryffindor Quidditch team still had to play the last match of the year even though Harry was in the hospital wing following the Philosopher Stone incident and Harry's run-in with Lord Voldemort.

Another thing that happened was another Force vision. This time, of dementors attacking the students and him again during the Quidditch match on Saturday, the fact a strong storm would be in full force during the match as well would not prevent the match from being postponed one bit. Harry would have to plan something to reduce the fallout from this attack on students. So on Thursday, after a transfiguration's class, Harry stayed behind to speak with the Deputy Headmistress and his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, about the upcoming match.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked, getting the Transfiguration teacher's attention.

"Yes, Mister Potter. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm a bit worried about the match on Saturday…," Harry said, trying to voice his concern, only to be interrupted by the Scotts woman.

"Mister Potter, I have every faith in the Gryffindor team to pull through this match with a win. Wood tells me you and the rest of the team have been working very hard to be prepared for the Hufflepuff match," she replied.

"Yes, ma'am. However, with the increasing number of dementors so near the grounds, and with the excitement of the students, as well as missing both Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore, would there not be a potential for dementors to enter the grounds and go after the students? I mean, are there enough faculty members here to protect the entire student body if such an event would happen?" Harry asked, hoping she would speak with Amelia about getting more ministry officials here to help.

The Transfiguration instructor's lips became a very thin line, as the fallout of something like what Harry had just described would happen.

McGonagall nodded and said, "I see where you are coming from, Mister Potter. I will ask Madam Bones about additional security to attend for the student's safety."

"Perhaps Professor, you could ask if parents, with students playing in the match, to attend as well? That way they can both help guard and watch the children play. Something, many parents are unable to do?" Harry asked, while internally smiling. If the dementors do attack and the parents know about it, then perhaps Minister Fudge will change his stance on having dementors at Hogwarts.

"That's… actually, a very good idea, Mister Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor for looking out for your fellow students," she replied with a slight upwards smile.

"I also received a notice from Gringotts asking for a meeting with my account manager to discuss some issues that have come up with my account. If I could, I would like to leave here via the floo to visit Gringotts very early in the morning on Saturday to handle my family business, with your permission, of course."

Minerva's lips thinned, once again, "This will be from here to Gringotts and straight back, correct?"

"That would be the plan," Harry replied, not openly saying that Harry would be doing anything else.

"What time would you need to leave by in order to return prior to the match?" asked McGonagall.

"I would say around seven or eight in the morning should do it, that way I will be back by noon and have lunch here before the match," Harry answered.

"Very well Mister Potter, you can leave here through my floo connection and return between eleven and noon. The floo address is, 'Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress's Office,' understand?"

"Yes, I do, and thank you, Professor McGonagall," Harry said standing from his chair and left the classroom with the hope that the Deputy Headmistress will come through for this vision and for nothing to happen on his trip to Gringotts.

Friday, November 5th, 1993, 2:28 p.m.

Defense against the Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts

Harry and the rest of Gryffindor third year class walked into the Dark Arts classroom to find a tall bald, black man with a strong build and wearing a middle-eastern form of dress with blue and purple robes with a matching round cap on the top of his head. Harry remembered this person from the several occasions he had seen him before. The first time, was from inside of the Great Hall. The second time was in Dumbledore's office when he arrested Snape, and the third time was during the capture of Peter Pettigrew. This person was an Auror for the DMLE and probably substituting for Mooney during his furry after days.

He also noticed two things as they entered. First, was that all of the chairs and desk were stacked up on both sides of the room. The second and more noticeable difference was the size of the room had increased by a factor of three. Clearly, today would involve dueling as a practical exercise today.

Kinsley moved around so everyone could see and to keep everyone's eyes on him. "What do you know about Wizarding dueling...?"

All of the students looked around at each other, all of them remembering the dueling club the year before.

 _~Force~_

Therefore, the first hour that passed, Auror Shacklebolt instructed the third year class on both defensive and offensive charms that were common in dueling as well as good stances and movement during a duel. Harry had noticed a few of the chains due to Sirius and his time in the danger room at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The second half of the class consisted of a series of duels, as the third year class competed for top duelist of the class. Draco was the ultimate spectator fan, commenting on everyone's match while not participating himself. His bookends failed to been both Ron and Neville, although, both were eliminated in the next round. Draco also felt that "Serpensortia" would be just fine casting and have the snakes attack Harry during the last duel of the class with Theodore Nott, unfortunately for Nott Harry called out, "§Attack the blonde git behind you§," to the snake. The black Python turned and started attacking Malfoy. After the seconded bit from the snake, everyone was distracted, including Nott, and Harry hit him with an overpowered "Expelliarmus" causing Nott's wand to fly out of his hand and Theodore to be sent off his feet and into the wall behind him.

Later that night, everyone was asking for the restart of last year's failed dueling club, for the second year through fourth and fifth through the seventh year. By the end of the day, many of the students of Hogwarts had formed a petition for an 'All House Dueling Club.' By Monday, Minerva McGonagall would have four different requests for dueling clubs on her desk asking the club to start after the winter break, so students who wish to enter the club could order dueling robes.

Minerva McGonagall moved over to a cabinet in her office and pulled out a half full or half empty bottle of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey and poured out a double… maybe two doubles? Then through the first glass back and refilled the glass for the second.

 _~Force~_

November 6th, 1993

Gringotts Wizarding Bank, London, England 7:38 a.m.

The next day Harry proceeded to breakfast with Hermione, Neville, Hannah, and Susan before running up to Professor McGonagall's office to floo to Gringotts. Harry noticed an empty bottle on her desk before entering the fireplace and traveling to Gringotts.

Harry arrived and did a simple cleaning charm on himself before waiting in the teller line. As there were only two goblins open and he was the third person, Harry felt no rush; after all, he still had about thirty minutes before the meeting.

"Good morning Teller Goblin, I hope thee enemies' gold is not in your vault, as they lay dead and buried already and their gold is now yours," Harry said, greeting the teller.

The goblin raised an eyebrow, "Good morning wizard, what can Gringotts do for you?" the teller asked.

"I received notification from my account manager, Account Manager Ripclaw, and have come to clear the matter at his convenience, thank you," Harry said, answering the teller's question.

"Very well," the Goblin replied before pressing something on his desk. Just like during the summer, Harry was told to stand to the side and wait to be helped after informing another goblin to inform Ripclaw of his client's arrival.

Just before eight, Ripclaw arrived and the two moved back into his office to go over Harry's accounts.

 _~Force~_

"We have done very well in the muggle technology market, Lord Peverell. In addition, we have improved the Peverell vault quite a bit. We have also moved ten percent of the return into a non-magical banking account for use in the muggle world. I also see you are now wearing the Peverell Head of House ring," stated Ripclaw. "You must also know that with that, your seat will activate for the Potter and Peverell House seat on the Wizengamot. If you are unable or cannot take the seat, you will need to assign a proxy for both seats and until Lord Black is able to take the seat back, you will need to also, assign someone for that as well. Currently, Lord Malfoy is seated for the Black family."

Harry nodded at that, "We are working on clearing the rightful Lord Black's name as we speak. As soon as that is completed, we will be returning Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks back into the family. We will be removing Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black family and claiming the Lestrange vault in due to violations of the marriage contract as a penalty. From what I was told she will have thirty days to submit a counterclaim from the initial date of submission," Harry said with a smile, as did Ripclaw, both knew she could not because Bellatrix was in Azkaban Prison with her husband.

"All artifacts are to be inspected for Dark or Cursed and to advise Lord Black of the inspection. Remaining gold within will be transferred to the Longbottom vault, in care of Heir Neville Longbottom, in penance of the Lestrange's actions against the House of Longbottom. Of course, Gringotts fee would be deducted from this amount in the range of… oh… ten percent?"

At the goblins nod and smile, Harry continued, "Narcissa Malfoy will be placed on probation until Lord Black is able to speak with her and their son, Draco. This also means neither she nor any other will not be able to withdraw from the Black account as of today. As Heir, I state this in Lord Black's name unless overruled by Lord Black."

"Also as Lord Peverell, I am formally requesting an offer from Gringotts on a Basilisk for rendering for ingredients and potion sales. Would this be something Gringotts be interested in?" Harry asked noncommittally.

At that, Ripclaw sat up a bit more, "H-how large are we talking six to ten feet?" Harry smiled widen and Ripclaw eyes opened in relation.

"We are talking over sixty feet in length and four to six feet thick. Also, it had, within the last year or two, had shed its skin so there is possible another skin to work with," Harry answered. "In addition, I am thinking of claiming the skeleton for the Potter-Peverell manor."

Ripclaw leaned back and thought about the offer from this wizard and how far he would be willing to find another source for the rendering but it would leave Gringotts out of nearly all profits. "Mister Potter, I will need to speak with Director Ragnok in regards to the carcass of the beast. I can assure you we are definitely able to complete the rendering with great efficiency but about the bid. I, as a mere account manager, am unable to put forth a bid at this time for rendering of such size, as it would be beyond the maximum amount I am allocated."

"Understandable, Accounts Manager Ripclaw," Harry replied. "I still would like to put this matter before you and your nation prior to reaching out to others. I do have three hours available if you wish to conclude this business today or I can return during the winter break to complete it."

Ripclaw nodded and stepped out of his office, leaving Harry to wait as the account manager to speak with the Director.

 _~Force~_

Two hours later, Harry had a tenable offer of one million Galleons for the Basilisk rendering. One hundred thousand would be deducted for the Gringotts' fees for the rendering of the carcass and for Harry keeping the skeleton; another hundred thousand Galleons will be donated to Saint Mungo's Hospital, another hundred for the DMLE and another hundred for a scholarship in the name of 'The Lily Evan's Scholarship' for muggle-borns students in need.

Each of the nine victims of the Basilisk will have vault set up with ten thousand Galleons inside, or in the case of Myrtle, her relatives in her case for any expenses.

In addition, ten thousand Galleons will go to the Hogwarts Healing Department, to help startup a Healers club for those who are or have interest in becoming a healer after their schooling is complete or those wanting to learn more about healing others. This will also include hiring an additional healer for weekends and as an instructor for those making healing potions.

With all of those donations, Harry will still be bringing in a half million Galleons to the Peverell account, most of it will be reinvested into tech companies in the non-magical world.

 _~Force~_

By eleven-thirty, Harry had returned to Hogwarts for the match against Hufflepuff. Where London was mostly sunny, Hogwarts was looked to be in a severe rainstorm with some lightning.

It probably was not the first time that the thought had accord to him, but magical people did not have that much common sense. To have fifteen people on brooms as well as hundreds in raised balconies with lightning shooting throughout the skies was a recipe for disaster.

Harry and the rest of the team met up in the Gryffindor changing locker. No one was looking very pleased with playing in the storm or playing against Hufflepuff today.

The two teams left their changing rooms and met in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with the Hufflepuff team, their Black and yellow uniform standing out just a bit. Madam Hooch called out for everyone to "Mount your Brooms."

Harry mounted his broom and pulled his foot out of the mud-covered ground, and moved with some difficulties to his starting place, he noted that his lighter size would be more of a hindrance than an advantage in this storm.

Harry looked across to his opponent and noted the other seeker was Diggory, the Captain. Cedric Diggory was an older student and was a much larger person than he was, even with his training workout that he has been doing so far this year; Cedric's size advantage meant he would be able to bat through the winds far better than he would.

Harry could hear the whistle blow coming from Madam Hooch and the game had started.

Harry rose from his position and did a circle around the pitch, something he has always done to relieve himself of any tension he might be feeling and to begin focusing on the game and finding the snitch.

After five minutes, Harry was soaked to the bone and still unable to find any hint of gold anywhere due to not being able to see through his safety glasses. He might not need the corrective lenses anymore but it would stop rain from hitting his eyes.

Harry also refused to use the Force to sense out the location of the snitch, as he felt that it would be a form of cheating. Nevertheless, Harry was all too happy to use the Force to avoid being unseated by the now and again Bludgers that he would come across during his short period of flight.

After some time, Harry heard Hooch's whistle blow calling for a timeout and Harry raced down to meet Wood and the rest of the team and… Hermione?

"I called for a time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here…"

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his safety glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

"What's the score?"

"We're fifty points up," Wood said, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

At that very moment, Hermione stepped up; she was holding her cloak over her head and was inexplicable, beaming.

"I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your goggles, quick!" Hermione said, snapping her fingers together.

Harry handed them to her, and to the team amazement, watched as Hermione tapped the goggles with her wand and said, "Impervius!"

"There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water now!"

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her, which caused Harry some confusion along with a brief spike of pain in his forehead for a split second and in the next second, was forgotten.

"Brilliant!" Harry called out hoarsely after her as she disappeared back into the crowd, his brief headache altering his voice briefly.

"Okay, team, let's go for it!" Woods roared over the noise.

Hermione was definitely a blessing, as now he could see despite the rain soaking him through. Nevertheless, he could see so much better and so Harry now raced around the pitch with determination. He needed to retrieve the snitch now.

Another forked lighting struck, part of the fork hitting one of the Hufflepuff rings and arcing down the pole to the ground, the other part hitting one of the Gryffindor chaser's brooms. The broom's tail, ignite on fire causing her to descend rapidly to put out the flames.

"This is Nuts!" Harry shouted, only for no one to hear him against the roar of the storm or the crowd.

It was then, did he notice Cedric in a fierce chase after a golden ball. The cries of Woods words "Harry," slightly lost on the seeker as he shot forward after Cedric and the snitch.

They circled half the pitch before shooing off, passed the teachers booth and out of the stadium. Higher and higher the snitch rose, into the clouds it raised. Harry felt a foreboding in the Force but pushed on nonetheless.

An arc of lighting hit the snitch and passed into Cedric's broom giving the other seeker a zap that knocked him back and now Harry was near to the snitch when it happened. His Nimbus 2000's handle began to ice over. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw, five no… ten dementors chasing after him. Harry looked back to find the snitch was nowhere and only to find a dementor right in front of him. It was too late as the dementor in from of him had its boney hand around his broom forcing it to a stop in mid-air. Below him, another two dozen dementors had arrived on the Quidditch pitch.

The moment the attack happened, he fell from his broom trying to avoid the attack from the first dementor grabbing his broom. Harry cursed himself for not having his lightsabers or learning any defensive magic against the dementors, although he did have the Force.

As he was falling Harry cast a wandless feather-light charm upon himself, this allowed the next bit of Force powers to have a much easier to perform as he used the Force to slow his descent. With his knowledge of Force lightning, Harry sent out Force lightning towards any dementors willing to come near him.

Below him over a Dozen Patroness were moving about the Quidditch pitch fending off the Dementors' attack of the game.

As soon as Harry broke out of the clouds, he released much of the Force holding him up and plummeted to the ground of the pitch using just enough not to crash or break anything.

The attack lasted only a minute but it was a very intense minute. In the end, nearly all hundred dementors had attacked and thankfully, nobody severe injuries had accrued due in thanks to the adults attending, as well as the members of the DMLE attending for security.

Harry found out in the locker rooms that Cedric had managed to recover just long enough after the shock to catch the snitch, winning the game by a hundred points.

Later that day, Harry's Nimbus 2000 was found, smashed into kindling near the Whomping Willow. Harry felt bad about losing his broom but knew that with some things, there is an unseen benefit and with many, many Galleons; he would now need to order a new Firebolt. He would write to Ripclaw to have him contact the makers of Firebolt brooms and ask for a Firebolt with the gold number '7' etched in the handle. Moreover, coming from 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', he might even be able to help in sales and marketing for a discount of the broom.

 _~Force~_

Dinner that night was a chocoholic's dream come true, as Chocolate frogs and chocolate candy bars laid throughout all of the tables. Chocolate Cakes and puddings were in place for all of the deserts. Harry noticed a second year blonde Ravenclaw girl had a large bowl of chocolate pudding in front of her, all to herself and she did not eating anything else. Harry thought she was quite pleased with the notion of having chocolate pudding for supper. Harry also noticed a strange feeling emanating from her, as every time Harry would look in her direction, she would return the look.

Harry also noticed Ron was pocketing as many candy bars and chocolate frogs as he could without them falling out of his pockets or shoving them into his open maw.

On the plus side, Madam Bones had forced all of the dementors to return to Azkaban and had replaced them with a dozen Aurors guards to patrol Hogsmeade and Hogwarts grounds instead of the dementors.

Over the next week, Harry had scheduled a meeting with Professor McGonagall, allowing the Goblin rendering team to enter Hogwarts and proceed with the rendering of the Basilisk while offering any teacher or student interested to visit the chambers as well.

 _§End Chapter Twelve§_

 _Authors Notes: Dumbledore and Snape will not remember everything from Halloween night due to a concussion. Harry met a being who removed his memory of the conversation. Harry will eventually get that memory back but later on in the story. The most Dumbledore will remember was that he had a meeting with someone. He locked down his office for the meeting so he cannot ask anyone about it. Harry will get a boost in magical power and other things but I will restrict him for now._

 _For everyone who is looking for the Anakin/Vader meet Harry Potter. I am toying with Harry meeting with Anakin-Vader to talk about being a "chosen one" with a background of Mortis temple. This might happen after Harry's knighthood ceremony._

 _I give much praise to those who write non-timeline AU stories. I am working on a way for Harry to learn to speak French in two months… Potions/Magic… Force? How do Jedi understand hundreds of languages?_


	13. Chapter 13 - Blurring Lines

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

Authors Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews and those who have Favored/Followed my story.

 _Chapter 13_

 _Blurring Lines_

November 8th, 1993

Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland 7:38 a.m.

The following Monday Harry was treated with the sight of both the Headmaster and the Potion's Master in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry understood that it was only a matter of time before the two would return to the school and hoped that they would not interfere too much with the goblins or question him about Halloween night.

The study session with Misses Tonks went very well and Neville found out that he was becoming a lot better at potions then he was previously. This, of course, was due to Misses Tonks informing Neville of how closely Herbology and Potions truly was and from then on the five worked to fully understand the potions and the ingredients involved before starting to brew the potion for the day.

That Monday also saw the return of Professor Lupin in the Defense classroom. Professor Lupin had discussed the dueling matches that Auror Shacklebolt had instructed the classroom the Friday before and many of the students had informed him about the current petition for a Defense and Dueling club that they all wanted to create during his illness.

They all had a very enjoyable lesson, as Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature that looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless-looking.

They discussed the creatures and of how it would lure travelers into bogs and Lupin pointed out the lantern dangling from his hand? The hinkypunk would hop ahead and people would follow the light, only for the creature to turn on them and make a horrible squelching noise.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up his or her things and headed for the door, all but Harry as Lupin had called for him to stay behind.

"Just a moment, Harry," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."

Harry waited and watched Professor Lupin cover the hinkypunk's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," Professor Lupin said, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," said Harry calmly. "The tree pretty much smashed it into kindling."

Lupin sighed.

"You know, they planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" asked Harry with curiosity.

Lupin looked at him quickly.

"Yes, I did. I do not think any of us have ever seen Professor McGonagall that enraged for some time. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at both the Headmaster and Headmistress's refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes, in a way," Harry said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" asked the Professor with interest.

"The dementors they came after me on my broom. Before I realized what had happened, one of them had already grabbed the tip of my broom. I had no choice but to roll off it to evade them. Thankfully, I had my wand and as I fell, I cast a feather-light charm on myself and sort of willed myself to slow while guiding my fall to escape the dementors."

"Harry… that was very quick thinking on your part and for staying vigilant by keeping your wand on you," Remus said with a smile. "Ten points to Gryffindor for constant vigilance."

A ray of wintery sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, and they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they cannot see them. Get too near a dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself… soul-less and evil. You would be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life."

"You made one of the dementors on the train back off," Harry said suddenly, remembering Hermione's tail about the Dementor that had tried to access their compartment back on the 1st of September.

"There are… certain defenses one can use on a dementor," said Lupin. "But there was only one dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"Actually, I heard that there were six that boarded the train, only one went into our compartment," Harry explained. "But what kind of defenses are there? Could you teach me?" Harry asked.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors, Harry… quite the contrary." Lupin then looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I will try to help. However, it will have to wait until next term, I am afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

"I understand Professor, I will look forward to the lesson next term," Harry replied with a smile.

 _~Force~_

November 13th, 1993

Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland 8:21 a.m.

The following Saturday, Harry was greeted in the Entry Hall by Ripclaw and twelve other goblins and two older wizards, one very tall and skinny, the other short and rather portly. Both of their dress looked to have come out of a muggle safari magazine from the 1930s. Puffy khaki cargo pants, dark brown knee-high length leather boots, a button up tan shirt and a stiff round hat on their head. Each had a large muzzle gun that ballooned out at the tip.

"Greeting Account Manager Ripclaw, I hope you seek adventure today as we make war on the Basilisk carcass," Harry greeted with a grin.

Ripclaw grinned back, "Aye, may our many vaults swell with much bounty!"

Harry led the Goblin party to the second-floor bathroom where the entrance to the chambers was located. Many of the students from the great hall that was interested in the chambers moved to follow preventing both the Headmaster and Potions professor from stopping Harry or the goblins team from entering the bathroom.

Harry walked into Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom and greeted the teen ghost with a "Hello Myrtle. We are heading down into the chambers to remove the basilisk carcass and have a look around. Do you want to join us?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry; we ghosts are not allowed to enter there. But thanks for asking," with that said, Myrtle let out a cry, flew off and dove into a toilet, strangely causing the water to splash out of the toilet. It was strange because as a ghost they were incorporeal and should not be able to move anything. Putting that thought aside, Harry turned to the sink and said "§Open…§" With another thought, Harry said, "§Stairs… lights§.

As soon as the sink had moved, revealing the hole, stone moved out from the walls of the hole, creating a spiral staircase going down into the chambers as several blocks started to glow a greenish-white reviling the staircase going down.

Just as Harry was ready to proceed down, Hermione had appeared beside him and followed Harry down the stairs. Ripclaw and the Goblin team then proceeded to follow the couple. Once the goblin team was nearly out of sight, one by one, curious students and teachers started to move and proceed to follow the Goblin team down the stairs.

Once Harry and the goblins reached the cave-in, Ripclaw started ordering the other goblins to clear the debris and to shore up the walls and ceiling.

Ripclaw asked about the snakeskin and Harry explained that it was there from before Harry and Ron had last entered. One of the Goblins removed and un-shrunk a large trunk and began cutting and moving the skin into the trunk.

"Lord Potter, The skin may be old but it still has some uses," Ripclaw commented after speaking to the goblin cutting up the skin. "We will evaluate the skin and you shall receive payment for it as well."

"Thank you, Account Manager Ripclaw," Harry replied. "That would be most appreciated."

Harry then proceeded to escort the group further into the outer chambers until they met the second door and with another quick §"Open"§, the second door opened and lights of the chambers activated showing the chambers in more green light. Then a slight smell of decay hit them and they all moved into the chambers with caution. Some of the older students looked to be wearing fish bowls over their heads. The Goblins, either was not affected by the smell or they simply did not care that much about it.

The goblins moved around the chamber, continually increasing the light of the chamber so it was not so dim. When they made it to the end of the chamber, Ripclaw froze at the sight of the Basilisk laying before the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Harry turned to see Collin Creevey there with his camera. An interesting idea came over Harry and he moved over to Ripclaw with the idea.

 _~Force~_

November 15th, 1993

Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland 7:12 a.m.

The articles in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler said it all.

Boy-who-Lived slays Slytherin's Monster

The front page showed a picture of Harry Potter shaking hands with a Gringotts goblin in front of the largest Basilisk to ever have been recorded with the statue of Salazar Slytherin in the background, the picture became iconic.

Below the iconic picture was a detailed listing of events that led up to the fight in the Slytherin fabled 'Chamber of Secrets' with Slytherin's monster. It also went on to describe Harry's purposed offerings to the Saint Mungo's magical hospital and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The article also stated Harry's desire to start up a scholarship fund, in his mother's name, for all muggle-borns with impressive scholastic achievements. Along with that, a portion of the reward from the selling of the carcass would be divided and handed out to those who were most effective, that being the many students who were petrified during the school year.

Harry also purposed a slight change in the outdated medical wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by adding a Healer's club for students interested in planning a career as a magical healer to the magical community as well as an additional healer for the school during weekend and club events.

Gringotts Account Manager Ripclaw made a statement, "Gringotts is most pleased with the findings by Harry Potter and is looking forward to furthering dealings with the future Potter Lord and would be setting up all of the necessary accounts for the scholarships and the reprehension funds for all affected humans."

 _~Force~_

A week after the Daily Prophet article, the third year students in Ancient Runes were grouped into several teams to work on an end of year project for class, this project would be due at the end of the year. Harry and Hermione decided to pair up with Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones for this project. Daphne Greengrass because of her high scores in Arithmancy and Runes and Susan Bones for her hard work ethics and ability to keep everyone focused and friendly.

Their task was to create something using Runes with or without Charms added. The four talked about what they could do for their project. Hermione mentioned making a spinning ballerina that would play music. Daphne wanted to do and ball that would simply change colors as it rolled around. However, Susan made the most interesting idea yet and that was to create protective jewelry. Harry thought about it and agreed with the protective jewelry, but altered it to become a pair of protective bracelets for someone to wear on both arms.

Even though it would be very difficult, everyone had agreed to the idea and the group started to look up what they would like to have on the bracelets. Susan mentioned about having a runic shield charm, as it would be good to have for defense. Daphne mentioned both self-sizing and cushioning charms for ease of the wearer. In addition, Hermione added the idea about having an indestructible rune placed on the bracelets to prevent damage. Harry thought of a strengthening Rune like on his Jedi Armor so the wearer could lift or hold something without it being too difficult.

The project would not take them the whole year but gathering the material for the project would. In the meantime, the four would continue to work on the runic array to the best of their ability. Harry would contact Ripclaw to tracking down the needed materials for the bracelets. He would look at purchasing enough material for six bracelets so all three of the girls would have a pair. Harry didn't need a set due to his armor having most of the charms and runes already installed.

 _~Force~_

During the first full week of December, Professor McGonagall came around and took names for those who were interested in leaving Hogwarts for the upcoming Christmas break. Hermione and Harry decided not to leave for the holiday, as did Ron Weasley. Harry found that both Susan and Daphne have already decided that they would be leaving, putting their Rune project on hold until the start of next term. Harry and Hermione would continue revising the design of the bracelets prior to their partners' return. Although, in Harry's eyes, the Runic Array continued to look wrong and he continued to adjust the design.

Harry also noticed Ron was also had a shorter tempered with Hermione, as Ron's grades in many of his classes continued to slip and his homework assignments were either turned in late or not at all. This was due to Harry's and Hermione's new policy, of not doing his work for him, they would look the work over that he had done, sure, but refused to make the needed changes to the homework or outright complete the work for him.

Harry also noticed Moony's disappearances throughout the school year and felt sorry for him due to his furry little problem.

During a mirror call with Sirius, Sirius asked Harry if he would like to start his Animagus training over the summer break. Harry had agreed to it and Sirius had said that if he could find any more information on the Marauder's study material for the transformation, he would send them via Dobby or Kreacher.

Harry also informed Sirius, that due to Dobby being allowed to shuttle the Black library back and forth from Number 12 Grimmauld place and Harry's trunk, HK had completed his upload of the Black Library and have archived it. He also informed Harry about why both Frank and Alice Longbottom have not recovered yet in Saint Mungo's and that it would be very difficult, if not impossible, to cure them regardless at this point in time. Harry explained about a potion that would stay in the body for as long as the body was alive and not allowing any healing potions or counter curses to take effect. So far, there are no options available for their treatment or removing of the potion from their bodies at this time.

Harry also informed Sirius about the sad fate of his broomstick. Sirius waved it off with a hand gesture and told Harry to wait until after the winter break to start worrying about a new broom. Harry smiled internally, at any rate, he now knew of at least one gift that would be coming his way for Christmas.

 _~Force~_

The Christmas morning was the best and worst day of Harry's life. It started with a dream of Hermione and him walking arm-in-arm on a date to the cinemas during a warm summer afternoon. Then being hit by a flying pillow from Ron and an "Oy! Present!" as if Harry did not just want to sleep in for once.

Harry looked through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Harry noticed Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents.

"Another sweater from Mum… maroon again… see if you've got one." Harry had. It turns out that Mrs. Weasley had indeed sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front of it, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle, all of the treats were pushed from his mind at the last gift. As he moved all Weasley's Gifts to the side, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath it all.

"What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.

"Don't know" Harry replied as he began to rip the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick that rolled out onto his bedspread. Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look.

"I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.

The present was a Firebolt, identical to the broom Harry had once seen at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let go; the broom hung in midair, unsupported and at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number '7' at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys," Harry said sarcastically and smiled at the thought of the Dursleys sending him anything magical, let alone something this expensive.

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, leaping to conclusions, not realizing Harry knew perfectly well, who got it for him and was now walking around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch. "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…"

"That was my dad's though," Harry said a bit bitterly. "Dumbledore was just passing it on to me," as if he had a choice about it, besides… giving something as a present that was yours by right of inheritance was wrong on so many levels anyway.

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism. Hey, Harry," Ron gave a great whoop of laughter, "Malfoy! Wait till he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig! This is an international standard broom, this is!"

"I know," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy face.

"I know," said Ron agreeing, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been… Lupin!"

"You're kidding right?" Harry said, now starting to laugh at Ron's stupidity. "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron. "And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you…"

"Lupin can't afford something like this and I don't see him spending money like that, even if he could," Harry commented.

"What're you laughing about, Ron?" said Hermione, after just walking into the boy's dorm room wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

'Poor, Poor Crookshanks,' Harry thought internally.

"Don't bring him in here!" Ron yelled.

Ron's disdain for Crookshanks and had been getting worse over the loss of the rat and had started to treat Hermione's pet with more and more distant, like it was Crookshanks fault Ron no longer had a pet.

Of course, Crookshanks did not let things go either. Crookshanks, overhearing Ron's comments about Hermione refusal to help/do his homework and being out of hearing distance of Harry. Therefore, the part Kneazle-cat took it upon himself to return the favor, all over Ron's bed just before lights out that night.

Moreover, Ron did not notice until the next morning, where Ron's shouting had awoken everyone in the dorm to his, ah-hum, wet condition.

Although, Hermione was no longer listening anymore and she had dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt.

"Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?"

"No idea," said Ron, interrupting Harry's reply, "There wasn't a card or anything on it."

Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by Ron's news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lower lip.

"What's the matter Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yah… What's the matter with you?" said Ron snidely.

Although Harry's question was more out of concern, Ron's comment came out somewhat bitterly and Harry expression towards Ron showed his dislike for Ron's comment, although Ron did not catch Harry's look.

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

Before Harry could answer, Ron sighed dramatically. "It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said.

"So it must've been really expensive…"

"It was Hermione, why?" Harry asked.

"Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," Ron added cheerfully.

"Well… who would send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Who cares?" Ron said impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" Hermione said shrilly.

Harry and Ron looked at her with two very different expressions on their faces.

"What do you think Harry's going to do with it… sweep the floor?" said Ron with a sneer worthy of a Malfoy.

However, before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks had sprung from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's face.

With a cry of, "Get him out of here!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws swiped at Ron's pajamas and face in an attempted at punishing him for his last comment.

Ron seized and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain. Ron's fleshy foot "0", Harry's heavily-fortified multi-compartment trunk "1."

Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at Ron.

"You'd better take Crookshanks out of here, Hermione," Harry said calmly, as Ron sat back down on Harry's bed nursing his most likely broken or bruised foot.

"Can't you stop that thing from attacking people?" Ron shouted as Hermione strode out of the room with Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.

The only thing Harry could hear now as he too left the dorm room was Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage,.

 _~Force~_

The Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the grounds in the Gryffindor common room that morning, Hermione had decided to leave Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was also furious with Ron for trying to kick Crookshanks. Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's attempt to maul him in Ron's opinion, "for no reason at all". Harry had given up trying to make them talk to each other and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt, which he had brought down to the common room with him. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she did not say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat as well.

Harry could not blame her for it and he could not explain yet how it was a gift from Sirius. Harry may have ordered it through Gringotts but he was very sure, that Sirius had instructed Ripclaw to take the money out of the Black family vaults to pay for it, and until the ministry got off their duffs and cleared Sirius' name, the sender of the gift would have to remain anonymous. Harry returned the Firebolt to his dorm before heading out to Breakfast with Hermione and a still only slightly upset Ron in tow.

 _~Force~_

After breakfast Harry went straight up to the dormitory and collected his new rune book 'Encyclopedia of Advanced Runes and Warding' Harry had ordered from Flourish and Blotts as soon as Harry finished reading his third and four year Runes course books, and brought it downstairs to read until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

Although Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, Harry had only seen her in the common room only once before and that had been when she had made a very grave announcement of Ginny Weasley disappearance last year. Hermione walked around them and sat down in a chair near the corner, picked up the nearest book, and hid her face behind it.

"Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall asked beadily, walking over to the fireside.

Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside down.

"May I see it?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Sure, Professor McGonagall," Harry replied. "It's up in my dorm room."

After Harry raced up and returned a few minutes later with the broom in question. The Transfiguration teacher took the Firebolt out of Harry's hands and examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends, "Hum… and there was no note at all, Mister Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No ma'am," said Harry honestly.

"I see…," Professor McGonagall said. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Mister Potter."

"W… what?" Ron yelled, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will be able to strip it down…"

"Strip it down?" Ron repeated even louder, as though Professor McGonagall was crazy.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "Mister Potter will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free with plenty of time to learn to fly it before his next match."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Harry said in his calm voice. "Honestly, Professor…"

"You can't know that, Mister Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly and she was right, in a way, "not until you've flown it at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

"Thank you, Professor, for your concern," Harry replied his voice still calm. Although Harry did not like it, he had to agree with the fact that the Firebolt could have been jinxed in transit. "Could I have a list of Charms that are found on the broom, I would like to study more about the flight charms placed on the new brooms?"

"Something for Charms class?" she asked.

"Runes actually, Professor McGonagall," replied Harry.

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod and turned on her heels and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her.

Ron, however, rounded on Hermione. "What did you go running off to McGonagall for?"

"Ron…," Harry said a bit heatedly but was ignored.

Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly. "Because I thought… and Professor McGonagall agrees with me… that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!" Hermione yelled back before she too turned and walked out of the common room following the Gryffindor Head of House. As Hermione left the common room, Harry, noticing tears forming in her eyes.

Harry turned to Ron with not a little hint of anger in him, not just for Ron's last comment, but also for everything Ron had put her through all year long so far and said, "We're through!" Harry then turned and ran for the door and his best friend, hoping she would not have gotten very far.

 _§End Chapter Thirteen§_

 _Thanks to Dragon Man 180 for the idea of bracelets. I have decided to use another crossover item as a reference. The bracelets will be similar to Wonder Woman's bracelets but with a redirecting shield charm installed like the twin's shield hats but for much stronger jinxes and hexes. This will help protect the girls later on in the story._

 _I'm also looking into the Animagi Harry will become. A dragon... A Tiger... Then I thought, this is a Star wars Crossover so. What about a Nexu or Rancor. I can only imagine the sight of a full-sized Bull Rancor during the graveyard scene against Voldemort and the Death munchers._

 _Next chapter will cover Harry's second term for the third year and his trip home._


	14. Chapter 14 - Term's End

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken from throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 14_

 _Term End_

December 25th, 1993

Great Staircase, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland 10:36 a.m.

Harry raced out of the Gryffindor common room chasing after his bookworm best friend. Upon exiting, he found that Hermione was completely out of view. Reaching out with the Force, Harry found her and followed the feeling down the staircase to an empty classroom on the third floor. Harry slowly opened the door to see Hermione sitting in a chair behind a desk, her head lying over her arms. She did not even move upon his entry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly but received no response. Harry did not like that and stepped further into the room.

"Hermione?" Harry said again placing a hand on her arm genteelly after moving over to her. Her head rose to meet him and their eyes meet. They were red from crying and Harry felt anger towards Ron for treating her like this, but as fast as the anger came, it disappeared by his caring feelings for the girl before him and a smile appeared on his face, just as a smile appeared on hers.

Harry moved around the desk so he could kneel before her, bringing their eyes level with one another, a whole conversation spoke between them through their eyes. Both saying how that they had cared for each other for the longest time, how they were scared at the rejection from the other and how they no longer wanted to hurt the other any longer.

Finally, without thinking the two drew together until… they kissed. Slowly and cautiously at first, but as the heat rose up within Harry's chest and spread throughout his body the kiss deepened.

Time shifted within Harry's mind as things once forgotten, now reinserted itself into his mindscape, of a much younger girl before him. A very pretty girl of five or six years of age and the events that lead up to that memory, other memories then began to connect with the initial memory. The first memory was the one of Harry being chased by Dudley's gang when, to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, he was now standing on the roof of the school near a chimney and was looking down on his cousin's gang. His first attempt at teleportation that he knew of, although that was his first time, it wasn't his only time, as more memories continued to flash into his mindscape of other people, other places Harry had teleported himself to. Harry remembered a few days later looking at a picture in a book a while sitting in the school's library. He was looking at an old castle in Wales, and then, all of a sudden, he was there near the castle still holding the book from the library, then he looked at a castle in Ireland, and again he imagined of being there, near the castle and in the next second he was there. Harry's adventure lasted just over a week.

He didn't understand why he needed to look around for a castle but he could never find the right castle. The last castle he visited was just southeast of London...and that is where he met her for the first time… this girl in his arms now.

She was standing there with her parents, her nose in a book about Great castles of England. She was, to his amusement, both deaf and blind to the world around her as her parents were looking around waiting for the guided tour of the castle to begin, as were several other families. It had been over ten days since he had escaped from the confines of the Dursley's for his 'vacation', one that he had hoped, would last a lifetime. During his vacation, he was forced to steal food from vendors because he had no money, at the time but more often than not, the vendors would see the small underfed boy and simple hand over some food and water out of the goodness of their own hearts. On the other hand, maybe they felt sorry for the state he was in, being on the run.

Harry remembered the nice sunny day with the girl and her parents touring the castle just outside of London. Of Harry placing a childish kiss on her cheek and stating that he would visit her the next day, and then… an old man with a too long silver beard, "Harry, my boy. You are not supposed to be here." The old pulled out a wooden stick and the next thing Harry remembered was a flash of red light and he was locked in his cupboard under the stairs, not understanding how he had lost two weeks of school.

Harry broke the kiss off, both their eyes dilated with the remembrance of the time they first met each other.

"Do you… remember?" Harry asked

"I do, oh Harry," she replied, and then she pulled him into a Hermy hug.

"How did I forget that day, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, more tears appearing on her face.

Harry did not want to trouble her but he knew the old man must have visited her and her parents shortly after Harry's obliviation and return to Dursley prison.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall about the broom but just so she could do a scan it. But when I was there, Professor Dumbledore was there also. I swear I didn't say anything about Sirius but he… he somehow just knew I'm not sure how but he told McGonagall to take the broom and have it inspected by Flitwick. I also felt that it was the right thing to do and… I'm so sorry Harry," she said before she started to cry again with more tears.

They sat there and after Hermione had calmed down, they began talking about their future friendship with Ron and others. Harry explained that, before he left the common room, he had ended that friendship with Ron. He would never be friend with someone who would constantly hurt someone's feelings and who was prejudice against someone for being placed within a school's house or anything, after all, Daphne and Tracy were from Slytherin and they were not evil, just cunning and resourcefulness. Much Like Susan, Hannah and Neville are all hard working. Many of the students could have been placed in several houses. Even Draco could have been in his dorm or him in Draco's. Harry shuddered a bit at the thought. Harry decided to look into tracking down a book on mind magic for Hermione to study. It might not stop the Headmaster but it would slow him and the potion git down a bit.

The two skipped both lunch and supper, although Dobby did bring them both sandwiches and juice for meals. After some time they both returned to the Gryffindor common room. They decided to head for bed before stopping for a slight peck on their lips and a "Merry Christmas," before they headed up the stairs to their dorm rooms.

Upon Harry's, entering his dorm Harry found Dobby there holding out another gift for him.

"Present from Master Harry Potter's dogfather," Dobby said and presented a box wrapped in a daily prophet paper that looked like crap tied with twine.

Harry accepted and began to unwrap the package as Dobby flashed away. Harry removed what looked to be a rectangle shaped piece of mirror. Harry turned the mirror over the see a note attached to the back of the mirror it read, "Look into the mirror and say 'Padfoot', you will be surprised."

Doing as the note asked, Harry turned the mirror back over, and while looking into the mirror said, "Padfoot."

It only took a second and Harry's image on the mirror disappeared, only to be replaced by his Godfather, Sirius Black, "Merry Christmas, Pup."

Harry smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Sirius."

 _~Force~_

After a lengthy conversation with Sirius ended, Harry went over his returned memories from the time he escaped Privet Drive and his feelings of teleporting himself from one location to another. He had boiled it down into three 'D's' Direction, Distance and Determination. He needed to feel the Direction he would need to travel and then know the Distance of his teleportation leap. After that, he would need to feel Determined to Will himself there.

Harry knew his inner magic was not the only thing that helped him. That during the teleporting process, he had used the Force, and that by looking at a picture in a book, his Force senses had reached out for the places, returning with the knowledge of the direction and distance he needed. Then he used his magic to teleport himself there.

He also told Sirius about what happened to Hermione and if there are any books he knew of that could help her to protect her mind.

Sirius replied that he would look for a book or two and have either Dobby or Kreacher bring Harry the book or books.

 _~Force~_

Shortly after New Years and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy once again. Wood decided to seek out Harry on the night before term started and found Harry working on several Runes project for HK power and shielding array he wanted to be installed over the summer break. Using some of the same arrays his Runes team was working on for the bracelets.

"Had a good Christmas?" Woods asked, and then, without waiting for an answer, he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "Harry, have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," said Harry with an internal smile.

"What! You'd better get a move on; you know… you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"

Harry smiled openly now and replied, "I got a Firebolt for Christmas."

"A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A… a real Firebolt?"

"Don't get overly excited, Oliver, you'll make a mess," Harry said still smiling. "Besides I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated." In addition, he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes.

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"

"Sirius Black," Harry said, his smile lessening a bit. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it," 'Which he did'.

Wood waving aside the information of a famous murderer going after his Seeker, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country is on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?" stated Wood.

'Well if you know a Goblin at Gringotts, then and have that Goblin contact the manufacturer to purchase the broom directly, you won't be going to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy the broomstick,' Harry thought internally.

"I know," said Harry with an overly dramatic sigh, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down…"

"What?" Wood face went pale. "No, I'll go and talk to her, Harry, right now," he promised vehemently. "I'll make her see reason. A Firebolt… a real Firebolt, on our team… She wants Gryffindor to win as much as I do, I mean we do… I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt…," and Harry watched as Wood ran off to speak with their Head of House. Sometimes it was too much fun winding the man up. Harry wondered what it would be like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

 _~Force~_

As a distraction, to the stripping down of the Firebolt, Professor McGonagall spoke with Professor Lupin about some advanced DA lessons that Harry was made aware the first DA class after the winter break.

"Harry, could you stay behind for a moment?" asked the Defense teacher.

"Sure, not a problem Professor," Harry replied.

"I'll wait outside, ok?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and she completed the packing up her things. Thankful once again to Harry for her birthday gift, as even more books were located inside the bag now, enough that she no longer had to run back to the dorm for books during any given day of classes.

Remus smiled at the two's interaction. He was happy for Harry to realize a love so early. He had seen the two working together all of the last terms and it reminded himself of James and Lily in their sixth year.

"Professor McGonagall was wondering if you would be interested in learning the Patronus Charm," asked Professor Lupin. "I know we spoke about this last term but are you still interested in learning the spell?"

Harry smiled, "Professor, I would be happy with anything you would like to teach me but could Hermione be included in on these lessons?"

"I don't see why not, Harry," replied the professor. "Though, she does seem to have a lot on her plate at the moment."

"Yeah, she does," Harry said with a grimace. "I try to help her out as much as I can, but she still feels that she can handle it. I think Hermione just wants to get through this year, and then she'll start to drop a few classes."

"Your mother was the same way," Lupin replied with a smile of remembrance. "She felt she could handle so many classes… of course, she dropped the Muggle studies class within her first two weeks of her third year."

"Anyways," Remus shook his head, ridding his head of the memories. "We'll shoot for Patronus training every, Thursday in the History of Magic classroom?" stated the professor. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds good, I'll let Hermione know if she's interested," Harry replied and exited the classroom to meet up and inform his girlfriend of the learning opportunity.

 _~Force~_

At a quarter to eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry and Hermione left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when they arrived, but he lit the few lamps with his wand and only had to wait another five minutes for Professor Lupin turn up.

"So…," Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand and indicated that Harry and Hermione should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you two is highly advanced magic... well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" said Harry nervously.

"The Patronus Charm is a defensive spell which produces a silver, animal guardian, used to protect a witch or wizard against dementors," stated Hermione in her instructive voice.

"Correct, Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor," said Professor Lupin. "Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," Lupin stated, "which is indeed a kind of anti-dementor guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor."

Harry had a sudden vision of himself crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club. Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon ...hope, happiness, the desire to survive ...but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. Nevertheless, I must warn you, Harry and you too Hermione that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" Harry asked curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it," replied Lupin.

"And how do you conjure it?" asked Hermione.

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory?" Harry cast his mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to him at the Dursleys' was going to do. Finally, he settled on the moment when he had first ridden a broomstick.

"Right," Harry said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation in his chest.

"The incantation is this…," Lupin cleared his throat and with his wand made a downward sweep and a jab motion and said, "Expecto patronum!"

"Expecto patronum," the two students repeated under their breath, "Expecto Patronum."

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Oh… yeah…," said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride. "Expecto Patronum!"

Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"

"Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Your turn Miss Granger, think of a happy memory then cast."

Hermione stepped up and cried, "Expecto Patronum!" but nothing happened and Harry saw it, the look of failure on her face. Instantly he was in front of her.

"Don't quit, try again," Harry said and getting her to look into his eyes. Moreover, the features on her face changed to something else. Therefore, Harry stepped aside.

"Are you all right?" said Lupin.

She nodded and so tried again and got a slight silvery vapor to exit from her wand.

"All right then…," said Lupin. "You two might want to select another memory, a happier memory, I mean, to concentrate on… those don't seem to have been strong enough."

That is how the next hour went for the night, each trying different memories and casting three times, then a short break. By the end of the hour, Harry was thinking that it was not a memory that was needed to power the Patronus but the feeling inside when the Patronus was cast. Harry did not voice it or try it as everyone was getting very tired, it had been a long day and a couple of hours casting had drained. Although Harry felt as if he could go for another hour, Hermione was nearly past out in a desk. Therefore, the two teens left the classroom, both ready for bed.

 _~Force~_

During the following month, Ron's mood had not changed much. Although he no longer made open comments in either Harry's or Hermione's hearing range.

In the meantime, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Hannah, Susan, Daphne, and Tracy had formed a new study group that worked on whatever school work that anyone needed. Sometimes Blaze joined the group, but mostly he was with a different group or on his own.

Neville was the class tooter for Herbology, Daphne was for Potions, Hannah and Hermione helped in Charms, Harry for Defense and helped Susan in Runes. Neville now hated Divination but with everyone's help, he was looking to join the fourth year Runes class with everyone else.

 _~Force~_

February 3rd came around, as did the return of Harry's Firebolt. Woods, slightly cowered by the one-way conversation between Professor McGonagall and Captain Woods about Harry's Firebolt and had scheduled Quidditch practice for every minute he could before the Ravenclaw match that weekend.

Madam Hooch had tried to take off with his broom after inspecting it, but was forcefully rebuffed, which she was not very happy about, 'Oh well, tough, buy your own broom,' Harry thought as he mounted his 'own' Firebolt to begin practice.

Part of Harry wondered if the old man had tried to prevent the returning of the broom to him in an order to place tracking charms or other spells on the broom. Futile, because that night Dobby appeared and with a snap of his fingers all old whiskers tracky charms'es were removed. Dobby had found over a dozen or so of such tracking charms on Harry's personal items. However, some of the worst was his invisibility cloak and his wand, thankfully Dobby dissipated them shortly after the House elf's employment.

Two days after 'the Return of the Firebolt,' was the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match. Harry couldn't know which was more amusing, Draco's jaw hitting the floor at the sight of Harry owning a Firebolt, Percy betting ten Galleons, he didn't have, against his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, which Harry didn't like that very much. Hell would freeze over before he would do such a thing to Hermione. Then there was Lee Jordan's commentary over the match and Professor McGonagall's response to Lee's comments. Harry wondered if he was getting paid for it or if it was some prank to somehow discourage the Ravenclaw team. Harry thought it was funny when Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint tried dressing up as dementors only getting Prongs attacking them just before Harry caught the snitch, then seeing the group lose fifty points from Slytherin House and detention for all of them for the underhanded trick they played.

 _~Force~_

February 12th, 1993

Hogwarts Castle, Scotland

Another Hogsmeade weekend arrived and Hermione was planning on going into the village for some supplies. Harry asked her if she could pick him up a few items and she agreed to collect them, Harry handed over ten Galleons and the small list of things he needed. Harry had also asked Neville, Susan and Hannah to go with her and keep an eye on her, as he was not sure about Draco trying to get a bit of revenge for his failed fake dementor attack and points lost

Harry was relieved to know Draco and the two bookends did try to start something but were foolish to start it in a bookstore, whose owner was fond of the repeat customer and had promptly thrown the three out of his store.

 _~Force~_

Susan returned to Hogwarts with a letter that was hand-delivered to her by her aunt Amelia for Harry Potter.

 _Dear Mister Potter,_

 _I would like to inform you that your Godfather, Sirius Black's trial will be held on the 17th of March at a Wizengamot meeting. I plan to enter his trial under my authority as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for urgent case trails. If your Godfather is willing to take Veritaserum during his case, we should be able to push for a not guilty verdict during that meeting if not a dismissal of all charges. However, the damages to Lord Black reputation will need to be argued at a later Wizengamot meeting, as well as his custody of you. Nevertheless, from there we should be able to have the Potter's Wills unsealed and read. You have mentioned that Sirius Black was to become your magical guardian upon the parents' death. If this is true, we should focus on that shortly after his acquittal._

 _Please contact Lord Sirius Orion Black of this information and have him schedule a meeting with myself so he may be escorted into the Wizengamot chambers for trial, thank you._

 _Madam Amelia Susan Bones_

 _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_

 _Regent for the House of Bones_

 _~End~_

Harry was very pleased with Madam Bones for coming through for him and Sirius. He could understand why it took so long and knew that Dumbledore, Fudge, and Malfoy were involved. As he read the letter twice more. Harry then walked up to his dorm room to retrieve the two-way communication mirror that Sirius had given him for Christmas via House Elf Express and give the old dog the news.

 _~Force~_

March 17, 1994

The Wizengamot Chambers, London 10:56 a.m.

Dumbledore sat in his Chief Warlock's chair awaiting the start of the first full Wizengamot meeting of the year. The full Wizengamot sat in meetings only four times a year but had committee meetings once a month. Large trials or grievances towards the government were permitted to be brought forward at this time. He had worked very hard to postpone the trial or allow any news of Peter Pettigrew arrest and have Sirius innocence be known if he could help it. But with the help of Minister Fudge, the trial was put off till today. Unfortunately, Albus could hold off Sirius's trial after this for possible as late as the summer meeting. Of course, young Harry will have been returned to the Dursley's by that time and Harry would then need to remain there for the summer.

That of course, all changed as instead of Peter Pettigrew being led into the chambers, it was Sirius Black. He was escorted in by four aurors with Amelia Bones holding a manila folder. Dumbledore just knew this day would not be in his favor…

Sirius's trial went off as planned. After taking the three drops of Veritaserum and having several questions asked about the night and following days after of the Potter's cottage attack. The Wizengamot declared Sirius was cleared of all charges and that reparations would be decided in the June meeting as would his status as Lord Black inside the Wizengamot.

 _~Force~_

The Sunday after Sirius' acquittal, Harry started to get a nudging sensation in the back of his mind. Many times, he found that he had walked up to a seventh-floor corridor where an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. As soon as he would make it there and nudging feeling would disappear.

After four more subtle times, he found himself pacing back and forth by the end of the second time, Harry would snap out of his trance-like state and he would leave for a class he was late for. After the fifth time, Harry decided to spend some time in the corridor he was walking back and forth thing, 'show me what I need to see', upon his third passing, a swirl of Force energy materialized a doorway out what appeared just seconds before was a blank expanse of wall. Now there was a twin mahogany door with Black granite surrounding it showing a new room, which was not there a moment before.

With caution, Harry moved to the doors that showed four detailed engravings expanding on both doors. The left door had a Griffin on the top half and a Badger below it on the bottom half of the two-panel door. The right door showed a Snake on top with a Raven below it. Both door handles were round with the Hogwarts crest displayed on them.

Opening the doors, the room showed Harry the most impressive display of Rune work he had ever laid eyes on or believed he would in his lifetime. Every surface of the walls displayed runic arrays in interlaced designs. As Harry's eyes roamed around the room, they finally rested on the large stone in the center of the room. The one-meter cube block of Granite was a sight for the eyes. It screamed out in the Force with near blinding power.

Harry did not realize it, but he was now only a mere few feet away for the block of Granite. Something had pulled him into the room and straight to this… Harry pulled back and whatever spell had him enthralled him had snapped. That is not to say the pull was gone, more or less the pull had been repealed, 'A Test?' Harry thought. To have that much power… again Harry pulled away. Taking a step back this time, Harry moved around the block, examining it on all sides. He noticed it was not a solid block of granite but was made up of, what looked to be eight triangles connected by the tips of the pyramid-shaped stone. In the open center, was a crystalline structure? The structure consisted of what looked to be Rubies, Diamonds, Topazes, Sapphires, Emeralds, and Amethyst. There was even a silver and gold crystal, crystals of all kind, seemly to be growing from within the center of the ward stone. If Harry did not know better, he would think he was looking at the largest Holocron Cube ever designed or built.

Moving around the stone and crystalline formation, Harry recognized many of the rune words and arrays laid out on the surface of what could only be the Hogwarts' Ward Stone? The living Heart stone of Hogwarts; Unplottable, Anti-Disapparition, and Anti-Port-Key wards were located in the center on the four corners of the ward stone Harry also found an impressive runic shield for the castle's defenses.

Others runic arrays were a bit confusing, there looked to be… a remote Ward stone? It looked to have been added within the last one hundred years or more, the etching did not have any ware on it. The Headmaster could update the remote ward stone and then the remote ward stone would update the main Ward stone automatically. Then there seems to be a… Confundus and Eavesdropping wards, those look like to have been installed perhaps within the last fifty or so years.

Harry found a Homonculous ward like the charm that was placed on the Marauder's map for detecting and tracking people within the castle. A Lock-Down Ward for sealing the castle, preventing movement from exterior to interior as well as locking or unlocking all the doors within the castle.

That might have been helpful in his first year dealing with the troll. Harry studied the ward stone and the room for another hour and then decided that he needed to leave to do some more research. He would revisit the room to study the runic arrays written on the walls later.

 _~Force~_

It was now in the middle of April and the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match was in two days. Harry was finding it harder and harder to get privacy any more. Apparently, the Gryffindor House felt he needed a guard to take him from place to place and yes, that yes… included the boy's loo.

"Remember Harry, you must catch the snitch, but only if we are more than fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Otherwise we win the match but lose the Cup. So, you must catch the Snitch only if we're…" Wood repeated.

"I get it, Oliver," Harry replied.

Apparently, Oliver Wood had figured out that in order to win the House Cup, the Gryffindor team would need to win by over two-hundred point and that largely came down to Harry catching the snitch, due to it being worth a one-hundred and fifty points. The Chasers, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell would need to get the team to sixty points so Harry could end the match quickly. The Weasley twins sole duty was to boggier up the Slytherin chasers and maybe send a few bloggers towards their seeker as well.

Harry pointed out during one of the meetings that he would be… well to be blunt, insane, in his moves in order to try and aid the chaser line. He explained that with his new Firebolt, he would be able to help the chasers by distracting the opponents' chaser line, Harry also planned on bury the Slytherin seeker a few times in the ground as well.

Wood was not too happy with that, he wanted Harry to be out of sight and out of mind of the other team. Harry then counter with his broom and new skills on the said broom, hiding would be futile, "Trust me; they won't know what hit them," Harry said with a grin. "Think of it as having four chasers against three."

"Alright, we'll try your option for now. But if it doesn't work, we're going with my plan and you're doing laps around the pitch for an hour, Deal?" Wood argued.

"Deal," Harry replied.

 _~Force~_

The morning of the match Wood was pacing the field, staring around with the team behind him.

Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.

"Alright, locker rooms, now," Wood said tersely.

None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes.

Without a spoken word, they all rose as one and exited the locker room.

Harry followed Fred and George out and walked onto the field to loud cheers. Unlike many of his matches before, Harry was relaxed, his plan for the match complete.

Three-quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!"

The match started and true to form, within the first five minutes, the Slytherin's seeker Draco Malfoy, had impacted the ground twice by two well-placed Wronski feints, Harry had also barrel rolled through the Slytherin chaser formation disturbing their flight path enough for Fred or George to fire two Bludgers at the remaining two chasers. This would set up a four on one race to the Slytherin Keeper. If the game could be boiled down into a single word it would simply be, 'Chaos'.

After some point in the game, it developed into a battleground. Marcus hit Angelina for scoring first, which got a retaliatory Bludger to the face as payment. Both teams received a penalty shot. Angelina scored again, while Wood defense was total.

A few minutes later Bell was hit as Montague, the Slytherin Chaser had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head.

After that Bole and Derrick, the Slytherin Beaters tried and failed to pinch Harry and to hit him with their Beater Bats. Only for the two to collided with a sickening crunch with each other, as Harry pulled up very hard on the Firebolt to avoid the collision.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up pretty earlier than that to beat a Firebolt!"

After being brought back to reality, Bole and Derrick then tried to aim both Bludgers at Wood to take out the Gryffindor Keeper and score, only to find their aim off due to their poor vision from the previous collision.

Then Angelina scored, Sixty-to-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal… seventy-ten. All eyes turned towards the lone and insane, Gryffindor Seeker.

It was just after this last run that Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement, he dived downward after the streak of gold. Draco, due to Harry' repeatedly sending him into the ground after his faint dives, noticed but reacted slowly. Harry was screaming toward the Snitch… all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch the event.

Harry could see the little round ball's wings fluttering; darting now up ahead… he put on an extra spurt of speed… Harry felt danger in the Force and performed a perfect counter-roll reversal as Marcus Flint, had intended on blocked Harry on purpose and sending Harry into the student's stands and possibly injuring him while sending Harry's broom spinning off course. Only for Harry to shift into an even better position to catch the snitch then before, as Marcus Flint, not fully understanding that he missed, rammed head first into a stadium support beam breaking his Nimbus 2001 and crashing to the ground seventy-five feet below.

Harry moved just a bit faster, reached out to catch the snitch, and pulled out of his angled dive. With his hand in the air, the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, with an odd ringing in his ears and a tiny golden ball held tight in his hand, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

Then Wood was speeding toward him, half-blinded by tears; had seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to surface of the earth.

"The game ended, Two-hundred and twenty to ten, Gryffindor wins!" Lee screamed over the commentator microphone.

Professor McGonagall was sobbing even harder than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag draped over her shoulders.

If only there had been a dementor around… as a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, and he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus.

 _~Force~_

The excitement over winning the House Cup lasted for over a week. However, all too soon, reality returned and end-of-year exams were coming up. Many of the students were now active on the Hogwarts grounds and Harry did make it out there with a certain brown haired witch but for only for a short amount of time.

Harry had discovered out that the room on the seventh floor could become whatever the user needed it to be and so Harry started using it to do research into weapon design and forging. Therefore, Harry now knew how to create the bracelets in order to complete the end of year Rune project.

Harry had also received the required metals from Ripclaw and had started to form the material into six, three inches wide, bracelets made out of Orichalcum, a Copper-Bronze color metal, and had carved the completed runic design into them and counter filled them using melted Mithril.

In the end, the power held in the bracelets was vast, the Orichalcum, with the runes enhancements, allowed the wearer to be given a greater strength overall, the ability to reflect or redirect both magical and mundane attacks and assist in self-flight using the superconductor properties of the metal. With the Mithril added into the runic array, it turned the bracelets indestructible and has an anti-Dark magic property. Harry was not sure if it would stop a killing curse and he was not going to be looking into trying it either but anything short of that could be deflected. He also didn't know how effective it would be against dark creatures like Dementors or Werewolves.

While roaming the room of lost things, another room configuration the room had provided. Harry discovered a tarnished looking Diadem that had a black taint in the Force, much like Slytherin's necklace, Harry removed and placing it within the third compartment in his trunk. He then wrote a letter to Ripclaw about the find and commented about bringing it into the goblins for cleansing at the end of term and his returning to London.

 _~Force~_

April 26th, 1994

Chief Warlock's office, Ministry of Magic, London 9:53 a.m.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was waiting in his Chief Warlock's office within the Ministry of Magic. He was waiting on two people who completely despise each other but who he needed for his plans for the following year. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Ludo Bagman, Head of Magical Games and Sports. He would need these two individuals to set and run the outdated and deadly tournament known as the Triwizard Tournament. However, just bringing the tournament back would not give it enough recognition and understate the power that the British Wizarding community was.

A knock from just outside of the office door brought Albus out of his thoughts. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Mister Crouch, and Mister Bagman are here to see you."

"Thank you, Megan. Please show them in," Chief Warlock replied.

Dumbledore waited for a moment before the two to enter his office and take a seat.

"Professor Dumbledore, good to see you," stated Ludo Bagman. "What is it that you wish to see us about? It's unusual that you would ask for the two of us, seeing that we hardly work with each other."

"Yes, Dumbledore, what is it?" Barty Crouch asked. "We are working on securing the location for the Quidditch World Cup for this year."

"Ah, yes, Barty," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes, a side effect of his passive Legilimency in work. "I was hoping I would be able to speak with the two of you about something I was thinking would be interesting and bring in schools from around the world and to promote international cooperation and exchange of knowledge."

"What is it?" Mister Crouch asked.

"I was looking and I found a reference to a… Triwizard Tournament. This Tournament would bring three schools together for a friendly competition over three tasks. Each task or challenge will test a school champion's power, intelligence, and ingenuity. I was thinking that Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy in southern France and Durmstrang Institute in Norway would be fitting for the three schools in this competition."

"I agree… that it would be most interesting for the three schools to compete, we would need to limit the champions for those students who are 'of age' through," Luda pointed out.

"Of course… Barty?" Dumbledore asked trying to receive his input for this event.

"I'm not so sure, Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Durmstrang is a Death Eater. I don't think it would be wise to allow that man back onto British soil," Crouch pointed out, giving a slight glance at the other person in the room. "But, other than that, I don't see a problem with having it. I will need to bring in Bertha Jorkins to help speak with the other schools though."

"Good, Good," Dumbledore said, nodded his head, glad to see his plans were coming together, although he was getting some resistance from Ludo Bagman. Albus knew of the man's troubles with his gambling problem and that the Goblin was starting to get upset over the matter. Maybe he could corers him into helping in other ways.

"Still, Professor Dumbledore, We still have the Quidditch World Cup to work with and to complete," stated Bagman.

"Of course, if there isn't anything else, I would like to speak with Ludo a bit more, if you don't mind?" the Headmaster asked. "If we could keep this between the three of us for the time being, I would not like for the student populace to be aware of next year's events, thank you."

"Yes," the two agreed, almost together.

Once Barty left, Albus decided to put forth his next hurdle. "As good as this tournament sound, I feel that the Triwizard Tournament won't get the popularity that it deserves," stated Dumbledore.

"How do you figure, Professor Dumbledore," Bagman questioned.

"I was thinking that, if we were to not only have the three schools competing, that each of the champions was in fact, famous themselves. For instance, Durmstrang, I believe still has a student by the name of Victor Krum, and that he plays the seeker position for the Bulgarian national team and will be most likely be in this year's Quidditch World Cup?"

"Ah, yes. It looks to be shaping up that way. The Bulgarian team seems to be unbeatable… although… the Irish do have one of the best chaser line up I have seen in many years," Ludo stated with a bit of excitement. "The match would boil down to if Krum could get the snitch before the Irish chaser could run up the score."

Dumbledore nodding at that and continued, "Another individual from the Beauxbatons Academy is Miss Fleur Delacour. I believe she is one of their top students and her father is also the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the French Ministry."

"Yes, but unfortunately, Hogwarts does not have a student that really stands out… besides Harry Potter that is, and he will not be of age for another three years," Bagman added. "Maybe in the next tournament in three years, he would be right for the Tournament."

'Quite right, my boy, but what if he was able to. After all, if his magical guardian would be able to sign off on his acceptance, that would not only allow him to enter the tournament but allow him to enter without any penalties."

A glint appeared in the ex-Quidditch chaser's eyes. The Odds of an underage student competing against older, of age, the student could have a betting odds that could allow him to clear the debt between him and the goblins.

Over the next few months, the three will have locked in Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts into the three-way competition and have selected the medium in which to select the 'three' champions. Albus would also need to devise a way for the young Harry Potter name to be entered as a competitor.

 _(Input evil laugh followed be two snorts here)_

 _~Force~_

The last two weeks of school was a cascade of events to the young Potter Heir and his friends. Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat for their Transfigurations exam followed by Charms after lunch. Harry was then let in officially to Hermione's secret ability to attend all of her classes by allowing Harry to repeat Monday's exams for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes where Hermione demonstrated their magical bracelets. Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Daphne explained the Runes and Charms used along with the properties of the bracelets themselves. They then demonstrated their use; Hermione used the bracelets to redirect a stinging hex like a shield charm. Harry felt that with practice, Hermione could learn to redirect the spells anywhere she liked, much like Harry could do with his lightsabers. They also found a slight side effect to the bracelets as the bracelets did not want to come off at first. Nor could they be taken off by force, only after being in a completely relaxed state of mind, were the bracelets able to be removed.

Tuesday was Gryffindor and Slytherin exam for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid didn't go into many of the more dangerous creatures, due to Draco and his two bookends trying to get the big man fired or a creature killed. Crab pointed out that he was bitten by a Flobberworms and that he needed to go to the hospital wing for treatment. Unfortunately, Hagrid couldn't deny a student from going to the hospital wing so, reluctantly let him go. Nothing became of it, but it didn't stop the Malfoy family from trying.

The new golden trio, Harry Hermione and Neville, along with Susan and Hannah, completed their Potions exam with Potions Master Tonks as their examiner. Each potion made, was told would be classified as Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations by any competent examiner. Neville spirit soared to new heights at the praise of performing so well.

Wednesday they had their History of Magic and their Herbology exam, Neville wore a rather smug look after that last exam. Although, Neville was has proven, since their first year, to be a prodigy in Herbology and at midnight was their Astronomy test. During this year, Harry found new meaning now when he looked into the midnight sky. Each star is a system and that each system could hold life and wondered if he would make it out there someday.

Their second to the last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken. A sort of obstacle course that was outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.

Unfortunately, Hermione was not able to finish her Defense exam at first and had to be consoled back in order to complete the test. She was amazing during the exam, but as soon as she got to the last obstacle, a boggart, who turned out to be Professor McGonagall, had appeared there and informed her that she had failed everything. A weakness Hermione had… and one Harry felt that it would take some time for her to overcome it. Neville didn't feel too good after his exam for Divination and did not eat too much that night. Apparently, he was given a prophecy by the old hag about a servant and Dark Lord. Neville didn't want to go into it so the group dropped it.

However, all the excitement at the classroom scores faded with the following morning news…

 _~Force~_

June 10th Headlines of the Daily Prophet

 _Death Eater Peter Pettigrew escapes Azkaban_

 _Daily Prophet Reports of the Prisoner, Peter Pettigrew, had escaped Azkaban prison late June 9th. The guard on duty was unaware of the missing prisoner until the early next morning, Pius Thicknesse, Azkaban Warden, promptly reported to the Head of the DMLE, Madam Bones about the escapee._

 _The Ministry would like to point out that Peter Pettigrew is dangerous only when confronted and to contact the Ministry's DMLE office of any sightings of the escapee._

 _More about the Death Eater Peter Pettigrew Pg. 7_

 _~End~_

 _~Force~_

If the news of Peter's escape was not bad enough, Snape had decided to inform his house and by that, everyone else, of Professor Lupin's condition. The fact that during the whole year, there have been no problems with his condition and many of the students had even openly praised him for being one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers they have had in years, if not ever, came to the shock of many of the students. Harry suspected that both Dumbledore and Snape conspiring to remove him as the Defense teacher because of the quality of his teaching.

Therefore, Harry decided to meet with their now ex-defense teacher, leaving Hermione, Neville, Susan and Hannah to talk about their plans for the summer break and head up to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom's office to meet with a hopeful summer tutor.

Entering the office, Harry moved and took a seat while gesturing for the old wolf to do the same, "So Professor, what will you do now?" Harry asked.

"I will make do, Harry," replied Lupin with a sad smile. "There are always options out there, not many… but enough to get by."

"May I offer you a suggestion," at Lupin's nod, Harry continued. "The Marauders live at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London." Information entered or reentered into the old wolf's mind of the old Black family estate in London. "You may find your next employer there, professor."

"Thank you, Harry. I'll look into it," Remus replied with a smile.

There was a knock on the door. Harry re-verified that he had the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak and they were still in his pocket.

Remus opened the door to reveal that it was Professor Dumbledore. He did not look surprised to see Harry there.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.

"Well… good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I feel sure we will meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…"

Harry had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave the presence of the Headmaster as quickly as possible.

"Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. Lupin shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile, Lupin left the office. Harry did not want to stay in the office alone with the Headmaster either and followed Lupin out the door, leaving the old man still in the office.

Harry knew with a surety that the old man would like nothing more than to talk to him about returning to the Dursley's for the summer break, something that would never happen again if Harry could avoid it. Harry had already spoken with Dobby, the house elf, and he would have Dobby take his trunk to his room in Grimmauld Place before leaving to board the Hogwarts Express. Hedwig would take a nice, leisurely flight to London as well; in fact, she might have already left Hogwarts for the trip.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, and Tracy all plan on meeting up at some point during the break to visit each other. In addition, plans on the upcoming Quidditch World Cup have bounced around. Susan mentioned that her Auntie, Amelia Bones, would most likely already have tickets for the cup. Harry thought Sirius might have done the same, although he would need to make sure there would be an additional ticket for Hermione as well. Daphne and Tracy said that they might not be attending the Quidditch World Cup along with Neville or Hannah.

Another thought that crossed Harry's mind was the fact Snape had not retaliated against him all year. Harry thought that maybe if he did, Harry knew Moony might not take that lying down and would retaliate. On the other hand, the fact that Snape had managed to get Remus fired was enough to appease the git for this year. Either way, Harry was now leaving Hogwarts to have a summer full of fun and excitement with his friends. Maybe some training and a bit of studying as well, Hermione would like that, right?

 _~Force~_

The morning of departure is when it happened. Harry was walking through the hallway by himself, as everyone was preparing their trunks for departure. Harry didn't have to worry thanks to Dobby.

"Potter!"

Harry turned at the sound of his name; unfortunately, most of his defenses have been lowered.

"Legilimens!" Snape shouted, at that point both Harry's and Snape's world faded away.

 _~Force~_

Snape found himself in a five-sided chamber with four huge windows looking out into the city of… London? The fifth side had a metal door. He also found himself unable to move from the place he was standing.

Around the room were thirteen seats with freakish creatures in many of them. There were six women and seven males, perhaps.

One looked to be a house elf, another looked to be a part fish, while another looked to be part Dragon.

Another looked like what young Draco had described on the Hogwarts Express with cloak, armor, and Visor who sat next to a woman with short blonde hair which was tied in a knot in the back.

One of the women looked to be human but had pointed ears much like a high elf in fairy tales and one had the look to be of Asian descent.

In the center of the arc of being sat Harry Potter and on either side of him sat two humans, the male had red hair like Lily's while the other, the woman had dark brown hair but with the facial features of Lily. She also had a tribal tattoo over part of her face.

"Snape," Harry said. "I knew you would try and attack me sometime this year, as you could not do to my change of potions class schedule."

Snape returned the statement with a sneer.

"Of course I would have thought you to be more cunning being from the house of the snakes."

"You can't do anything to me, Potter," Snape replied, making the last name sound derogatory.

"Wrong, you did, um?" the house elf asked. "No Punishment, you think."

"The invasion of the mind cannot be tolerated," stated the man in full armor.

"What punishment should this man receive for such an invasion?" asked Harry. "He has attacked the innocent before and he may do again."

"We cannot punish him for future acts of evil," the black man in brown and tan robes said.

"He carriesss the brand of thisss Dark Lord," the dragon looking one said. "Past actsss of evil should be punished, thisss one believesss."

"Read you, we can," the house elf stated.

"You hate yourself for the wrongs you have done, but you do not try to change your ways or seek redemption," the high elf looking human commented.

Snape gave another sneer and these people who were speaking nothing but the truth. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

"You have bonds of loyalty with this Dark Lord, yet you have another with the old man," the short blonde woman stated. "I feel the bond with both, unable to lie to either, unable to betray the other."

"Difficult your life has been," stated a male with a massively deformed head with breathing mask and eyepieces. "A father, that doesn't want you at home, the bullies at school. Your one true friend you betrayed…"

"Enough!" Snape shouted. He did not want to hear about his messed up life, he only wanted to punish James Potter… and he couldn't, only his Son.

"Ideas?" Harry Potter asked.

"Remove his memory, thisss one votes."

Snape paled at that thought.

"He still is a Potions Master," stated the brown-haired woman in green and tan robes. "He can still do some good in life."

"Or harm," stated the armored figure, always stating both sides of the argument.

"We could cut this man's magic off. Although it's something we could do, I feel it should be the last resort before death," the short-haired blonde commented.

"Could we copy his memories for knowledge for myself?" Harry asked. At this Snape went even paler than normal. He did not wish for Harry to steal his knowledge for his own.

"We will remove this interaction from his mind and reset his mental barriers for our own. He will never be able to hide anything from us in the future," the red-haired man said to Harry.

"I agree," the woman on Harry's right added. "If he acts again in the future against us, we will bring forth a more severe punishment at that time."

"Agreed, so let it be said, so let it be done," Harry stated.

And at that point, Severus Snape world dissolved into darkness. The next thing Snape remembered was waking up in his office in the dungeons the next day with a mind pounding headache. He remembered wanting to confront that Potter Brat but decided to just get drunk in his office. Snape started to look around for the hangover potion that he always had for mornings like this…

 _~Force~_

Just before the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Harry some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

Harry smiled, "Good, it was making you overworked."

"I know," Hermione sighed, "and I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies or Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again." Harry smiled at the thought, 'all of the same class that he did.'

The ride on the Express was fine and a bit boring; Harry sat in between Hermione and Susan on the ride back while Hannah and Neville sat across from them, both of their hands within each other. While Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and when the witch with the teacart arrived, he bought everyone a rather large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it. Draco did not visit, thank god for that. However, Daphne and Tracy did but continued on to their own cabin when Blaze arrived. They also discuss the Quidditch World Cup with only Susan, Harry and possibly Hermione attending.

As soon as Harry and Hermione exited the portal to leave platform 9 ¾, Harry knew the old man had once again managed to manipulate things. Harry spotted his not-Uncle Vernon at once; it was very hard not to miss him. He was standing a good distance away from Mister and Misses Weasley, eyeing them both suspiciously, and when Misses Weasley went to hug Harry in greeting, Harry stepped to the side, out of the reaches of the matriarch of the Weasley family, "Misses Weasley it is good to see you, please have a nice summer. I'm sorry but I must be going," Harry said. "Mister Weasley, Misses Weasley," he said with a slight bow and Harry walked away from the overbearing parent in order to meet up with Hermione's parents.

He met up with them near the entrance to the train station. Hermione was talking animatedly, upon Harry's arrival they all stopped and turned towards him.

"Good evening, Mister and Misses Granger," Harry said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Dan and Emma, Harry, remember," said Dan Granger, returning the shake with a smile.

"Harry," Hermione said exasperatingly.

"A pleasure," Harry said again kissing the back of Emma's hand. Harry could feel Hermione rolling her eyes at Harry's antics.

"Harry," Hermione said again.

With a smile and a wink, Harry saw the roll of her eyes now.

"I'm sure Hermione had mentioned this, but near the end of August, there is to be an event that only happens once in a great while and it would make me very happy if she would be allowed to attend as my guest, with your permission, of course," Harry asked with a smile.

"We will need to discuss this later tonight. Could we get back to you sometime next week?" Dan Granger asked.

"Of course, Mister Granger, I would also like to formally ask you for a night out with your family and mine," Harry added. "I would, of course, make the necessary reservations."

At the nod of their heads, Harry replied with a, "Thank you."

Harry then turned to look and, grinning broadly at the indignant look upon Uncle Vernon's face, "Well I suppose I must be moving along, my godfather is waiting for me at home."

After saying, his good-bye's to the Grangers and he gave Hermione a quick hug, with the knowing smile from Emma. Harry set off toward Kings Cross Station's exit ignoring the overweight, purple-faced man, a brightly red-faced girl behind him to explain to her parents about that hug and stepped into a cab, and without another glance, the taxi drove off. The Walrus face only turned redder before he too left, without his summer servant.

 _§End Chapter Fourteen, End of Year§_

 _Author's Note: This signals the end of POA year and as you can see, Dumbledore is starting to set up year four and the Goblet of Fire. Sirius is cleared and Peter still escapes (With or without help.) Snape gets a bit of punishment. Remus will make his way to number 12 Grimmauld Place to work with Sirius and Harry. Also a look at Harry's Masters Council. Harry's mindscape is of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Each of the Masters Harry has been working with are represented in the council and is part of his mind's defenses. Mace Windu - Male, Yoda - Male, Nomi Sunrider - Female, Plo Koon - Male, Revan - Male, Meetra Surik - Female, Satele Shan - Female, Fay Coven - Female, Saba Sebatyne - Female, Cilghal - Female, Ben Skywalker - Male and Vestara Khai-Skywalker - Female._

 _Harry will have two Animagus forms in this story from the descriptions below._

 _His first form will be that of a Black Phoenix - Magic flame teleportation in bird form, healing tears, etc._

 _His second form will be a mixture between a Loth Wolf - A large wolf from the Star Wars Universe. This large wolf is able to speak basic words, and a Twilight Wolf (Black) - This is like the Were-wolves (Shapechangers) in Twilight (New Moon), like the Twilight wolves, this form can allow telepathic communication with other wolves or… dogs? K-9, etc. They are the size of a Clydesdale horse, can run faster than a Vampire and have the strength to match. Oh… and can scare the crap out of Remus! :)_

 _Thanks to cruzcartoon for this recommendation the Loth Wolf recommendation._


	15. Chapter 15 - A Dursley Free Summer

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" which was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Universe" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to these characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 15_

 _A Dursley Free Summer_

June 18th, 1994

Secret Directors Office, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, 9:42 a.m.

Director Ragnok worked and fought with blade, tooth, and claw to get to where he was today. He stood, looking through the hidden one-way window of his office overlooking the Goblins' Bank lobby, watching the 'humans' comings and goings. The Witches and Wizards not knowing or caring about the other races even within their own community.

He, of course, respected most of the muggle or Mundane born or raised simply because they did not grow up with the stigmatisms of the Pure-Blood dogma so entrenched within that society. Many of the muggle-born, haven once visiting this fine institute of Wizarding Economic Power, would set off for Flourish and Blotts to read about the history of the goblin race and its history. Unfortunately, many of those that attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry find that their education over the matter is found most wanting, all because of one Albus Dumbledore. His refusal to hire a proficient and unbiased History of Magic professor and instead, rely on a ghost for the class' instruction, a ghost that that seem on pointing the finger at the Goblin Nation for all of the rebellions. Instead of bringing children together, they are forced into four separate houses and then they force the children into either outperforming the other house or undermine them as a way to get ahead in life. Neither way promotes any gain for society at large, it only drags the others down to a stagnate growth.

Ragnok thoughts were dragged back to the letter from Lord Potter-Peverell that was given to him through his account manager Ripclaw and the discovery of yet again, another soul jar. This one found in a hidden room within the Hogwarts Castle. 'Just how many have this did that vile being created? Is it not bad enough to create just one, let alone four so far?' The Director thought. He had hoped that there wouldn't be any more, thinking of him making only the two and accidentally making the one other in Lord Potter-Peverell… but it would seem that the Dark Lord wanted to shred his soul far beyond any form of reconstitution. He did not understand how the bastard could willingly do that to his own soul, but with the findings of the Peverell House ring and to discover the taint set upon it. But, there was a pattern to his madness. If only he knew that the Goblin Nation came across these trinkets many times over. From Lord Potter-Peverell, he had destroyed a diary of one, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, in his second year at school. The incomes from said adventure are now starting to come in from all around the world. The second one being from Lord Potter-Peverell, a third one being the Locket of Salazar Slytherin, an heirloom of one of the Hogwarts founders… and now Lord Harry has found another… If what he says is to be claimed, this diadem could very well be the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, another lost heirloom and Lost for nearly a thousand year, ever since the death of Helena Ravenclaw.

The Sword of Godric Gryffindor, yet another Founder's heirloom, was found and reclaimed by the direct descendant of that line and then proclaimed as a Champion for Hogwarts. With the sword absorbing the venom of the Basilisk confirmed that it did not host a part of the dark one's soul. And that is why only one or two could remain, The Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, like all of the other Four Founders, this cup also had a special enchantment placed upon it as well. The cup's ability to increase the potency of any potion drunk from it was amazing in itself. It will need to be found and confirmed that it does not hold a soul fragment.

"Account Manager Ripclaw," spoke the Goblin leader in his deep gruff voice.

"Yes, Director," replied Ripclaw.

"You will recall our best curse breaker, Curse Breaker Weasley and his team, back from Egypt and instruct him and his team to do a full sweep of this bank. If the impotent Lord would have the nerve to create and place one of these abominations in a school full of children of his own kind, I feel he may have attempted to place another within our own facility. We will start with the so-called followers of that upstart and move onto the other followers of that spawn that have escaped their sentence to Azkaban. We will work our way up to be sure we have left no stone unturned. The Goblin Nation will not be held responsible if the Dark Lord shall return." Director Ragnok proclaimed without turning to see the Goblin in the kneeling position, "Dismissed." Again without watching the goblin rose to his feet and leaves his office to carry out his edict.

'If… or when that cup is found, I shall call for 'The Elders of Purification clan' to rid the world of this dark taint.' Ragnok turned again to look upon the Potter crest sitting on the wall of his office.

 _~Force~_

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, 5:43 p.m.

Harry returned to number twelve Grimmauld Place but had the cabby drop him off on one of the corners of the park across for the home and handed the driver a ten-pound note and a "Thanks." He then asked if he could take his time returning to King's Cross Station if he was heading back, before proceeding to the hidden home of the Blacks, as well as one Potter.

As soon as Harry entered, Kreacher pop before him and said, "Master Sirius is in the drawing room and wishes to meet with you as soon as you settle in, young Master."

"Thank you, Kreacher. Please inform him that I will be right up," Harry replied. The house elf bowed and disappeared with a pop and Harry proceeded to move up the stairs for the meeting with his Godfather.

Upon entering the drawing room, he saw his godfather sitting behind a desk, looking over several sheets of parchment. Noticing the door open, Sirius looked up with a somewhat forced smile, rose and greeted his Godson midway into the room.

The two shared a warm welcome home hug and Sirius returned to his chair behind the desk and gestured for Harry to take the one in front.

"So, how was school? Do you think you did better this year than the last?" Sirius fired off the two questions wanting to get an update and perhaps to know the results of Harry's end of term exams.

"Good, very good. I managed to take top marks in Defense and Ancient Runes. Hermione beat everyone else in everything else bar Herbology and Divination," Harry said with a smile showing on the last class. Upon his Godfather look, Harry explained, "Hermione took a 'T' for dropping the class midway through the year and not completing the exam," Sirius then winced at the thought but it didn't last too long.

Sirius smile returned though because of everything else, the two way mirrors he had sent Harry really did help to keep them in touch and left Hedwig able to help Hermione more with contacting her parents more. Maybe he could get Moony to help enchant another pair for the Grangers… he would need to see him about that.

"I also spoke with the Grangers about taking them all out to dinner," Harry added. "I would like to have an outing for some shopping for some new clothes as well, maybe take in a cinema or two and hopefully, with the Grangers help, a trip to Thorpe Park. I overheard Dean Thomas talking about it and I'm sure Hermione have already been there before. Susan, Daphne, and Neville might also want to join us. Even though it is a muggle park, I'm hoping they would be ok with it"

"I noticed I didn't hear a 'Ron' in there, did something happen?" Sirius heard about the broom incident but didn't know if things have improved or not.

"Ron is no longer one of my friends. Truth be told, I don't think he ever was my best friend. He just wouldn't stop making snide comments all year long," Harry said.

"Oh, Like what?" asked Sirius.

"First it was the fact he no longer had his Rat, never mind that it was never a rat in the first place but a Death Eater in disguise, then it was the broomstick I received from you on Christmas, Hermione was right, but she was also wrong as well, she thought of my safety first. The only thing that Ron wanted to do was ride on it and he yelled at her for it, it made her cry…," at this Harry balled up his fists and took a few breaths to come down. "I decided to reset our friendship with Ron. I wanted Ron to apologize to Hermione for making her cry, but he never did. Then the prat started hanging out with Dean and Seamus for the rest of the year. Word has it that he might have even failed a few of his classes, but that was just the rumor mill."

"First off, I'm glad you're doing well in school and socializing with more than just Ron and Hermione, well just Hermione now. I'm also glad that you want to have a dinner out with the Grangers because, I too, would also like to speak with them as soon as possible, and no, I won't be getting into that with you right now. I'll talk about it with you after my conversation with the Grangers."

"Secondly, don't worry about Ron too much, either he'll come around and grow up, or he won't. It is not your place to force him to do so. Speaking of friends, am I to assume that Remus was let go after the year was up?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, personally I think Snape was ordered to let it slip about Lupin's furry little problem," Harry stated. "I mean, there have been no issues this whole year and the school had even formed a Dueling and Defense club. I'm not sure if Dumbledore will continue to allow it for next year though. Remus and Flitwick were in charge of them. Now that Remus is gone. I'm not sure if it will continue unless the next DA professor wants to keep it going. I don't suppose…"

"No, sorry pup, I won't be able to take up the club either. Without a head for the Black family, many things have become neglected and I need to focus on catching up to date with everything before taking on more work. Speaking of, you will need to hire someone to be Regent for the Potter seat on the Wizengamot… Might I suggest an ex-teacher, who doubles as a werewolf and who is a Family friend," Sirius said with a smile.

Harry smiled as well, "Well I'm not sure who you might be talking about but I think I'll ask Moony for the position, he'll need a job after all and I did invite him over sometime later in the week. Well, I told him the location of the house so he could stop by at least."

"Good, I would like to speak with him about another project as well," Sirius commented.

"Oh, is there something I could help out with?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure pup, I would like to see if the two-way mirror could be set up for use with other mirrors," Sirius stated.

"Well sure it could," Harry replied.

"How?" Sirius asked, his curiosity peeked.

"All you would need to do is identify each mirror with a Numerical Rune and then assign a voiced activating name for the contact and then designate the Numerical Rune. Then complete the remaining enchantments for the protean charm to activate, Harry stated. "Although, I would suggest adding an Impervius charm on them to keep the lens clean of smudges. It will also keep it from fogging up. I would also suggest adding an Indestructibility Rune set, to keep it from breaking, if it should ever be dropped accidentally."

As Harry started to speak about the many improvements to the communications mirror, Sirius' mind was simply blown away. James, Remus or himself had never thought about adding those simple additions to the mirror. In hindsight, they should have, but nobody thought of it at the time. Just how much did Harry learn this year at school to make those kinds of connections? The Marauders created those mirror at the end of their fourth year… and that was only for the two-way calling.

"… I'll have to look around for flip-mirrors when we go shopping, something in the size of a deck of cards should do," Harry finalized his ideas.

Sirius' only response was to nod his head in the affirmative motion.

"So, what have you been up to, Sirius?" Harry asked with a smile. Sirius looked down at the paper spread throughout his desk.

"Umm…," Sirius looked over the few marriage contracts that he had on his desk and a few of the Wizengamot petitions that would be voted on in July. There was also a mentioning of a Tri-Wizard Tournament starting back up at Hogwarts for next year, spearheaded by Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch senior. Sirius also didn't want to go over the healer's report from Saint Mungo's Hospital either…

 _~Force~_

Sirius was not allowed talk about the Wizengamot petitions until Harry took up his role within those chambers and that could not be done until he was of age. After explaining that, Harry decided to get settled into his room, a room that was now much cleaner thanks to the two house elves.

As Sirius watch his Godson walk out of the Drawing Room, his thoughts returned to the letters still laid out before him, specifically the one from Saint Mungo's. He had a feeling that after twelve years in Azkaban, his ability to reproduce any children would drop from slim to none. And as he, like Harry, was the last in the line he would need to take on a second wife. Now, Harry would need to take on that role for the Blacks as well, but with four wives, instead of two.

Sirius let out a sigh; he needed to figure out a way to tell the black haired teen that he would need to marry at least four wives, probably six if he is intending to restart the Peverell line. The Potter line had no problem with who he could marry but the Black family did.

'Toujours Pur', or 'Always Pure', meaning Harry would need to marry a Pureblood and one from a good line. He supposed it didn't truly need to be a Pureblood but nothing less than a Half-Blood would be able to marry into the Black Family. He would need to look into who would be able to full fill that position.

He knew from his talks with Harry that he was on good terms with the Greengrass Heiress, but in that family, they would be looking into a Line Continuation Contract for the oldest child, Daphne. She would be a good fit for a line contract for the Black family line. This would allow her sister to freely marry whom she chooses.

Susan Bones is another child that would also be looking for a Line Continuation Contract as the Heiress for the Bones family. Again, she was on good terms with Harry. Amelia Bones would not be able to produce an Heir as she is not next in line for the Bones Family. From his talks with Amy, Susan was a smart young girl, who was very good in her classes and spent her time helping and looked out for the younger children in her house.

Hermione Granger would be perfect for the wife for the Potter line, as long as nothing happens to her. Smart, energetic and is able to put Harry in his place if he ever got out of line. Just like Lily Evans did with James ever once in a while. Also, Harry is quite fond of her so far. He would get a better reading of her during the dinner outing next week.

That would leave a wife for the house of Black and Peverell with a possible second for the Peverell line if he chooses. For a split second, he thought of his cousin Nymphadora Tonks, being close to the Black family, she could make the claim of Black more solid but having not to spoken with her as of yet, would make that difficult, also with her being of age already, she would need to agree to it in the first place. Also, he didn't what to get his ass handed to him, if what he had heard from his cousin Andromeda; she was in her second year of Auror training and was one of the last Auror to train under old Mad-Eye.

Sirius let out a sigh; he would need to think more about this problem later.

 _~Force~_

The one thing Harry wasn't able to do last summer, was to explore the city around him and so on the next day back, Harry took the opportunity to do so. During his exploring of the city around Grimmauld Place, he found a few fast food places that he and Sirius could have a quick bite at, and a few clothing stores; for some mundane clothing attire, the British Museum; a interesting sightseeing place for perhaps later in the summer and a very nice restaurant, one that he decided to make a reservation for the Grangers, Sirius and himself plus one other guest, he didn't know if Remus would be arriving earlier than he was predicted but decided to add him to list anyways, and scheduled it for the following Friday.

When he returned to Grimmauld Place later that day, Harry sent Hedwig off to the Grangers with the invitations to Dinner for the following Friday at the restaurant he had visited and informed them that he had made the necessary reservation during his walk around the city.

 _~Force~_

For the first week back at Grimmauld Place, Harry had fallen back into his full-time Lightsaber and Force training similar to what he was working on the previous summer. He was also glad he could finally cut loose with his movement and Force powers. Although the trunk training room was nice and he could practice all of his forms in there, he wasn't able to move around as a normal Force user could. So Harry was now brought all of his training together now for his Jedi training. Although, Harry was now learning a new Lightsaber style, Form 5 Djem So and started grouping all of the forms together into Form 6 Niman, he began working it into his own personal form by incorporating the more aggressive side of lightsaber combat. He also dabbled into Form 2, Makashi, but not having to fight too many melee fighters in the wizarding world he only worked on the basics in that area.

Sirius took notice of Harry's being perceptible more maneuverable than he had been last summer. Obviously, Harry's workout and training at Hogwarts had played a significant improvement in his flexibility with his two lightsabers. This caused a change in his tactics from last year as well.

Last year, Harry was forced to parry using a single Lightsaber in his off hand or cast shield charms with his wand to deflect or stop the many of the spells or blaster shots that were fired at him by HK or Sirius. This summer, Harry no longer needed to deflect many that were fired at him; he simply wasn't there to be hit anymore. Only HK was able to force Harry into deflecting or shield now as his shooting capability was at a vastly much higher rate of speed, being nearly ten times faster than Sirius's casting. At times Harry would move far faster than he seemed, at other times, he looked to be nothing more than a blur of mass moving at high speed.

Another thing that had changed was Harry's magical ability. Harry was now casting many of the first and second year's spells wandlessly and was now integrated them into his combat training. This single addition to his training signaled that he was now somewhere in the Sorcerer's level.

At this point, Sirius had asked Harry to perform another Magical Power Level test and Sirius feeling was revealed to be true. Harry's new number came out in the form of a 'Red' number '834'. 'Something happened during this year,' Sirius thought as he had to expect Harry's number to be around the mid 600's, not mid 800's.

The only thing that was holding Harry back now was his lack of knowledge and experience level, but that would change with time and training.

 _~Force~_

The following Monday, Harry received a response back from the Grangers. In the letter, the Grangers stating that they would be pleased to meet at the restaurant and they knew of the place so they would be happy to meet them there for the scheduled time.

After that, Harry decided to write another letter to Neville to see if he would be interested in a possible combined their birthday into a one or two Longbottom-Potter party on July 30th at Longbottom Hall and another one on July 31st at Thorpe Park, a Muggle amusement park on the outskirts of London. He opened the invitation for others if they would decide to come along as well. He also wrote in the letter that he would be asking Hermione's parents if they wouldn't mind chaperoning the group this Friday. He continued to state in the letter of the possibility that Professor Lupin might show up as well, and that he would be browbeating him into being another guardian for the day. Along with the invitation, was an enticement for a day out shopping for proper mundane attire if he needed them if they did not already have any. With the letter completed he set it aside to be sent out later that day after Hedwig had rested up just a bit more or maybe tomorrow.

 _~Force~_

The next day Hedwig was providing another task for her 'human' and that was to delivering letters for her human's mates and relations. The first one was the brown and bushy-haired one, the one who claims intelligence as vast as hers. Of course, she did not indulge in such trivialities; her human's mate must always have such intellectuals around him, preventing his low intellect and brash actions. Although, this past cycle he has improved much and it may or may not be due to the brown haired mate as well as the lack of the redhead food disposal unit.

The second letter she would be delivering her human's letter was for the one with the hair of fire, she knew that this mate would be as loyal as herself was to her human. She would encourage her human to work harder and become a better caretaker of her needs. Already she received more of the fried meaty foot at her morning visitations for helping her human. She could get very contented with that, although she would need to work off the increased food intake, she didn't want to become a slouch, after all. She was a fair as they would come and no other owl could say otherwise.

The last one upon her gracious trip around the isles was the mate with the hair of straw, although the mates' plumage was fine, it could never be as fine as hers, of course. Although this mate would be great for her human, she liked so much, the fawning over that came from the other youngling with the darker plumage. She had received twice as much of the fried meats, simply due to her greatness by the younger one.

But each of her human's mates did have something in common, and that was they all smiled at her arrival. It was true; she brought joy to all that she visited. And for this, she would allow them to be with her human and no other.

But alas, she was now on her return trip to her new home, she did feel relieved in returning to the overcrowded nests of humans, and even though it was noisier and the outside meals were few and far between, her 'human' and herself were both feed and allowed to exercise more than the last place they stayed at. She was very thankful for the quadruped changeling for this new life. Because of his actions, both of their lives were now better. She would have to find him something nice, maybe a large rat… that if she ever found one that would be good enough for him; she would need to keep an eye out for one.

Just then, she felt a need to be redirected to another place and shifted her fight in the direction of the white marble building within the magic community. She let out a bark and a sigh and changed her direction, her work was never done.

 _~Force~_

Later that day, Hedwig returned with a letter from Harry's Account Manager Ripclaw at Gringotts Bank.

Lord Potter-Peverell

We are writing to you to inform you that we are in the process of recalling 'The Elders of Purification' clan to deal with your recent acquisition. We, at Gringotts, will be ready to receive the item near the end of the month of June.

In another matter, I would like to inform you that we had opened an account in the non-magical community for you in the Name of Harry James Potter-Peverell and have deposited a total of five thousand pounds converted from the Peverell vault, there will be no fees for this service. This is for your use within the muggle world and will allow you to bypass the currency exchange counter. This will also act similar to a muggle debit-credit card and you will only need to use your vault number as the activating pin. We will continue to monitor this account and maintain the amount shown above monthly.

Upon you visit with the item in question, we would also like to schedule a meeting to discuss further investment opportunities and other findings of your many properties.

May our profits be ever incoming.

Ripclaw

Potter-Peverell Account Manager, Gringotts

 _~End~_

Just as Harry finished the letter, a plastic gold card appeared at the bottom of the paper and was stuck to the bottom of it with a mild sticking charm. Harry removed the card and inspected it and noticed the symbol for Gringotts in the location were 'Visa' or 'Master card' would be. Harry smiled as this would make the dinner with the Grangers, all the better.

 _~Force~_

July 1st, 1994

Downtown London, England, 6:19 p.m.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus were led to a large round table near the back of the room where Harry could see the Grangers already waiting for them. Harry would be taking the seat next to his girlfriend Hermione, while Remus would sit next to Dan.

"Good evening Mister and Misses Granger, may I present, Lord Sirius Black of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and Former Professor of Defense, Remus Lupin," Harry said gesturing to the two older gentlemen with him.

Dan rose and shook both of their hands.

"Sirius, Remus, may I introduce Doctor Daniel Granger, his wife Doctor Emma Granger and for you Sirius, their daughter, my girlfriend, Hermione Granger," Harry stated also gesturing to both Emma and Hermione although Hermione had a slight pink color to her face.

They both rose as well and shook each other's hands before they all returned to their seats or took their seats in the case of the new arrivals.

"So, Harry says you both are a type of healers," asked Sirius, deciding to ask the first question of the night.

"Yes, my wife and I are both dentists and have a dental practice that we work out of," Dan replied.

At Sirius' confused look Hermione explained, "They are a type of healer who works on the teeth and mouth area," and Sirius now understood the term for a dentist.

The waiter arrived with the menu and each had ordered something different to start with. Sirius was amazed at the selection available. After the waiter disappeared with their orders, Sirius decided to move to another conversation piece he had planned, "I'm not sure if you are aware but there seem to be an upcoming ball happening at your school next year, Hermione."

"We were not told of anything about it, why do you ask?" replied Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement of her statement.

"Well, I know Harry had not received any dance instruction and was wondering if you have," Sirius answered.

"I have, but it's been some time since I've danced," Hermione replied.

"Perhaps we should contact the local dance studio we went to when you were younger and schedule a few classes for you and Harry to freshen up." Dan turned to look at Sirius, "What type of dancing would they be required for this ball?" Dan asked curiosity filled his voice.

"Nothing dramatic, Waltz and the like. The ministry is trying to acquire the Weird Sisters for part of the ball, so I imagine it could also have some fast pace dancing as well," Sirius replied honestly.

Dan and Emma both nodded at this, both thinking of the different forms of dance the two teens would need or like to learn about.

"The dance studio I believe has open class at 10 a.m. on Saturdays. We could pick Harry up somewhere and take him there. The class would be about two hours long so they will be done around lunchtime," Emma pointed out.

Harry and Hermione's faces both went a little pink at the thought going to a ball and dance classes together, but both nodded in approval for the class. This, by what Emma had stated, could be starting as early as the next morning.

"I could meet up with you at the Leaky Cauldron or King's Cross Station," Harry stated. "If I knew your address I could even show up at your house and we could leave from there if it's easier."

Emma wrote down their address on one of their business cards and passed it over to Harry, who accepted it with a nod.

 _~Force~_

Little did the group know, was that from the time of the group's food was ordered, to the time it would arrive and they began to partake in the incredible food. The house elves, Kreacher and Dobby, were both invisible and in the kitchens watching and learning how the restaurant staff had prepared the many different foods. This would allow them to replicate the meals later for their masters. They would also take notes on all of the foods used and make a copy of all of the recipes these muggles used to cook with, in order to make them later as well.

 _~Force~_

Back in the dining area, the group was now talking about their last school year, leaving out any of the magical stuff. Lupin commented about how it was from the teachers' point of view, as both Harry and Hermione were often mentioned the professors' monthly meetings they had at school.

Dan offered a Golf outing for this Sunday and all of the men agreed including a reluctant Harry.

The women would have their own outing for the day as well, as was their tradition.

As the main course came to completion and the dessert was then ordered, Harry decided to ask about his Birthday party at the end of the month.

"Mister and Misses Granger, I don't know if you are aware of this but, my Birthday falls at the end of this month and I would like to ask for two things it would be possible," Harry asked politely.

"I would image one would be for Hermione to be able to attend," Dan replied, giving a glance at his little girl, who nodded in return. "I don't see a problem with that. And the second?"

Harry let out a breath of relief and asked his second question, "I would like you and Emma to chaperone the outing because I was hoping to make it at Thorpe Park. I was going also ask Remus here," Harry gestured towards the now ex-professor, "to also accompany us, I've asked Neville and a few other friends if they wish to attend as well."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if Neville is coming, I'm sure Hannah would like to go, who will bring Susan of course. I was also thinking about Daphne and maybe her little sister, Astoria. I'm sure Tracy wouldn't mind coming if Daphne joins us."

"Not the twins?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "As much as I would like to, I feel Ron would either try to butt in or make the day worse."

"I take it this Ron fellow is no longer a friend," Dan asked looking over at his daughter.

"No, he is not," was Hermione's short, curt reply.

"Ron turned into a right prat this year at school. First, he loses his pet rat," Harry said looking over at his uncle and Godfather. "Then he interferes with the confiscation of my Christmas present given to me by my Godfather here. Then he went on to making snide comments and making Hermione cry, which I didn't like. So he's no longer friends with us. I asked him to apologize but he has yet to do so."

Dan did not like the fact that this Ron kid had made his little girl cry but happy that Harry had made her happy and that they both have distanced themselves from this Ron fellow.

The desserts all arrived; some had cake and ice cream, while others had pie and ice cream.

"I don't see a problem with us chaperoning for your day out at Thorpe Park. Hermione has been there twice and it would be nice to do something fun like that too," Emma commented, continuing the conversation.

"I don't see a problem either," Moony added.

The bill arrived and Harry raised his hand to take the bill. When Harry pulled out a gold plastic card from his pocket and placed it in the pocket folder without looking at the bill Dan and Emma's mouth fell open, as did Hermione and Remus'.

The waiter reluctantly took the pocket folder with a curious expression on her face and left to go and charge the bill.

As the waiter left Sirius spoke, "I'm not sure if you are aware or not, but this year England is hosting the Quidditch World Cup and I've managed to acquired some tickets. I would like it very much if, Hermione here, could stay with us for the few days before and return the day after the match. We will be camping out in tents for the week of the game."

This surprised the teens but was Dan who asked the question, "When would this match be?"

Sirius smiled and answered, "The cup is dated for the night of the August 25th so we will be arriving there the Monday before and then return the Friday following. We will, of course, be handling all the necessary transportation to and from the campsite."

"I don't have a problem with that at this time," Dan stated turning to his wife.

"I don't see a problem with it either, Hermione?" Emma asked.

Hermione didn't say anything only nodded in agreement.

"Excellent," Sirius proclaimed.

The dinner wrapped up and the grangers all left in their car to return home, while Remus, Sirius, and Harry found a hidden ally and Disapparated with Harry going side along with Sirius back to Grimmauld Place.

 _~Force~_

Dream Training

Harry emerged into his dream standing in a massive space station hovering over a yellow star. The glass of the dome-like structure allowing for a one hundred and twenty-degree view of the space beyond. The lower platform he was currently standing had three ramps that moved to a slightly higher walkway that appears to allow viewing directly out of into space.

"Welcome to the Star Forge, Padawan Potter," said a man in white Jedi robes with a brown leather chest plate and mask that reminded him of his own mask on his Battle Armor.

"Master Revan," Harry said with a bow. "May I ask… where are we?"

"We are in the command center of the Legendary Star Forge. It was a powerful shipyard built a very long time ago. It is no more, as all things must do," Master Revan replied. "This is where I fought my once apprentice in order to stop the Sith from ruling the galaxy."

"During my time, there was a war between the Mandalorian people and the Galactic Republic. The Mandalorians attacked worlds on the outskirts of Republic space killing millions. Many felt the republic was too slow to act and were not prepared when the Mandalorians had decided to invade the Republic territory in order to quench their need to do battle, to fight a battle worthy of their deeds. Three times the Republic Senate had asked for assistance from the Jedi Council and each time they were rebuffed."

"A few of the Jedi Knights and those with Padawans felt the need to answer the call of the Republic Senate, many of us becoming commander and generals in the Republic fleet to prevent further invasion. I was one of those who took command of a fleet. I used the Force and my own strategic intellect to slow and then later push back the Mandalorians."

"Others who have aided me were Meetra Surik and my apprentice Malak. We did not back down and by the end of the Mandalorian Wars, we have nearly destroyed our humanity doing so. It was at this point my apprentice and I found the remaining citizens of the Rakatans and found out that they had built this station at the peak of their technological achievement."

"I took control of the station and started to produce new ships and at a fraction of the time needed to build them by normal means."

"We did not realize how far we had fallen at the time, but I took on the mantel of Darth Revan as my apprentice took on the title of Darth Malak. We attacked the Republic in its weakest point in order to take control of the worlds. At the time we felt that we alone could lead the republic better than those who were in charge at the time and decided to take it by force."

"Then an event happened," Revan stated. "One that saved my very being, I was confronted by a woman of great strength in the Force and was then betrayed by my apprentice Darth Malak. However, instead of ending my life, the Jedi council sealed my memory away and imprinted a new one, one of a solder. But they could not break the Force bond I had with my savor, my love, Bastila Shan."

"I was re-trained as a Jedi on Dantooine in the Jedi Enclave there and I learned very fast, what I didn't realize at the time, was that the training was just being allowed to resurface from the recesses of my mind. With a small team of friends that I had collected along my journey, we had stopped Malak and destroyed this very station."

"During my quest for the Star Forge, I was forced to make many decisions that could very well have led me back down the path to the Dark side of the Force. But with friends by my side, I was able to maintain being one with the light side of the Force. It even allowed me to return Bastila back to the Light side of the Force after she had sacrificed herself and was eventual capture at the hands of my old apprentice."

"This is my instruction for you young Padawan. The difference between being a part of the Light or falling to the Darkness is a matter of steps. It will never be one decision that will move someone to the light or dark but a matter of degrees."

"Thank you, Master," Harry replied with a bow. With his remaining time, Harry toured the space station with Revan, recording the station within his mindscape for later use or possible recreation at a later time, until the station faded away to be replaced by reality.

 _~Force~_

July 2nd, 1994

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, 6:14 a.m.

Harry awoke from the instructional session with Master Revan and felt rather introspective. Then a mundane saying comes to his mind, 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions.' It also went along the line with what Luke had said about the darker paths eventually leading to becoming evil itself. Harry remembered the fight with the Bogart in the Defense class. He did not want to become like that monster in class.

He then thought about Revan's group, Harry was also assembling a group, a mixture of the entire houses bar one so far, Ravenclaw. Sure he had friends in that house but nothing like his study group of friends.

Next year, he would see about bringing in more people from that house, into the study group, Perhaps Padma Patil… he would need to think a bit later on of that other student, but he had a dance class to get ready for right now.

 _~Force~_

Harry arrived at the Granger's home shortly after nine in the morning by the use of House Elf Apparition method and under his father's invisibility cloak. Dobby then stunned the alcohol and tobacco smelling man under another cloak who was probably passed out anyways.

"Dobby, could you clean up the mess," Harry asked, gesturing to the slumped mess on the ground. "We don't want to leave such a thing, lying around now… do we?"

The house elf, Dobby, grew a rather evil smile on his face before snapping his finger placing a note on the body and then snapping them again and having the body disappear, leaving the invisibility cloak behind.

"By the way Dobby, where did you send it?" Harry asked.

"Dobby be sending smelly wizard to Miss Bones'es office for clean-up," replied the house elf gathering up the cloak. "Does the great Harry Potter Sir require me to return later to bring to him to Master Harry Potter's Dog's house?"

"No Dobby, I want to try something to get back," Harry replied with a chuckle, and the house elf disappeared with a nod and a slight crack.

Once Harry could not detect anyone other than the Grangers, he removed his own invisibility cloak and circled around the house and knocked three times on the front door.

Harry was met at the door by Dan Granger in a slightly better dress, a business casual and escorted him around the house to a silver four-door BMW car that they would be leaving in to go to the dance hall in.

They both got into the car and pulled out of the garage and moved around to the front of the Granger home. There they were met up with Emma and Hermione, both were exiting the house. Emma was also dressed up in a very nice, while Hermione was dress slightly more casual.

The trip took about half an hour and they arrived about ten minutes before the class started.

Harry was the last to enter the dance hall and decided to follow the Grangers in this regard. In the hall, Harry saw a man of Spanish descent with a beautiful platinum blonde gliding gracefully around the polished wood flooring. They moved as one mind and one body, both soft and smooth as well as violent and with force. Latin music came from a hidden overhead speaker system a mixture of piano and violin. They completed the dance in a somewhat crouch, with one set of legs tangled within the others pose and the girls one leg stretched out as far as it could go, it was very impressive.

After the dance was completed, they separated with a bow and the man walked over to them, while the woman spun, her dress lifted to almost become parallel to the floor and moved with grace to her items on a chair. Once her items were collected, she left with an almost superior look upon her face. She did not greet anyone nor did say goodbye to her instructor.

"Pierre, how has it been," Dan greeted the male dance instructor in friendship.

"Very well, Daniel, Emma," he replied with a shack of his hand and a slight bow to Daniel while Emma received a slight kiss to her knuckles and a smile. Then he then turned to the younger ones in the group. "Hermione…," he breathed out. "My, you have grown. Come for a refresher?" he said also kissing her knuckles. "And, who might this be?" turning to the last person in the group.

"Harry, this is Pierre Dulaine. Pierre, this is Harry Potter," Dan introduced the two and Harry shook the instructor's hand, again with a slight bow which was returned by Harry.

"Let me ask you a question Mister Potter, have you ever danced?" Mister Dulaine asked in Spanish accented English as English must not have been his first language.

"Um, no sir, I haven't," Harry answered. "But I'm a fast learner."

"Good, good… and I take it that you are need of lessons, for a dance in the near future?" Dulaine continued.

"I am told there will be a Yule ball this year at my school, and that I will be in need of lessons, Sir," Harry answered.

"Do you know what type of dance you will be required to participate in for this Yule dance?" Pierre inquired.

"Um, I'm told it will be mostly waltz and the like, with faster dance later on," replied Harry.

"So… we have a starting point and an end point," confirmed the dance instructor. "Hopefully, if Miss Hermione has not forgotten much of her lessons… we should be able to adequately get you up to par for this dance. Let us begin." And with that, Hermione was led off with Pierre for a turn around the dance floor. Harry watched the two carefully, placing the image and movement into his mindscape. Harry also noticed how graceful Hermione was, sure she had slips but they were few and far between the more she danced. They went through the Waltz, then the Foxtrot and followed by the Rumba and Quickstep. Hermione was very talented and clearly enjoyed the different dances.

Soon it was Harry's turn on the dance floor and Pierre was astonished at Harry's pickup of the many dance styles shown and without too many errors. He could tell Harry had an almost affinity for balance and control. He also found that whoever was Mister Potter's partner at the time was also affected become better overall as well.

After two short hours, they said their goodbyes and the four returned to the Granger's home and Harry returned to Number twelve Grimmauld place via his own form of teleportation. With only a little difficulty and that was a slight stumble upon reentry to the alleyway where Sirius and Remus use near Grimmauld Place for arriving at.

 _~Force~_

And so the month continued, much like the weeks previous, Harry trained with HK, Sirius and now Remus in combat. HK attacking would practice with Sabers a few times while Remus and Sirius attacked with spells. Every Saturday Harry would visit the Grangers for the day and work on dancing. Every other Sundays the men would all head out for a round of golf starting the round off with at least thirty minutes at the driving range for a warm-up. Often Sirius would try and cheat in order to place second behind Dan but Remus often tried to keep the game fair for everyone. Harry mostly placed last because he refused to cheat and his driving shot was not very far. Although his shots were shorter than the rest, he did hit the ball with uncanny accuracy, given time and some more strength, Harry will be placed first in many of the older gentlemen's competitions.

 _§End Chapter Fifteen§_

 _Author's Notes: Well this chapter starts the Year four Arc for the story and although GOF book doesn't start for two more chapters I'm starting to set up for the upcoming year._

 _Also, thanks for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews, I do enjoy reading them. I looked at this story during Christmas and found it was just over 1,000 favorites. It makes me happy you all are enjoying the story._

 _Something that had come up from a few reviews and PM's is if this story will be bringing in other crossovers. The answer is yes and no, Ideas are coming from other crossovers, yes but for this story, I'm keeping it HP/SW. It may branch to others crossover later on but as of right now, the answer is no. A few places ideas are coming from are DC Comics, Fate Stay Series (Nights/Zero), Marvel Comics (Earth 616), Star Trek and Stargate._


	16. Chapter 16 - Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone who submitted a review or cast a vote on my profile for Harry's Animagus form. It helped to narrow down my options. I'm also thankful for those reviews who added more forms, I am happy with the outcome, thank you.

 _Chapter 16_

 _Birthday Surprise_

July 30th, 1993

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England 11:49 p.m.

Dreamscape

Harry was roaming the halls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, only a few years prior to its destruction. By this point, he could walk from the Master's Council room down to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and out to the open court where the Living Tree stood as old and as beautiful as always. The tree looked like a thousand-year-old Bonsai tree he once saw in a book about Japan. It was here where Harry rested and was meditating now, trying to understand the words of Master Yoda.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Knighthood, you must begin. A challenging year, it will be. Um…" Yoda spoke in his odd form of dialogue._

 _"Please… Master, explain," Harry replied, panting a bit after another workout session with Yoda learning the lightsaber Form 6, Niman, while also using Jar'Kai._

 _"Challenges, three, for your near future, I see," Yoda proclaimed. "Body, Mind and Spirit, I see before you. Pass you will, or Knighthood, you will not be."_

 _"Master Luke spoke about three challenges in my future. Are these it?" Harry asked the Grand Master before him._

 _"Three challenges, yes… yes," Yoda answered, stepping forward with his walking stick. "Powerful, Son of Vader, he became. Not always Jedi, he was. Stronger Jedi, he became because of this. Teach, the old order, he did. Stronger connection, the Force, you have. Dark Future, I see if you fail. For if you fall, nothing but your loves fives, will see you free."_

 _~Flashback Ends~_

Therefore, Harry now sat in front of the ancient tree. Trying to collect all of what he knew as to what Yoda had said not too long ago about.

"It must have something to do with what Sirius is hiding from me," Harry said aloud.

Harry was hit by another Force vision, it was blurred as the vision was very quick… smoke in a bowl, a burnt piece of paper rising out of the depth of the bowl that had blue flames. The name, "Harry Potter," written on the small bit of parchment that was torn from a much larger sheet… Golden eyes, starring protectively over her children, fear evident in her bearing… An Angel, crying for a loss too terrible to speak of… Green, living walls on all sides, ending with a being with red eyes. "Avada Kedavra," a Greenlight and the vision ended.

"What is my Future?" Harry cried aloud.

July 31st, 1994

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London 5:57 a.m.

Harry awoke to the land of the living once again and rolled over onto his side. Harry opened his eyes to see a pair of tennis ball sized yellow eyes staring back at him from a distance of about two inches. As realization came to Harry, he screamed to the heavens like a little girl and fell out of bed on the opposite side, taking all of his sheets with him as he failed to exit the bed properly and was deposited on the floor.

"Dobby! I told you to stop doing that," Harry commented aloud from the floor.

"But Dobby be needing to wake young Master. The great Harry Potter Sir need to be waking sir because today is the Great Master Harry Potter's Birthday and young Master has much to be doing today," Dobby replied from the other side of the bed.

"I know Dobby, but you don't need to wake me up like that. Besides, I don't have to be anywhere until then," Harry said.

The elf shuffled his feet a bit. "Apologizes, Master Harry, but Master Harry's Dogfather wishes to speak with you in the Lord Black's office, Sir," Dobby stated.

Harry suddenly felt regret for snapping at the elf, as he knew Dobby did not want to upset him only makes sure he was not late for anything, especially today. "I'm sorry Dobby. Please, let Sirius know that I will be down shortly to meet him in his office."

Just before Dobby popped away, Harry noticed a slight shimmer in Dobby's eyes. It still struck Harry about Dobby's life before bringing him into the Potter household and how bad it must have been before. Dobby was much happy now working for Harry and Sirius but comments would sometime catch him off guard.

Moving the thought to the back of his mind, Harry completed his morning evolutions and met up with Sirius in the drawing room. Like the first day back, Sirius had a lot of paperwork on his desk, although, with Hermione's help in organizing, Sirius now had an 'in' and 'out' box for his House and Wizengamot paperwork.

Harry also noticed the Potter family pensive standing off to one side. Another thing that was liberated by Dobby's reclamation last year, he was unable to retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor due to the magic, but Harry was able to reach up with his right hand and call forth the sword. It was now in a sheath on a stand placed on the wall in the room.

As the two sat, Sirius looked a bit pensive and was weighing his options on how to go about what he needed to say.

After a few minutes, Sirius began, "First of all I need to say, Happy Birthday. I have a few gifts for you before you before we head out to meet with your friends. The first thing is this." Sirius pulled out was two vials, one with what looked to be white smoke held within it; 'a memory?' the second one looked to be the color of cobalt blue. "This is a magical language lesson," Sirius said moving both the smoke and blue vials. "I would like you to learn French and this will get your knowledge up to at least the beginner level of the language. With your Occlumency where it is, this should only take a mere hour or two to complete."

Harry smiled... another thing to add to the mystery that will be the fourth year.

"The second thing is that you wanted to begin working on your Animagus form," Sirius continued as he pulled out another vial, this one was burnt orange in color. "This is an Animagus Revealing Potion; this will put you into a meditative state of mind and will allow your animal form to reveal itself to you and will put you to sleep afterward so, I would like you to use this tonight after we get back and yes… I have one for Hermione to take as well," Sirius added, at the look, his Godson was giving him. Harry smile he had not mentioned it to her but hoped she would be still interested.

"And finally, we have some document to go over for House Potter and Black. I will put that off for tomorrow so we can go through them together as it might take all day and I do not want you to try to fit it all in today. So without further delay," the Marauder said, rising from his seat and moving over to the pensive, while Harry followed.

First Sirius poured the memory into the pensive and Harry watched the smoky gas swirled around just like his vision. Sirius then handed him the cobalt blue vial. Harry then noticed that Sirius had a similar vial as well.

"Down the potion, then place a finger inside the pensive bowl. This will start the language transfer. When you are done, you will need to sit and meditate on the lesson. This will integrate the knowledge so you will be able to easily switch between the languages."

"Ready?"

"Ready," Harry replied and they both downed the potion in one go and Harry placed his finger in the bowl just his head started to go numb.

 _~Force~_

It took Harry a little over an hour to complete the memory transfer and he removed his finger from the bowl. He noticed Sirius was still standing there with his eyes glazed over as if he was in a deep daydream. Harry then moved over to a place on the floor and then sat down in a lotus position and began his meditation quickly integrating this new information into his mindscape. The language was quickly moved into a new room within his Jedi Temple mindscape, Harry saw that the 'French' language was on one side of his 'Language and Etiquette' room while the 'English' was on the other. He also noticed that far wall was marked as "Runes" as well. Harry decided to set-up a protocol droid as the language and an interface for him. The new droid strangle had one silver leg on its right side as if the unit was incomplete or made from parts for some reason. This took nearly as long as the initial information download was, to begin with.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw Sirius now sitting on his desk, his head resting on his arms like he was asleep in class. Not wanting to interrupt him, Harry exited the room and moved down to the kitchen where Dobby and Kreature had a nice breakfast waiting for him.

After thirty minutes Padfoot dragged himself into the kitchen and the two house elf promptly moved to fix him a serving of breakfast as well.

The plan for the day was simple. Amelia would bring Susan via Apparition, while Neville would bring Hannah would Floo from Longbottom Hall. While Daphne, Astoria, and Tracy would floo from Greengrass Manor using the Black's Manor newly reconnected fireplace. Then they would use a hula-hoop turned port-key Sirius had created to travel to the Granger's residence where Remus would be, by now rented a mini-bus in order for everyone to get to and from Thorpe Park for the day. Amelia had tried to acquire a ministry car and driver that was expanded on the inside for everyone but was denied by Fudge. Harry didn't feel that his birthday rated that high in order to require a ministry car to be used.

This would also allow everyone to be inspected for proper mundane attire for the day. Although the shopping trips into London and in Neville's case his birthday gifts from Hermione and Harry, everyone would only need to act more mundane than magical for the day.

 _~Force~_

The group ended up having lunch around two and they all started Harry's celebration party. Harry was met with a strange gentleman who was slightly older and taller, wearing a brown pinstriped suit and blown duster overcoat. He had spiky brown hair that was parted off to one side. His companion looked to be a rather attractive girl, perhaps in her early twenties with shoulder length blonde hair.

This person had walked up to the gifts pile and laid a small blue box down and walked away. Not even bothered to say anything to the group.

Remus had attempted to follow the couple but all he could find when he rounded a corner he was an old fashion blue police box that was locked. Sirius tried to look for the police box but it had disappeared between Remus' sighting and Sirius' attempt at finding it.

Harry inspected the gift after Amelia and Sirius did a few scans of the box. Harry opened the box to see a book titled, 'Mind Arts: A Look at Offensive and Defensive Nature and How to use them' by The Doctor. Harry didn't know who this Doctor was; perhaps it was his last name? Regardless, Harry thought the book would be an interesting read and set it off to one side to look at the remaining pile.

Another book that had everyone at the party scratching their head was, 'The Encyclopedia of Magecraft: A compendium of Modern Day Magecraft' by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Nobody remembered to bring the book or who this author was either, but it did look interesting and Hermione was almost bouncing off her seat to get a look at the two odd books.

Harry had received a green Dragon Hide wand holster from Amelia and Susan Bones. Something he appreciated but he noticed that he has been using his wandless and less throughout this summer break. The only time he needed used it was when he was learning a new spell or when he needs to be meticulous in his casting for the task.

Daphne, Tracy, and Astoria had given Harry two defensive magical books, 'A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions' and 'Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use against the Dark Arts.' Both Tracy and Daphne knew that Harry would break the school's records for his OWL because of his high scores in DADA. Plus, as soon as Harry would master the spells, he would no doubt be teaching them to the others in the group.

All in all the day was full of fun and full of excitement for the whole group.

 _~Force~_

By eight in the evening, everyone in the group was dead on their feet, including the adults. Hannah would be staying over at Susan's place for the night and returning to her home the next day. Hermione would be staying in a room at Grimmauld Place, while Tracy would be staying with the Greengrass sisters. Remus had returned the Grangers to their home before returning the bus to the rental place and will be returning to sleep in his room at Grimmauld Place.

Just before the two settled into their 'own' beds, Sirius handed Harry the two 'Animagus Revealing Potions.' Harry's curiosity in what Hermione's form would take had returned, more so than his own at that moment and Harry handed one of the vials over to Hermione.

"What is this Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

Sirius did not respond, only gave Harry a wink before leaving in the most haste fashion, leaving Harry with the now slow upset teenage girl.

"Hermione, um… this is a potion to help someone find their Animagus form, much like Professor McGonagall or the Marauders, each one became an Animagus in order to help the last Marauder, Remus Lupin or Moony with his furry little problem. Padfoot, who is Sirius, became a Grim; Prongs, my father, became a stag, much like my Patronus; and Wormtail, turned into the Rat who betrayed my parents. Moony and Padfoot thought you might be interested in trying to find out what your Animagus form would be. This won't turn you into the animal, only show you what that form will if you choose to become one," Harry explained.

"What do you think it would be," Hermione asked quietly trying to hide her fear and excitement.

Harry thought for a moment, what animal closely relates to Hermione. Smart, determined and very brave, "An owl or a lioness I think," Harry replied.

Hermione also thought for a few minutes on Harry answer. She would not mind being a large cat but was not sure what it would mean if her form were one. She also would not mind being an owl, after all the Greek Goddess Athena sacred animal was an owl, being a goddess of wisdom and all. However, she was not sure about being able to fly, as she was still a bit afraid of heights. She supposed she would not mind flying if Harry was with her though.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione replied and the two shared a slightly longer than a normal kiss before she retreated into her room. Hermione was now both eager and nervous to be shown her Animagus form, but she was brave so she would discover her form she could decide later if she wished to proceed with the transformation.

As Hermione settled into her bed, Harry returned to his room with his mind on anything but his Animagus form. Surprisingly, he made it back to his room and changed into his sleep attire and like that very morning, he moved into the lotus position. Once he was set, he pulled out the potion vial and downed it in one go. As soon as the bottle was lowered, Harry's vision darkened to pitch-blackness.

 _~Force~_

Harry's Animagus Vision

Slowly, light returned to Harry's sight and he found himself in a forest near the base of a rocky mountain face wall that soared to over a thousand feet in height. The time seemed to be around twilight as the light was being reflected off the mountaintop and the upper edge of the wall but all of the trees around him were in darkness. A roar from several beasts was heard as well as two howls much like a small pack of wolves.

Harry sat in the center of the glade and waited for his form to present itself to him. The first animal Harry noticed was a large black bird with gold tipped feathers. As the bird landed and had approached him, Harry was now able to get a closer look at the bird; he noticed the bird had a gold beak and claws as well as a pair of emerald green eyes, just like his own. He also got the feeling of fire and rebirth radiated from the bird, something he once felt from the first touch of his wand and the feeling of being in the presence of Fawkes the Phoenix's. The phoenix let out a burst of phoenix song and Harry knew that the Phoenix would give hope in the darkest of times and pain to the darkest of beings. He did not know that there was a black phoenix, he had heard of a white phoenix and he had met Fawkes, who was a red and gold phoenix.

The second creature to enter the clearing was a midnight black wolf, to Harry surprise was the size of an adult horse. This wolf was quiet and surefooted, moved with silence and power. Harry noticed a bit of grey hair on its chest and some type of scale like bone around its face and muzzle. It moved around Harry and sat down on its haunches just to the right of the Phoenix. Harry noticed that the wolf's eyes were also green like the Phoenix but had cunning savagery behind them. Were all of his forms going to have his mother's eyes? The wolf looked directly at Harry, opened its mouth, and said, "Choose."

Harry blinked, 'did the wolf really freaking speak?' Could his form really speak? Harry did not know if there was an animal out there that looked like this wolf but it was the size of a horse. Perhaps a Dire wolf? However, speech… that blew his mind.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of the third beast. Although, this beast did not come quietly and had absolutely no subtlety in the least. With an ear-splitting roar, that could shatter windows if it was ever heard, a huge black dragon crashed onto the forest floor. Tearing up the ground around it as the beast turned around, ready for a fight and blew out a billow of flame that had cleared the trees over nearly twenty meters in height. Before settling down into a crouch, its eyes and head shifting around, looking for threats. The dragon's scales looked quite interesting as each scale looked like it had just been pulled out of a volcano. The scales looked to be a dark red metal that was cooling as the scale pushed out away from the beast's body and turning into the blackest of black at the edges of the scales. Harry thought the dragon looked like a glowing form of magma lying on the ground. The Dragon's talons seem to be made out of pure gold, which had protruded from black scales on all four of its feet.

The next beast to appear, Harry was unable to describe. The beast was as tall as the dragon was long. It stood on two large legs with three claws for toes. It also had two arms that were nearly the length of its entire body and had four fingers with bone claws protruding from each finger. The creature did not have a neck per se but the head was merely a protrusion from the body. The mouth could open like the Basilisk and had several crooked teeth protruding in many different directions. The eyes were black and the whole body was covered in a hard, leathery skin. It looked to be rather ugly but powerful, perhaps more powerful than any giant there ever was. The beast gave a grunt and then just stood by the Dragon's side.

The fifth animal was the complete opposite than the fourth; it was much smaller than the tall beast. Being not even a meter in height and was similar in length to the wolf before. It also had a fur coat that had rustic colors of browns, reds and blacks patches. The animal had a massive amount of teeth in its large maw and had a whip-like tail that was split near the end. It also had a ridge of spikes going down its back and had four eyes instead of the normal two that could be barely seen underneath the fur of its head. It gave out a subtle lions roar and then laid still.

The last beast to arrive in the clearing looked very similar to a typical wolf and looked remarkably close to the first wolf, making Harry's thinking the two could be close in the evolutionary tree. It was over twenty times the size of a normal wolf and had very thick black fur probably more than two inches thick. What surprised Harry was the quickness that this wolf had, as he did not notice the wolf's arrival, but it did not just pop into existence from thin air. It was fast, very fast. Harry could almost think that his Force Speed powers were in some way would be imbued into the wolf's run making the wolf able to run over a hundred times the normal speed of a wolf its size.

Harry was again looking into the green eyes of the wolf when a deep voice entered his head, 'Choose.'

At that point, realization washed into him as each had asked for his choice of form. He was being given a choice. "Do I only choose one? Or is there a limit?"

At this point, the dragon slammed its tail down twice on the ground, the noise echoing off the rock wall behind him.

"Two?" Harry asked.

The first wolf answered, "Choose."

Harry smiled; he was able to choose from two different forms. He looked over the six beasts before him and almost immediately dropped the large thick-skinned beast; even though it was, large is was slow and cumbersome. It would do nothing for him either personally or in a fight. After announcing his first choice, the tall beast grunted again and faded away.

His second choice to do away with was the short cat-like beast. Sure, it looked very fierce, but he did not feel it would be a good match for him and with that, the beast meowed and it too, faded away.

Harry now looked at the two wolves, both were midnight black. Both were very huge, larger than any horse Harry had ever seen. Nevertheless, why two, that was the question. "Why have two wolves?" Harry asked.

"Two worlds," were the response from the two wolves, one mental the other vocal.

"I am a being of two worlds in a single body," Harry said and closed his eyes focusing on his inner self. When he opened, his eyes and what he saw astounded him. Before him was a much larger wolf, now over three meters in height standing. It had the short fur face with bones scales on like on the first wolf but around its neck and down its back was the thick heavy fur of the last wolf. It was both fierce and strong, a perfect combination of the two worlds. "Choice" was heard from the wolf in his both ears and mind. He noticed the grey chest of the first one was now completely under the whole body and even the under the portion of the tail which was also now very bushy.

"I like that," Harry said aloud and the new wolf moved over and sat behind Harry and slightly off to the right side.

This left Harry with his last choice, a phoenix or a dragon. Both choices were very difficult. The Dragon was both strong and a fierce fighter. It also was Magical resistance and able to breathe magical flames. Naturally, his magical element would also become that of fire, allowing for more control over any fire casting he would be performing.

However, the Phoenix had the ability to teleport anywhere even through magical wards and enchantments. If he would choose the Phoenix, his magical element would become one of healing and any healing spells or force powers would become easier and stronger because of it.

In the end, Harry felt there was not a hard choice but he did regret that he could not have three and when he made the choice the dragon did not fade away. It moved closer, it bowed its head in sadness. Harry reached out with his right hand in an attempt to scratch the sad beast's mussel only to be rocked back from a blast of pain came from his palm as he touched the Dragon's muzzle.

Harry jerked back holding his hand from the burn, at the same time the dragon faded away. Harry looked at his hand as a single tear fell from his eye and landed in his palm. As soon as the tear hit his palm, the pain faded just as quickly as the dragon did. However, what was left was a spiral dragon burned in his palm, which now looked to be days, if not weeks old. Harry could also feel something from the scar, but it was nothing with ill intent.

Harry then turned to see the Phoenix. The majestic bird was looking at him with a curiosity only found on the most intelligent beings. The bird then burst into flames, only to reappear behind Harry and to his left opposite of the wolf.

Harry turned back away from his two forms only to see all three were now on the mountain cliff overlooking a horizon as the sun disappeared from sight and waited for the next sunrise to come.

 _~Force~_

Hermione was bubbling with excitement. It had to have been one of the best days of her life. First, she was able to go to Thorpe Park, a place she had always loved going when she was younger, but this time she was able to take Harry and their other friends with her as well. Hermione mostly enjoyed the look on Harry's face as she dragged him to the many different rides the park had to offer.

The group was mostly broken down into three groups but no one ever stayed with the same group for the whole day. Mister Black and Madam Bones often took Susan, Hannah, and Neville along some of the times, while her parents watched over the Greengrass sisters and Tracy. Professor Lupin kept a watchful eye on her and Harry and sometimes joined in with the fun.

They all met up together for Pizza and an ice cream cake for Harry and Neville with only a few gifts exchanged as most of them were handed out yesterday at Neville's home.

Then they all returned to Mister Black's place in London so everyone could leave and where she would be staying the night and have a day out with Harry the next day. She was then handed a potion to help her find out what her Animagus form would be. She was intrigued by the idea of changing into an animal like Professor McGonagall but was unsure whether or not if she could.

She had read all about them, of course. However, everything she had ever read stated that it was incredibility difficult and very few have successfully completed it. The other thing was that she would have to register her form with the ministry on or before she was seventeen if she were ever to be successful at changing. She did not understand why an Animagus would be required to register their form, she supposed if the person would abuse it, sure. But, to automatically require registering it? After all, Sirius was an unregistered Animagus as was Harry father. Of course, she had never seen him abuse his form, to begin with, but she did know that Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus and did abuse that ability.

Hermione moved to get changed into her sleepwear and climb into her bed for the night and let out a soft sigh, she really liked this bed. She then reached out, grabbed the small vial of potion, wondered if she would be able to make the potion one day, and threw the potion into her mouth. Not two seconds later, she was in a deep sleep waiting for her form to come to her.

 _~Force~_

Hermione's Animagus Vision

Hermione found herself standing in a square courtyard of an old ruined castle with a tall, overgrown grass blanketing the scenery. A large bone white tree was placed in the center of the courtyard with a brick path that was cracked and broken surrounded the great tree.

She looked around as the sunlight shown down was lighting up every detail of the old castle. As she completed her second turn around taking in the sights, her eyes fell upon a bird sitting in the center tree. The eyes of the 'Little Owl' returned her stare with equal intensity. After a moment, the owl hooted.

Hermione flinched at the hoot and then noticed there was now a noticeable depression in the grass that was not there before. She turned intending to focus on possible danger to herself. Harry did not mention that there was any danger in finding her Animagus form but there was not any reason to make light of the possibility of danger.

Suddenly, she found a pair of glowing brown eyes returning her focus. Yet, she did not feel afraid of this animal nor was her thoughts on whether or not it would attack. She could feel the pull in the direction of the grass but refused to be pulled.

Slowly the cat moved from its cover and into the open. As soon as the cat had exited its spot, Hermione was both fearful and excited. The cat before her was something she had only seen in books and at the London Zoo, because before her now was a Bengal Tiger or Panthera Tigris, the largest of the cat species. She could easily recognize the dark vertical strips over its reddish-orange fur and lighted underbelly. The cat looked to be almost if not more than three hundred pounds and was over three meters in length. The cat might not be fully-grown but was getting there by the looks of it.

Already the owl from the tree had faded from her thought as the large cat approached her position. With a tear in her eye, Hermione knew from the deepest reaches of her soul that this was her form and nothing else would do.

 _~Force~_

August 1st, 1994

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London 7:42 a.m.

Sirius waited in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place for the two teens to show up. Remus and already eat and left to acquire a wizarding tent for the world cup for later this month and would be returning in the next hour. With the Black family vault available to Sirius now and with some discussion with his renewed girlfriend Amelia, the three had discussed the topic of camping during the world cup. Unfortunately, Amelia had already purchased a tent for her and Susan for the World Cup, as she would need to be there for the ten days prior to the event to oversee the set up of security, port-keys, and wards around the place to prevent any trouble.

Therefore, it was left to Remus to head out early to get a hold of the best wizarding tent he could find before all of the good ones would be taken. Although few could afford a luxury wizarding tent, Sirius had decided to ask Moony for a tent with a spa in the master bedroom suite only for Moony to reply with, "Do you think Harry and his girlfriend would like to use it?"

Sirius was not like most parents because he did trust Harry and knew nothing too serious would happen between the two teens. Harry may look like Prongs, but he acted more like Lily more often than not and Lily would have boxed his ears for the thought of it. Although, he knew she would still be happy with Harry choice in girlfriends. Yes, girlfriends. Because both Amelia and himself could see the interaction between the three girls at Harry's party yesterday.

Just then Dobby popped into the kitchen and began making breakfast, a sure fire way of knowing Harry and or possibly Hermione have been woken up and will be down here shortly. Something he noticed was Dobby was the primary elf to cook for Harry. Were Kreacher would be for him or any other guest of his with Dobby helping where he could.

Not too surprisingly, Harry was the first to enter and Dobby had already plated a nice size breakfast for the Potter Heir. Not more than five minutes later, Hermione had entered with a smile on her face. Sirius also had to smile on his face as he saw her place a light kiss on Harry's cheek before taking a chair beside him. Followed by another plate of food, this one having more fruits on it than Harry did.

"So what can you tell me about your form," Sirius said, interrupting the Hogwarts teen's breakfast.

Harry and Hermione both shared a look, before Hermione started, "I believe mine is a Bengal Tiger."

"A Tiger, you say?" Sirius quipped. "Is there something you would like to say to the group or is it just to Harry," Sirius commented making both teens' faces reddened at the comment. "How about you, pup."

I think it is a wolf but I am not sure at the exact bread of wolf. It was pretty big though," Harry replied.

"I'm sure Moony would like to see that," Sirius replied only noticing a slight glimmer in his godson's eye briefly. 'Oh, there's something there, alright.'

After breakfast and just as Remus returned with a rolled up bit of canvas, the four went up to the Black family library to begin their Animagus training, Marauder style.

 _§End Chapter Sixteen§_

 _Author's Note: The cameo for the doctor who was the Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler. The book will only be used as information reference for Harry's Mindscape in becoming more powerful._

 _The book from Zelretch is part of how Harry is moving around the Potter-verse and will have information for later on in year four. The other books came from HPOOP and are canon._

 _Harry's new scar comes from the Inheritance cycle books._

 _Harry will continue to get Visions from time to time just as Anakin did, as he got older. I am working on the first two contracts for Hermione and Susan in the next chapter. Finally, for those asked Hermione will learn Harry's secret before they return to Hogwarts. Remus at this point already knows Harry's secret and is assisting on training him in the Danger Room._


	17. Chapter 17 - Quidditch and Contracts

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" that was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Series" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 17_

 _Quidditch and Contracts_

August 1st, 1994

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London

Harry decided to do some research in the Black library on his Animagus form. He also noticed that the burn during his Animagus reveal had somehow appeared on his right hand. The same hand as that dragon had touched in his dream. Harry had asked Dobby to get him a glove to cover the mark. Dobby had returned with a black glove with the fingertips removed from the thumb, middle and index fingers. This allowed for skin contact with his wand for casting. It also wasn't bulky and was moderately comfortable to wear. Dobby had explained that it was a dueling glove and that it had an anti-summoning charm attached to the glove to prevent others from magically taking the wand from him.

After working in the study for half the day, Harry still couldn't find anything close to his wolf Animagus form. Although, he did manage to find something about the black phoenix. As it turns out, there were several legends about Phoenixes. Harry found about the differences between the seven Phoenixes, many having an elemental power associated with them.

A white phoenix, symbolizing purity and its element was air; a red phoenix was the symbol of life and had the element of fire; a blue phoenix was a symbol of lighting with the element of water, and a brown phoenix was a symbol for strength and had the element of earth. The last three was found to be very strange and may or may not have been or mirrored after the Greek gods. Harry found that a gold phoenix stood for the sun or day where a silver phoenix stood for the moon or night. And finally, the black phoenix, Harry found it was a symbol of death and resurrection.

The thought of being a black phoenix was a bit confusing to Harry until he studied the history of the Peverell family line and came across a children's story written by Beedle the Bard named, 'Tale of the three brothers', Harry could now understand a sight if not very loose connection to the Black Phoenix.

Harry also realized that becoming both Animagus forms would be very difficult to complete if not impossible but he felt that he would at least try and work on at least one of the forms for now.

Suddenly, Harry felt a mental thwack from Master Yoda's stick to the back of his head. "Ow… Bugger me," Harry called aloud. "Fine, I will work on at least one form for now."

During the period of Harry's study in the library about his two forms, Hermione was pulled into a meeting with Sirius.

 _~Force~_

As the Sirius moved around his desk to sit down, Hermione sat down in the chair across from him and Sirius decided to start the conversation.

"First, I would like to congratulate you on finding your Animagus form. Remus and I will be here to help you in any way we can if you decided to begin working on your transformation."

"Thank you"

Sirius smiled, "Secondly, I also wanted to thank you for helping me get organized. It is helping me a lot in order to get through work faster," Sirius said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Sirius," Hermione replied with a smile.

"I also wanted to speak with you about Harry…" Sirius continued.

Hermione paused for only a moment, 'was Sirius going to say she couldn't see Harry in that way? Was she going to be prevented being his friend all together?'

Sirius saw Hermione freeze and stopped, "… relax Hermione, I just need you to know a few things before your relationship proceeds any further."

"Like?" responded Hermione, worried.

"Harry comes from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Being the last living male heir from a Noble and Most Ancient House, they are certain things that come with that. One of them is that he may need to have to take on another wife."

"Two wives?" Hermione nearly shouted. She had never heard of such a thing. She, of course, was raised by her parents in the non-magical world, and she knew it was illegal to be married to multiple people there. "But it's illegal!"

Sirius held up both of his hands in a surrender motion. "Only in the muggle world is it illegal, in the magical world, it is not. Of course, it's not often a requirement either. But there is a reason for this as well. First, it falls to him to bring his house back from the loss of the magical line. If Harry should die, the Potter family line would end. All of the money in Gringotts would be claimed by the Ministry and all of the Potter property would be then sold off or given away."

"What about a Will?" Hermione asked.

"Wills can only be made by of age wizards or Head of House," Sirius replied. "Harry is neither of age nor is he the Head of House yet."

Hermione was shocked, she never really thought about that before, and that Harry was placed in this difficult position when his parents had died. "Would Harry's dad have had to take on a second wife if they had not died by Voldemort?"

Sirius's face turned sad for a moment at his loss but answered anyway, "perhaps. I'm not sure, James and Lily wanted to wait until after the war to bring in another wife to the family but only after trying to have another child either son or daughter. If Lily and James would have had another son, they might not have had to."

Hermione was quiet for some time. So Sirius continued with his statement, "The reason I wanted to speak with you about this is that if… you and Harry ever decided to get married. There is a very good possibility that you will not be is his only wife. Also, with other families in a similar state as Harry, I believe there will be many who will be required to have multiple partners."

With that Sirius pulled out a short stack of parchment papers. "These are Marriage contracts for Harry."

Hermione's eyes widened, 'there has to be well over fifty pieces of parchment there.'

"Some of these are for students currently at Hogwarts and others are from around Magical Britain and Europe," Sirius said. "The last war was just as hard on the pureblood families as it was on the Muggle-born, Hermione. Each of these contracts is looking for line continuation or Non-forfeiture of their house name. That means the Potter name will be forfeited if Harry were to ever accept any one of these contracts alone."

"But that's not fair to Harry," Hermione said.

"No, no it is not," Sirius replied with a sad smile. "That is what I would like to talk to you and your parents about later. While you are an only child, you are not of a magical house. Hence, you could become the head wife for the Potter line, similar to what Lily did for James. The Potters line do not have that many requirements to fulfill as other houses do. Any son you and Harry would have after your first could be named Granger but your first would definitely become a Potter and take on the heir primary status."

Hermione's face reddened but she tried keeping her face smooth, while internally she both smiled and cringed at the same time. She and Harry have been getting closer and closer ever since Christmas last year and she had no doubt that they would only become closer as time continued.

"I also wanted to say that there may already be a girl waiting for a Line Continuation contract for House Potter," Sirius added.

Internally Hermione's smile faded. "Who?" was all that Hermione could get out. Not wanting her thought to turn on her about sharing Harry with someone else.

"Susan Bones."

Hermione was surprised at first and then she thought about it for a moment, she and Harry both knew and have been worked with Susan for much of the school year. Both her and Harry had found Susan to be hardworking and fun to be around. She did not realize that Susan was in a similar position as Harry though, being the last of her line. Hermione then began to think about her other classmates or friends of hers and Harry's, the many families that also had only one heir like Neville and those who might have had more, but were only girls, like Daphne and Astoria.

"Does Harry know?" she asked.

Sirius sat back, his face become pained. "Not yet, I plan on talking will him later about it," Sirius replied and Hermione nodded.

Sirius then continued, "There is also something you should know. Harry has been already told this but, he is also my heir."

Hermione faced turned confused.

"Dora Potter nee' Black was Harry's grandmother. So I could name him as my heir for House Black."

"But don't you want to have children?" Hermione blurted out, then quickly recoiled at her outburst.

Sirius chuckled, "Sure, but Saint Mungo's said that it would be near impossible for me to have children of my own after my time away. So, to prevent the line from ending or someone taking over the House of Black, I chose to hand it over to Harry."

Hermione mind was abuzz with this new information.

"This means that Harry will also have to take another wife for the Black family." Sirius continued. "He may also be required to take on another Line Continuation contract for the House of Black as well."

"Four wives…" Hermione whispered, her mind trying to cope with this new information.

"Possible more," Sirius added and Hermione's eyes widened even further at that, as they snapped back to look at the older Marauder with complete focus and surprise, "explain."

"Harry is also looking to restart an old family line the… Peverell line," Padfoot explained. "Although it is a restarting of a line and not a continuation, he would only be required to take on a single wife for that line. There are also fewer restrictions for restarting a line than the Black family does to continue one."

"What type of restriction will Harry have?" Hermione asked.

"The Black family has it that, nothing less than a half-blood with two magical parents of human decent shall be allowed as the head wife for the House of Black. This is so that their children will be nothing less than a pureblood. Susan could have been thought of as being able to fill this requirement as both of her parents were both magic and as her father was a pureblood and her mother was a half-blood. However, the second problem comes in as the Blacks family comes off as being of a dark aligned family and even though Harry and I both lean towards the light, Harry will most likely have to marry someone from a dark, if not neutral or grey aligned."

"Daphne…," Hermione whispered.

"Close, Hermione," Sirius answered her soft-spoken word. "I have no doubt that Daphne will be a part of Harry's life… but I believe Cyrus Greengrass would no doubt push for a Line Continuation contract for his daughter as well, even though it would put Daphne into a greater prominence being Lady Black than she would be Lady Greengrass."

Hermione's mind was racing again, who… who could fill the role and not be hated by the group? Part of her thoughts turned towards Tracy but was trampled as she remembered the look Tracy was giving Blaze at the end of last year.

"To lay everything out," Sirius said, breaking Hermione train of thought. "At first, I thought about my niece Nymphadora Tonks who graduated only two years ago and is working on becoming an Auror right now."

That brought Hermione thoughts to a screeching halt, "what?"

Sirius tried to explain, "I chose to disregard that idea shortly after as she would not be pleased I had put her name forth in a contract for the House of Black."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Why would you think of her for Harry?"

"For one, she is a descendant of a House Black, as her mother is a cousin of mine, Andromeda Tonks nee' Black. Nymphadora is also a three-quarter-blood, which fills the blood status requirement. She's young enough to bear many children and she is just on this side of the light but has roots as coming from a dark family," Sirius explained.

"Why have marriage contracts to begin with?" Hermione asked.

"Does the muggle world not have to the same thing?" Sirius countered. "A… a Prenuptial agreement?"

"Y-Yes," Hermione replied. "It's an agreement made by a couple before they marry concerning the ownership of their respective assets should the marriage ever fail."

"Exactly," Sirius said. "However, in the magical world, there are families that date back to the Roman era, like the Black or Bones family. These marriage contracts are there to protect those family's history and possessions."

"I would never…" Hermione shot back.

Sirius raised his hands again in a calm motion. "I am not saying you would. I am saying that there are those out there who would."

"So, these contracts are…"

"… Are only interested in the Potter name and the status it would bring them or their family, not our Harry who we all know and love," Sirius finished for the young woman before him.

"And you asked me here, to inform me of these contract to do what, decide if he should accept one?" Hermione scuffed.

"No, Hermione" Sirius replied. "I asked you here because I wanted to have one written for you and Harry for House Potter."

 _~Force~_

The next few weeks, life in the Black estate was somewhat tense as Sirius did talk with Harry about the marriage contracts and his idea of setting up a contract with Hermione. But would have several exit clauses so if anything would happen either party could back out without any penalties.

After Sirius spoke with the Grangers, and how Sirius talked about how the contract would keep Hermione safe, the two families agreed to meet at Gringotts with the Law Wizard, Ted Tonks husband of Andromeda Tonks, Hermione and Harry were not contracted together. It wasn't very long until the Quidditch World Cup was upon them and they were all off to the camping grounds.

 _~Force~_

August 23rd, 1994

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England 11:46 p.m.

The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it, "The Riddle House," even though it had been many years since the Riddle family had lived there. It stood on a hill that overlooked the village, some of its windows were boarded, tiles missing from the roof, and ivy was spreading unchecked over the walls. Once a fine manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied. Nearby the decrepit building lay the family plot where what remains of the once known and somewhat despised noble family rested.

A single dedicated man watched over this manner by the name of Frank Bryce.

Frank Bryce was the Riddles' gardener. He lived alone, in a rundown cottage on the grounds of the Riddle House. Frank managed the daily maintenance of the home by a wealthy owner who continued to pay Frank for his work. Weeds were not the only things Frank had to contend with either. Boys from the village made a habit of throwing stones through the windows of the Riddle House. They rode their bicycles over the lawns Frank worked so hard to keep smooth. Once or twice, they even broke into the old house on a dare.

It was Frank's bad leg that woke him and while standing near his kitchen sink that gave view to Riddle House, he looked up to see lights glimmering in one of the upper windows of the Riddle House. Frank knew at once that the local boys had broken into the house once again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire.

Frank had no telephone, and in any case, he had deeply mistrusted the police ever since they had taken him in for questioning about the Riddles' deaths. He put down the kettle at once, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in his kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty old key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and set off into the night.

Approaching the Riddle House, Frank could see no sign of anyone having forced their entry. Frank circled around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it into the lock, and opened the door noiselessly. Although it was very dark, he groped his way through the house until he reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust that lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick. Upon reaching near the top of the stairs, Frank could see down the upper floor hallway and noticed at the very end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Frank edged closer and closer, grasping his walking stick firmly. Several feet from the entrance, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond.

Frank could hear, from the room, the sound of two people speaking the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles." Plainly, each of these expressions meant something secret, and Frank could think of only two sorts of people who would speak in code: spies and criminals. Frank tightened his hold on his walking stick once more to listen more closely still.

Frank could hear the two speaking about someone by the name of Bertha Jorkins, who have crossed their path, and have died because of it and Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery from sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse… with amusement. He was dangerous… a madman. And he was planning more murders… this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was… was in danger.

Frank knew it was time to go to the police. He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village… but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained rooted where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might.

Then the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a snake that was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond... patterned tail had vanished through the gap of the door pushing the door open even further. The wider opening revealed a man on one knee before an old reading chair placed within the room, a shadow of a man most likely near the fireplace and a small child seated in the chair with a wooden stick in its hand.

"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said.

"In... indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail.

"Indeed, yes," said the voice. "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

Frank did not have a chance to hide. There were footsteps, and then the door of the room was suddenly, flung wide open.

The man that stood by the fire was a short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and had small, watery eyes. A mixture of fear and alarm plain in his face.

"Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"

Frank felt that it was not an offer, but a command. He moved slowly into the lit room and now that he was inside the room, now the time has come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war.

"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice.

He did not understand the word Muggle but felt it was a derogatory name by this things use of it.

"I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You have done murder and you are planning more! And I'll tell you this too," He added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back…,"

"You have no wife," the cold voice said, cutting off the caretaker. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows… he always knows."

"Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I do not think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"

Therefore, while the balding servant was whimpering, he turned the reading chair around, and Frank thought he was in a nightmare as what was placed in that chair was not human in any shape of the word before a flash of green and all was that of darkness…

 _~Force~_

At the same time in a magical Tent, Harry James Potter was just getting to bed after having a fun outing with his Godfather Sirius Black, his honoree uncle, Remus Lupin, and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. They walked the campgrounds for nearly the entire day; speaking with friends that have also arrived early for the match Thursday night. One friend that arrived early, mainly because her aunt was required to be here for security was Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff that was in his year. Susan was a part of their small study group for nearly the entire year along with Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, and Daphne Greengrass; although Tracy Davis and Blaze Zabini had often tagged along as well on those days they were able to get away from their housemates.

Harry had also noticed a strange girl by the name of Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw from a year behind them. Harry had noticed her skipping from place to place all around the campgrounds during the time before the match. Harry had felt something broken from within the girl on each of their encounters that he had with the blonde Ravenclaw. She would often comment about expeditions to find exotic magical creatures like the crumple horned Snorkack. Said father was apparently the editor for a magical magazine called, 'The Quibbler' and her father was off doing interviews for the magazine.

She was invited to tag along with the group as they watched the various sellers of wares from all over the magical world. Harry had decided to purchase a pair of Omnioculars with a recording option for both Hermione and himself. The Omnioculars were the wizarding equivalent of Muggle binoculars but had the additional features of being able to magically slow down and replay action with play and byplay break down. The basic pair cost only ten Galleons each but his pair was nearly twenty-five apiece for the recording option. The Omnioculars only had a recording time of ninety minutes, but that was all right with Harry, as it had just the right amount of recording time. Harry had joked about it being an early birthday present for her for the next ten years and Harry was rewarded with a punch to the shoulder followed by a quick kiss. Harry also decided that he would record Hermione performing some various bits of magic for her parents to see, as she was not allowed to perform any at home until she was seventeen.

As Thursday came around, more and more witches and wizards appeared and the campgrounds started to feel a bit cramp, many people of the magical community did not have a clue when it came to mundane attire. One of them, a very old wizard, was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and was almost crying with exasperation.

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You cannot walk around like that; the Muggle at the gate is already getting suspicious… "

"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.

"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."

Harry and Hermione were overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that they had to duck out of the queue at a food vendor and only returned for her food when Archie had collected his water and had moved away.

They had no need to collect any water from the well as the Deluxe tent Remus had purchased had water conjuration and banishing rune placed within the fittings and drains alongside heating and cooling runes for instant hot or cold water.

Their walk around Thursday was met with Oliver Wood who had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team, Cho Chang, a very pretty girl who played Seeker for the Ravenclaw team was with a large collection of very beautiful teenager girls whom he had never seen before speaking the foreign language of French.

"Little English boys and their little toys," one of the girls said in French as the other girls giggled at the joke.

"Beauxbatons," Hermione said grimly.

"Who?" Harry replied.

"They were speaking French, Harry," Hermione explained. "They probably go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

"I know their speaking French, but what is Beauxbatons?" Harry asked, having never heard about other magical schools before.

"It is the premier magical school in France; it's located in the Pyrenees Mountains of southern France. Mom and Dad had discussed whether they wished to send me to Hogwarts or there. In the end, they didn't want me going to another country for my schooling"

"Do you think they will be coming to Hogwarts for the event there?" Harry asked.

"Probably," Hermione replied. "They probably are going to be students from Durmstrang Institute, or Salem's Academy of Magic for this event at Hogwarts also."

Harry was now wondering what type of events that could have three different schools attending Hogwarts and the differences between all of the schools in the world.

After another hour, the two returned to their tent for a meal prepared by Kreacher and Dobby before the Quidditch match that night.

 _~Force~_

The box tickets Sirius was able to get a hold of had two other families seated in at the moment and Harry couldn't help but to smile at Susan Bones and her aunt Amelia who would be seated with them in the first row of the three-tier seating. The box had seating for about twenty-four people and the row seating and had several two or three bar stool seating around small round tables around the room. Harry moved and sat to the left of Susan while Hermione sat on Harry right, placing Harry in the middle. Sirius took up one of the seats in the next row back behind Harry and Amelia Bones left her seat and moved to sit next to Sirius behind Susan.

On the far side of the seating at a family of four. The three women all who looked to be rather attractive and all of the girls appeared to have silvery… blonde hair; the oldest woman looked to be in her early thirties and was probably the mother of the two younger one if not, a very older sister. The second oldest, looked to be slightly older than Hermione and himself, but not by much, while the littlest one, who was just a ball of energy, was perhaps only slightly younger than himself maybe eleven or twelve. The husband was nowhere near as attractive as his wife was; he was perhaps, a head shorter and was slightly plump, with a little pointed black beard. However, he looked and felt good-naturedly in the Force.

Harry could also sense something from each of the women and in different potencies. Harry relaxed into his calm demeanor and the effects from the women went almost completely away. He could still sense it, but it no longer interfered with his thoughts now.

Another family entered the booth and Harry was shocked to see Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker and what looked to be his father, come in and take seats in the third row of the booth. Behind the attractive guests.

Harry gave a head bow to the former rival seeker in recognition, as did Susan who smiled and waved as well. Susan liked Cedric like an older brother and was happy to see him again.

An announcement was heard and all eyes turned to the official's box, Harry could clearly see the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, a man he vaguely recognized as Ludo Bagman and with much disgust, Harry also could see Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy seated within the booth for the Minister. Obviously, Lucius had paid good gold to be there. Harry didn't like the Death Eater family but for the moment there was nothing legally he could do about them or to them. Harry's grandmother would be looking to find a way to set up the family for annihilation, he had no doubt.

Above the ministry box, at the very top of the stands and off to the left just a bit, where a patch of redheads that stood and were screaming over the retaining bar placed there to prevent people from falling out of the stands. Harry could easily identify the twins with a pair of huge green, white and very tall top hats, showing their support for the Irish National team. Ron seems to be putting away an action figurine that had red, black and with gold pin stripping after playing with it and was waiting for the match to start.

Harry's eyes returned to the ministry box as the Minister's announcement came booming out from a Sonorous charm, "Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty... second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags were waved back and forth, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite from them was wiped clean of its last message and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

Ludo Bagman stepped up taking the place of the minister and called out, "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team's Mascots!" And to his right, a stand filled with solid blocks of scarlet roared its approval.

Harry noticed the family of four stiffened at the announcement and then scowled at the Bulgarian Mascots.

All of a sudden, Harry was hit by a blast of what he had experienced from the family earlier only from a much, much more intoxicating levels. Harry had to refocus and was moving past the debilitating effect of the unknown spell that was emanating from the mascots on the grounds. Unfortunately, Sirius behind him was panting like a dog. Harry noticed the male Malfoys' bodies were up both up against the glass window of their booth, their lower body bouncing against the glass; while Ron looked as he was going to pretend he was Superman and jump from the bleaches, which was when Mister Weasley pulled out his wand and hit Ron with a Stunner and he crumpled to the floor. Harry thought the whole thing was rather funny.

The family to the side gave the black haired teenager a knowing smile as he gave an almost non-visible reaction to the Veela from the field.

Harry looked back and saw Cedric was doing much better than his father but his father was far worse than Sirius in his actions.

Soon enough the Veela was led off the pitch, too many angry shouts that could be heard from all over the stands.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

The next moment, what seemed to be a great green and gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did a circuit around the stadium and then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the opposing goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light as many golden raindrops burst from the rainbow.

Ron now awake again, was scrambling to get as many of the gold coins as he could and began shoving them into any pocket he could. 'Does he not know the gold will disappear?' Knowing Ron, he'll try and pay some idiot back while he still has the gold.

As the rainbow faded, the Irish National team racing into the pitch and threw up another set of the fireworks display. This one turning into a large dancing leprechaun, who started to dance a jig just before the Bulgarian team entered and flew through the fireworks display, causing the display to explode into colors of red and gold before turning into nothingness.

A large screen formed, showing the Bulgarian star player, Victor Krum, as he performed an inverted handstand in midair before remounting his Firebolt broom and pulled up to a stop while pumping his hand in the air and wearing an angry expression on his face. It was an impressive bit of flying but far too showy for Harry's taste.

 _~Force~_

The match was extremely fast-paced, as the Irish National Quidditch team past the Quaffle back and forth so fast; the announcer could only say the player's last name before it was already being passed to another teammate. It was also evident that the Irish Chasers line was far superior to the Bulgarian line and the Bulgarian Keeper was not nearly as good as the Irish. It was not until the Irish were up one hundred and sixty points did Krum manage to catch the snitch ending the match Bulgaria 160 to Ireland 170.

After the teams were awarded their trophy's, their group, including Amelia and Susan now, decided to return to Sirius's tent for an after-match party. As Harry left the booth, he noticed the slightly older witch eyeing him with some kind of speculative look as their group left. Harry gave her a smile before leaving with Hermione and Susan in each arm.

The Diggory family having already left during the award ceremony, the two were going to leave early and beat the rush to the Apparition points, as they were not going to be staying afterward.

Once the group had returned, Dobby, Kreacher, and Tinkle, one of the Bones' house-elves, had Fire whiskey and Butterbeer waiting for them. The three kids all picked up a Butterbeer bottle while the adults grabbed a glass of the stronger stuff and gave a toast to the Irish and Bulgarian teams on a well-played game.

 _~Force~_

It was very late in the night that Sirius and Amelia woke Harry, Hermione, and Susan to a disturbance happening. Amelia handed Susan a port-key to Bones manor as Harry called for Dobby to take Hermione back home, too much irritation and yelling from the brown-haired girl. In the end, she relented and she disappeared with a loud crack of displaced air. Sirius had nodded and left the tent with Amelia to go and help with the defense of the spectators.

A minute later Dobby had returned with Harry's trunk and HK. Harry switched into his Jedi Battle Robes, pulled both lightsabers, and did a functional check of both blades. HK thigh panels opened up and he removed his two heavy blaster pistols and pulled them up to the ready position.

Harry activated his helmet and changed the vision for semi night vision. As soon as Harry and HK stepped out of the tent, Kreacher had the tent packed up with the snap of his fingers and had disappeared with it leaving only the bare space of ground behind.

Harry felt for where the greatest danger was and where the closest danger was and found it was just over a hundred meters away.

"That way, HK," Harry called out in that modified voice sound of his helmet.

 **"Offensive question: What is it that you wish, Master?"**

"HK, Disfigure, disable and debilitate," Harry commanded.

 **"Statement: Master, I am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence. At your command, of course, Master."**

"Let's move out," Harry said before crouching and then leaping into the air while activating the flight capabilities of his robes and HK proceeded to move in the direction Harry pointed. Harry would use the height to scrutinize for dangers while HK would use the terrain as cover.

During the end of the year and the beginning of summer, Harry had looked over the flight charm notes on the Firebolt given to him by Flitwick and had transferred many of the stability, flight and speed charms to his combat robes. It was a very delicate balancing act for the combat robes; one could have more speed but would then have to sacrifice stability. The Firebolt company had a made some great strides in combining them so much better than all of the brooms designs to date. There was a reason no novice could ride a Firebolt after all.

The first group of cloaked wizards with silver masks they came upon was just throwing out incendiary and explosive curses causing tents to catch fire and/or explode while generally causing chaos in their wake. Harry landed and Force threw one of them into a tent, that another cloaked being had just sent an exploding hex at causing the tent to explode with fire and causing the thrown individual to run out of the tent on fire. HK had fired off two shots at both of their wand arms and opposing leg. Harry took the other person's wand and wrist off with a swipe from the red blade. They all grasp their injury and then disappeared with the blue flash of a port-key activation.

"Observation: I am awesome, Master."

"Shut up, We Ne…," Harry was about to comment more but was cut off by a cry of pain. Harry turned and ran off in the direction of the cry with a burst of Force Speed, HK taking to the air this time to follow Harry's movement from the sky. His jump jets allowed for only short and quick jumps and was far too depleting in power for anything in long-distance travel.

Harry arrived to see three cloaked beings torturing two girls; the older girl was trying to shield the little one with her body, while the two other cloaked figures stood around laughing. Harry leaped forward activating his red lightsaber and cut off the wand arm of the one holding the girls under the torture curse and the man automatically disappeared with another port-key. Harry turned and Force pushed one straight up and then with a sudden change of direction out as if hit by a God's size beater's bat, sending the man flying across the field of tents, landing most likely in a heap over a hundred meters away creating a long trench. The last one tried firing a curse at Harry, only for Harry to redirect it back at the cloaked man, punching a hole into his left shoulder and the man fell back bleeding and went limp.

HK had landed beside Harry as Harry was helping the two girls to their feet. Harry noticed it was the girls from the booth earlier. Placing his right hand on the older girls shoulder, Harry pushed with the Force while activating his healing powers, calming her fried nerves and repairing the torn muscles from the over-excursion of the curse.

"Who are you, Masseur?" she asked in French.

"Just one, able to help," Harry replied also in French, his mind automatically changing at the language. "There are more people who are in need of help. Go that way," Harry said and pointed to a point behind her, "and security will reach you soon."

Fleur Delacour had turned to see where the strange man in armor had pointed but when she returned to thank him, both beings where gone. She noticed that at least one of them had the ability to fly as she could barely see two blue dots of light coming from one of them.

She then turned and grabbed her little sister Gabrielle's hands and proceeded to move in the direction that the stranger had pointed. It was only a few minutes later, Fleur and Gabriel ran into a very worried father and a handful of French Aurors.

"Hi, Daddy…," Fleur said sheepishly.

"Where have you been?" cried out Sebastian Delacour, Head of the French Department for Magical Law Enforcement replied both worry and happiness, clearly in his voice.

 _~Force~_

Harry did not wish to stay with the two French girls for too long due to the patrolling squad would prevent him from helping others. In addition, Sirius had just reported that the muggle family that had rented out the campgrounds from was now under attack and that they are unable to get to them due to the panicking crowd. Harry and HK did not have that limitation. He did not know why the ministry did not use brooms for their patrols but knew it was a moot point at this time. Hindsight will always be twenty-twenty. Therefore, as soon as he could distract the two, he and HK had lifted off the ground and started to head in the direction of the distressed family.

The family was not too hard to see as a large group of Death Eaters had them floating ten meters off the ground. The little girl and boy were crying and the older man was crying out in pain. The woman was being flipped repeatedly so her nightdress would continue to reveal her unmentionables.

Unfortunately, just before they could reach the family, one of the Death Eaters screamed out, "The Dark Mark!" And just like that, all of them vanished like a bunch of cowards, leaving the muggle family to fall from over ten meters in the air. "Bugger Me," Harry said under his breath and quickly reached out with the Force and with great concentration, gently lowered the whole family safely to the ground.

As soon as the family and Harry landed, he had checked on the health of the family and proceeded to push some Forced calm into the injured family, twelve wands pointed at him soon met him. HK Landed and notice his Master's predicament and as they both had planned out well before this night, diverted from his patrol pattern and left via House-elf express once he was in the clear and returned to Grimmauld Place's training room.

Harry felt some hostilities coming from the group behind him but decided to complete his healing of the family and pushed a Force suggestion into all of them to sleep. It was only after his completion with the little girl did the aurors move around him.

"Halt!" one of the patrolling men shouted.

Harry did not make any unnecessary movements but pushed out with the Force calm, reasserting thoughts to all of the Auror in the team and Harry watched the team relax just a bit. Harry also noticed Mister Weasley was a part of this group. His thoughts drifted to the twins and the hope that his family was safe and already had a plan to get back to the Borrow.

Harry noticed one of the men looked to be dressed in a perfect business muggle attire. He looked to be a stiff, upright and elderly man, dressed in a perfectly crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair seemed to be almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule while his shoes were highly polished. The man almost looked like Percy would in his old age for a moment, as this man would no doubt be his ideal wizard which including the stick.

"What have you done!" the man shouted accusingly, the Force calm not have that much of an effect on him, either due to his irate state of mind or his lack of one, either way, he was clearly upset.

"What are you talking about? I prevented them from falling and being injured. Where have you been?" Harry asked turning the accusation on the man, his red 'T' visor not solely on the overly dress man.

"That is none of your concern. You will answer my questions NOW!"

"You are not in charge of security, nor are you in any position to demand questions from me," Harry replied curtly. The man was one of those people that felt they needed to know everything on demand.

As quick as the older man brought his wand up and two spells had left it, Harry was faster… with a snap-hiss from his red lightsaber, both spells were deflected off to one side and hit something in mid-air and dissipated, the other had hit something small and cried out in pain and then fell.

Three aurors left the group to investigate the noise and fallen being. After a minute Harry heard, "Barty, you need to see this!"

The group all moved over to where the three Auror who was standing around another small body was.

"You've got someone?" shouted the irate idiot.

"Yes we do, Mister Crouch," answered a different Auror. "And she has a wand in her hand."

'So this man's name was Barty Crouch,' Harry thought.

Harry's eyes moved to the little thing on the ground. There, lying there on the ground was a small female house elf in a tea towel. He also remembered this house elf sitting in the stands behind the Weasley's family during Ron's attempted flight of fancy before being stunned by his father.

The businessman, now named Barty Crouch, remained transfixed for a few seconds; his eyes were a blazing in his white face as he stared down at the elf. Then he appeared to come to life again.

"Bit embarrassing," one of the three men said grimly, looking down at the unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house… elf, Winky… I mean to say…"

'So the Elf's name was Winky and apparently, she belonged to this Crouch family,' Harry thought, piecing together the information.

"Come off it, Amos," Arthur Weasley said quietly coming up to the group, "you can't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark is a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," said Amos, "and she has a wand."

Harry could not fault the two speaking but knowing Dobby and Kreacher, neither elf required a wand to perform magic. The real question was whose wand was it and how did she get it.

Just then, there was another pop and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mister Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull. Obviously, magical teleportation travel was now down, convenient, seeing as the attack is now over and all of the Death Eaters are all gone or can leave at will.

"The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling on Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too… gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," Crouch snapped back, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."

"By your own wand, Mister Crouch," Harry stated bluntly. He did not like this man Crouch, if this was indeed, the same man who had sent his godfather to Azkaban without a trial, nonetheless, the Force was telling him to hold off and let things play out.

Harry looked over at the newcomer and saw comprehension dawned on Bagman's face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mister Crouch.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She would not know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one," said Mister Diggory with a satisfied smug smile. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mister Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

"Because hold a wand make some Guilty?" Harry sneered to himself.

Crouch pointed his wand at the elf and a slightly different red color spell shoot out and hit the downed elf, causing the little thing to awaken. Winky slowly stirred, her great brown eyes opened, and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position.

As she sat up she caught sight of Mister Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked further up into the sky. Harry could tell she saw the floating skull by the reflection twice in her enormous, glassy eyes. She gave a gasp, looked wildly around the crowded clearing, and burst into terrified sobs.

"Elf!" said Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," he added. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

This was another man that was getting on Harry's nerves. Clearly, the elf is in some distress and does not need to be berated.

"I… I… I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Amos Diggory, brandishing it in front of her.

"Hey… that's my son's wand," Mister Weasley said confused.

"I don't believe your son conjured the Dark Mark as he is not here. However, this elf 'is' here and has his wand," stated Amos.

Harry could tell that this Amos Diggory was somewhat of an idiot and a bigot one towards none humans. Cedric's brains and mannerism must have come from his mother.

"There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?" 'Does show who used it though,' Harry thought dryly.

Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mister Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.

"Prior Incantato!" Diggory said.

Harry saw as a gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: a ghost of the spell.

"Deletrius!" Mister Diggory spoke, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"So," said Mister Diggory with a kind of savage triumph, looking down upon Winky, who was still shaking convulsively.

"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mister Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Amos," said Mister Weasley loudly, "think about it… precious few wizards know how to do that spell… where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," Mister Crouch said, cold anger in every syllable, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Of course… everyone knows…" muttered Mister Diggory, now looking highly uncomfortable.

"And I trust you remember of the many proofs I have given, over a long career, which I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mister Crouch shouted, his eyes beginning to bulge again.

"Mister Crouch, I… I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amos Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mister Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

"Or she just picked up the wand from the ground just before she got stunned," Harry added in his strange electronic voice.

"Precisely, Amos," said Mister Weasley, eyeing the person in strange robes and helm. "She might have picked it up anywhere… Winky?" he said kindly, turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he too was shouting at her. He voice turned more gentle, "Where exactly did you find my son's wand?"

Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers. Clearly, she knew but was under orders not to.

"I… I be finding it … finding it there, sir…" she whispered, "there … in the trees, sir…"

"You see, Amos?" said Mister Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving my son's wand behind. A clever thing to do, by not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and picked it up.

"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mister Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mister Diggory to Ludo Bagman, and then onto Mister Crouch.

Then she gulped and said, "I be seeing no one, sir… no one…"

Harry saw that look on Dobby a few time. 'The person was invisible.'

"Amos," Mister Crouch said in a smoother, more calmer voice, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her." And Harry felt a resolved calm come over Barty Crouch.

Mister Diggory looked as though he didn't think much of this suggestion at all, but it was clear to Harry that Mister Crouch was such an important member of the Ministry that he did not dare refuse him.

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mister Crouch added coldly.

"M... m... master . . ." Winky stammered, looking up at Mister Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears. "M... m... master, p... p... please…"

Mister Crouch stared back, his face somehow sharpened, each line upon it more deeply etched. There was no pity in his gaze.

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes."

"No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mister Crouch's feet.

"No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"

Harry knew that the only way to turn a house elf free was to present it with proper garments. It was pitiful to see the way Winky clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mister Crouch's feet. He also knew this was why the Force had told him to stay behind and to not interrupt what was to happen.

Mister Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from the contact with the elf, which he was surveying as though she were something filthy and rotten that was contaminating his overly shined shoes.

"I have no use for a house elf that disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at the crowd. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

Winky was crying so hard that her sobs echoed around the clearing.

There was a very nasty silence, which was ended by Mister Weasley, who said quietly, "Well, I think I'll be getting back to my tent if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can… if I could have my son's wand back, please. I will make sure he doesn't lose it again."

Mister Diggory handed Arthur Weasley his son's wand back and he pocketed it.

Harry watched as Mister Weasley moved off into the distance. Most of the excitement over with. Harry looked pass Arthur's direction and saw his Godfather and Amelia with another group of aurors and Hit Wizards and he knew it was time to leave.

"Well, that was fun," Harry said aloud, drawing nearly all of the wands back on him. "But it's getting pretty late."

"You aren't going anywhere," shouted Diggory.

Without a word, Harry lifted his forearms up and Harry rose up off the ground. Again another spell was shot at him, only this time it was from Amos, again, Harry lit his red lightsaber, did a spin of the blade and sent the spell directly into Crouch's face, causing him to keel over unconscious. Just as Barty fell, Harry pushed all of his power into the flight and speed charm of his robes and he shot off like a cork. Within a few seconds, he was out of sight of the campgrounds and heading back to London after making a one hundred and twenty-degree turn from his present course. He was already over a thousand feet in the air and would not be noticed by anyone from the ground. Small planes, were of course… another matter. It was a good thing he didn't run into one leaving the area.

Harry decided he would have Dobby try and find Winky in the next few days and ask her about bonding with House Potter, Black or Peverell. This will give Crouch the time to give her clothes to release her. Harry didn't want her to fall apart over the loss of the bond and he could tell that she would be one of those elves that would pine over her former master, no matter how much of a git he was.

 _§End Chapter Seventeen§_

 _Author's Notes: Thanks for all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews, I do enjoy reading them._

 _Good news in the next chapter we are returning for the fourth year. Luna will be on the train and begin to integrate into the group. Winky will be tied to the Peverell House._


	18. Chapter 18 - Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" which was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Universe" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to these characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 18_

 _Secrets Revealed_

August 26th, 1994

Number 12 Grimmauld Place 3:12 a.m.

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place and arrived within the 'Apparition and Port-Key' point set-up for Grimmauld Place in one of the nearby alleyways and quickly switched out of his combat robes for his previous attire after departing the World Cup fiasco.

Remus and Sirius had designed an Apparation and Port-key arrival and departure point due to Grimmauld Place's Wards prevented any direct arrival or departure within the building with the exception of the Floo network. The arrival point also had multiple charms and Runes such as 'Muggle Repellent' and 'Notice-me-Not' wards so nobody could place something within the spot or notice anyone within the point either arriving or departing.

Harry also had not arrived by any normal form that a normal magic user would. Remus had noticed it earlier in the month and had asked him about it. Harry had then explained to him about his returned memories that had returned during the Yule break last year. He told Mooney about how it felt when he teleported. Neither the feeling nor the sound had made Mooney think that it was any form of Apparation. Apparition came with the sound like a gunshot caused by the displacement of air and the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube. With this information, Harry had decided not to attempt to take anyone with him while teleporting, as he was unsure if he could at this point. Nevertheless, even with his odd form of teleportation, Harry still could not teleport in or out of any anti-Port-Key or Apparation wards or charms. Hence, his arriving at the new arrival point just like anyone else.

Just as Harry had entered Grimmauld Place, he realized that his night was not over with, as a now irate girlfriend who looked to be both scared and angry with him for forcing her to leave without any explanations had just confronted him.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione sobbed while trying to hug and hit him all at the same time. "I was so… so…"

"Shush, Mione," Harry replied soothingly, doing his best to calm his girlfriend down while rubbing her back with his hand. "It's all right, I'm here."

"B-But the at-attack… and then D-Dobby came… And you, you didn't. Oh, Harry, why didn't you come with?"

"I couldn't, Mione. I needed to help," Harry replied softly. "And there were others who needed my help while Sirius and Remus were helping out Madam Bones who handling the riot, I needed to stop the instigators."

"But Harry, you're not allowed to do magic outside of school. What if you had got into trouble with the ministry?" Hermione said almost breaking down again.

"Hermione, how is your Occlumency coming along?" Harry asked, pulling away from Hermione and began staring into her eyes.

Hermione was brought up short and was confused at Harry's abrupt question but answered anyways. "Good I think, Harry. I've been working on it every night just before bed, just like the book said to," Hermione replied.

Harry pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, he could feel the resistance in her defenses, and he knew she could feel the intrusion as she looked away from his eyes, breaking his connection, 'good.'

"Alright Hermione, I believe you are able to learn of my family's secret and why I was able to not get in trouble with the ministry for using magic," Harry said, and Hermione's warm brown eyes snapped back to stare into his green eyes. However, before she could say anything Harry called out, "Dobby."

A second later Dobby popped into the Entry Hall. "Dobby is being called by Master Harry Sir?"

"Yes Dobby, could you inform HK that I would like to meet him just outside the Training Room in the morning?" Harry asked the elf. "And also please inform Sirius and Remus that we will need to use the training room when they get back?"

"Dobby cans be doings that," and with that, Dobby popped away.

Turning back to his girlfriend Harry said, "I'll show you my family secret in the morning, but I feel that we should get some sleep first. It is late after all."

Hermione sniffled and nodded, moving out of his arms and she headed to her room for the night as Harry returned to his. In addition, with Harry here and safe with her, Hermione would finally be able to get some sleep.

 _~Force~_

Later that morning after Harry and Hermione had risen from sleep and getting cleaned up, they met up with Professor Lupin and Sirius in the kitchen for breakfast.

"So pup, want to let us know what happened last night?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at his Godfather and Defense instructor with some confusion. "What do you mean, Sirius," Harry asked passing off the question.

"We have had attacks in multiple different locations and we know it wasn't us or the other ministries who did it," Sirius responded. "We have lost limbs and burn holes in multiple 'Upstanding pillars of our Society' and Fudge and Crouch is wanting to point the blame at the masked individual who 'escaped custody' after attacking multiple ministry officials. Moreover, I saw you fly off, so… I will ask you again. What happened?" Sirius asked again with a smile.

"Fine…" Harry replied and so he related to the group what happened last night after everyone had left the tent to when he returned to Grimmauld Place. Harry pointing out that they had found Crouch's Elf holding Ron's wand. In addition, that it was Ron's wand that was used to cast the Dark Mark.

"No, Sirius. I did not see anyone there but I was more focused on stopping those 'upstanding pillars of our Society."

Sirius put both of his hands up in surrender pose at hearing Harry's bitter words. "Not arguing the point. Nevertheless, with you leaving and all of those attacks, Crouch, Fudge and his toadling is looking to pointing the finger at anyone other than his financial backer or friends. Good work by the way."

"I'm still shocked Umbridge was released by Fudge the next day with all charges dropped," Harry grumbled.

"I'm not," Sirius replied. "After all, Dumbledore was able to get Snape free after speaking up for him."

"I still can't believe that type of stuff still happens," Hermione commented.

"The Wizarding world seems to be over a hundred years behind the times," Harry said. "Sure, a few of them have brought in new technologies like the Weasley's charmed car…"

"… and my motorcycle. Speaking of which, I need to speak with Hagrid about get it returned," Sirius added offhandedly.

"Anyways… everyone seems to act like it's the eighteenth century and not the twentieth century," Harry continued. "Bribes and backdoor deals happen."

"Moving on, Hermione asked for why I was able to stay behind. After testing her mental barriers last night, I believe she is able to keep my secrets. So I would like to show her my mother's family magic."

"Will I be able to use this magic?" Hermione piped in asking.

"I don't believe so, Mione. Mooney and Padfoot here are still unable to duplicate them to any degree of similarity," Harry answered.

At this Hermione's face turned downcast.

"It's not you Miss Granger," Professor Lupin stated. "Lily's magic has a strong base in wandless magic. So much so, I'm not sure anyone will be able to duplicate it that isn't tied to Lily's family line."

"That not exactly true," Harry commented softly.

All eyes in the rooms turned to the young man.

"I'm not completely sure but, I have been getting this feeling from one of the girls in Ravenclaw," Harry commented. "But I don't know if the gift is fractured, if there is something interfering with it, like a binding or if it was forced onto her."

"Something to ask her about when you return to school then?" Sirius asked, closing the subject. "Can I ask Amy and Susan here to witness your demonstration? She might have an idea for areas for more training that we may not have thought about."

Harry looked over to his honoree Uncle and received a nod. "Sure," Harry replied. "Susan will need to be tested for her shields first though."

"Susan's shields should be fine, Harry," Sirius commented. "Susan would need to be able to keep her aunt's secrets were something happens in her presence, after all."

Harry nodded at that and Sirius quickly left to go make a floo call to Madam Bones.

In the meantime, Harry called Dobby and asked him to keep an eye out for an unbounded Winky to show up at Hogwarts. Dobby nodded with enthusiasm and popped away to go and search for Winky.

After breakfast, Harry led Hermione down to the training room to get it ready for the demonstration of his mother's family magic. Remus would wait for Susan to come and escort them down when it was time to.

 _~Force~_

It took over a half an hour for Madam Bones and Susan to arrive at Grimmauld Place as Amelia was currently having a nightmare of time within the Ministry. Susan had also wanted to bring her runic armbands the group had completed last year just in case, plus she really like wearing them.

Amelia Bones was not told what this meeting was about by Sirius, only that it would help clarify what happened the night before. Madam Bones was not stupid by any part and knew that some people within the Floo offices could intercept Floo calls by those who did not mind bending the rules for a galleon or two.

Therefore, with both reluctance and curiosity, she Floo'd into Grimmauld Place with Susan as soon as they could. Amelia was then escorted up to the drawing room where the Potter Pensive was set up in, while Mooney had escorted Susan down to the training room. Harry had already pulled out his memories of the previous night's attack and the encounter with the two French girls and later the patrolling Auror squad at the end of the attack.

"Whose memory is this from, Sirius," Amelia asked.

"Promise, nobody will find out who it is and I'll tell you," Sirius countered.

The Head of the DMLE just stared at the ex-Azkaban escapee for a few moments. "Fine," Amelia Huffed, "I, Amelia Susan Bone, swear to not tell anyone about the owner of these memories I have just seen unless given permission to do so or is required to prevent further crimes or danger to an innocent being." There was a flash of light that gave testament to her oath.

"The memories came from Harry, he was the one in armor," Sirius answered.

"How, he should be underage and still in school?" Amelia replied, shocked.

"We found out Lily wasn't a Muggleborn unlike what everyone thought. She apparently was a descendant of a long, but different, form of magical family that we know of. That was her family magic," Sirius answered. "Since then, we have been training him here in secret for the past year to control it."

"After you escaped you mean?" she asked.

"About the same time, actually," the Marauder replied honestly. "I met up with Harry on his birthday after he had returned from Gringotts and found out about his heritage."

"I remember witnesses recalling seeing him in Diagon Alley before his disappearance," she clarified. "So, he came here after you two met up?"

"Not exactly, I found him reading one of Lily's Diaries under a tree after he returned from visiting Gringotts. He looked so much like Lily at that moment. Anyways, I walked him home in my other form," Sirius explained. "After the fight with the Dursley's, Harry and I left for this place."

"How did he get that Armor? I can tell that it isn't Dragonhide or simple cloth," Madam Bones stated.

"It is made out of several materials that are not found here on earth," Sirius said seriously, and then he grinned at Amelia's shocked look.

That statement rocked Amelia back and she had to find a chair to sit down in for the moment. Kreacher popped in with a calming draught and Amelia wasted no time and downed the potion.

"Where in Morgana's sakes did that armor come from then," she asked.

"We aren't sure right now. We know the metal is named Beskar and possibly comes from the planet Mandalore. It is probably the strongest metal known in the universe."

"And how, perchance, did Harry Potter come by this Armor again?"

"It was with Lily's things in her Gringott's vault. It must have been given to her by someone who brought her to Earth," Sirius answered.

Amelia was now looking for another calming draught but one never appeared. In just a short moment, her world had collapsed. 'Lily Potter was an alien from outer space? And Harry was what, half-alien.' Now more of what happened last night made more sense, those power… the glowing sword that could redirect magic and the armor, which allowed for movement and flight.

"Tell me the truth, Sirius. How powerful is Harry, really?" Amelia asked.

"He's very strong, and his power is growing stronger by the day. We found some serious bindings on his magic that had dropped his powers down to the normal child's levels but even I cannot read his powers right. I had him do the MPL test when he came back from Hogwarts… Dear God Amelia, it was reading 834. We did another one around his birthday and it was around 875."

Amelia eyes widened, 'Harry was bloody freaking Merlin.'

"I've tried the Auror detection and it keeps coming up as unknown," Sirius added.

"That only means his power is being augmented or hindered by something else," Madam Bones stated.

"Harry calls it the Force," Sirius added.

"The Force… Force of what?" Amelia asked.

"Harry says it a power that comes from all living things. Only a few beings in the galaxy have the ability to sense and control it. It can also be passed down from parent to child," the Marauder pointed out.

"So if the Harry and Susan approve of the contract, Susan's children would have this ability?" Amelia asked. "Why are you telling me this now, Sirius?"

"Harry and I wish for you to know. In addition, we want all of the information given to you both before Susan and you sign the Line Continuation contract to House Potter for House Bones. He would also like to demonstrate some of his gifts to let you know if there is something you may be able to contribute to his training if what is to come will come."

"That sounded ominous," the Head of the DMLE stated. At this Sirius flinched, Madam Bones knew this was not a joke.

Sirius explained, "Voldemort wasn't finished off the night he attacked the Potter cottage."

Sirius statement rocked her world for the third time that day. She was only able to ask with a single word, "how?"

"Horcruxes," Sirius replied.

"What is a… Horcrux?" asked Amelia, trying to sound out the word.

"A Horcrux, aka Soul Jar, aka Phylactery is an object in which a dark witch or wizard uses to hide a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality," Sirius said grimly.

"Susan's first year," Madam Bones said, and then paled. "Susan wrote something about Harry being in the hospital at the end of his first and second year. Also something about Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets in her second year."

"Harry's first year, he confronted Tom Riddle who possessed the Defense professor at the time, Professor Quirinus Quirrell."

"Tom Riddle, I remember something about that… Harry had talked about it in his meeting with Dumbledore last year. I just can't recall it all."

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was the last living descendent from the Gaunt and Slytherin family line. He was also sorted into Slytherin House when he attended Hogwarts and achieved Head Boy in his last year there," Sirius stated.

"Bloody Hell, Sirius. What about the Chambers of Secrets?" Madam Bones asked.

"We're sure; Lucius Malfoy gave Ginny Weasley a diary that ended up being one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. I don't know if he knew it was a Horcrux or not, but he used the diary in order to disgrace the Weasley family and possibly kill their youngest, Ginevra" Sirius stated. "Harry believes it started to take over her mind around Halloween his second year."

"Filches' cat," Amelia commented. "Susan had mentioned something about the caretaker's cat being attacked in one her letters. At the time, it did not seem like something out of the ordinary. Hell, most students hate the cat and wouldn't mind jinxing it from time to time."

"True, but that just started to countless attacks on Muggle-born for that year. Most of it being blamed on Harry. For whatever reasoning, I have no idea. Half the time, Harry was in the Hospital wing or on the Quidditch pitch when the attack happened."

"What else?"

"We found a locket in this very house that felt like it was a Horcrux," Sirius added.

"And what did you do with this locket?" Amelia probed.

"We contacted Gringotts about removing the soul fragment. The locket is now safely stored away and will be returning to Hogwarts at an appropriate time."

"Was there anything else?" Amelia asked not really wanting to know anymore but she needed to know regardless.

"So far, Harry found the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw at the end of last year. A Gringotts curse breaker team found a cup in the Lestrange vault that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, and they found a soul fragment in Harry's Peverell Head of House ring while doing a survey of his newly gained properties," Sirius stated. "And there was one other…"

"And that is?" Madam Bones stated.

"Amy, what I'm going to tell you now, is very sensitive."

Bones only nodded her head.

"Gringotts found during an inheritance test, another Soul fragment within Harry's scar." Amelia was about to say something but held short with Sirius' hand in the air in a stop motion. "Gringotts took care of this fragment at the same time that his bindings were removed."

"Six Horcruxes, dear god," Amy stated. "Well, at least there shouldn't be anymore."

"Unfortunately, Harry believes that there may be one more and though I hate to admit it. I think he's right," Sirius commented. Amy then gave Sirius a penetrating look, so he continued. "Harry feels that he was never meant to become a Horcrux and that Riddle may have still believed he still needed to make one more. Also, Harry believes that he may have already created this last one."

Amelia grimmest at the thought and then turned to other matters. "Well, let our thoughts turn to other matter, and what is this other magic that Harry now has…" All she could do for the immediate future were to begin growing the Auror and Hit-wizard forces in order to tackle this dark future.

 _~Force~_

At the same time, Amelia and Sirius were in their meeting, Harry with both Susan and Hermione were standing just outside the training room as Harry was adjusted the room into a very pleasant outdoor environment. He first expanded the room to its largest size possible. Next, he changed the walls and ceiling into that of a warm and sunny day. Then, he altered the grounds to be made of slightly nicely cut grassland with a few ripples of hills here and there.

With everything set, Harry opened the door and stepped into a large rural style country area. As the three entered, and although Harry had changed the settings it was always an impressive bit of magic to behold. From the inside of the room, it looked as if there was an arched doorway that stood in the middle of nowhere. Hermione was staring wide-eyed at the room before her. She had tried and tried to wrap her mind around such a room. Her intellectual side was telling her she was inside a basement in the middle of downtown London. Yet her eyes were saying she was standing in the English countryside. She had so much running through her mind she could not articulate a question of how such a room was even possible.

Susan, on the other hand, had lived in the magical world for a lot longer and she knew that some old manor homes had some truly amazing secrets and she was now being let in on a very big one. Even the Bones' family manor had a special dueling room that allowed all magic cast in the room to be funneled into the property wards. Some of the wards so old they were around when the Roman Empire had ruled.

Still, for a simple room to be able to do so much was very impressive. Then the next thing to happen that sent not a little bit of fear into the two girls was when a black and red manikin that was slightly over two meters in height walked into the room, its amber eyes glowing with intensity.

Susan and Hermione turned and backed away from the menacing sight before them.

"Statement: Master, I had a perfectly wonderful evening. But then, you went and put limitations on my capabilities."

Harry smiled.

"Query: Master, are you ready for the morning's aggressive negotiation session?"

"What is that, Harry?" Hermione asked, nearly screeched at the sight of the robot that had just entered the room.

"Hermione, Susan. This is HK-97R/T or HK for short," Harry replied.

"Greeting: I am referred to as HK-97R/T, I am a fully functional Systech Corporation droid skilled in both meatbag elimination and protocol functions.

"He is also programmed in training and reconnaissance," Harry added

"Observation: I am awesome."

Harry started to laugh slightly.

"Harry where did you get it from," Hermione asked cautiously.

"Relax Hermione; I received HK from my mother's vault. He is here to help train me in combat," Harry explained.

"Combat? Not Dueling," Susan asked, not hiding her fear as well as Hermione but still holding her ground nonetheless.

"Statement: Dueling is for those who wish their enemies to get up and kill them. Combat is for those who wish to win… No poor meatbag ever won a war by dying for his country. He won it by making other meatbags die for theirs."

"I couldn't agree more, however. People who break the law must also be brought to trial," said a voice that came from the open doorway.

Harry and the girls all turned to see Amelia Bones, Sirius Black and Professor Lupin waking through the doorway and into the training room.

"Amusing Statement: Master, any time you inconvenience or jeopardize yourself for another, is a vulnerability. In any event, I feel compelled to point out that the self-destructive path of pacifism and sacrifice will only lead to doom. That may be a trifle melodramatic, but frankly, it is something that all Jedi should hear, and I have been rehearsing this speech for some time."

"Right… so, I reviewed the Death Eater's attack last night and your actions, Harry. I must say I am very impressed in your combat effectiveness," Amelia commented not giving the walking tin can's statement a moment though.

"Thank you, Madam Bones," Harry replied with a slight bow in her direction.

"Can others learn of this…? Force… the ability you have?" Madam Bones asked.

"I'm not sure. I would like to think it is possible but the Force is a completely wandless form of magic. I do not see that it is very likely. In addition, there is also a precognitive nature in having the Force. It is why I seem to have such quick reflexes. I can almost see the attacks before they happen in a way," Harry explained.

The head of the DMLE seemed a bit disappointed with that statement. "Can you show me this… precognitive ability?"

"Sure, and you can then see what I mean. Susan and Hermione will also need to understand how it differs from wand based magic," and with that Harry pulled a single metallic cylinder off his belt with his right hand and held it off to one side.

Amelia noticed that Harry also had another metal cylinder still attached to the left side of his belt.

Remus escorted both the girls and Madam Bones to the back doorway and then moved to the opposite side of HK.

HK opened both of his thigh storage plates, ejected his two heavily modified repeating blasters into his hands, and pulled them up to the ready position to begin the combat demonstration.

Hermione and Susan both felt the tension in the air as everyone prepared for the demonstration of Harry combat effectiveness.

Without any warning, Sirius snap cast a quick stunner from his wrist holster and the fight had begun…

Almost before the spell had left Sirius' wand, Harry had already activated his green training blade and moved into Form three, Soresu, and was already set-up for the deflection of Sirius spell. Harry then pivoted around and moved out of HK's two shots, which were aimed for his torso, Harry then quickly activated his second training blade and sent Remus' jinx straight up to the ceiling and reflected one of HK's shots down with his first blade.

HK then triggered his rapid-fire function on his blasters pulsed out three shots from each pistol.

Harry dropped deeper into the Force and began to speed himself up with the Force and wiped the lightsaber blades so fast the blades became a whirling blur of movement, deflecting all six shots in every direction but of those who were watching.

Just as the last shot was deflected. Harry jumped to the near limit of the room's height just as a huge billow of flame was sent to him by Mooney's wand.

Harry while still in mid-air spun around just as if he was standing firmly on the ground and batted Sirius's spell away, this time redirecting it towards his Marauder friend. Mooney, unable to dodge fast enough, he was knocked back against the wall and laid unmoving.

Just as Harry had landed on the floor, Harry then pulled Sirius by the Force in order to catch two of HK's stun shots with his body Sirius was out cold and Harry letting Sirius slide to a stop on the ground.

Harry then ran toward HK in an attempt to close the distance quickly.

HK quickly stored both of his blasters and from his wrists, two identical cylinders of metal shot from his forearms and into his hands before activating them, just in time to block both blades from Harry.

Harry had now changed from Form 3 to Form 4, Ataru, and had engaged the combat droid in melee in order to display the swordsmanship of a Jedi.

It took almost another full minute and HK had one strike to Harry's two. The two then backed off after Harry was finally struck by HK in the arm.

"Assessment: Master, it appears that I would have suffered considerable damage and dismemberment."

And indeed, where Harry had struck, the combat diode would have had its right arm removed, followed by its head.

The two then turned to the see the watching group, everyone there was staring with their jaws wide open.

Harry grinned and said, "Flies."

 _~Force~_

An hour later, the group was back in the drawing room along with the now revived Remus and Sirius. HK was standing behind and off to one side of Harry, who was sitting in a comfortable reading chair near the window. Both Susan and Hermione sat in slight shock on a loveseat, which had a similar design as his chair, to his right while Sirius and Amelia were on an analogous one on his left. Remus sat on a matching reading chair across from a coffee table that the house elves had placed a tea service and biscuits out on some plates.

However, there was also a bottle of Fire-whiskey and a set of tumblers, for the older members of the group who need just a bit more than the tea layout on the table.

"Mister Potter…," Amelia began but was quickly cut off by Harry.

"Harry, please," Harry interrupted. "We are all friends here, if not more," his eyes moving between Sirius and herself. "Let us be informal here."

"Of course… Harry," Amelia said with a smile. "When did you first learn of this… power you have?"

"Last year, on my birthday, my mother had written me a letter informing me of my… true heritage."

"How did you manage to receive this… letter?" she continued.

"From what I know now, it was some kind of timed port-key based on my mother's blood," Harry replied. "At the time, I didn't know anything about port-keys. It just appeared with a flash of blue light."

"Where did you acquire the laser swords and the… droid, behind you?" Amelia continued her questions.

"The letter had instructions for me to go to Gringotts and access my mother's personal vault. It was at that time the goblin had me do a heritage test for verification to access to her vault. Once I was able to enter the vault, I found all of her books, along with her school trunk, HK and the Robes and the two lightsabers once owned by my grandparents."

"And how did you start to learn to use these… powers of yours?"

"Well… since the letter, I have been getting training from… well, my dreams for the most part…" Harry trailed off.

"Dreams?" Hermione asked interrupting the head of the DMLE.

"They're um… rather realistic," Harry replied slightly unsure.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked this time getting in the question before Miss Granger could.

"My first few dreams were from by an instructor that had long ago been deceased, a Jedi Master if I'm right. He was instructing younglings, ah… younger children in the Jedi Code. He… instructed me on how to learn at a faster rate and recall more information faster."

"Occlumency." Amelia guessed.

"Similar but not quite the same, yes," Harry replied. "Although I managed to combine the two forms of mind arts into one."

"Interesting," Amelia replied.

"Harry? Was this how you were able to learn faster in Runes and your other classes last year?" Hermione asked wondering if this was the change that had happened from years prior.

"In part, yes, However, Sirius had sat me down and talked about my schooling before last year. I realized that I was letting both of my parents down by not working as hard as I could in school. Part of it was my conditioning with the Dursley's and part of it was from being friends with Ron Weasley. Ron seemed to be my first and only friend that I made. However, I realized that Ron was also holding me back from learning and I wasn't putting enough effort into doing the schoolwork that I needed to do in order to improve myself."

"So without Ron Weasley and your new learning ability, you were able to go from the lower middle of our class year, to next to Granger in grades," Susan pointed out.

Harry nodded, "in part, yes."

Amelia asked her next question, "What are Jedi?"

"A Jedi was a Force-sensitive individual, most often a member of the Jedi Order, Those who studied, served, and used the mystical energies known as the Force; usually, of the light side of the Force," Harry replied. "Jedi fought for peace and justice within the Galactic Republic."

"There are two sides of the Force, the light side and the dark. Those who wield the dark side of the Force are known as Sith. The Sith are driven by their emotions such as hate, anger, and greed, the Sith were deceptive and ultimately obsessed with amassing power no matter what the cost of it is."

"Familiar, Amelia?" Sirius asked.

Madam bones simply nodded, "Grindelwald and Voldemort."

"Correct, Madam Bones," Harry said. "However, in the Jedi order and its twenty-five thousand years of history…"

"Twenty-five thousand years?" the group shouted, interrupting Harry history lesson.

"Yes, in the history of the Jedi Order there has been numerous so-called Dark Lords. In the last one-hundred years, however, there was; The Sith Lord, Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Maul who was replaced by Count Dooku, who my great, great grandfather Anakin Skywalker defeated in a lightsaber duel, but then he later fell to the dark side by the end of the Clone Wars, taking up the name of Darth Vader."

"I'm sorry for interrupting but what is with the title of Darth and why was there a name change?" Susan asked.

Harry smiled again, "the title Darth is the formal title given to a Dark Lords of the Sith Order, which must precede a moniker different from the birth name. It's a roughly translated to, Dark Lord."

"Oh," someone said and everyone else nodded his or her heads in understanding.

"Darth Vader was returned to the light by his Son, my great grandfather Luke Skywalker. After defeating the Sith Lord Sidious or as many knew him by as Empire Palpatine. Empire Palpatine rose to power during the time of the Clone Wars and after nearly wiping out the Jedi Order and hunting down nearly every Force user not willing to follow him."

"Lord Voldemort's actions are strangely similar to this Darth Sidious. If you didn't follow him, then you and your family were killed." Sirius stated and everyone nodded at that truth.

"After the fall of the Empire, My great grandfather, Luke, rebuilt the Jedi Order from scratch. With new ideas and new philosophies, families were no longer split up due to the Jedi lifestyle. In addition, families were formed from within the New Jedi Order; Luke married another Force user, Mara Jade. She was raised as a servant and assassin to Emperor Palpatine and became a high-level Force-using operative, known as the 'Emperor's Hand'. During another war with an invading alien nation, she gave birth to their first and only child, Ben Skywalker, who was named after Luke first Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi who was also known as Old Ben Kenobi."

"There seems to be a lot of wars in the Universe, Harry," stated Madam Bones.

"Indeed, the Galactic Republic went over a thousand years without any major wars. Therefore, when the Darth Sidious rose to power, they were unprepared for it. During peacetime, the Jedi Order was tasked with and able to quell most of the outbreaks of war before it could become all-out war. However, without the Jedi, conflicts became too much."

"After the last galactic civil war, It was deemed my great grandfather Luke fault and was forced into exile due he was the leader of the new Jedi order, the Grand Master and had trained the rogue Jedi Jacen Solo. My grandfather Ben Skywalker also went into exile with him. They retraced Jacen Solo who Sith name became Darth Caedus and my grandfather's cousin. They eventually ran into a whole tribe of dark side Force users. The Dark side users attacked them and my family defeated all but one girl whose name was Vestara Khai. She who later became my grandmother and the mother of Lily Evans, who then married James Potter."

Everyone in the room was silent for a long moment.

"How did Lily make it the Earth? Was she dropped off here and then whom? Did they ever leave? Why was it that Lily was required to come here? And lastly, Where are we in the Universe?" asked Amelia Bones.

"All good question and frankly I don't know about any of them," Harry replied. "I do feel that whoever brought Lily to Earth is still here or they might have died here. This brings up the point, where is Lily's ship? Although I have a few thoughts on that, I can't be one-hundred percent sure on any of it."

The group talked about other things for the next few hours but nothing new was revealed. Susan and Amelia both departed via the Floo and Dobby returned Hermione via House Elves teleportation to her home.

 _~Force~_

After Remus had left to purchase some potion ingredients, Harry was able to speak with Sirius about his latest vision. It took Harry a mere fifteen minutes to uncover all the information from Sirius about the Tri-Wizard Tournament that would be happening this year at Hogwarts.

"Sirius, I already know that my name will be coming out of that Goblet of Fire this year, I've already seen it. I also already know that if I do not do something or win it outright, whoever does win the tournament will die in the end. Voldemort will interfere during one of the tasks. Although I believe he will wait for the last task to make his move."

"I know pup, I know. But I'm just not sure how we can alter the events," Sirius commented.

"First, it should be restricted to 'of age' students." Harry started. "That means anyone under the age of seventeen should not be able to submit their name."

"However, if that is true, your name cannot come out the Goblet in the first place," Sirius pointed out.

"Correct, so… someone who is at the age or above will have to do something to the Goblet in order for my name to appear as a fourth champion."

"You have also been in the thick of it nearly every year at Hogwarts, Pup."

"Your right, but that just means Dumbledore won't do too much to prevent it. What about an age Line?" Harry asked Sirius, who nodded in agreement, "If it isn't too far, I could throw or Force levitation my name into the Goblet. If I place my name into the Goblet as do someone else, questions will come up as to why my name would come out twice. It will also mean that I am destined to be in the competition anyway."

Sirius' face broke out into the evilest grin as a new thought entered his head.

 _~Force~_

With the marauder's plans laid out for Harry's name. Harry and Sirius went over the pros and Cons of the Tournament. Part of the agreement was for Champions would allow their own room for living and one for training. The Champions would also have unrestricted access to the school's library as well as not be required to take part in any classes or tests for the year. The last few points would help Harry greatly as he could then study at a more rapid pace allowing for an increase learning rate.

The group then changed their focus to this year's school supplies. While in Diagon Alley, Harry decided to make a detour for an early birthday present for Hermione and stepped into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and spoke with the seller about her new gift. After about an hour Harry and the sales manager had everything set up he would be by just before school in order to pick up the item for Hermione. Harry also decided to pick up a dozen more books in Advance Runes, Arithmancy, Warding, Charms, and Transfiguration most of the books appearing as optional reading for NEWT level classes and beyond.

 _~Force~_

On the 27th of August, Sirius, Harry and all of the Grangers; Hermione, Emma, and Dan, visited the Potter estate on the southern coast of France, Château de Potter for four days and three nights. This would have them returning with a full day before having to return to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione spent most of their time down on the beach, where Hermione had taught Harry how to swim in the Mediterranean Cove there.

They also received letters from Neville, Hannah, and Daphne delivered by the ever vigilant, Hedwig. Who then stayed for a whole day before returning with a reply letter for each and a purposed meeting on the train heading back to Hogwarts.

On the last full day at Château de Potter, both Amelia and Susan Bones visited the group with the final draft for the Line Continuation contract for the Houses of Bones and Potter.

With the now, three house elves; Kreacher, Dobby and now Winky, they had lunch in a very nice Gazebo built just off the sandy beach.

Harry had tried very hard not to stare at the skimpily clad wearing girls before him. Both showing off their House pride, much to the amusement of both Emma and Amelia and the dismay of Dan. Hermione was wearing a matching red and gold striped two-piece suit with a see-through red shawl wrapped around her waist. While Susan wore a solid yellow top, that almost did not fit her, and a black bottom that showed off her well-toned legs. She too wore a see-through shawl wrapped around her waist although hers was black to match her bottoms.

Harry was forced to use his Occlumency skill for most of the day to prevent him from passing out at the sight. On several occasions, Harry was forced to go for a swim in the somewhat cooler Mediterranean Sea after the teens had repositioned themselves in order to work on their tans.

 _~Force~_

On the day before the teens were to return to Hogwarts, Harry returned to Diagon Alley to pick up Hermione's Birthday gift as well as some additional items he thought she would like. He also placed another order for Susan, as her birthday seems to be only a few months after Hermione's birthday after all. He would have one of the house elves bring the items into Hogwarts just before their birthdays.

 _~Force~_

On the September 1st, Harry met up with the Grangers on the non-magical side of King's Cross Station and with Sirius, escorted them onto the magical side. There they met up with the Amelia and Susan Bones; the Augusta and Neville Longbottom; and Hannah Abbotts and her mother, Charlotte.

With greetings, all around them made their way on to the train. Harry, with a feeling in the Force, led the group into a passenger car about two-thirds back on the train and into a compartment with one other individual. Someone, who he was still unsure about, a Ravenclaw girl…, Luna Lovegood.

 _~Force~_

Luna Lovegood sat in a compartment by herself. She knew that others did not feel comfortable being in her presence. She of course knew but was unable to communicate her troubles in a way that made very much sense. How was she to explain to them about the bullies within her house without causing them to come back at her? Alternatively, why she only had a few things to wear because of those bullies? Nor could she tell anybody about the visions she continually receives.

She did not always have these visions; it was only after her mother died did she begin to receive them, along with a carved wooden box with a metal cylinder inside it, along with a small, shiny metal wrist bracelet with a blue glass panel and three black tabs on it and one golden medallion. Nothing work, but they felt as if they were all just missing something important. Something that would connect each item to one another.

Nevertheless, this year would be different. Her true friends would be arriving shortly and with them, everyone's future will change. The first to arrive was Harry Potter.

He was the boy of change. So many of her visions were of this boy, who at first, would be dead in less than four years from now. However, lately, his future had begun to change, "always in motion, the Future is." She could hear the words but know not where they came from.

At one time, he would leave England and travel to the Colonies after the magical world imploded, leaving none of his friends alive, sadly, this included herself as well. She also saw him following his godfather threw the Astria Porta four year from now in an attempt to find his Godfather who fell through the gate two years before then. Now she saw him flying amongst the stars themselves with his family, always returning for short periods of time.

The next to arrive was Hermione Granger. At first, her future was bleak, forced into a relationship with Ron Weasley and never moving more forward than a Housewife and mother, while doing some spell research on the side. Happiness in her future was a rare moment indeed and always it was with Harry Potter. Now her life would be filled with happiness. Her life now bound to the wizard who just sat down before her.

Susan Bone was another one whose future was now bound to Harry Potter. The death of all of her family surrounded her, her future and that of her aunt had forever changed. She would become the Heart of their new Family, as Hermione was their mind.

The next to arrive was always a sore spot in her visions, Neville Longbottom. He was always flipping point in her future going between being her husband or her friend as she would marry someone else. In her first vision, she saw a romance begin just after the final battle of Hogwarts and then it turned to only seeing each other once or twice a year as he married the last girl to enter, Hannah Abbott.

She did not feel jealous at Hannah marrying Neville. She only wished for a different outcome than the two. However, lately, she had been getting flashes of a possible future, a future that would combine the two visions, while holding back the bad portions of both.

One thing she knew, her third year at Hogwarts will become a deciding moment for the rest of their lives.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter…"

 _~End Chapter Eighteen~_

 _Author's Notes: Ok, so Luna is in the story a bit more and some of her history in this universe of mine is revealed. She will join the study group for this year. Her interactive will still be limited until after the new year due to her being a year behind in school. She will also have to come out of her shell that she had placed herself in. She has uncontrolled visions of the future that she need to understand and learn to control._

 _Yes, her mother had a lightsaber in her possession. How she received it will be told later on._

 _Until next time, thanks for all the positive reviews and encouragement in this story._


	19. Chapter 19 - The Tri Wizard Tournaments

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" which was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Universe" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to these characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 _Chapter 19_

 _The Tri-Wizard Tournaments_

The trip to Hogwarts for Harry's fourth year was in a word was, interesting. Ron Weasley, who decided to mouth off at Harry for not contacting him about the Quidditch World Cup even though he had not made an apology yet to Hermione, visited them. Ron also began calling Luna, Loony. At that point, Neville and Harry both petrified him and threw the git into the hallway to be collected like the trash he was.

Draco apparently came across Ron also and had some fun with him in his current state, turning Ron's clothes pink and levitating him into the girls' bathroom before returning to Harry's group cabin. At this point, Harry Force suggested that he go and spit in the face of the new Head boy and girl for the year, at which he turned and left, both book ends trailing behind him. Rumor has it that Draco's house was docked twenty points and they all received two nights detention. They were also petrified and levitated into the corner of a compartment for the remaining portion of the trip.

Harry only got a slight glare from his bushy-haired friend for that but it slowly turned into a smile, as Harry was unrepentant for his actions. Force suggestions only worked on the weak-minded and Draco's mind was very, very weak.

Again, the weather in Scotland was terrible. The rain preventing the ability to see more than a few meters in front of you with the exception of the Hogwarts castle lights. However, with the water repelling charm cast on everyone in the group, they all remained reasonably dry.

Harry glimpsed Daphne, Tracy, and Blaze walking together although he could also see Astoria right behind them with another friend of hers. Harry gave a slight bow to acknowledge her and her group, not wishing to draw too much attention to either group. Being in Slytherin House was a cautious matter as many of those families' parents or grandparents were Death Eater in the last war. Unfortunately, many pleaded forced servitude by the ways of the Imperius Curse, Upstanding citizens like, Lucius Malfoy. Unfortunately, none of the attackers that Harry dismembered the night of the world cup was either not very high ranked or anyone of importance.

Harry had revisited his actions and found that if the Dark Mark had not been cast, that he would have caught some of Riddle's Inner Circle members like Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Sadly, Madam Bones could not successfully identify those Death Eaters with Harry's pensive memories. They were all wearing, the full Death Eater cloak, hood and mask and those who received Harry's retaliation did not visit Saint Mungo's Hospital for any treatment for their wounds.

As the group entered into the Great Hall, Peeves had just been told off by Professor McGonagall and in a fit of temper tossed the rest of his water balloons at the newcomer, namely Harry's group. Harry whipped out his wand and cast, "Waddiwasi," and the water balloons returned to sender. Peeves were heard, later on, crying about mean school-zees being mean to him.

As the group entered the Great Hall they all split off to the different tables, Hannah and Susan headed over to the Hufflepuff, Luna to the Ravenclaw and Harry, Hermione and Neville made their way to the Gryffindor. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table to see Daphne, Tracy and Blaze had already made their way there.

The group of first-year came into the Great Hall to be sorted; Harry noticed that one of the new students was completely drenched. Harry waved over the soaked student and asked him about why he was so wet. The student, Dennis, had fallen into the lake and the giant squid had helped him back in the boat. Harry then cast to drying charm on the student and the water disappeared from him. Harry would speak with his head of house later about leaving a kid soaked for any length of the period.

Hermione noticed that they were missing a teacher and after going through the who's who, he noted the DA professor had not shown up yet. Harry wished Remus would have been able to return but that was not going to happen. Harry was just thankful for having Remus as an instructor for his time over the break.

The three heard Ron grumble about the sorting taking too long. Moreover, it was true; they did have a lot more than his year group. He hoped that this was a small sign of the magical world returning. Clearly, there was going to be a baby boom after Voldemort had fallen or at the very least, was not active.

The food arrived, so Harry and Hermione plated out a good amount of food although when the deserts arrived Harry only partake in the chocolate pudding. Harry turned to see Luna giving him a warm smile at his choice. When all of that was gone, Dumbledore rose to make his final announcements.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below the third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

At this, there were cries of "No!" and "What?" Harry even saw someone was beginning to cry at the outrage.

Dumbledore raised his hands in a calming motion. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and will be continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy; but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

However, at that moment, the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the head table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore.

The man's face was unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like and was none too skilled with a chisel had carved it out of weathered wood. Every inch of skin seemed to be scared. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. Nevertheless, it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head so that all they could see was whiteness.

The man reached the table and shook Dumbledore's hand and then moved over and sat down in the vacant DA chair. Clearly, the man had seen combat. What Harry could detect from the force was not hatred or anger but determination. He was here for one thing and one thing only. What that was, was any body's guess.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Harry would hold judgment on the new DA professor. Mooney did not look to good and he was the best DADA professor to date that he knew of.

He had heard tales of 'old Mad-Eye Moody' before, a hardened war vet from the days of Grindelwald and Voldemort. He assisted Sirius, Amelia, and his father in the ways of hard combat during the last war. Losing the eye during a vicious fight with a number of Death Eaters after one of their planned trap backfired; unfortunately, the spy was never caught.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling although many were still staring at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century."

"For good reason," Harry muttered quietly, a few eyes turned to look at Harry then back to Dumbledore.

"It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley shouted loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er… but maybe this is not the time… no?" said Dumbledore and gave a heavy sigh, looking over at his deputy Headmistress with a disappointed look. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities… until that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. However, others were whispering excitedly to one another. Harry, himself was not worried about the many deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago, he was worried about the death that would happen this year if he did not change the drawing. Thanks to Sirius, they had a plan to save at least one life so far.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time was ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

'Bullocks,' Harry thought.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"It's a pity that it is a drop in the bucket for the Potter or Black family vault and the Peverell vault is getting there fast enough," Harry grumbled, quietly.

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. Then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age…," Dumbledore started to raise his voice at the rebuke coming from the students. "That is to say, seventeen years or older…, Dumbledore raised his voice even louder.

"Rubbish, Boo!" the Weasley twins shouted loudly.

"… will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This…" Dumbledore raised his voice to the point of almost casting a Sonorus charm upon himself, for several others had started to make noises of outrage at these words. "…is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them.

Many of the students quieted down at Dumbledore's volume.

Bringing his voice back down to a normal volume Dumbledore said, "I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I, therefore, beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in late October and will be remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he, or she, is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop, chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Professor Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. Harry waited with Hermione and Neville for a moment for all the idiots to cram their way through the doors before getting up to leave. Hermione took a hold of Harry's hand as the two left the Great Hall together.

Once they exited the hall and made it to the second floor Harry pulled Hermione off to one side and into an empty classroom.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, but wanting to make it to bed early.

"Hermione, I had a vision of this earlier this summer," Harry replied.

"Really?" the bookworm said, always interested in Harry's rare abilities.

Harry nodded, "Don't panic but this tournament doesn't end well."

"Why, what happens?" Hermione said sounding concerned.

"The first thing to happen is the night of the drawing… my name comes out as a fourth competitor…"

"But there are only three champions!" Hermione nearly shouted before regaining control of herself.

"True…" and Harry related his vision of the tournament, the burnt paper with his name on it, the protective mother with golden eyes, the crying angel and the green maze ending with a green spell Sirius said was the killing curse.

By the end of the telling, Hermione was scared and crying as Harry held onto her. Therefore, he continued hoping the next part would make her feel better at the grim future.

"Sirius and I are planning to change a few of these events. The first thing is, it is not me who is killed at the end of the year but another champion who finishes with me. I plan to enter my name for Hogwarts…" Harry started but was cut off by his brown-eyed girl.

"But you can't, nobody not of age will be allowed to enter… the age line?" Hermione pointed out.

"Correct, but I have a feeling that I will be able to do it. We'll see how it's placed, and will figure it out from there. This will allow me to save the life of one of the students that will be in the maze with me. With my abilities to guide me, I should be alright," answered Harry.

She nodded in agreement, she would not have done so that quickly but she had witnessed Harry's abilities first hand and knew that he could take care of himself.

After explaining the general plan and feeling better about it, the two left after a small make-out session.

 _~Force~_

The next morning they received their new schedules for the year. Herbology with Hufflepuff, Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins and a double of Arithmancy at the end of the day for Monday, Tuesday had History of Magic or in Harry's mind, nap time. They had Potions after lunch but after last year's success. Harry was going to try to continue the lessons with Andromeda Tonks. Wednesday, was a double of Charms in the morning, as was Transfiguration on Thursday. Wednesday after lunch was a double period of Runes and after lunch on Thursday was double DADA with Professor Moody.

Being Friday, he had History followed by Charms, then lunch, then Potions again… Not!

At this point, Hedwig had flown into the Great Hall and with one quick message to Andromeda Tonks; Potions will be a miss for the year again. He then informed the group about the possible class change. Everyone had agreed to leave Potions again for the year as well.

 _~Force~_

The weekend passed relatively calmly, Harry received a response from Andromeda the next day where she again, agreed to the lessons on Saturday from ten to one. Everyone quickly joined in as did Tracy Davis and Luna Lovegood. On Sunday, Harry made it back up to the seventh-floor corridor but was surprised that the door did not immediately open for him. After thinking about it for a moment, he figured out what he was doing wrong and began to pace back and forth.

On the third pass, the door appeared and Harry quickly opened the door to see a very nice training room. In one area of the room, there were a few shelves full of books and a reading area with chairs and a couch. In another corner was an arena with training dummies and target boards to cast spells at. Harry smiling to himself as he stepped out of the room to meet up with everyone in the group, to inform them about using the room for their study group this year. Everyone of course had agreed, including both Luna and Astoria.

 _~Force~_

During dinner on Monday, Harry had noticed Ron had a black eye and Lavender Brown seemed to be in a piss-off mood. It turns out that Ron couldn't insert his foot fast enough to stop a rude comment and got a punch in the face for it. He would have to congratulate Lavender later on for the deed.

If rubbing salt into an open wound was a nice thing to do, Draco made his way over to Ron and started in with some comment about his father being mentioned in the Daily Prophet, something about Moody attacking some policemen at his residence and Arthur helping him out, but had gotten his name wrong in the paper.

It wasn't as if the paper didn't have any inconsistency in their writings, but that they have been known to put forth false views of what happened as well as making a comment about their home. He would talk with the twin about retribution for the Malfoy heir later on. However, for now, he would…

"Hey Draco, did you your daddy have trouble controlling your bodily functions this summer?" Harry interrupted loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. He knew this was stupid of him for interfering with this, but damn if he was getting fed up with the git.

Malfoy turned his face with a sneer, "What are you on about, Potter?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if having sex with the glass in your booth as the Veela were dancing is normal for the Malfoy family?" Harry commented on making everyone in the Great Hall start to snicker at the blonde idiot.

Draco's face turned Vernon purple and Harry wishing for the git to retaliate but Malfoy managed to control himself.

With the git somewhat curtailed, Harry turned to leave. Just as he was about five feet from the door, Harry sensed an incoming spell and Harry spun around while casting a quick shield charm that would negate the spell heading his way. What happened next was so bizarre, that it took about ten seconds for the first beginnings of laughter to breakout. Standing on two legs between Malfoy's bookends was a small, cute, white… ferret.

Looking behind the three Slytherins was Professor Moody with his wand out. Suddenly the Malfoy ferret started to bounce up and down in mid-air before being forced down Crabbe's pants. A place he now felt sorry for the git for seeing as Moody moved the prat with his wand. Professor McGonagall only stopped it with a spell canceling charm after the git managed to free himself from Crabbe's pants.

Moody was then, told off about punishing through Transfiguration. Harry would've liked to point out the fact that she had once threatened both Ron and himself with something similar to that in their first year.

Even with a black eye, for the rest of the day, Ron had a wide dreamy expression on his face.

 _~Force~_

Days rolled by with nothing of note happening, other than learning about the three Unforgivable Curses in DADA.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry's fourth-year group entered the empty DADA classroom, took their seats and waited for the infamous retired Master Auror to enter and start the lesson for the day. It was less than a minute when the door banged open and Moody came stomping in, a clunk from his Prosthetic Leg, which looked, likes an armored legging from a suit of armor. He moved up the aisle of desks to a black chalkboard at the front and wrote his name at the top._

 _"My name is Alastor Moody… Ex-Auror… Ministry malcontent… and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Writing his name on the chalkboard. "I am here because Professor Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"_

 _There was a long pause… and he proceeded with roll call._

 _"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures… you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"_

 _There was a general murmur of assent. Someone mentioned, "Dungeon Bats," as well._

 _"But you're behind, very behind, on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark Curses"_

 _Some of the students were about to protest that, knowing how they go through professors every year._

 _"Yes, one year. A special favor to Dumbledore. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."_

 _"So… straight into it. Curses, they come in many strengths and forms."_

 _Moody turned around and looked at the class._

 _"Now… how are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who is about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it all nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_

 _There was a slight pause as many of the students straightened in their chairs._

 _"Now, when it comes to the Dark Arts… I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"_

 _Hermione was the first to raise her hand, as did a few others around the classroom. After being called on Hermione answered, "Three, Sir."_

 _"And they are so named?"_

 _"Because they are unforgivable… the use of one of them will…"_

 _"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, correct," Moody finished, writing out the word 'Unforgivable' on the blackboard. "Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm only supposed to teach you the counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal and Dark curses look like until you're in your sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it until then. Well… I say different! You need to know what you are up against!" making a point by slamming his fist on a desk. "You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mister Finnigan!"_

 _"No way, the old codger can see out the back of his head," Harry heard Finnigan whisper to Dean Thomas._

 _Moody turned and threw the piece of chalk at the student and shouted, "And hear across classrooms!" Clearly, Moody was now pissed. Thankfully, he did not assign detention or points but did keep a closer eye on the two boys. However, later on, Harry did see Finnigan going from classroom to classroom cleaning every desk until bedtime._

 _The Ex-Auror stepped forward, "So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"_

 _"Y-yes," Ron said almost cowering at the almost verbal attack._

 _"Stand!"_

 _Ron rose and reluctantly said, "Well, my dad did tell me about one. The um… Imperius Curse."_

 _"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."_

 _Moody walked over to a jar that had a spider inside of it, "Imperio!" Then reached in and collected the spider._

 _Harry felt in the Force, the wrongness of the spell, being this close to it._

 _The spider stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip and landed on the desk, where it began to do cartwheels in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance._

 _Everyone seemed to laugh, everyone except for Moody and Harry._

 _"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"_

 _The laughter died away almost instantly._

 _"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats, kill and eat its young."_

 _There was dead silence in the room now._

 _"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed… that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding… under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the Liars?"_

 _Harry's hand rose._

 _"Mister Potter?"_

 _"Veritaserum?" Harry asked._

 _"True, Mister Potter, however, it is against the law to force a Pureblood into drinking Veritaserum," Moody replied. Harry knew of this last year but he wanted it pointed out about how backward some of the laws were._

 _"Oath?" Harry countered._

 _There was another pause as Moody eyed Harry with some scrutiny._

 _"True but again forcing an oath would take the cooperation of both parties to do, Mister Potter," Moody said. "Anyone else knows one? Another illegal curse?"_

 _Interestingly, both Hermione's and Neville's hand rose up._

 _"Yes?" Moody said, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville._

 _"There's one… the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Neville Force presence darkened out from his pain and sorrow._

 _Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes._

 _"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again._

 _Neville nodded nervously,_

 _"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Crucio!"_

 _At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but to Harry, the Force was screaming for the pain to stop. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently…_

 _"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly, Moody lifted his wand, and the pain stopped. Harry could still feel the pain emanating from the spider still._

 _"Pain," Moody said softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. That one was very popular once too."_

 _"Right… anyone know any others?"_

 _Harry looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the spider now. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time; she raised it into the air._

 _"Yes?" Moody said, looking at her._

 _"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered. Even though it was spoken very softly, the lack of noise in the room made it so everyone heard the spell._

 _Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron._

 _"Ah," said Moody. "Yes, the last… and worst. Avada Kedavra… the Killing Curse."_

 _As though the spider knew what was coming, it started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface of the desk._

 _Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding in the Force._

 _"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared._

 _There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound and the spider was dead. Harry's Force senses told him of the wrongness of the act. The life force was simply washed away, leaving only a void in the Force._

 _"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."_

 _Harry felt his face redden as Moody's eyes, both of them, looked down onto his own. He could also feel everyone around him looking too. Harry stared at the blank blackboard as though fascinated by it, but not really seeing it at all…_

 _Flashback Ends_

Harry received many new stares over the following weeks but they slowly faded away. Neville didn't feel much better but did receive a gift after class. A new book, Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, Neville have been reading it at every opportunity he could. Harry had asked to read it after Neville had completed reading it and Neville had agreed to it.

With her birthday being on a Monday, Harry had decided to walk around the lake with her and have a very nice picnic with the help of Dobby and Winky the Sunday before. That night, Harry had handed her the gift he had made in Diagon Alley during the last week of the summer break. The new trunk or should he say armoire was able to shrink to as small as a lunch box. It housed a large bedroom with a walking closet, large bathroom faculty, a large library with a seating area and a small kitchen, which Dobby had stocked with snacks and drinks that she could snack on.

The library already had all of the books for the next few years and placed on the shelves as well as a few others that would go with the many subjects she was currently taking.

The fact that the armoire came out of one of her favorite book series, 'The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe' was a definite plus for Harry. As you could step into a closet, close the door and then open another door in the back, and walk into the apartment area of the trunk. They did not have dinner that night… and was almost late for curfew.

The remainder of September and October was much better. Both Susan and Hermione were found in Harry's arms after Susan received a similar gift although she did not have the library but instead had a dueling chamber with moving targets. Her book collection was on a few shelves that were placed in the living room area.

It wasn't too long before Daphne made her way up to Harry and asked, oh so sexy like, "Now…," she breathed out. "Where is my gift?"

The next day Hedwig was off again with a note for another trunk. Hers had a Potions lab instead of a library or dueling room. Gods, these girls loved their gifts.

 _~Force~_

Sirius was very pleased when he received a letter from Lord Greengrass about a Line Continuation contract for House Greengrass to House Black. Like the first two, Sirius brought in Ted Tonk's Legal team to write-up the contract. His eyes twinkling madly at his Godson's ability to woo witches.

 _~Force~_

Soon enough, October 27th came around and the school knew the two foreign schools were coming and Harry found a few dozen students that had detention and were found cleaning the hallways, staircases, and classrooms.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was, in fact, the first to arrive at Hogwarts, although not by very long.

Beauxbatons came, flying in a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, that was the size of a large house, pulled through the air by a dozen beautiful winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. The Carriage looked similar to the Cinderella's carriage that was found in the Disney movies Hermione had shown Harry over the summer break.

Harry hoped they would be studying the winged horses in Care of Magical Creatures class this year. Sadly, Harry thought it would be like reaching the moon in order to get away from those Blast-ended Skrewts.

Harry noticed Hagrid was standing in an open area on the grounds, waving two huge paddles signaling where the carriage needed to land. However, as he turned, the carriage decided to land nearly on top of the half-giant and Hagrid was forced to jump out of the way or be run over by the carriage wheels. Much to the amusement of the Hogwarts students watching the event.

The next to arrive was the Durmstrang Institute, arriving via a whirlpool. A ship appeared out of the lake. The ship appeared to be similar to a 16th-century Spanish galleon. With its square rigging and two masts. One of the sails has a large depiction of an eagle, a dragon-like figurehead and all masts fly long red-yellow pennants, and it was quite impressive.

The ship moved off to the side of the lake and dropped its anchor followed by a long plank to allow transit to and from the ship.

The Hogwarts students were then ordered to move inside to their House tables and wait for the foreign students to enter. Harry, Hermione, and Neville rushed to get seats that would allow them to see the students entering the Great Hall.

With all of Hogwarts students and teacher seated Dumbledore called out, "Now, may I be the first to welcome the students of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress… Madame Maxime."

Like before, the Beauxbatons students were the first to enter the Great Hall. As the two doors opened wide, the girls moved forward in some form of dance. Ron's jaw hit the floor as if he had never seen such a vision in his life. They end near the front table before conjuring blue butterflies that quickly disappeared. Only two students stood out, a little girl of about twelve or thirteen that did cartwheels while wearing a blue leotard and a stunning woman who performed a pirouette dance down the center of the aisle. Harry again felt that pressure that was present at the Quidditch World Cup… 'Veela.'

The last person to follow the group was a woman as large as Hagrid, being near twice the height of her students.

All of the delegates from Beauxbatons turned and Harry knew… he knew whom and where he had seen the last girl and her sister were from… the World Cup disaster.

Dumbledore escorted the Beauxbatons student over to the Ravenclaw house tables where a large section of the table was expanded for their seating.

After returning to the podium, Dumbledore called out, "And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang… and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff.

Just then, the doors opened again and a dozen young men entered the Great Hall, carrying battle staffs and wearing some form of a military dress uniform. Most wore fur-lined overcoats probable from where their school was located. The student in sync repeatedly slammed their staff down on the stone floor, causing sparks to be expelled from the end of the staff.

They did a dramatic twirl of the staff and ran to the front of the tables, where they began to show off the fighting form of… Capoeira? Harry thought that it was strange as Capoeira is an Afro-Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics, and music together. It looked rather impressive but Harry didn't understand why they did not show the fighting style of Bulgarian Kempo instead.

After they finished dancing, they finished with two conjured Flaming phoenix from their wand tips just as their high master and… Victor Krum had entered the Great Hall. Obviously, Krum would be in no doubt would be put forth as the primary champion for Durmstrang.

Igor Karkaroff greeted Dumbledore and those students were all then moved over to seat with the Slytherin House's table. Draco looked rather smug about having Victor as a guest of House Slytherin.

Dumbledore again returned to the podium and said, "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Harry sat down while watching Karkaroff lean forward and engage Albus in a conversation.

As soon as the Dumbledore sat down, the Hogwarts house elves brought up the food from the kitchens, and what a variety of food it was. There was both French and Bulgarian style of food mixed in with the normal Hogwarts food.

Harry pulled the bowl, scooped some Bouillabaisse into a bowl, and plated a rack of braised beef ribs. Hermione tried some Bouillabaisse but decided to plate some of the English spread instead.

Ron was complaining about eating foreign food and Harry thought '… and here I thought Ron would eat anything.'

Fleur had asked for the hardly touch bowl of Bouillabaisse and Harry had handed over the bowl without any trouble.

When the meal was completed, Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked in front of the podium once again.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mister Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" … there was a smattering of polite applause… "and Mister Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch.

Harry's eyes narrowed at Mister Crouch. He did not like his one encounter with the department head and this time he didn't feel right either. Perhaps Crouch was disliked by the rest of the student, or was Bagman just that more popular than Crouch?

"Mister Bagman and Mister Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued with a smile, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." At the mention of the word, Filch who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students Dumbledore waved his wand over the chest and the outside melted away and stone goblet was now visible and only a few seconds later a ball of blue flame emitted from the top of the goblet, casting a blue glow to the room.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament… need only write their name upon a piece of parchment… and throw it in the flame before this hour is complete on Monday the 31st. But… do not do so lightly. For if chosen, there is no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

The meal ended and the Goblet of Fire was moved into the Entry Hall just outside of the Great Hall's entrance.

That Friday night another person had entered the Entry Hall, this time it was to place a name into the Goblet of Fire but first, he needed to make sure that 'this' name came out of the Goblet of Fire. The person cast a Cunfundus charm on the Goblet and tied it to a single name… Harry Potter, just as his master had ordered. With the task done and no witnesses seen, the person left the Entry Hall…

Over the weekend, a crowd would gather around the Goblet in order to witness who was putting forth their names. HK was on watch duty in Harry's trunk with the Marauders Map stuck up against the wall, cataloging who had come within throwing distance from the Goblet of Fire.

Fred and George attempt to use an aging potion in order to get across the age line against the warning from Hermione. That decision resulted in the twins walking away from the cup looking more like Dumbledore than a Weasleys by the end of it. Both twins were now heading to the newly designed hospital wing for a de-aging potion with the laughter of many of the students present. Gryffindor house was now backing Angelina Johnson for the Hogwarts championship, as she was able to put forth her name, having turned seventeen just last week.

The room went quiet during the points when Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum, and Fleur Delacour all placed their names into the goblet. Saturday night, with HK watching on the Map and talking through an earpiece Sirius had charmed for two-way communication. Harry used his dad's invisibility cloak to head down and tossed his name into the Goblet of Fire from beyond the age line. There was no flash of light or rapid aging and Harry left without any fanfare.

High in the entryway, another piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere and fell into the Goblet of Fire, again with nobody to witness the event only the tinkling giggle of a little girl was heard…

Around four or five in the morning a saggy black dog came racing down the hallways front the third floor and with a great leap, the dog dropped a piece of paper into the Goblet of Fire before racing back up to the third-floor corridor by a painting of a one-eyed witch. Were it quickly opened to a passageway that headed out of the castle grounds.

 _~Force~_

Over much of the weekend, Harry sat with Hermione in the Entry Hall, some of the time Susan did as well. Dobby bringing them all sandwiches or a book to read and they watched the different students place their names in the Goblet.

On Monday, classes were canceled due to the excitement for the drawing of champions later that night. The study group made sure all course work was caught up or ahead in some areas. Neville and Hannah had snuck out for a walk around the lake.

Harry was still worried about the drawing, Halloween has never been a good day for him since attending Hogwarts. He had hoped that tonight, the Fates would cut him some slack though.

The meal was just as good as the one from three days ago when the visiting schools had first arrived. Although, they had a different variety of foods this time, Coq au vin, a chicken and bacon dish with onion soup for the French dishes and spicy beef kebobs and Gubena Supa, a mushroom soup from Bulgaria. Everything was very good but Harry hated the fact that the elves were still forced into working overtime in order to prepare three different meals for one sitting.

As soon as the meal was completed, Dumbledore rose to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant. Ludo Bagman was joyful while Mister Crouch looked expecting.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires only one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through the doors and into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table. "Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore raised his right hand and with a bit of show, waved his hand in an arc, showing off his wandless magic as he reduced the lighting from all of the torches around the Great Hall in order to bring more attention to the Goblet of Fire.

Just then, the flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. In the next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum."

There was a round of clapping and chatting at the news of the world famous seeker became the Durmstrang champion. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

Everyone's attention returned to the Goblet of Fire, which had just turned red once more. The second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is," said Dumbledore, "… Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur Delacour rose gracefully, proceeded up to the staff table, and disappeared through to the next chamber.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Harry heard Hermione say over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party.

'Disappointed,' was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls, who weren't selected, had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

Once again, the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shooting high into the air, and from its tip, Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is… Ced…" Dumbledore began to say only to pause. Dumbledore quickly reread the name before calling out, "Harry Potter."

All eyed turned to the fourth year Gryffindor as silence filled the room. Harry rose from his seat; a mask of cool indifference was firmly on his face as Harry maxing out his Occlumency barriers.

As he approached Dumbledore, there was a flash of light and a sheathed Sword of Gryffindor appeared on Harry's waist just as a sudden look of anger flashed across the Headmaster's face for a fraction of a second as Harry accepted the parchment. Harry also felt the bind to his magical core once he had taken possession of his piece of parchment. Sudden cries of, "He's a cheat!" and, "He's not even seventeen yet!" was heard from students within the Great Hall as Harry passed through the doors to the trophy room. Many of the students just did not know what had just happened and so, did not say anything.

 _~Force~_

As Harry's name was called, Hermione couldn't help but worry for her boyfriend and his destiny. She also couldn't help but notice the look of irritation on the Dumbledore's face as Harry accepted the parchment.

What happened afterward was just comical, as the Goblet of Fire, the impartial judge, turn red four more times. Shooting out four additional pieces of parchment. The names on the parchments were not called out, but Hermione knew from the look on the Headmaster's face that they all had Harry Potter's name on them.

 _~Force~_

As Harry stepped into the room, he noticed Victor Krum was looking around at the many trophies Hogwarts had acquired, while Miss Delacour was standing near the fireplace, simple gazing deep into the fire, her arms wrapped around herself trying to give herself some bit of comfort. He could feel the turmoil in both of the two champions at their future but he would rather be in this room than in the Great Hall with all of the emotions of hate, greed, and jealousy pouring from the students as well as others.

Harry assumed that it would be a few minutes before the adults came storming in, demanding answers. However, Harry was wrong… as it took just over fifteen minutes instead. The door slammed open and Dumbledore was leading the charge.

The voice of Madam Maxime was heard, "It's wrong, I tell you!

"You French Tart," replied Moody.

"Everything is a conspiracy theory!" shouted Igor Karkaroff.

"Quiet! I can't think!" Dumbledore shouted over everyone.

Madam Maxime repeatedly shouted while not listening to anyone, "I protest."

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted, making a beeline towards him. As soon as the headmaster forcefully placed his hands on him and began to push him back against the wall, Harry reacted. He grabbed the headmaster's hand and twisted, hard and flipped the old man to his back and backed away from the now sprawled out old man.

Silence was heard in the room a split second before wands were drawn on him.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said at once, striding over to her headmistress. "What is ze meaning of zis?" Looking at the attack on a student in abhorrence.

"I'd rather like to know that myself," said Karkaroff. "We were under the impression that this Age Line would keep out the younger contestants," Karkaroff added turning to stare at the Ministry official, Ludo Bagman.

Snape assisted the old man back to his feet and applied a numbing charm to his arm. "It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," Snape said bitterly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here…

"Oh… can it, Snivellus!" barked Harry. "If you weren't a spy for old Tommy Boy and Albus here, I would have ended you last year, Death Eater!"

Snape shouted back, "Why you little snot…"

"Severus!" Dumbledore snapped, stopping the potion Master in his tracks.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked with steel in his voice.

"Yes," was Harry short curt reply, which brought the old man up short, a look of surprise was on his face.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, calmer.

"It's For the Greater Good, Albus," Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

Harry looked around to see who else were all there now, Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff, Snape, McGonagall, Moody, Bagman, and Crouch, plus the two other champions Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum.

Dumbledore turned to Barty Crouch, "Is there something we can do to void a champion and reselect anew?"

Crouch eyes narrowed and took in a breath, "The rules are absolute, Albus. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mister Potter has no choice but to compete. He is, as of tonight, the Triwizard Champion for Hogwarts."

All eyes turned to see Harry standing there, still grinning.

Harry could read every one in the room, all three school heads, hated the fact that a fourteen-year-old had bypassed the age line and was now competing. Snape was still annoyed for Harry's comments, while Moody was… proud… for Harry reaction to Dumbledore and Snape's actions. Krum felt more confident in his win against a French princess and a child. Fleur still felt a little insecure about her future but was still determined to do well and win for her school.

Suddenly Harry didn't feel too good. 'Did the temperature in the room just increase?'

Bagman stepped forward, "The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Viktor, Fleur, and Harry, "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important…"

Harry inner smile faded.

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. "The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept the help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in this tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

"Harry, I suggest you now go up to bed," Dumbledore said, forcing a smile on his face. "I am sure Gryffindor House is waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

"I will be requesting residence in the Lord's quarter for my time as the Hogwarts champion as well as the restrictions to the Hogwarts Library to be removed as per the Triwizard Tournament rulebook," Harry said.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the teenager, "Noted, I will be speaking with Lord Black about this as well."

Harry didn't know what Sirius had done so he too… would be speaking with his Godfather about whatever he did. Harry returned the smile, although sweat had started to appear in Harry's forehead.

 _~Force~_

When Harry made it back through the Great Hall, he noted that it was completely empty and proceeded to head up to the Gryffindor house as he was now burning up inside.

Harry calmed a bit and re-centered himself. He needed to get to the bedroom within his trunk so he could rest. He was energized but also drained at the same time… Harry suddenly looked scared and looked around. Seeing nobody around he cast the MPL spell…

A silver number appeared before him, "1003… 1004… 1006…"

"Holy…" Harry said aloud as the number disappeared. The numbers had never changed when he had ever performed the spell.

Harry repeated the spell once again, "1012… 1014… 1017…"

Clearly, his core was growing… fast. 'Only students who are of age will be able to compete in the Triwizard Tournament…,' "Holy Moly!" Somehow, magic had recognized him as being of age and was now changing his core to match his new status.

Harry moved quicker now. Using his Jedi Force ability to augment his speed. He made it to… the seventh floor… with the tapestry of… Barnabas the Barmy? He turned and headed back to Gryffindor tower. As he reached the end of the hallway where he passed by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy again. He looked both ways. Harry turned around, headed back to where he had just come from, and passed the tapestry only… there was a doorway on the opposing wall.

As Harry approached the door, it swung open on its own accord. 'Was Hogwarts leading him again?' He was burning up now as the air around him started to shimmer from heat waves. He cast the power spell again. The letters were no longer in silver anymore, they were in gold… "1527… 1534… 1562."

Harry entered the room, it sealed behind him, and the door disappeared as soon as he entered the room. Once the door vanished, Runes of unknown origin lit up and a swirling vortex of rainbow colors appeared. The Force was telling him to step through. Harry moved with caution until he was at the edges of the portal. Instantly, the portal moved and he was through…

 _~Force~_

Harry was racing through a tube of rainbow color towards an unknown destination. He could see distant stars beyond the beams of colorful light. However, Harry was having the feeling of déjà vu; whatever this was, he had done it before. Soon, Harry was being directed towards a mountainous world with dense fog at the base of the mountains. Harry landed which oddly felt like going from over a thousand kilometers per hour to a dead stop in under a second and he pitched forward onto all fours.

"Now, that is more like it," a woman's voice was heard. "Something you forgot to do the last time you were here."

Harry looked up, his world was still spinning and he took in the surroundings. He was on a plateau with a ring of fire surrounding the uppermost part of the structure. Below the fire, was an outer structure made out of stone boulders with open doorways that were separated evenly along the wall and each looked to head into total darkness. One of the doorways had a fluttering silver sheet in front of it that looked like it was made out of some form of a gas rather than cloth but had the properties of both while another had a sheet of gold covering it.

In the center of the plateau, there were a series of steps. Each led up to a platform with four large pillars of similar rock as the surrounding walls. On top of the last step, this, the four tall stone pillars rested, was a throne. There sat a beautiful woman with a crown of what looked to be like black antler horns. She wore a skin-tight, green and black bodysuit and had a mask that covered the top portion of her face.

To the side of her, stood another beautiful girl, this one wore what looked to be a black two-part bikini. The top covered much of her upper torso and went around her neck while flowing into a cape behind her. She had a black hood that covered her dark, black hair. Her bikini bottom was also black and had a wide black ribbon of cloth that flowed down between her legs. She had tattoos under each of her dark eyes and she looked… pleased? She also looked no older than nineteen or maybe twenty but Harry knew through the Force, that she was far older than she seems, eternal compared to the being on the throne.

"Congratulations, human," the woman from the throne said, her voice reaching him despite it being barely a whisper. She also made the word 'human' seem derogatory and beneath her.

"You have returned, Master of Death," she said maliciously.

"What is going on, where am I?" Harry replied. "And who are you?"

"The name's Hela, Queen of Hel and Niflheim," she replied with a sneer. "Ruler of spirits and the dead; and you are the Master of Death, my servant." Her eyes narrowed, "As to where you are, why… you are in my realm, Niflheim. One of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasill, the Worlds' Tree," Hela said moving her arm around indicating the world around them.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked.

"You are here due to our agreement," Hela replied. "You were to return here once you have reached your majority in order for your power to be unbound completely, and that was demanded by the three Fates.

At this, there was a flash of light and behind him, there stood three beautiful girls. The youngest girl was perhaps a mere thirteen years of age, she had flat black hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink and red dress and carried a mallet over her right shoulder with both hands that had similar colors to her dress.

The next oldest was a girl to be in her late teens and had warm dirty blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. This girl wore a white dress with a blue cloth over the top, with golden patterns along the edges of it. She also had a pair of great, pure white wings protruding from her back.

The last and oldest was a curvy dark skin woman with white hair and violet eyes and she wore a purple dress that hugged her form to perfection. She too had golden detailing along the edges of her dress and had two wings that protruded from her back as well, only one of them was white while the other one was black.

All three were stunningly beautiful in appearance and each had some form of shaped design on their forehead and cheeks similar but different from the girl standing near the throne.

At this, a memory had returned to him of his previous arrival here…

 _~Memory Return~_

 _"He should not to be here so soon, Queen Hela," the brown-haired girl demanded._

 _"This one should be returned as soon as possible," the oldest one added, glaring at the woman on the throne._

 _"His destiny is unfulfilled, he must not be touched," stated the dark-haired girl._

 _"Nonetheless, he is here and I will purpose a trade for his return," Hela stated. "As he had collected the three artifacts already."_

 _"And what, perchance would this purposed trade in-tale?" Harry asked, curiously._

 _"On your world, a soul had attempted to evade my clutches and tried to remove his soul from my realm forever. You, Harry James Potter, shall return his soul to my realm. You will become my champion and bring me the souls of his follows as well," she proclaimed._

 _"He has already begun to perform this quest," stated the white-haired woman._

 _"And he will not become your champion," the youngest shouted in outrage._

 _"Nor will he become enslaved to you in any way, shape or form," commented the middle girl._

 _"Why would I become a slave?" Harry asked the three girls._

 _"By becoming her champion, she will then gain control over you, to fight her fights," the purple dress woman stated._

 _"… To kill for her," added the youngest girl._

 _"… To die for her," said the white-winged girl._

 _"No, if I am to become a champion. I will fight for the good of all," stated Harry firmly._

 _The Jedi-Wizard and the goddess of Hel stared at each other for the longest moment._

 _"Fine, but you will not gain the powers or titles of Master of Death until you defeat the fractured soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle and you come of age," Hela demanded._

 _"You will not be able to return to your world with this knowledge as it will alter your current path," the youngest stated._

 _"We will cap this memory from your mind until you are strong enough to claim your title," the dark-skinned woman stated._

 _"In addition for your return, we will renew one to your line, one of royalty and swordsmanship," commented the middle girl. But, only you will be able to bring her forth."_

 _Harry nodded, not understanding that last part. The attractive white-haired woman stepped forward then with a small blue pill in her hand. "Take this and when you wake up, you will have to forget this event," the gorgeous goddess stated and placed the blue pill into Harry's hand._

 _"We will return you to your world and alter the memories of the others," the dark-haired girl stated._

 _The bikini girl stepped down from the throne and passed her hand over Dumbledore's wand and it shimmered and changed its form to look like his trusted Holly and Phoenix wand. She looked deeply into Harry's eyes before returning next to the throne._

 _Harry thanked them all for returning him to his world and hope that he would return to see them once again. Harry turned to look at the bikini-clad girl again and swallowed the pill before everything went dark._

 _Harry did not see the faint redness on Death's cheeks before he collapsed to the ground._

 _~Memory Ends~_

"So you have returned without completing your quest but you have become of age," the dark skin goddess stated.

"With this, your power was unbound and the one of royalty and swordsmanship shall come forth," the brunet haired girl said with a knowing smile.

 _~Force~_

Deep within the Gringotts branch of London, within vault 21, two things happened at that moment.

The first was, an ancient scabbard brightened and returned to like-new quality. The gold began to gleam brightly, while the blue became more vibrant and the item began to radiate with mystical powers once again.

The second thing to happen was an old trunk fell and broke open, causing a freshly restored piece of parchment to roll out and land near the newly restored scabbard. This piece of parchment was a very old marriage contract for the Houses of the Pendragon and Peverell.

Little was known of the lost love of Cadmus Peverell, other than she died young. The second bother could not live on, even after finding someone else. He could not truly live. With the death of Arturia and the end of the Pendragon line, the contract had been returned to the Peverell family vault, along with a scabbard to stewardship over and was then lost to time.

 _~Force~_

In a castle in Germany, a golem by the name of Jubstacheit Von Einzbern found what he was looking for. A connection to the lost steward for the Pendragon line by the name of House Peverell. As time was short, he wrote a letter to House Peverell to request the use of the sacred scabbard to return magic to an ancient line.

 _~Force~_

"But you will not gain the title of Master of Death, Tom Riddle still has two remaining soul fragments on Earth," said the youngest one.

"Be careful, even though you know the wand you carry is the Wand of Destiny and it cannot be burned out, any wand you hold will suffer due to your new power level," the oldest said.

"You may as Garrick Ollivander to create you a Battle Staff if you wish," said the youngest. "I will make sure he has the required material if you decide to ask for one," she added with a devious smile.

"Be careful, not put forth too much power into your spells. You will need the Room of Requirement in order to train and get used to your new magical power," stated the middle-aged goddess before Harry vision once again faded to black.

 _~Force~_

Harry found himself on the stone floor of the Room of Requirement, which took on the style of an empty classroom a few hours later. He was still tired, dirty and he wanted to get back to his dorm and the return to the obis of Morpheus. With Dobby's help, he was teleported into his trunk and was now resting in his bed.

 _~End Chapter Nineteen~_

 _Author's notes: A thanks for all the many positive reviews and encouragement for this story._

 _The three goddesses I used are from the end of Ah! My Goddess Series. They stated that each goddess has control of three different time domains, The Past; Urd, the Present; Belldandy, and the Future; Skuld. I thought it would be an interesting tie-in as both Ah! My Goddess and Marvel because they both talk about Yggdrasil._

 _The Marvel characters like Death and Hela are also just a quick look at connection points of the being known as Death as in the Deathly Hallows. A nice and perfectly bent and sometimes cracked or broken circle… yeah!_

 _The Veil of Death is simply a portal to Hela's domain, where she can then send the soul to a different dimension as each passageway could lead to different AU's like HP/Fate-Stay? Or HP/Marvel? Or HP/Stargate. In many of the crossover fics that I have read and enjoy, this is the gateway option in which Harry would use to get there. I also would like to set up possible follow up stories for this or end it out right when I get there._

 _As for Stargate in this verse I not sure, in the Star Wars Universe there is the Unknown Regions, Earth would naturally be here as well as the SG universe, still… Yuuzhan Vong came from another universe as well so…Luna sees possibilities and so can she see a way to the Stargate universe._

 _I've hinted at many aspects of the Fate/Stay universe in this story. I have chosen to make the fifth pairing for the House of Peverell to House Pendragon while there will be a Line continuation contract for House Delacour. I claiming writers privilege with this. Before Arturia pulled the sword from the stone, she was contracted to marry into the Peverell family. Merlin interfered with the contract. I like to think this is a reason her perhaps change her fate and not wanting to pull the sword out. ( My thought process at least)_

 _I am still looking for a Lady Black since the line continuation for House Black will be that of Daphne Greengrass. This will fill up the pairings for Harry in this story. Although, I could pull in a crossover character too if it would fit into this story somehow._

 _I'm thinking that Earth was hidden by the 'white Current' and the magical world are just the decedents of the Fallanassi. In Legends, Akanah showed Luke the power of the white current and he could perform many of their abilities. This would be the power Lily may have used within the magical world._

 _Now about Lily's ship… it will not be something from either canon, Legends or whatever. I pulled out my Star Wars RPG starship construction guide and designed a ship with a little help from online and will give credit within that chapter to whom I got my inspirations from. It will be completely new but will have some details pulled from other ships of the Star Wars universe. I also decided to name it 'Destiny's Hawk'. Commissioned by the Jedi Order and constructed by Corellian Engineering Corporation after the fight with Abeloth. The medium freighter was tuned and modified by the Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Ben Skywalker and Jaina Solo-Fel._


	20. Chapter 20 - The First Task

Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" which was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Universe" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to these characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

 _Opening author's Notes: In this chapter, there are French sentences but quickly by the (English translation). I most likely will not do this very often. The translation was done via Google translations, Sorry. This will only be done when other characters are in the room who do not speak the same language as if speak the same language i.e. French, it will be just the same bold/Italics that I have done before._

 _Chapter 20_

 _The First Task_

"My Lord, your plan was a success and we only had a few ripples, my Lord," a young, eager man said.

"What do you mean 'by a few ripples,' my plans are perfect…? Crucio…" cried the baby homunculus, aka babymort.

"Ahhh!" the man screamed but for only a few seconds.

"What are these ripples, Barty?"

"We were successful as Harry Potter's name was selected by the Goblet of Fire. However, he was selected as the Hogwarts champion, so the plans to have him exiled from his peers have failed. Lord Malfoy's son, will no doubt cause the Potter boy some grief, but not to the level that you had planned, my Lord."

"Anything else…?"

"His name came out an additional four times, my Lord. It seems that others have decided to enter the boy's name into the tournament, my lord."

There was silence for a moment, "it was a pity we could not have trapped that paranoid man in his house, Barty. Now, we must use other means to achieve my goals and return me to full strength."

"Yes, my Lord…," Bart said before being hit with another, longer.

"Crucio…"

 _~Force~_

The next morning, Harry was confronted with the three different types of students in Hogwarts, there were those who thought that he had cheated and hated him for it, those who thought he cheated and thought it was a cool prank on the school and then there were those who supported him whole-heartedly. Sadly, this last group was the smallest. Thankfully, he did not have to explain too much as Hermione had already spoken to the group about it.

Surprisingly, Harry received many smiles and thumbs up from nearly every student from Durmstrang and too much grumbling from their Headmaster, Karkaroff.

"If you are not cheating; you aren't trying hard enough," Harry heard one of the Durmstrang students say.

The day after his name came out of the Goblet Harry also received three letters. One from his account manager, Ripclaw, who wanted a meeting to go over the Potter and Peverell accounts due to his status changing to becoming 'of age' and to go over the current status of the ancestral home of the Potters, Potter Manor. It had taken some time for the Goblin to unweave the hidden location for the Potter estate due to some form of magical interference. Nevertheless, it has been unveiled and Ripclaw needs Harry, being the last living heir, to enter the property.

Quickly, Hedwig was then sent off with a reply for a meeting on Saturday afternoon at the soonest.

The second one was from the Wizengamot Court Scribe, Marcus Weatherby, requesting a meeting to go over Harry's seats within the Wizengamot. He would need to talk with Sirius on what to expect in that meeting, as Sirius had to do the same thing after he was cleared of all charges and had taken up the Lords title for the House of Black. Currently Moony was fulfilling has Potter seat as a proxy there.

The last one was the one that had really confused Harry. The letter came from someone in Germany by the name of Jubstacheit Von Einzbern. He was requesting an item from the Peverell vault for a competition begin around the time of New Year. This individual had offered a number of books in some rare and obscure magic just for the borrowing of said item. Harry did not really understand it but would need to ask Sirius about before the Gringotts meeting with Ripclaw over his Potter and Peverell accounts.

 _~Force~_

Harry spoke to Sirius via the two-way mirror about the Wizengamot clerk meeting, the Potter estate and the strange letter from Germany. Sirius said he would collect the forms for him to fill out and to allow Remus to continue being his proxy now that he was of age so long as Harry was in school. He would also collect the forms to allow Remus to become Chief Executor for the Potter estates. This would allow Moony to oversee any repair, updates and or maintenance required of Harry's many properties. It would also help Remus out by providing him a job here; otherwise, he would have been forced to leave Britain to acquire one, which Harry had agreed to easily enough.

That Saturday, after Harry and his group, had their Potions instructions and lunch Harry and Hermione, as contracted to be the next Lady Potter, used Professor McGonagall's floo connection to visit Gringotts, the same way Harry had visited the previous year.

 _~Force~_

Harry stepped out of the Fireplace within Gringotts and moved a few steps off to one side. A few seconds later, Hermione arrived and the two moved over to an open teller to inform him about their meeting with Ripclaw.

A few minutes later Harry saw Ripclaw walk out of the office area followed by Sirius and Remus and the two teenagers were then escorted back to the Goblin's office for the meeting.

Once everyone was settled in, Ripclaw began. "Mister Potter, we have successfully inspected each of the Potter properties and have made a list of the required repairs and recommended upgrades to the wards or structure for each of them," Ripclaw said while sliding over a folder with multiple dividers within it. "As you already know, the first place we inspected was Gaunt Shack in search for the Peverell House ring which was found to be a total loss and we recommend selling the property or returning the land to her Majesty's holdings after all magical enchantments have been removed."

Harry nodded at that, he did not care very much for the property so felt no worth in keeping it.

"The next place was the Riddle Manor as it was very close, it is Mundane owned and is still maintained by a muggle caretaker, so it will not be incorporated into your list of properties. The house is in poor condition and is not worth much other than the land it sits on."

Harry nodded; he did not care for that property either.

"As you have already seen the Château in France, and that it is in fine condition so there will be no required repairs or upgrades for that property."

Again, Harry nodded, "There are no Ward upgrades for the property?

"None that would make a large enough change at the present time, Mister Potter," replied Ripclaw.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"However, it was when we attempted to inspect Potter Manor, that we found a problem. Although the property looks to be in good condition, we were unable to get a detailed inspection due to the wards being set at a higher than normal setting. Our curse breakers were able to get within a hundred yards of the structure but felt ill at ease doing so. Because of this, our lead breaker request that the Lord or Heir be present due to the effects of the wards," Ripclaw stated.

"I can do that," Harry replied but added with a smile. "I kinda wanted to see the property anyways."

This time it was Ripclaw's time to node his head.

"Will we be allowed to bring others along during the first visit?" Harry asked looking over to Hermione with a smile, which she returned.

"We would be able to allow a few, too many and they may be more of a hindrance than a help," Ripclaw stated. "But first," Ripclaw said and pressed something on his desk.

A moment later, another goblin entered with two boxes, set them both down on the desk and then promptly left the room.

Ripclaw opened one box, turned it around and pushed it forward, "This is the Lord Signet ring for the House of Potter. It is to be worn by the rightful Lord Potter. Please, place the ring on your left ring finger as it is your primary house ring."

Harry pulled the large gold band out of the box and studied the ring. It was felt heavier than he had expected and had the Potter crest on the top of the ring. A kite shield being held up by two dragons on both side and a king's crown resting over the crest. On the inside of the band, there were small-etching letters that read, 'Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors omnia enim' (The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death).

It took Hermione placing her hand on Harry's wrist to bring him back to reality and he looked up and noticed that his vision was blurry, as tears had pooled within his eyes. Hermione gently released his hand, and Harry quickly wiping his eyes clear and refocused on the ring. Harry slid the heavy ring on his left ring finger and it quickly resized itself to fit his finger as well as the weight became nonexistent. Harry now had three house rings. Two being lord signet rings, one for the Houses of Potter on his left ring finger another was for the Lord Peverell on his left middle finger, as Harry also had the Heir's ring for the House of Black located on his left index finger.

The resizing and reduction of weight was also a confirmation that Magic had recognized him as being an adult in the magical world.

Harry heard Sirius breathed out slowly from anticipation.

"Congratulation, Lord Potter," Ripclaw stated. He opened the second box and slid it too forth.

Harry looked into the other box and saw a similar ring; only this one had a thinner band and had a diamond in the center of the crest with two rubies instead of dragons on both sides of the crest.

Harry pulled this ring out and noticed that it too, seemed heavier than it looked.

"That is the Lady Potter's ring, Lord Potter," Ripclaw stated, bringing Harry's head up sharply.

There was a slight "Eep!" heard from next to him as Hermione had jumped in her seat.

Harry turned to see Hermione's face turn red although her hands now covered most of her face.

"What? You don't want it?" Harry said waving the ring. This caused Hermione's face to go an even brighter shade of red.

"It's…, oh Harry," Hermione squeaked.

"Relax, Hermione," Harry said, with a smile, which she did only slightly. "This will do two things, I believe. First, it will cement our betrothal agreement more. And second, it will allow you to move out of Gryffindor tower and into the Lord's quarters with me if you wanted to."

Hermione smiled slightly and her face brightened radiantly before a mischief's side came across her face, "Or are you just trying to get me into your bed sooner?"

Now, it was Harry turn for his face to turn beet red while Sirius and Remus both rolled out of their chairs, laughing. Ripclaw coughed once, and just once.

After a few minutes, and the group had collected themselves and Harry placed the ring box with the ring inside into his pocket along with the line continuation ring Ripclaw had sent the vault runner to collect. Harry would visit with the Grangers after their meeting and vault inspections to ask them about the Lady's ring and Hermione moving into his quarters at Hogwarts for the year.

 _~Force~_

They first visited the Potter vault where Harry was able to look at the Potter Grimoire for the first time. Their tome contained both families created spells, potions, a few Runic arrays, and family rituals. He decided to leave many of the other books; only taking a few that dealt with the subjects, he was interested in reading Runes, Enchanting and Warding. In the Heirloom/Treasure vault, Harry noticed a pristine sixteenth century full plated knights armor along with a hand and a half sword, that made Gryffindor's sword look like a toothpick, and a full body shield with the Potter crest on it. The knight's armor was enchanted with different charms and runes for lightweight, increased speed, beyond human strength and impervious so no arrow or projectile could penetrate it. Something that was a good idea because bullets had started to show up around that time. It also had temperature control charms for either heating in the winter or cooling during summer time.

Next to that armor was a Dragonhide robe that looked very close to Harry's Jedi battle robes but had a long flowing cape made out of Hungarian Horntail hide. Sirius explained that in times of old, Wizards would use these types of robes for honor duels and that his Jedi robes might have similar charms and runes installed on those as did this one had.

Harry also noticed a couple of rolled up rugs along one side of the vault. Sirius explained that they were flying carpets, which families used before the ministry band the sale of them, mostly to promote the Floo network and the regulated fees that went along with it.

They visited the Founders' vault, which was used mainly for the tuition fee of the students, replacing of old equipment, such as books, desk and chairs, ingredients for Potions class and plants for Herbology and of course the professors' pay.

Harry told Ripclaw into looking into broomstick replacements for the first year class and Ripclaw agreed. Harry added that if it helped he would promote the brand that gave to best price for the bulk sale. Ripclaw grinned without teeth.

The last vault to visit was the Peverell vault, vault number 21. Ripclaw opened the vault and the group slowly entered. As Harry entered, he noticed only a few trunks and upon inspecting them, Harry found most of them to be full of wizarding money. One of the trunks was expanded quite a bit and had the complete skeletal remains of the Basilisk within.

"Ripclaw?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, Lord Potter," Ripclaw replied.

"I see the Basilisk remains were placed within this trunk, but… how did it get in here if the head wouldn't fit through the opening?" Harry asked.

"Ah," Ripclaw sighed. "It is a simple enough procedure to do. If you have something too big to put into a trunk with the opening so small, you make the opening bigger."

That confused Harry even further.

"Lord Potter, we enlarged the trunk with the expansion charms already in place, that way it will make the opening large enough to place the item in but when the trunk or item is returned to normal size the room and items already within are unaffected."

"So if I were to enlarge an item to work on something, that when it reverted to normal size and it didn't have an expansion charm on it, everything within would be crushed or condensed?"

Ripclaw nodded, "correct, Lord Potter. Many human forget that step when performing spells on their luggage. This often results in broken trunks or damaged items that were placed within after it had been expanded or both and then returned to a carrying size.

"Good to know," Harry replied with a smile. Continuing to look around, he noticed a few book selves but not many books placed upon them.

After another minute of inspecting the vault, Harry's eyes were drawn to the far corner.

In the corner, was a gold and blue scabbard resting upright in a stand. It looked perfect new and radiated with magic. There was no sword but if he remembers correctly, in the story of King Arthur, in the final battle with Mordred, King Arthur ordered that his sword to be returned to the Lady in the Lake before King Arthur had died. It was also said that Merlin was the one that had returned the sword to the lake. Of course, Harry knew that it was not completely true if the three goddesses were correct, King Arthur was in fact, a woman, playing the part of a man, just as Joan of Arc did. And with the help of Merlin, she was able to.

Returning from his memory, Harry noticed a rolled up piece of parchment lying next to the scabbard. However, when Harry picked up the parchment, Harry felt an electric shock course up his arm.

Harry signed and opened it to begin reading the letter. As his eyes moved further down the parchment, his eyes widen even further. The parchment seemed to be a marriage contract and it was linked from the Peverell family line to the Pendragon family line.

In Harry's head, he was kicking himself, outside, Harry's facial features changed only slightly. In the meantime, Sirius had moved over and had started reading the contract over Harry's shoulder, and then he began to laugh at Harry's predicament. He knew what needed to be done, that did not mean he had to like it but it did solve a problem. Clearly, the Fates knew this would be and had indeed had set it up so. Nevertheless, he would just need to follow in his destiny and see where it will lead him.

Calling over Ripclaw, Harry showed him the Letter from Jubstacheit Von Einzbern, then pointed to the scabbard and then asked if he could arrange the safe delivery to the man in Germany and then the returning payment of the ten copies of rare books to be inventoried and placed within this vault.

Ripclaw agreed to set up the delivery and the retrieval of the books for Lord Peverell.

And with that, the group left Gringotts and headed to meet the Grangers for a dinner out and to talk with them about the Lady's Potter ring.

 _~Force~_

When Sunday came, Hermione was sporting a new ring on her ring finger and already had Dobby move her stuff into one of the three separate bedrooms and bathing area in the Lord's quarters.

 _~Force~_

Even though Harry was on self-study, he still attended many of the classes with his peers. However, he was not required to hand in an assignment. However, each of the professors had decided to push him just a bit harder for it. Case in point, once he had completed a charm or Transfiguration correctly, the professor gave him the next challenge immediately afterward.

Flitwick also informed him that he would be very interested in providing Dueling instruction for him, as he was a champion in the European Dueling circuit, which Harry agreed to but would need to wait until his schedule had settled down.

It took Harry three tries to cast the summon spell. After that, he was quickly moved onto banishing the same object back. Sure, he could Force Pull an item to himself and then Force Push it away. However, the benefit to the Summoning charm was that he could bring an object, as far out as a few kilometers, something he was not able to do with the Force.

By the end of the week, with Hermione's help, Harry had learned to do both the Summoning and Banishing charm, wandlessly. They used a tennis ball and Harry repeatedly summoned the ball from across the lake and then banished it back without getting it wet. At first, Harry was going to use a book but Hermione had shot that idea down so fast it was even funny, so a tennis ball was used in its stead.

 _~Force~_

That Friday after the visit Gringotts, Harry was interrupted from his studies in the Hogwarts library by a very tired and panting Colin Creevey, who looked as if he had raced all over Hogwarts looking for him, before being found in the library.

"H… Ha… Har…"

"Colin, hold up. Take a breath and start when you good, ok?" Harry said, raising his hand in a slow down gesture.

Colin nodded and collected his breath. Once he had, he restarted, "The champions are performing the Wand Weighing ceremony right now and you weren't there. Dumbledore sent me to get you and bring you back to where they are performing the ceremony."

Harry nodded and collected his books and then tapped the remaining library books. Those library books all rose off the table and floated back to their assigned spots on the shelf.

As they were leaving Harry asked, "Colin, why did Dumbledore send you to collect me? Were you in the room at the time?"

"Oh no, Professor Dumbledore caught me running back up to Gryffindor tower to get my books for my next class and asked me if I wouldn't mind collecting you."

Harry frowned, 'could Dumbledore not have sent a house elf instead?'

"… of course, I knew that our fourth-year house had Potions at this time, so I ran down to the Professor Snape's classroom in the dungeons and found that you weren't there. Parvati told me that you did a private class for Potions and that you would most likely be in the library, studying. So, I ran back up here as fast as I could to get you," explained Colin.

Harry nodded, but he did not like what he was hearing but nonetheless, he followed Colin to the classroom. 'Dumbledore could have also given a note to Professor McGonagall to hand to me about this earlier this week also. Unless he wanted me to look incompetent or not mature enough to take the tournament serious enough.'

They reached the classroom and Harry thanked Colin and told that he should get back to class.

Colin nodded and headed back up to Gryffindor tower. Harry then turned and opened the door to get this circus over with.

When Harry opened the door, he found that it was a rather small classroom. All of the desks were all pushed to the back of the room and there looked to be a place for photos to be taking, most likely for a daily prophet article. Harry noticed Dumbledore and Karkaroff as well as Madam Maxime.

He saw Victor standing near a corner while was Fleur while looking a bit happier, was still somewhat lost.

Harry moved over to her and said, "Alors, tout le monde a-t-il reçu une invitation et j'étais juste exclu, ou quoi?" (So, did everyone get an invitation and I was just left out, or what?)

Fleur turned to Harry with a slight upward turn of her lips and replied, "Non, tous les champions étaient censés être informés de la cérémonie de pesage de la baguette il y a deux jours. Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas? (No, all of the champions were supposed to be notified of the Weighing of the Wand ceremony as of two days ago. I take it that you were not?)

Harry just shook his head, "Non, je viens d'être notifié il y a quelques minutes. Depuis combien de temps attendez-vous ici?" (No, I was just notified a few minutes ago. How long have you been waiting here?)

Fleur replied, "Pas longtemps, une demi-heure ou plus." (Not long, half an hour or so.) "Si vous le permettez, votre français est assez bon depuis combien de temps parlez-vous?" (If I may ask, your French is fairly good how long have you been speaking?)

Harry smiled a bit more, "Not long, my godfather gave me a 'Pensive Language Course' for my birthday. He kind of thought it would be good to learn a second language and in his opinion what would be the best language to learn other than the 'Language of Love'." Harry putting up air quotes for the last bit, which got a small giggle out of the French champion.

"Ah-Hum," Harry heard and the two champions turned towards the sound. Harry noticed a gaudy woman with floating quill writing feverishly on an equally floating notebook.

"If you two don't mind we wish to begin here," Mister Crouch stated.

"Yes, well if I was notified along with the other champions, I would have been here on time, if not earlier," Harry shot back in reply, turning to give the oldest man in the room a glare.

"Yes, yes… you're here now… we can begin," Ludo Bagman commented.

"I think I would like a moment with British champion before the ceremony begins," said the gaudy woman, who moved in an attempt to drag the youngest champion away.

"I do not feel we have time for you questions madam," replied Harry.

When she continued forth and just as she reached for Harry's robe, Harry grabbed her wrist and just like the night of the drawing, twisted causing the woman to flip and land on her back. Then he pulled out his wand and cast an Incendio spell at the floating quill and notebook, engulfing them in fire and causing both of them to burn to ash.

"Now, we will have none of your farfetched lies and stretched truths for the paper. You will use a dicta-quill in my presence or they will not be in my presence," said Harry Potter in an authoritative manner.

"Now Harry, was that really called for," spoke the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"Yes… you may not care about what lies this reporter writes but others might," Harry replied. "Now, let get this Wand Weighing ceremony out of the way, lunch and other projects are awaiting some of us."

The others, while looking unhappy about Harry's actions, they still moved to get things started. In the meantime, Rita Skeeter had returned to her feet, but now had a glare on her face that was directed at the-boy-who-lived.

Mister Ollivander was present to inspect each wand that each of the champions would be using in the tournament and he now moved to the center of the room to give him room to inspect each wand.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mister Ollivander, as he reached the middle of the room.

Fleur left Harry's side and moved over to Mister Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Humm…" he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks.

Harry thought it looked cool, but a bit showy in his opinion.

Then Ollivander held the wand close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…"

"A hair from a Veela?" asked Ollivander.

"Yez," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes, yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…," said Mister Ollivander.

Harry didn't appreciate that comment very much, 'did it really matter? Clearly, it works for her.'

Fleur nodded in the affirmative.

Mister Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it is in fine working order," Mister Ollivander stated, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur along with her wand. "Mister Krum, you are next."

Fleur moved over to her Headmistress and then gave Harry a weak smile.

With his name called, Viktor Krum got up from his chair and moved toward Mister Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood there scowling, with his hands now in the pockets of his robes.

"Humm," said Mister Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation unless I am much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however..."

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it repeatedly before his eyes.

"Yes... hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he asked Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees... quite rigid... ten and a quarter inches... Avis!"

Krum's wand let off a blast like a gunshot, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Very Good," said Mister Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand.

"Which leaves... ah yes, Mister Potter."

Harry got to his feet, walked past Krum to Mister Ollivander, and handed over his wand.

"Ah, yes," said Mister Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming.

"Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember…," he trailed off.

Mister Ollivander spent a much longer time examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. He even gave Dumbledore a quick look, which spoke of something that Harry did not fully understand, 'could he detect that it wasn't his Holly and Phoenix wand any longer, but a fake?'

However, when Mister Ollivander tried to cast a spell… nothing happened. He tried to cast something else, again nothing happened. Ollivander looked quite puzzled, as did everyone in the room.

"Mister Potter could you please, cast a spell, any spell?" Mister Ollivander asked politely before handed it back to Harry.

Harry, in a bit of mischief, thought about his time in France with Hermione and Susan. He then said, "Expecto patronum." A large stag shot out from Harry's wand followed by the sound of clack, clack, clack being heard as the Patronus' hooves tapped on the stone of the classroom floor. Signaling to everyone in the room that this was a real corporeal Patronus. Everyone had a different reaction to the Patronus but the most telling was Mister Crouch and Fleur Delacour.

Mister Crouch looked like he felt a bit queasy, while Fleur looked to be almost basking at the positive radiation coming from that the Patronus was producing. Harry ended the spell and after a few more moments, it finally faded away. It took even longer for everyone in the room to return to normal. Harry could almost feel in the force everyone's sadness at the disappearance of the stag.

After Ollivander returned to normal, he announced that Harry's wand was in perfect working condition and that the bond with his wand was something incredible.

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked the group.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly after Harry's wand was deemed incredible. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er… yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose hungry eyes were now fixed upon Harry once again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a rather long time. Madame Maxime had cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually, she had to sit while everyone else stood around her.

Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, whom Harry would have thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group.

The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur, who was still glowing after the Patronus, in the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and would drag Harry into greater prominence and Fleur didn't back away when Harry was forced to sit next to her. Then Skeeter insisted on the separate shots of all the champions.

At last, the circus was over with and they all were free to go.

 _~Force~_

The following day, while Harry was participating in his morning run, he could help but notice a strange feeling coming from deep within the Forbidden forest while he circling the far side of the Black Lake.

Harry thought about it for a moment and out of thin air, the third Deathly Hallow appeared around him and Harry Potter disappeared from sight. Harry then, wandlessly cast a silencing spell at his feet and an odorless spell around him, making him undetectable to anything. Then he did something his grandfather had taught him and pulled in his Force presence in and shrank it to the size of a single atom becoming almost non-existent. This made him invisible to everyone, even those who could sense magic.

With everything done, he moved into the woods.

Interestingly, it only took fifteen minutes to find out what had caused the change in Force energy during his run for the morning. The first thing he noticed was six-wizarding tents set up off to one side. Next was the four rather large cages on the opposite end of the camp where rested a sleeping dragon within each one. Harry could not make out what they were, as they had not covered dragons yet in Care of Magical Creatures, and probably wouldn't till their NEWT years.

Nevertheless, he could see that one was red and had what looked to be gold spike all over its body, another was silvery-blue in color, with long, pointed horns on its head. The third dragon was green with smooth scales and the forth, which was also the largest, was black and had massive horns on both its head and tail.

Harry noticed that there were only a few witches and wizards out of bed, most of the group, from what Harry could sense, was still asleep in the tents, But he could detect around thirty of them in total within the group.

He could also sense a familiar Force presence, a Weasley. 'Charlie Weasley,' Harry thought. Harry remembered from his first year when he met with Charlie Weasley, the dragon handler as he was flying in with three others Dragon handlers on orders to carry Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback, off to the dragon reserve in Romania. Apparently, he and his team were the ones called in for the first task.

Silently, Harry continued moving around the camp, tentatively reaching out with his Force presence to each of the dragons in turn. He was surprised to discover that not only could he feel the life force coming from each of the dragons, but he could also feel new life coming from within each of the small eggs that lay around the dragons. 'So, nesting mothers,' Harry thought. In addition, each dragon had a distinct, but alien mindset. This revolution signaled that dragons, however different, were, in fact, sentient in a way. Not to the degree of humans, but not as low as a household pet. They were close, but different then the centaurs Harry had felt within the Forbidden Forest.

Backing out of the camp Harry caught the sight of four golden eggs that looked to be roughly the same size as the eggs within the cages. 'Did Dumbledore and the ministry really plan for four champions? Was that why they already have four dragons and four eggs. Maybe what Dumbledore was upset about was that I had put forth my name and was selected before another Hogwarts student could be selected.

Nodding in his conclusions, Harry made his way back to the lake and returned to the castle intent on looking up information about dragons in the library.

 _~Force~_

For the remainder of the week after finding the Dragons, Harry began to study about the different dragons he saw.

The red dragon was known as a Chinese Fireball or Liondragon. It shot mushroom shapes fireballs at a range of twenty meters and are highly aggressive using their speed and cleverness when they fight.

The Green dragon is known as a Common Welsh Green or Welsh Green and is native to Wales. This dragon is known to be a subdued breed and will fight only when there is no alternative way or if it senses aggression on its eggs or nest.

The silver-blue dragon is named the Swedish Short-Snout. The danger with this dragon is its fire breath is able to reduce timber and bone to ash within seconds and the dragonhide is highly spell resistant. It is also very agile while in the air.

The last one, and considered to be one of the most dangerous breed of dragon is a Hungarian Horntail. This dragon had a number of offensive attacks that it could use. From head to tail, it is a combative machine. From fire breath that can reach up to forty meters in length to the bronze tail spikes and claws that are able to pierce stone. They are extremely fast in flight, magical resistant and be ferociously protective of their young. It is also, one of the largest breed of dragons known in the wizarding world.

Harry thought about each dragon and dragons as a whole and had concluded that he needed to either be very fast in whatever he did or be as patient as a wolf on the hunt for its prey. With his Force Speed and awareness, he should be able to handle the former and with some meditation, Harry felt as though he could handle the later. Therefore, Harry left the library and returned to his quarters to meditate on the matter. Master Fay had talked about something dealing with beasts.

 _~Force~_

The morning of the First task was mostly cloudy and cooler than normal for Hogwarts. The classes were halted at lunchtime to allow the students to make their way over to the newly created stadium in time to watch the first task. Harry not having to attend class stayed in his quarters throughout the morning and had meditated. Dobby had served him a club sandwich and a fruit shake for lunch as it was rich with vitamins and minerals.

When Hermione returned to change for the event, Professor McGonagall who would then escort them down to the stadium escorted her.

The stadium was a good thirty-minute walk from the castle and was built into the side of one of the mountains very close to where he first felt the dragons.

When they reached the tent where the champions were to be stationed and would be getting their final instructions, Professor McGonagall had to say what was on her mind.

"Now, don't panic," she said, "just keep a cool head… We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand… The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you… Are you all right?

Harry could feel her fear and despair in the Force, she did not like the fact he knowingly placed his name in the cup and that he, in a few minutes, will be in mortal peril against a nesting dragon.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," Harry replied, placing a hand on her wrist. "It will be all right."

With a nod, she left to find a seat within the stands.

Hermione was still there, waiting. Harry turned to her with a small smile. Before he even realized it, she was in his arms holding on for dear life.

"I love you Harry Potter and… and you return to me. You hear me, you return to me," she said with her face buried in his shoulder.

"I will Hermione, I will," he replied.

"And remember, Fear is the Mind Killer."

Harry chuckled at the reference and nodded in return. "Yes, I must not Fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain," Harry said, quoting a book passage that Hermione had forced him to read last summer in an attempt to get Harry off course books.

She returned it with a smile, stepped forward and placed a longing, lingering kiss on his mouth. They could have stayed that way forever… or… until a nosey cameraman flashed a camera bulb from about one meter away, causing near-instant blindness. The two jumped, and the moment was gone.

"Young… Love…, How… stirring…," Rita Skeeter said as, yet again a green quill and notepad were floating over her shoulder writing something down. "If everything goes unfortunately today… you two may even make the front page."

"We will see Miss Skeeter," Harry replied coldly.

At this point, Hermione decided to move away to take up her seat in the same direction as Professor McGonagall had and Harry returned his attention back to the annoying reporter. He sensed it before, but at this range, he could feel it much better, 'shifting magic'. She is an Animagus. Unfortunately, Harry was unable to determine what it was. He ignored her and stepped through the opening to the champions' tent.

Once inside he noticed the other two champions standing off to one side of the tent opening where a pair of rooms with a bed in each was sat. To Harry's other side was another set of rooms with only one having a bed within it. Krum was lying on his bed, relaxing, while Fleur was pacing back and forth just outside of hers like a caged lioness.

"Harry! Good-o!" Bagman said happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, and make yourself at home!"

Harry moved further into the tent studying it until the Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Maxime, and Crouch all entered through the opposite side tent opening.

"Well, now we're all here… time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag," he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them. "From which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different… er … varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is… to collect the golden egg!"

Neither Fleur nor Krum react to having to collect a golden egg. Harry assumed someone beforehand, 'perhaps their Headmaster or Mistress', told them both about the task? It still didn't change what he was planning to do in any event, he just knew now that it was a requirement to confront the dragon.

Over the last half hour, the noise from outside had slowly increased in volume and Harry could now hear chants being called out by some of the students. Somebody came in and said something to Bagman and he called everyone to form a circle so the champions could draw what they were about to face-off with and in what order.

"Now, Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur first. She placed a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon… 'the Welsh Green' and it had the number two wrapped around its neck. Moreover, Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right; she had been told what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He had pulled out the scarlet, Chinese Fireball and it had a number one wrapped around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Finally, it was Harry's turn and he did not know which one of the dragons he would get. But knowing Harry's luck, it would be the Horntail. As he placed his hand into the silk bag, something decided to bite him. Harry reacted at the suddenness but then he felt something grab his hand and start crawling up onto his palm. It was a very odd sensation. As Harry pulled out his hand, he saw that a miniature figurine dragon had clung to his hand and that it was the Hungarian Horntail and it had a number three wrapped around its neck. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

This was one of the many things that he loved about magic. It was like a small toy that was animated. He wondered if the animation would last or if it was like the chocolate frogs and reverts after a few moments after opening the package.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will be facing and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I am going to have to leave you in a moment, because I am commentating. Mister Krum, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

Somewhere, a whistle had blown.

Harry noticed Krum was beginning to walk out the tent flap. "Good luck Krum, be safe," Harry called out.

Krum stopped and turned to look back at Harry, gave a brief nod and continued out of the tent, wand already in hand.

"And here comes Mister Krum!" cried Bagman, his voice heard from a Sonorus charm.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Harry heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath.

Suddenly, a wave of pain, sorrow, despair, loss, and death hit Harry all at once, then it turned into a wave of anger, rage, and vengeance. The force caused Harry to collapse to his knees onto the floor of the tent. Tears already forming over his eyes as the attack ripped through the Force. Something had just gone really, wrong in the arena. Lives were lost and he did not understand how. He wanted to run into the arena and find out what, but he was on the ground and unable to move.

Therefore, he cried at the feeling he was feeling. As the feeling lessened around him, he noticed that he was still on the ground but his head was now placed in somebody's lap and fingers were being combed through his hair. Something like his mother would have done if she would have lived and he had grown up with her.

Then he heard, "That's some nerve he's showing… and… yes, he's got the egg!" And the noise from outside rose up to drown out Bagman commentary.

"What happened?" Harry rasped.

"You collapsed on the floor, I am unsure why. Are you feeling well, Messer Potter?" Fleur asked in her soothing French.

"Did someone die outside, it felt as if someone had died," Harry said, slowly regaining his composure.

"Non," she replied. "We will not know what happened until after we all have finished, but I am sure if a death had occurred, we would have been notified of it, non?" As they returned to their feet. She was probably right, but he could still feel the loss and pain still reverberating within the Force.

"One down, two to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

After the two had returned to their feet and Harry noticed that Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Harry felt more warmly toward her than he had done so far. Harry placed his hand in her shoulder and, using the Force, sent calming sensation into her. She relaxed slightly, nodded in Harry's direction and then left the tent with her head held high; her hand clutching her wand and Harry was then left alone in the tent. Harry returned to his meditative position in order to re-center himself, as he was not expecting the feeling through the Force.

The commentary started again… "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" he could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh… nearly! Careful now… good lord, I thought she'd had it then!" It was clear in Harry's mind that she was trying different tactics to get past her dragon. Then a wave of calm feelings washed over him and the noise from the crowd slowly fell silent. It was eerily calm as Harry felt the small waves of calming magic that was washing repeatedly over everyone. Drowning out the feelings of loss and pain, he had felt earlier. An enchanting voice was heard as if an angel was singing to a child.

Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more… Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown… more clapping… then, for the third time, the whistle came.

It was Harry's turn.

 _~Force~_

Harry walked out through the back entrance of the tent that led to the arena with a sense of peace within him. He walked past the trees until he reached a rock tunnel that continued to the opening of the arena.

He saw everything in front of him as though it was a very highly colored dream. There were hundreds upon hundreds of faces in the stands. There were students, teachers, and other adults staring down at him from stands that had surrounded the stadium. He noticed Amelia Bones was sitting next to his Godfather, Both Susan, and Hermione on either side of them. His eyes turned back to his obstacle for the first task, and there, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, wings half-furled, golden eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground, was the Horntail.

He could now see his vision coming forth again. 'Goldeneyes, starring protectively over her children, fear evident in her bearing'.

The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know or care. It was time to do what he had to do… to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely, upon the thing that was his only chance…

He reached out with his newly trained Force ability, he needed the mother with golden eyes to 'see…,' not fear, that he would not harm her children, nor would he would he back down in order to defend his life or that of an innocent. 'The balance' between perfect rage and serenity… and let go…

 _~Force~_

In the stands, the yelling, screaming and shouting died away after Harry had raised his hand and without his wand. A wave of peace washed over the crowd. The huge black dragon within the arena went from aggressive defender to a passive interest near instantly. The burst of flame that was going to erupt from its open mow faded away, its head was now swaying back and forth, like a mesmerized cobra. Was Harry controlling the beast?

 _~Force~_

Harry hasn't fully developed the Force power, 'Animal Friendship', as much as he wanted but let the power loose nonetheless. In the history of the Jedi Order, few Jedi could have controlled such a beast before. The most recent Jedi with the gift was the recently fallen, Jedi Jacen Solo, as well as his daughter, Allana Djo Solo. But there was a drawback to this ability… and Harry Potter was about to find out what it was.

 _~Force~_

As Harry had his right hand out, a niggling feeling was slowly crawling into the back of his mind. At first, it was an only a squeaky noise on the outskirts of his perception… then the palm of his hand began to itch. The itching became uncomfortable before it turned to into outright pain. The dragon stiffened, something was happening, Harry's hand felt as if it was on fire. His flesh was being cut with a rusty knife that was left in a brazier for too long.

'A Force Bond'… "dear god."

Harry moved forward as the power of the bond was now compelling him too.

The crowd was now silent with either anticipation or fear.

As Harry was approaching the dragon's nest words echoed in his head, _'§Choose§._ ' A word that was spoken to him during a dream in search for his Animagus form, now repeated within his head. Before he knew it, he was there within the dragon's nest with the nesting mother jaws just inches over his right shoulder. He did not fear… Harry looked over the eggs of the nesting mother, the mother with golden eyes.

He saw the group of seven dragon eggs but noticed an eighth one within the nest, the golden egg that he was tasked to collect. The egg that was nestled neatly in the middle, but his eyes forced him to turn away. It was strange, his task lay before him. He could pick up the golden egg and leave the arena, his task done, but he would be incomplete. His eyes turned back to the odd egg in the group, the smallest one of the bunch. Its black granite surface with veins of what could only be the color of molten lava. He remembered the dragon that longed to be with him in that dream and it is denied. He remembered wanting…

"Crack,"

The stadium was so quiet anyone must have heard it. Harry moved over to the strange egg. His right hand still burning.

' _§The cool surface will sooth the pain. §'_

Harry reached out and placed his hand on the surface of the egg and the world turned to black…

 _~Force~_

She was looking out of the new opening, she could see something… something she recognized, something she remembered… her other self? Confused she continued to see through the hole at the body, he was reaching out seemingly to trying to pick her up. Another crack was heard, this time all around her. Their eyes met, there was a flash of light, and the world turned black…

 _~Force~_

Harry vision returned to him. It seemed like hours had passed but he was now kneeling in the nest. But in front of him was now a little sleeping dragon. He remembered Norbert, Norbert who was active when he came out of the egg, moving around, even shooting out small bouts of flames. This dragon wasn't doing any of that, something was wrong. It looked like it was sleeping but, that can't be right, could it?

A vision passed before Harry's eyes, of Hagrid's hut being so hot it was stifling. Fear tried to overcome him but Harry pushed it aside. 'Heat,' the cabin was hot; the little dragon was cold and was now suffering for it. Harry reached down, not even paying attention to his surroundings and without a second thought, he cast a low level, wandless 'Incendio' over his hand. nothing big, but it warmed his hand up quite a bit and he picked up the little dragon from the nest it was the size of a puppy and it turned around and nestled deeper into Harry's hand just like a small puppy did seeking comfort and soaking up the warmth of the fire.

§It is done,§ Harry heard from the Dragon behind him.

Harry was about to go but stopped and turned to the golden egg. With his empty hand, Harry used the force to pull the golden egg to him and he walked out of the arena with a baby dragon in one hand and the golden egg in the other.

 _~Force~_

In a Medieval castle in Germany, a world renown assassin and his wife, a very beautiful homunculus, used a borrowed magical item, or in their terms, Noble Phantasm. Perform a ritual to summon a heroic spirit from the Throne of Heroes. However, many things were changed due to this, as well as a previous magical contract that was almost lost to time in a vault long forgotten.

Due to these changes, one Kiritsugu Emiya would not be getting the Heroic Spirit, King Arthur Pendragon but one, Artoria Pendragon and because of the newly restored contract, they will find out that she is more human than most Heroic spirits are and that she will be unable to go intangible as other summoned Heroic Spirits could. These changes will force the one, Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer, into changing his strategy for winning his quest for the Holy Grail.

 _~End Chapter Twenty~_

 _Author's notes: I want to thank everyone for all the positive reviews and encouragement for this story. I was going to bring in Potter Manor into this chapter but decided to save it for a later chapter. Fleur becomes a bit closer to Harry but not with his group, yet. Hermione and Harry are now together in the Lord's Quarters and we will see if anyone else joins them._

 _The deaths Harry felt was, of course, the deaths of the baby dragons and the mother's wrath at Krum for causing the death of her young._

 _Fleur after trying several things in order to get her egg falls back into using her Veela allure power and enchanting her voice to put her dragon to sleep._

 _Harry Force bonded with the baby dragon from his Animagus vision. This portion of the story I changed from the original. At first, Harry was going to Force Bond with the Horntail. Nevertheless, I liked the Dragon in Harry's Animagus vision, as did other readers, so I included the egg in the task. Basically, the female dragon is similar to a Horntail in both looks, black scales and reptile like with large overlapping scales but is very aggressive. Its skin and scales closest to the skin glowed from the flames within just before she breaths out the fire, something as hot as Fiendfyre. I will imagine the baby dragon will grow as fast as Saphira (Inheritance Cycle) did in the book version, so… very slowly. She will be about the size of a Mini Cooper near the end of the tournament, able to fly but not big enough for a rider._

 _Also, Arturia was summoned just like in Fate/Zero. Although her end in the series will not return her to the battlefield or the Throne of Heroes, that is for a later chapter. I will not go into the Grail war. That will be nearly all Cannon bar a few things._


	21. Chapter 21 - Yule Surprises

**Disclaimer** : Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" which was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Universe" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to these characters nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only.

 **Chapter 21**

 **Yule Surprises**

As Harry walked out of the arena with a dazed expression on his face. Hermione and Susan were out of their seat and were now making their way to the infirmary tent that had been setup for the champions in case of an emergency to confront Harry. Sirius sat back in shock, he might have even passed out if it wasn't for the beautiful woman in the seat next to him.

"Ami… what are we going to do?" Sirius whispered to the red head next to him.

They could both see what had happened and was shocked that it had happened in front of everyone and to a dragon no less. A magical bond was always an impressive event to witness but for a Dragon to bond with someone… He knew that it hadn't happened in over three hundred years.

"Magical familiars, though unusual, fall outside of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Although, due to it being a dragon, Harry will be required to fill out the necessary forms, then there will be nothing anyone can do to take the dragon away," the Head of the DMLE stated.

"Right, can you get the form and return here?"

Amelia nodded, "I will."

"Good, we need to get on this fast. I don't want to some idiot try in attempting to removing the dragon from Harry by force. That will not be good for either Harry, the hatchling or those idiots attempting to take the dragon," Sirius whispered.

Amelia nodded once again, gave the old Marauder a quick kiss and rose from her seat and made her way to leave. She knew where in the DMLE a copy of the needed forms were, and it would only take all but a moment to get there and retrieve them.

Sirius rose as well and headed for the healer's tent to see his godson.

 _~Force~_

In the healer's tent, Madam Poppy Pomfrey was attempting to perform a checkup on her most favored and repeat patient. Unfortunately, she was having a less than successful attempt at performing such a task by the little creature now resided on her current patient's shoulder and was preventing her from completing her scans on him as the creature's body continued to move and cover much of the young Potter's back while its tail had curled around his waist.

Harry did not seem upset by this and had begun to scratch just under the little dragon's head with his left hand. The dragon occasionally gave off a few squeaks of contentment at the attention. She felt strangely happy at the sight, even though she knew dragons were a danger to everyone around them. Yet, here it sat on Harry's left shoulder completely at ease with its surroundings.

After a few minutes, three individuals entered her tent, Miss Granger, Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass.

The three were arguing… no, not arguing but commenting aggressively. To argue meant to yell at each other, to yell also meant they would be removed from the tent, so they argued.

At last, she managed to finish her test and told the young wizard to take it easy for the next few days as his magical core was a bit unstable at the time do to the bonding and to wait for it to stabilize before casting anything too taxing. Harry nodded and slid from the table to greet their new comers.

 _~Force~_

"I can't believe it. Krum, a Quidditch World Champion, and he didn't even think about flying? He hit the dragon with a _Conjunctivitis_ spell right in the eyes. Unfortunately, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs. All the judges, bar Karkaroff, took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them," Hermione said with a sigh, "He ended up with a score of thirty-three, by the way. No thanks to Headmaster Karkaroff giving him a full ten points. I can't believe it, total favoritism."

Daphne and Susan just shook their head.

Susan then spoke up, "Fleur did a few different spells and but succeeded after trying some type of charm to put the dragon into a sleeping trance… it worked, and it went to sleep, but then it snorted, and a jet of flame shot out and her skirt caught fire… she managed to put it out with the _Aguamenti_ charm. She receive thirty-eight points for her task."

Harry nodded, and they all came to stop near the judging panel and waited for his points.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Daphne pointed out. "So, the maximum score you could receive will be fifty."

"Thanks Daphne," Harry replied with a smile and looked up the field, he saw the first judge… Madame Maxime… raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure _'Eight'_.

"Not bad!" Susan said as the crowd applauded.

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot the number _'Ten'_ into the air.

"Eighteen, Looking good!" Hermione stated. Harry frowned but passed the feeling to the side, Harry felt that nobody should receive a ten due to them finding something the champion would need to improve on.

Next was Dumbledore and he put up a number ' _Seven'_. The crowd was cheering a bit harder now.

Ludo Bagman raised his wand and too shot a number ' _Ten'_ into the air.

"Ten?" Harry questioned.

Daphne slapped the back of Harry's head. "Stop complaining! Any score that puts you higher by the end of this tournament is a good thing, Right?"

This was emphasized by the squeak and a bumping head of the newly hatched dragon laying on his shoulder.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Harry replied, solemnly.

Karkaroff then raised his wand. He paused for a moment looking at the other judges, and then a number shot out of his wand too and formed a… _'Three'._

"What?" the three girls all shouted at once and very furiously.

"Three? That lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum a _ten_!" shouted Susan, furiously. "Auntie never like him, and now I know why."

With that, Harry and the girls all turned to leave the enclosure. And it wasn't just the girls cheering… and they weren't only Gryffindors cheering in the crowd either. When it had come to it, when they had seen what he was facing, Harry figured most of the school was now on his side. Even a few Slytherins could be seen standing and celebrating for him now.

 _~Force~_

They were met up with the rest of his study group which now included, Neville, Hannah, Tracy, Luna and Astoria now just outside of the arena and they all began heading off to the school believing the task was completed.

Their way were intercepted by Charlie Weasley, the lead dragon handler for this tournament. "Congratulations, Harry. You're tied for first place with Fleur!" Charlie Weasley said, hurrying to catch up with the group as they all had set off, heading back toward the castle. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened… but that was unbelievable! But um… I'll need to take the hatchling back."

"No, you won't," Harry replied, his voice had turned icy. "This one stays with me."

"Harry you don't understand. All dragons, eggs and any of those who hatch must return to the Dragon reserves," Charlie said, regret filling his voice. It was only remembered after being reminded by Dumbledore that all nesting mother included in the tournament, needed to be returned to the dragon reservation.

"That will not be a problem now," came a new voice behind the dragon handler.

They all turned towards the new comer. "Auntie," Susan shouted in joy and she darted off to hug her aunt and guardian.

After being hugged she turned and handed Charlie a signed form, Charlie started to read the letter and began to nod here and there while saying, "Good… Good… Ok. Congratulations Lord Potter on your new familiar," and handed the form over to Harry who quickly looked it over.

Not understanding it Charlie spoke up, "It's an exemption form for any Class 4X or higher creature that bonds to a witch or wizard as a familiar. It protects anyone that forms a magical bond with one." Harry nodded as did the girls, who were now all trying to get their chance to scratch the new hatchling's head. Charlie moved to the Harry side and whispered, "Truth be told, it is why many of us become dragon handlers to begin with. We all want to bond with a dragon if we get a chance to."

Harry smiled at the thought, "I might have to pick your brain if anything comes up with her."

"Just remember, hatchlings need warmth and lots of raw meats. Oh, by the way. Bagman told me to tell you, that you've got to hang around for a few more minutes. He wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Harry thanked Charlie for the message and after watching him walk off began moving off towards the tent while the girls followed suit.

Harry reentered the Champion's tent followed by Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Amelia and Sirius after he had caught up to them just before entering the tent. Astoria, Luna, Neville, Hannah and Tracy all decided to stay outside and wait.

Fleur and Krum rose from their cots and as they came in together, while the guests stayed back and away from the discussion.

"Good one, 'arry," Fleur said with a grin while continuously peeking at the small dragon. Who replied with a few squeaks of its own. Which made the young Veela smile even more. Harry felt the happiness come forth from the dragon and he too, smiled.

"And to you as well, Madam Delacour" said Harry, grinning back. Fleur mock pouted like a little child at the formality for a moment before returning with her radiant smile and Harry's grin grew got even wider. Unfortunately, their happiness was interrupted by a smarmy man.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon, while noting the new hatchling. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the Twenty-Fourth… but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs, you're all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there, yes? You need to solve the clue inside the egg… because it will tell you what the second task is and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Krum and Karkaroff immediately turned and left the tent for their ship without saying a word. Fleur also left with Madam Maxine back to their school carriage shortly after a brief farewell with Harry's group.

Harry and his group all left the tent after everyone had their time with the newly hatched dragon and started to walk back around the edge of the forest, talking with everyone in turn; Harry wanted to hear what the other champions had done in more detail. Then, as they rounded the clump of trees behind which Harry had first felt the dragons and their handlers, a witch leapt out from behind them.

It was Rita Skeeter, again, the Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand blended perfectly against them.

"Congratulations, Harry!" she said, beaming at him. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Sure, you could get a quick word," said Harry deviously. "Velocity." And promptly set off back to the castle with his group in tow, laughing at the confused look on the reporter's face.

 _~Force~_

The group all returned to Harry's and Hermione's quarters around the same time that the dinner period was happening in the Great Hall. Upon arriving they all noticed Dobby, Winky and Kreacher had prepared the common room with a wide variety of buffet style foods along with a long table for everyone to seat themselves at.

Harry fixed himself a large plate of brisket and potatoes and took his seat in the middle of the table rather than on the end. This allowed Harry to interact more with everyone around him.

He told everyone about his collapse during Krum's portion of the task and how he had related it to the destruction of the eggs and anger from the nesting mother Dragon. He talked about what it was like entering the arena and the bond in general.

In return the group talked about the competition from each of their point of views. Krum completed his task with thirty-three points mostly due to the destruction of the dragon eggs and Karkaroff's favoritism. Fleur came out with the same amount of points as Harry did, tying the two together.

"Clearly, Karkaroff will play the favorites card in dealing with Krum, while reducing points for our side," Harry clarified, with everyone nodded. "This means that we need to be the far and above the better team."

"Team?" Susan asked, and Harry smiled at the red head.

"Yes, team. I am not so foolish as to think I would be able to do this on my own, nor would I. At this table we represent all four houses. Ravenclaw," he turned to Luna. "Hufflepuff," he turned to Susan and Hannah. "Gryffindor," he was now looking at Neville and Hermione. "And last but not least, we have Slytherin," pointing out Tracy, Astoria and finally Daphne. "I'm sure this group will grow over time and we should continue to seek out those who could benefit from this group making the group and everyone in it, stronger."

Everyone at the table all agreed to that. Last year it was just the five of them. This year the group had already grown. Everyone silently agreed that they would begin seeking out the best and brightest to make Harry's group as wide and diverse as they could. Already names began to flow through each of their minds at possible students that they would like to join their study group.

When everyone finished with their meal and the group moved over to the seating area awaiting to hear the clue from Harry's egg. Harry proceeded over to the center of the room and looked over at everyone. With a smile he turned the dial at the top of the egg.

Instantly, the egg sprung open and Harry listened to the high-pitched words, _**"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching ponder…"**_

It was at this point several members of the group jumped from their seats and forcefully closed the egg in Harry's hands.

"What?" Harry asked once the egg was closed.

"Harry, the noise from the egg was too much," Hermione stated, inwardly cringing from the sound.

Harry shrugged, "I could understand it."

That statement froze everyone in place. "Y-you can understand that screeching?" That statement came from Tracy.

Harry nodded and repeated what he had already heard. After some debate Harry was told to stand in a corner and a _Muffliato_ spell was placed around him, so he could hear the full clue without inflicting the ear shattering noise from the egg upon the others.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour… the prospect's Black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Harry nodded sending the clue into his mental library. Harry closed the egg and cancelled the _Muffliato_ spell before stepping out of the corner and relayed the whole clue for all the group to hear.

It wasn't long before everyone had agreed that an item or more likely a person would be used as the prize.

After another hour or so, everyone agreed that the task was going to happen in the Black Lake due to the clue of " _the prospect's Black,_ " this and the high pitch screeches was coming from the Merpeople that lived in the Black Lake. A fact that was pointed out by both Luna and Sirius together.

"They could have used Dreadful or Grim. But they used 'Black'. That, with the speech being in Mermish, says the task will take place in the Black lake," Luna stated.

"So, something…" Harry began.

Or someone," Hermione noted.

"Right, or someone… will be taken and hidden within the Black lake and I'll have only an hour's time in order to find it or them," Harry simplified. Everyone nodded. "In addition, with it being February, it will be very cold and wet, and I'll have to breathe underwater for up to the hours' time." Again, everyone nodded. "Right… Idea's?"

"Gillyweed," Neville stated right away.

Everyone turned to the Herbology prodigy.

"What?" Neville questioned. "Depending on the amount taken, it would allow someone the ability to breathe underwater for up to and perhaps beyond the hours' time frame. Although there is some debate over fresh water verses sea water, it still would allow you to stay underwater for an hour. It would also allow you to move around easier as it changes your hands and feet into flippers, so you are able to swim more efficiently."

"Excellent work Neville," Harry praised, and Neville beamed. "Anything else?"

"Runes?" Tracy pointed out. At everyone's look she explained her idea further. "Etch Runes into a pipe that would allow it to convert water into breathable air." Everyone who took Ancient Runes smiled and nodded at that possibility.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"The Yule Ball," Sirius pointed out.

"The what?!" was shouted by nearly every student in the room.

"The Yule Ball…" Sirius said, then gave a sigh at the looks he was receiving. "They really want you lot kept in the dark. December 24th there will be a ball for everyone fourth year and above to go to." Sirius turned to his Godson, "This is one of the reasons I ask the Grangers to take you and Hermione on those dance lessons during the summer, pup."

Harry nodded, "I thought it would be something like that, or another ballroom event that I would be required to attend for either the Houses of Black or Potter.

Sirius smiled and continued, "So… pup, who will you be taking to the ball?"

Harry looked around to his three best female friends, Hermione, who was at the top of the list as was Susan and Daphne. "Can I attend with more than one girl?" Giving a smile to his top three girls.

Sirius smiled but answered, "Sadly, it's not possible for you to do that."

Harry frowned, looking to Hermione for her opinion.

"Harry, I think you should take Daphne as your date this time." Surprise was written on Harry's face, so she continued. "And for two good reason, it will show school unity, Gryffindor and Slytherin together. Secondly, she knows how to present herself for this type of event better than I do."

Harry looked over to Daphne to see a slightly shocked look mirrored on her face as well, before she quickly recovered and covered her expression.

Harry nodded, "Daphne?" At her acknowledgement he asked, "Would you be my date for the Yule Ball?"

At this question her face softened and replied, "I would love to attend the Yule Ball with you as your date."

"Thank you," he replied. Turning to Susan and Hermione, "You do understand I will be looking forward to many dances with the both of you as well." This cause the other two girls to smile in return.

After agreeing that it and noting that it was getting late, everyone slowly trickled out of Harry's apartment after giving the tired hatchling a good scratch. Susan and Daphne both departed after receiving a light kiss on both of their cheeks and a hug from Hermione.

 _~Force~_

Over the next few weeks, Harry refocused back on his Animagus training after he found out Hermione had already progressed to changing her hands and feet into paws. Although she had it easy due to her only having one form and Harry needed to separate which form, he would be changing into first. After some deliberation, he figured that he would work on the most maneuverable one first, that being the Phoenix.

After only a week, Harry was able to begin his change, he also discovered that he was able to perform a partial change between his forms. For example, during his first stage of his change into a phoenix, Harry discover that black feather covered wings were the first to appear and had grown out his back and grew to the length of his entire body's height before he felt the initial before he felt the reduction in size into that of the phoenix form.

This also happed later when he began changing into his wolf form. Hermione, after getting over the initial shock, described it as looking almost like a stereo-typical Hollywood version of a werewolf. Harry grew to the height of over seven feet tall and he became completely covered in black fur and muscles. His hands and feet began turning into a human representative of hands with claws, while his head turned into that of the massive wolf's head with a huge thick neck.

Harry grinned madly at the thought of Moony's face after he first sees Harry in this form. He had ten Galleons on Moony hightailing it out of the house. Hermione didn't believe Remus would run away… only cower in the corner of the room.

 _~Force~_

About two weeks before the Yule Ball was to take place, the teachers of Hogwarts had decided to inform the rest of the students, not in the know, about the Yule Ball. Harry, being the Hogwart's champion, was intercepted by many girls from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons in the Hogwarts's corridors and on the grounds, all wishing to persuade him into asking them to the Yule Ball. Daphne had asked for it to be kept quiet about taking her as she did not want the pressure from her own house until after the ball was over. Harry could understand and had agree with that.

Another thing to happened was Hermione being cornered by Victor Krum in the library while Harry was out of the Castle dealing with House Potter business. When Hermione responded by showing off the House Potter betrothal ring that she had been wearing, he did not look very happy but continued to push. Soon it got into a shouting match and Madam Pinch came to her favorite visitor's defense and quickly tossed the champion from the Hogwarts library and barred him from ever returning. Hermione was glared at by many girls who followed the Quidditch and Durmstrang champion out of the library.

This event led to an argument in the Headmaster's office.

Upon Harry's and Hermione's arrival they noticed that it was a full house. Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Krum, Snape, Professor McGonagall and Moody.

"Ah… Miss Granger glad you could make it. Harry, thank you for escorting Miss Granger, you may go," Dumbledore said in that grandfatherly dismissive tone.

"Lord," Harry replied.

"Pardon?"

"I said Lord, it is Lord Potter, not Harry to you Albus. I have not given you any liberty to address me so familiarly," Harry replied coolly.

"Yes well," Dumbledore continued. "Be that as it may, I don't believe we requested your presence here, so you may leave."

"Understand this, if I leave, Miss Granger will be leaving with me."

"As you know as Headmaster and I stand as Miss Granger's Magical Guardian and if I so wish, I would speak with Miss Granger alone."

Harry's eyes turned a bit colder, "And as you are aware by that betrothal ring on Miss Granger's finger, Magical Guardianship is no longer your responsibility. So, why was Hermione called to your office?"

Dumbledore sighed in disappointment, "Miss Granger was asked to the ball by Mister Krum."

"And?" Harry replied. "I am aware she refused his advancements and he was eventually barred from the library due to his actions."

"Miss Granger has not been asked by anyone to go to the ball with and we were wondering why she had turned down Mister Krum invitation."

"I… see… does the fact she has that ring on her finger mean anything to you people," Harry asked, sarcastically.

"Why you…"

"Shut it, Death Eater!" Harry shouted at near _Sonorous_ level volume.

Both Snape and Karkaroff flinched at the response.

"Now," Harry said, his voice returning to normal. "I do believe this matter is closed. If Miss Granger has declined Mister Krum's request, then this matter will continue no longer." Harry turned to Krum, "I do not fault your action in asking Miss Granger to the Yule ball. However, your continued demanding for her presence at your side is abysmal and insulting to House Potter. If you continue in your pursuit of this, we will have more than just words for your slight." Harry eyed everyone in the room. He couldn't help but notice pride coming from both McGonagall and Moody at his actions. After completing his survey of the room Harry said, "We're done here," and turned and walked out of the room with Hermione right behind him. Leaving both Dumbledore and Snape to deal with a now upset head Lioness and two foreign guests to deal with. Moody only grinned at the boys display in front of everyone.

 _~Force~_

After that meeting on Harry was beginning to get a nagging feeling once again, like that of last year and the Room of Requirement. But with the added feeling of something approaching quickly. Whatever it the feeling was it wasn't coming from Hogwarts or anywhere near the castle. _'It feels closer to Grimmauld Place than anything'._

When he described the feeling to the Jedi Masters, they all agreed that it was the feeling of an approaching shatterpoint and Satele Shan instructed him not to worry too hard and that he would know when it was time to act. As did Master Mace Windu. Harry nodded and dropped the issue for now but kept a part of him aware of the approaching shatterpoint.

Another thing to happen was Susan's decision to move in with Harry and Hermione with her aunt's permission. This had also come with her own house elf, Tipsy. Now, the apartment was being watched over by three house elves. Dobby continued to care for Harry and his needs, while Winky assisted Hermione's needs and while Tipsy took care of Susan.

A few nights after that, Daphne had stayed so late she was forced to sleep in the last bedrooms in the quarters. After that, she continued to bring more and more stuff in until she made the announcement. She too would be moving in full after the Yule ball. This was met with smiles all around until she explained the whys. After that, Harry would never objection to her moving in and even felt a lot better for it.

This led to a testing of her _Occlumency_ barriers. Which turned out to be better than both Susan's and Hermione's.

This also then lead to all four heading down into Harry's newly rearranged trunk.

Now, once you climb down the ladder to get into the trunk, you could now move freely from room to room without leaving the trunk. A portal door was installed over the summer that connected the many different rooms of the trunk. Strangely enough the seventh room was still barred from accessing for the moment. It was confirmed that there was indeed a room there and that it was the size of a professional Quidditch pitch but nothing else could be detected.

Daphne took it all in stride, right up to the point that she was met face-to-face with HK, she shrieked and promptly hid behind Harry.

" **Statement: It would seem that this will be the first reaction from everyone this one will meet, Master."**

Harry sighed, "I'm sure it will. Seeing how everyone around here live like it's over two hundred years in the past."

 **"Commentary: You can't say that civilization don't advance, Master. In every war, they kill you in a new and interesting ways."**

"H-Harry? What is that?"

Harry chuckled, "Daphne, this is HK-97R/T or HK for short. He is here to help train as well as protect me."

 **"Corrective Statement: Master I am so much more than a simple droid, with programming. Even if I did not enjoy killing, I would have no choice. Thankfully, I enjoy it very much."**

Daphne seeing no immediate threat other than the strange commenting from the… machine, she had begun to regain her composer and moved out from Harry shadow to look at the… _droid_?

"I only wish I could see the reaction of Draco when he gets a look at you," Harry said with a chuckle darkly.

 **"Observation: The meatbag designated as Draco Malfoy seems to exhibit a number of abnormalities. I shall blast him for you at the first opportunity, Master? Character analysis: He has all the virtues I dislike and none of the vices I admire."**

"I don't believe that will be necessary HK," Harry replied with a smile. "But we'll have wait until he has gone too far and is deemed unredeemable."

Daphne, after getting the time to regain her composer, lost it again, as Harry demonstrated the combat effectiveness of the Jedi training that he had acquired over the last two years and later, a lesson about his mother's true origins. She was shocked like the others were but took it as well as she could.

 _~Force~_

Yule approached as do all thing, faster than expected and somewhat unprepared. Classes were let out a week prior and unlike the many years before nobody above third had left due to the ball that would be taking place on the Twenty-Fifth of December.

Daphne's birthday just so happened to be on the twenty-first and was celebrated in Harry's apartment with all her friends and family.

Harry had gifted her with a Dragon Hide bag much like Hermione's only her came from a Welch Green dragon.

~Force~

The night of the Yule Ball the three Champions all gathered just outside of the Great Hall. Fleur Delacour managed to acquire Roger Davies from Ravenclaw. Fleur didn't seem too interested in Roger and Roger looked to be just on this side of self-control.

Krum was glaring at Harry nearly the entire time they were waiting outside. An older Slytherin who seemed over joyed to on Krum's arm matched his glare. She did not have nearly the beauty of Hermione, Susan or Daphne did but was well proportioned in the right places non-the less.

Harry was still awaiting Daphne when Draco and his date Pansy Parkinson came up from the Dungeons below arm in arm. Interesting but not surprisingly both Crabbe and Goyle did not have dates of their own. _'Perhaps they were with each other?_ ' I slight shutter pasted over Harry at the thought. The four passed the champions and their date and proceeded into the Great Hall.

After a few minutes Professor McGonagall called out "Champions over here, please!"

Harry moved over as did the others.

"Mister Potter, where is your date?"

At that point a strange force passed over everyone as everybody's head moved over to watch both Susan Bones of Hufflepuff and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor walk arm in arm down stairs coming from the Lord's quarters wing.

Hermione had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow… or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling… rather nervously, it was true… but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever.

Susan looked to be equally dressed to the nines. Her dress was like Hermione's, however Susan only had one shoulder covered and there was a silver design woven just under her bust line placing attention on her assets. Harry felt a bit warm at the looks of the two girls approaching him together.

Harry was utterly speechless expressly after Hermione came up and kissed him on the lips.

Susan was next, however. She added a little bit of tongue and encouraged Harry into returning the kiss.

"Well…" Professor McGonagall said with some indignation at the display of affection. "Now that your date have arrived, we can get started."

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, but… neither one of these lovely ladies will be my date for the night," Harry interrupted his head of house.

"Really, Mister Potter. And who would be you date this evening?" she asked.

"That would be me."

All eyes turned once again at the new voice coming from the staircase that headed down to the Slytherin dormitories.

There stood another vision of beauty, Daphne Greengrass.

Her Emerald dress was breath taking. Elegant in design and well fitted. She had a leaf like design in silver that coaled around her body like a serpent and ended with a strap of fabric shaped like the head over her right shoulder. She wore white elbow length gloves and had a multi diamond neckless around her neck and with earrings to match.

She too approached Harry and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Harry smile couldn't get any wider nor could Victor's scowl.

"Are you ready, Harry?" she asked, in a breathily tone.

"Ready as ever, Daphne," Harry replied smoothly. Causing Daphne's eyes to dilate slightly.

Susan and Hermione turn and walked arm in arm into the Great Hall together, but Harry's noticed their passing.

Professor McGonagall arranged the three couples for the champions entrance into the Great Hall for the dance, Fleur and Roger would go in first, followed by Krum and his date and Harry followed up with Daphne in his arm.

 _~Force~_

The dance was both exciting and exhausting. Harry was able to have several dances with all three girls as well as a few from the Patil twins, Luna and Hannah. Although the Hannah and Luna were taken most of the time by Neville. Harry was pleased to see his friends were all so happy to be there.

Harry noticed Hagrid and Madam Maxine dancing together. Although Hagrid's hand did drift a bit south on a few occasions and was relocated to the proper place.

Cedric Diggory was complete entranced with his partner, Cho Chang.

Harry would need to thank Sirius and the Grangers for taking him to the dance classes over the summer break.

Unfortunately, Harry was forced to step in on several occasions Krum from interjecting himself in dancing with Hermione.

As the night flew by, the feeling of the pending Shatterpoint seemed to be get stronger and stronger. As more and more couples left the Great Hall to their own destinations with or without their significate others.

As the night started to wane, Harry pulled Daphne out into the court were the school carriages that took the students to and from Hogsmeade were stored. He then pulled her to the side as he began to hear a familiar voice shouting.

As the two watched and waited Professor Snape and Headmaster Karkaroff were arguing about a tattoo on their forearm.

"It's a sign, Severus," Karkaroff growled. "You know it is."

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Snape lied.

"Really? Then perhaps you wouldn't mind rolling up you sleeve?" Igor replied sarcastically. And he went to grab Snap's arm, only for Snape to yank his arm out of reach.

"You don't fool me, Severus," Karkaroff continued. "You are scared. Admit it!"

Cool and collected Snape moved around Karkaroff and said, "I have nothing to fear, Igor. Can you say the same?"

And with that, the two left in different directions.

After a moment Daphne spoke up. "What does he mean?"

Harry had an idea about what the two was talking about but didn't want to speak about it in the open. So, he replied by saying, "Later."

The feeling of impending tragedy got stronger and so he escorted Daphne back to the apartment with a bit more haste than he would do normally. Once back in the common room Harry called out, "Susan, Hermione!"

The two girls rushed from their rooms. Both already out of their dresses and into more casual clothes.

"What up, Harry?" Hermione asked hearing the tone in Harry's voice.

He turned to Susan, "Susan, I need you the get your aunt on the mirror. Tell her she needs to get to Saint Mungo's as soon as possible." He turned to Hermione, "I need you to get ahold of Sirius and tell him the same. I think it's the Longbottoms. Something is going to happen to them tonight. I don't know what, but with everything that has is happening to them. I believe there is a chance to prevent it from continuing tonight."

He took a breath. I need to go and fast.

Daphne spoke up, just as both Susan and Hermione left for their mirrors. "How do you know this?"

"It's a feeling I've been having lately, and it just peaked."

"How will you get there?" she continued to ask.

"I'll fly to the Ward line and teleport close by. From the center of London, it should be easy to locate."

Susan came back in the common room. Just as Harry summoned his two lightsabers from his bedroom. "Aunty Amelia said she and Sirius are heading off for Saint Mungo's right now."

Harry opened the window.

"Harry what are you doing?" Daphne asked now looking panicked.

Hermione came up next to her and placed a calm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Hermione who had a smile on her face. Daphne relaxed after meeting her gaze, or until she saw Harry jump out of the forth story window. She rushed to see Harry crimpled body on the ground, what she got was Harry flying away under his own powers. At which darkness overcame her vision.

~Force~

Harry always loved the feeling of flying. Ever since his first broom stick riding class. The freedom of the open air was so relaxing. When he was forced to jump from his broom after being attacked by the dementors in his third year, that freed became peaked. With Sirius' training room he was able to become better at his self-flight ability. Utilizing both the Force and Magic in tandem he could fly faster than most modern aircraft. The only downside was that it was very taxing on his power. However, this was somewhat of an emergency and it would be for only a short time.

Once he felt that he had crossed the Ward Lines Harry used his other ability of teleportation to take him to near the Leaky Cauldron or at least the sky above the pub. From there he was able to feel in what direction he needed to take. In less than five minutes Harry was walking in to Saint Mungo's, pass the plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked ' _INQUIRIES'_ and moved on to the stairs.

Harry exited the stairs on the Fourth floor. A sign on the opposite side of the hallway stated, 'Janus Thickey Ward'.

As he opened the door, he saw an older man with a shabby healer's outfit beginning to pour a dark, nearly black, liquid down the throat of the sole woman in bed. The man's wand was being held on the woman's neck, forcing the occupant to swallow the strange potion.

With a will of the Force, Harry pushed the potion out of the man's hands and then wrenched the wand away before lifting him up and Force sticking him to the wall.

A minute later, Amelia, Sirius and four other Aurors rushed into the room. Harry didn't bat an eye, he called out, "Madam Bones, we need a Master Healer here now!"

She turned to one of her Aurors and barked, "Connie, Go!" Returning her attention to Harry, she asked, "what happened?"

"I got here just before he," pointing to the man on the wall, "could dose this person with whatever that was." He now pointed to the spilled potion on the floor. "However, I feel he was able to get the potion into the other occupant before I arrived."

"Dear God, Frank… Alice," Sirius shouted aloud.

"Look, I think I can remove it, but I need to know what that potion is." Harry said to Amelia.

Amelia had two of the Aurors take the man down and place magic suppressing shackles on him. Unfortunately, as soon as they did, the man screamed and then fell over dead. Harry shuttered, as he felt the magic being ripped from the man's body.

Harry began moving his hand up and down the two patients in the ward. Using the Force in the same way Cilghal had taught him in his dreams. He had never used this specific Jedi Force power in real life but knew it was the only way to remove the potion that was now coursing through the Longbottoms' bodies.

Harry said, "I need everyone not to disturb me while I do this. I will also need a container for the potion as I extract it from them."

"Harry?" Sirius asked. "Will this be dangerous?"

Harry nodded but added, "It will, but I am confident I can do this." One of the Aurors handed Harry a large empty jar used to store liquids and Harry placed it on the floor between the two patients.

He then moved the two beds closer to him as well as lowered the bed, so he could sit in a meditate position, this would allow him to place a hand on the two foreheads. Harry closed his eyes and focused on the Force allowing it to flow freely.

As Harry was getting ready, Amelia told the remaining Aurors to stand outside and guard the door. Master Healer Abasi, who oversaw the ward arrived when an Auror went for help, Amelia Bones and Sirius Black all stayed in the room to look after Harry and to monitor the Longbottoms.

At first nothing happened but Sirius could tell something was happening. Harry bent over, and it looked as if Harry was crying black tears. Healer Abasi waved his wand over the two patients as well as Harry and noted that there was allot of energy being passed both into the Longbottoms and back into Harry along with the unknown substance.

Minutes turned into hours. Harry stayed unmoving. Every minute or so, a black tear escaped Harrys eye slid down his cheek and then dropped in to the container. Much, much more than was given to Frank this evening the three noticed.

Omar continued to perform scans and informed the two adults when the potion was nearly out of Alice Longbottom's body. He determined that her body had somehow been counteracting the potion for some time, so she had less of it in her system.

Morning came, and the pot was replaced around the eight-hour mark and was moved off to the potion labs so that the Potion Masters could diagnose the properties of it. Harry continued the treatment.

Augusta Longbottom arrived around six in the morning and wanted to know what was happening to her son. After she was brought up to speed she too wanted to stay and watch.

The strain on Harry's body never lessen but he persisted in continuing non the less.

After a few more hours Harry's hand fell from Alice's forehead and went limp. But Harry's other hand was firm as droplets began to fall faster from Harry.

Master Healer Abasi cast detector charms over Alice and found she was now completely free of the potion but was magically exhausted. They moved her off to one side and cast a few more monitoring charms on her. They then refocused on scans between Harry and Frank.

Around lunch time Neville was escorted in by one of the Aurors sent to collect him from Hogwarts. They all waited patiently for Harry to complete his monumental task.

It was just before four that evening when Harry's arm fell from Frank's forehead. Harry stayed in his position for another minute or two as the last bit to black tears fell and his face became clear once again. With the last tear to fall into the pot. Harry slumped to one side and passed out.

Frank was moved off to one side, and Harry was picked up and placed into another bed within the room. Outside the room Hermione, Susan, Daphne along with their newest little member to the family in a portable create waited for their turn to enter and see Harry.

 _~Force~_

After an hour or so, Harry was situated and was deemed ready for guest, the group outside could the enter. The little dragon, once able to be let out, quickly hopped onto Harry's bed and promptly curled up at his feet.

After everyone had found seat, Hermione asked, "Do we know what happened yet?"

Amelia signed tiredly, "unfortunately not yet. The Saint Mungo's potion brewers are still working through the potion ingredients of whatever that person was giving to the Longbottoms, and they have come across some rather rare and dark ingredients during their study of it. If it wasn't for whatever Harry had done, they may not have been able to be recovered at all.

"What about the healer?" Susan asked. "Surely, there has to be something there, right?"

"If he or she is a healer, he or she is not from Saint Mungo's." Madam Bones said, sit and holding Sirius's hand. "Master Healer Abasi has detected a lot of potions in the body. One of them that was detected was Polyjuice Potion. Unfortunately, he or she could be anyone as the body does not revert to their true form upon the person's death," Amelia explained.

After some time and with the dragon now asleep at Harry's feet, Daphne asked, "Will Harry be alright?" She was the one nearest to him and was currently holding Harry's outstretched hand.

"They told me that he will be fine," Sirius answered. "He just magical exhaustion. A day or two of rest and he'll be able to return to school."

The little dragon chirped and squeaked in its sleep. The baby dragon was now the size of a large dog, nearly six stones in weight and about four or five feet in total length.

The room fell into silence for a long time.

After another hour Healer Abasi came in and had asked everyone to leave but notified they could return the next day after nine am. However, Harry would still be asleep and more likely be out until sometime the day after. Amelia noted that two Aurors would be posted outside the Longbottoms' and two outside Harry's room until further notice. Master Healer Abasi didn't complain a bit.

With reluctance, they all departed for Black Manor for the next few days. The next day, Daphne would be asked to floo to back to Greengrass manor the remained of her winter break.

~Force~

As Harry laid in bed, he dreamed, he dreamed of a young girl who had arriving in a new land, one far to the east.

Looking around and what he saw was an airport around midday. Harry noticed an attractive blonde-haired girl wearing what looked to be a man's all-black business suit and was being escorted by a beautiful woman in white fur coat and hat.

There was chill in the air signaling that it was Winter where they were at but did not seem to have the regular snow fall.

Time moved on and they drove through the city and into the country side. Harry noticed that cars were driving on the left side of the road, so that ruled out the colonies. They eventually arrived in a smaller city and the woman in white wanted to walk around the city for a little bit before heading for their destination.

Their wondering eventually led them near a beach down by the ocean coast around the time of sunset.

Harry couldn't understand the language being spoken or what was being discussed but after a short time a strange feeling could be felt. The Harry and the women turned and began moving in the direction of that feeling. Harry knew that both knowledge and danger would be at the end of this journey.

That feeling led them to a warehouse district on the harbor a short distance away. There, standing in the open was a man holding two lances, one short, the other nearly twice as longer and a bit longer than he was tall. Both wrapped in purple cloth strips to hide the description of the spears.

Again, he could not follow the language only the feeling of readiness to fight by both fighters, the blonde girl and the Lancer.

As Harry's dream began to fade away. There was a blast of bright light and violent wind and the girl's clothes had changed from the all black suit that of a blue dress with armor plated vest, gauntlets and then two fighters charged forth at one another.

 _~End Chapter Twenty-One~_

 _Arthur's Notes: This chapter is brought to you by MSI, Western Digital, Intel, Windows 10 and Word 2016. Yes, I needed build a new computer. I also rebuilt my muscle car with a new engine exhaust and I am currently doing some remodeling in my home with new CAT6 network switches, patch panels and coax cable for cable TV or dish. We are also installing a new window this weekend with new paint for the walls… yay fun! All very time-consuming tasks, I assure you._

 _Not the best and a bit rushed, I know. I might come back to this at some later point. But until next time, thanks for reading._

 _Also, many thanks for all those who have Favorited, Followed and have written_ _all the positive reviews and encouragement for this story as well as staying with me for this story_ _. I will be looking for a name for the baby dragon soon and no, it will not be Saphira._


	22. Chapter 22 - Rewards, Both Good and Bad

_Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" which was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Universe" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to these characters, nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only._

 _Chapter 22_

 _Rewards, Both Good and Bad_

When Harry awoke, he found that he was resting between two of his three girls and that they were lying next to him in the bed He also realized that his bonded dragon at the foot of his bed. Stretching out his Force Senses a bit he found his third girl resting in a chair with Hedwig napping on an owl post near the window. He also understood that he was in a bed in Saint Mungo's.

Memories of before him passing out returned, the stopping of a person starting to potion the Longbottoms, the removing of the potion using a _Force Cleansing_ technic that was taught to him by Master Cilghal, and during his period of sleep, the woman wearing a black men's suit with blonde hair as well as the giddy woman in white with those red eyes and white hair. Harry focused more on the woman in black as her clothes changed to that of an armor-plated dress holding an invisible sword.

As the memories faded from his mind, Harry found that he felt much weaker than he had in some time. Reaching out with the Force, he allowed himself to speed up his energy replenishment. This had an inadvertent effect on his guest as each one awoke from whatever resting position, they were in.

"Harry?" Susan whispered, tiredly. From the sound of her voice, she had been here for a long time.

Harry turned to the voice and smiled. "Hey… Susan," Harry said with a smile. Harry turned his head taking in all his girls. "So, how much trouble am I in?"

Each of his girls, including both Hedwig and the dragon, 'damn, I really need to look into getting her a proper name,' Harry thought to himself, gave him an evil looking smile as they each said in unison, "Loads." Even the Bark from Hedwig and the squeak from the dragon said the same.

A slight shudder passed through Harry's body that had nothing to do with the cold temperature of the room or the weather outside.

 _~Force~_

Later that day, after explaining what he had done, Harry was pushed into a wheelchair and was lead down the hallway, he was not allowed to walk anywhere. So, he was pushed down the hall to visit the now fully awaken Longbottom family. He only knew of Frank and Alice Longbottom from his talks with Sirius and his talk about the Order of the Phoenix, he also knew from talking with him that Alice was also his Godmother and from what rumors he had heard, was second in line to look after him if anything should happen to his parents, just after Sirius but before Amelia Bones.

Inside the room, he also met with Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Harry had noticed her on several instances, mostly on the platform for the Hogwarts Express, escorting a younger Neville Longbottom. Next person he noticed was Neville, who must have come after hearing about his parents. He was standing next to his mother holding her hand as if she would disappear at any moment.

He then met the eyes with both Frank and Alice who had turned in response to the door opening and Harry being pushed through. They both were still in their beds, but the beds were now in an upright sitting position. Harry was greeted with smiles all around. Harry was placed at the foot of their beds and the girls all moved around them to have a clear view while not being included.

"My word," Alice said. "You look so much like James. But…"

"With my mother's eyes," Harry replied with a slight smile on his face.

"I bet you hear that all too often," Frank added.

"A bit," Harry replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you we hear," Frank answered. "How did you manage it?"

After placing several Privacy spells up and anti-eavesdropping spells, Harry explained the history of his mother's true origin. They could not believe Lily was from outer space or Harry's training in the use of the unknown form of magic known as the Force. After a bit of time, Frank and Alice began recalling times when Lily would almost be hit by a curse, only to duck out of the way and return a curse back at the Death Eater almost blindly.

"She said that it came from Moody's training," Alice commented.

"It might have been, but as a Force-sensitive, we are gifted with uncannily fast reflexes. I do not know if she was given the training that I am doing but it sounds more instinctive by the way you explained it," Harry commented.

They spent the rest of the time discussing Harry's, and Neville's time at Hogwarts and the contracts he was now in with the Greengrass, Bones and Granger families. After some time, the healer brought in dinner and Harry was escorted back to his room. Harry told the Longbottoms to take it easy and that he would visit with them again before he left to continue their Yule break.

 _~Force~_

The next day, Harry was released after spending another two hours with Frank and Alice. He would spend the remaining part of his holiday at Grimmauld place while visiting with Hermione's parents now and then. New Years was spent in the company of his girls at Bones' Manor with all the Greengrass, Granger, and Davis families.

The Abbotts family was invited but chose to visit the Longbottoms in Saint Mungo's for the New Years as Neville was spending as much time as he could with his parents. Hannah wanted to be with Neville for the New Year's Eve. The Longbottoms were going to stay for another week before Saint Mungo's were going to let them return to Longbottom Hall.

Harry rang in the New Year with three very memorable kisses. Sirius and Amelia were not seen for the remainder of the night and it was up to Susan and Harry to thank the Greengrass's and Davis's families for attending and wished them all well. The Granger used a return Port-key to return to the Granger home. Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, and Tracy would be staying behind. They would be taking the Floo network back to the King's Cross Station and riding the Hogwarts's Express back.

As they no longer need to worry about trunks or any baggage, due to the house elves taking everything back to their quarters within Hogwarts. With the New Year's arrival, Harry decided to name the little dragon 'Kaida.'

 _~Force~_

Classes restarted, and Harry began working with each of the professors independently now and doing a lot his studying in the library. He was basically given the tasks that he would be worked on in the class for the next three months and performed them when he was ready. This would often take a mere week or two to complete, before being handed the next lesson task series. His goal was to take his OWLs just after the second task.

Hermione tried to keep up but wasn't near what Harry's Occlumency/Force Learning level was at. She and Daphne had the Occlumency side perfectly, but he did not know how to instruct them in the Force Learning portion of his studies. So, he helped them as best as he could.

On a side note, Harry began to work on the magical version of a re-breather. Harry remembered the Jedi having used them in the Clone Wars. First, he researched space expansion and shrinking charms. Followed by the research of needed charms and runes that would be used to properly separate the water molecules into breathable air as well as disperse any outgoing air and other toxicants. He used the bubblehead charm as a starting point and use arithmancy to determine the required Runes that would be needed.

He managed to acquire a Silver pipe and fittings to form into the right size and shape for the device by the goblins as their work was perfect. By using an enlarging charm on the item, Harry was able to make it large enough to carve the required Runes Arrays on the inside of the pipe fitting. Then he cast the reducing charm on the outside while maintaining the volume on the inside and while keeping the item easy to carry and use.

The re-breather took a little over three weeks to complete, two for the research, and one to build. Harry tested it in the prefect's bathroom with no trouble and was able to stay underwater for as long as he wanted. Or at least until a boy and girl prefect entered the bathroom and told him to leave.

With everything tested and completed, he showed everyone the final product. Each person in the group loved the idea and they each began to work on their own version of the re-breather. With everything ready for the second task, Harry decided to create an additional one as a backup, just in case.

 _~Force~_

Something that worried Harry and the group was the lack of Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures class. He was shown the article about Hagrid being half-giant but anyone who knew Hagrid understood his true personality. It also didn't help as many of the students seemed to enjoy Professor Grubbly-Plank classes on Unicorns and sure who wouldn't like a break from the damn Blast-Ended Skrewts. Unfortunately, Kaida didn't care for Grubbly-Plank and often drifted over the Hagrid's hut to squeak a few times at the door with no response.

Harry also did not like all the attention that he was getting from awakening the Longbottoms and his unfortunate stay in Saint Mungo's just before New Year's. He was also getting looks due to having three girls now move into his quarters despite it being approved by the guardian.

He continued to have vague visions of the blonde girl in blue armor. Some of the time, she seems to enjoy the combat while other times she hated it. Harry felt that whoever it was, she was on one hell of a roller coaster.

During Hogsmeade weekend, Harry decided to escort Susan through Hogsmeade. They enjoying a nice meal at the Three Broom Sticks. He talked about his dreams of the blonde girl, Susan could only jest at Harry and him wanting another girl. But she was supportive in a way and made Harry feel better about excepting what Fate has planned for him. After all, it did bring them all together.

After their time was up in Hogsmeade, Harry and Susan met up with Hermione and Daphne. They wanted to speak with Hagrid about returning to teaching.

 _~Force~_

Arturia cried. She cried for her lot in life, she cried for always following the law, even when she knew it would hurt others. She cried for Lancelot and what she was forced to do. And she cried for haven drawn Excalibur from the stone, moving away from her true love and setting herself on the path to Knighthood, and later, Kingship. She also hurt from the fact that deep down… she never knew the motivations of others… more explicitly, Kiritsugu. All the time, she was used for the purpose of others in their own plans.

And so, she, for the first time in her life she realized one thing and said, "I shouldn't have been King."

"Fear not, for you did the best, with what you were given, dear child of Dragon. For your name lives on in Arthurian Legend as the best King, Brittan could have had."

Arturia looked up and was met with three-woman ranging in age from a young teen to one in her mid-thirties. "You were always prophesized to be King and to unite the kingdoms," the dark-skinned woman.

"You were raised to be the perfect King, regardless of your gender," spoke the youngest girl with dark hair.

"But fear not, King of Knights, for we know the suffering you have and the sacrifices you have made. And most importantly, the love you had given up for your kingdom."

"Cadmus," Arturia whispered. A name that had not passed her lips since the time she pulled the sword from the stone. If she had not pulled the sword, she would have been free to fall in love with the one person who loved her so deeply.

The three Fates smiled, "Yes, however, Cadmus too… made mistakes and we are unable to return you to him."

"You should know that Kiritsugu wasn't the only person involved in returning you to the mortal plan."

Arturia looked up in surprise, "w-what?"

"The last living descendant of Cadmus's brother, Ignotus, survives. And like you were born under a prophecy."

"If you wish, you may aid him in his journey. To fulfill the lost contract between House Peverell and House Pendragon and to save Great Britten once again from a threat far greater than Morgan and Mordred."

For a long moment, she knelt there on the battlefield surrounding those who had died around her. She knew she could never return to her time now, nor would she wish to anymore. But she did want to save her country and her people, maybe… just maybe she would save herself in the process.

With her consent, the world around her faded away…

 _~Force~_

The morning of February 1st, Harry received an interesting message via his dream. This one coming from the Three Fates that he had met last year.

He had never been to the place he needed to go, so he could only trust in the Force and the three Fates to guide his travels and the place ordained to be the meeting point of the woman with blonde hair from his dreams since the Yule break.

So, in the morning light, Harry stepped out of Hogwarts for his morning run. However, today he would not be performing his morning exercises but leaving Hogwarts all together. Heading to the closed gates of Hogwarts, Harry used the Force Jump to clear the gate rather than take flight.

He had barely touched the ground before he performed his strange teleportation ability and folded the space around him. One second, he was at the Hogwarts gates, the next, he was at a graveyard near ruined remains of a castle on an island many hundred miles away. His arrival was undetected and with silent as nobody was up and about this early in the morning.

Harry reached into himself and submerged with the Force around him. He could feel distant deaths from a long-forgotten battle projecting into the Force through his eyes, Harry could almost see the battle before him. He sensed the death of thousands if not tens of thousands of warriors killing and being killed around him. And in the center of battle stood two titans, all who had attacked the titans perished with ease.

As if by some strange gravity was at work, the Titans were pulled to one another until neither titan stood. Harry walked around the clear grassland taking in the scenes around him, both past and present. In the past, he saw the great Castle in all its glory, in the present, he saw the ruins of time.

Although signs were around him, Harry was being direct to the ruins and then the pull changed to a nearby wooded area. He sensed a large Force presence nearby and pull back from his Force Vision, returning him fully to the present. He homed in on a girl who was laying against a large yew tree. Its base was around three meters in diameter.

The girl wore a blue dress with gold etchings over her shoulder, down her sleeve, and around her waist. To either side of her lay a pair of armored greaves, gauntlets and armored plates that perhaps was a part of the suit.

The girl laid there at peace, one would think she was dead if it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of her body. Her beautiful face and delicate hands, one would think she had never known combat let allow be a master of the sword. But Harry knew, from his dreams that she would even pose a challenge to him if she would but take up the blade and cross his. And despite no sword around, he did not know if the sword would come to her like Gryffindor's sword came to him. And so, he approached her with caution.

 _~Force~_

The sun rose on the horizon and Arturia's eyes opened and looked into the morning dawn and were met with a young man with the most startling green eyes she had never met. She noticed that she did not feel any pain from her injuries that she had received at the end of the fourth grail war, nor did she have the injuries when she had died in battle in her previous life. Taking in the man that stood before her, he was tall, well built, and had remarkably similar features to Ignotus, Cadmus's little brother.

"Good Morning… are you alright," the man asked.

"I am well, good sir," Arturia replied, beginning to get up. Without asking, the man held out his hand which she took and was lifted to her feet with ease. A pleasant feeling passed through her body at the touch and the warm feeling spread throughout her body. And as their eyes met a jolt of electricity shocked her through her heart.

After some time, she managed to look around and she remembered the battlefield that had taken her life and that of Mordred. It might have been for the best that her fate had ended at that point in time. The place around her seemed to be at peace and had recovered from the blood covered wasteland and that it had become an almost sanctuary of the sort.

Moving closer to the young man, Arturia thought this would be a better future for her.

"Are you ready to leave, milady?" the gentleman said.

She nodded and said, "I am." After a moment she added, "I'm Arturia, Arturia Pendragon."

The man smiled in return, "I'm Harry, Harry James Potter."

She had heard of the sir name 'Potter' before from Merlin's many conversations. She thought the young man must be one of their descendants. And quicker than she could blink, the world shifted around her. There was no discomfort and she now stood near a set of gates to an old castle she heard about from Merlin and his brief time as well as his sorted House of Slytherin.

 _~Force~_

Harry teleported them back to the castle without an issue and escorted her onto the grounds. On his way, he pointed out places along the way as well as the stories that might have been attached to those areas in question. Harry pointed out the Whomping Willow and that that there was a passage to an old shrieking shack, but you needed to touch a knot at the base of the tree to stop the tree from attacking you in order to get through to the entrance.

He pointed out Hagrid's hut and his garden patch where he would grow the Halloween pumpkins the size of carriages.

He paused near the edge of the lake near a tree that stretched out over the lake.

You already know of the marriage contract between you and I, correct?"

Arturia nodded.

Harry nodded in return, "you must also understand that you are not the only one I am under contract for."

Arturia felt a bit confused and hurt by the statement and she wondered why the Fates would have placed her with someone who was already with someone else.

Not hearing her internal thoughts Harry continued, "Due to the last wizarding war, many families of our world had died off while some have been reduced to a single heir. With the laws in place, this forced families into having to rebuild their family line. Some lines dating all the way back to your kingdom, the Bones, the Blacks, and Potters. I have been asked by a few of those houses to accept Line Continuation Contract for the young girls in order to prevent these old lines from going extinct. My own line is also at stake, so I chose to help. I signed a contract to a most intelligent girl by the name of Hermione Granger for my line of Potter. She does not have a house to continue and we have known each other for longer than we can remember, but that is another story another time."

"The next girl who I contracted with was for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, Susan Amelia Bones. She is also someone who I knew for a few years. She was orphaned after the war and without a male heir or Line Continuation Contract would force her family to die out. So, I chose to help her keep her house intact and contract her with a line continuation contract to the House of Potter."

Arturia nodded feeling a bit better at hearing this. Harry wasn't using the law to increase his own pleasure, only to help others.

"My Godfather, Sirius Black, was placed in the prison, Azkaban for over a decade without a trial."

At this Arturia hissed at the thought of a man placed in jail for that long without a trial but relaxed the next statement.

"He escaped and was later found innocent for the crimes he was placed in prison for. We caught the actual person at fault, however, he too escaped at the end of last year. But, due to his time in prison, he found out that he could not continue his line, the House of Black. So, he passed the title to me so now I require a wife for House Black."

"This now leads me to the third contract I signed, this time another Line Continuation Contract for the House Greengrass to House Black. Daphne's father, Lord Cyrus Greengrass, was getting pressure to contract out one or both of his daughters to families that were in opposition to their views. When I was named as the heir for the House of Black it opened a window for his daughter to continue the Greengrass line and I excepted. Daphne is also a rather intelligent girl like Hermione but has a more cunning look at things."

"This brings me to our contract. I did not know about it and the Fates had played a part in it because it activated during an inspection with an old family vault I am going to restart and that was the Ancient House of Peverell. This was due to the fact I reunited three long lost or thought to be lost artifacts from that line. All of them dating back to the time of your kingdom or shortly after it from what I understand."

She nodded and Harry continued.

"Currently, I have to attend this magical school, Hogwarts. However, since Halloween last year, or which is about four months ago, I was named as the school's champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and have already requested my own quarters with. I tell you this because this also allowed the contracted girls to move in with me and to get more acquainted with each other."

"This should not be a problem… Harry. I understand you offer your house to help others which is a noble thing to do. My only concern would be the time we each are allowed to spend with you."

Harry let out a breath at that. He didn't think his contracts would lead him to this so soon but knowing the girls, they already thought of it and had made their own plans on how to deal with it, "Thank you."

"I take it your quarters do not have sufficient amount of rooms for all of us?"

"Indeed, although I have a trunk with a large bedroom inside and it is rather nice. I just do like the idea have to climb in and out of it all the time."

"So logically, we all will need to start sharing your bed at night."

Harry choked a bit, and there it was she just said it. Truth be told, he had dreams of sleeping with Hermione, Susan, and Daphne in time, just not this soon. However, he did share a bed with Susan during his stay in Saint Mungo's, even if he didn't remember it due to him passing out after saving the Longbottoms. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the right thing to do from now on. And so, Harry nodded in agreement.

"The next few things I need to tell you is that I have two familiars, My first one is a snowy owl named Hedwig and she likes bacon in the morning after delivering the mail. The other one is new and is a baby dragon." At this Arturia's eyes widened. "She hatched and bonded with me during my first task of the tournament. She about this high…" holding his hand about two feet off the ground, "and goes by the name, Kaida. It means little dragon; however, I know she won't be little for very long. Nevertheless, she currently stays in our quarters. She is playful but there is no roughhousing inside."

She nodded at that. "We also currently had three house elves working for us. They are Dobby, Winky, and Tipsy. They help with the cleaning and the making of food for those time we don't wish to eat in the great hall. Which is happening more and more due to all the staring we get and our current school workload. I am currently working on an advanced learning course. Daphne and Hermione are on one as well only a slightly a bit slower one than me. Susan is maintaining her current classes with her friends. On the weekends we sometimes get visitors or have things planned to do. One of the things coming up is visiting Potter Manor. We are unsure of the condition of the place and yet haven't had the time to see for ourselves"

"Now, if you're ready, let's introduce you to the girls and get you settled. I take it you do not have anything other than what you are wearing?"

"Indeed, although I am able to change into my armor should the need arise," Arturia stated.

Harry nodded, "Hopefully that will not be needed, and we can have Winky send for some clothes for the time being and set up a time to acquire you a full wardrobe for yourself." Taking Arturia in his arms, he escorted her through Hogwarts to their quarters.

After they left, a water beetle flew off in the direction of the front gate.

 _~Force~_

The meeting with the girls took only a few minutes before they dragged her off to their room to talk. Kaida was surprisingly friendly with her and bounded off to follow them into the room. Hedwig gave a sleepy hoot and promptly returned to her nap near the window. That weekend the group headed for Hogsmeade for clothes and other things for Arturia and Harry was notified that each of the girls would now be rotating their time at night with him in bed. Nothing happened other than cuddling and Harry didn't think he was ready for anything more than that at the time.

Valentine's day came, a new concept for Arturia and Harry celebrated with him cooking dinner for all of them, something he rarely did due to all the elves taking the work from him.

That next weekend after that was the second task and Harry was going through the different plans for completing the task. Hermione had found an underwater map of the Black Lake and pointed out the few places _'the thing he would miss most'_ would be placed. Daphne also commented that it would be Hermione who was taken simply due to the time they had known each other. Harry also thought it was the most logical thing too. When Arturia asked about the task and what was needed to be done, she talked about being able to run across the surface of the water.

This was something they hadn't thought about. It would drastically decrease his time getting to Hermione and returning without spending too much time in the cold water. He would still need to use the rebreather to rescue her but that would be minimal at best. He would also bring along the spare to give to her if she needed it. They spent the next few days hashing out the different options that could be used in the task.

 _~Force~_

Fleur Delacour had wanted to confront Harry Potter and ask him directly about the evening of the Quidditch World Cup. She had written to her papa and the response she received was to not confront him about it. He stated that he might be trying to lay low due to the British ministry wanting to know who the ministry had confronted after the attack and were working on blaming it all on him. So, she held back and watch. Her times with the Hogwarts champion had shown her that he was an honorable man and was very powerful.

After the first task, she was beginning to be enthralled by the younger champion as he demonstrated his power by bonding with a newly hatched dragon, something that hasn't happened in over three hundred years.

He also wasn't sickened by the fact of having multiple wives as he was now living with three girls, four if the latest rumor was true and as he had found another girl to marry. Fleur knew about House Potter being able to marry a second wife and at first, she thought that was all. When a girl from the Slytherin House moved into his quarters she wrote to her father asking about it. It took him three weeks to reply saying that Harry James Potter was also heir to House Black and this piqued her interest. However, she learned that the girl, Daphne Greengrass, was using a line continuation contract to the House of Black.

At the news, her heart stopped. She wanted to save her papa's name and not force it on her little sister, Gabrielle. However, with this new rumor going around, the new girl, or woman, would be for another line altogether. She did not know what the sir name would be only the woman would be the first wife of the line and take on the last name Harry Potter had for her. She wrote again to her papa with the new information, hopefully, she would get a positive answer before the second task.

To add to the many things that worried her was the looming event of the second task. She'd seen Victor Krum diving into the freezing temperatures of the lake around their ship. The wording from the golden egg also worried her, who would they take? Would I be able to rescue them in time? She prays that it wasn't herself that would be needing the rescued. She would have a disadvantage do to her heritage as a Veela. Veela's magic worked against them in their elemental opposite of water. And many things rested on her ability to complete the task of this tournament.

 _~End Chapter Twenty-two~_

 _Author's Notes: Mainly a filler chapter but it brings in Harry's fourth wife, the Lady Peverell, Arturia Pendragon. The Longbottoms are cured and are brought into the fold like Sirius and Amelia. They will not play a large part in the main story._

 _Sorry for the long update, this chapter has fought me tooth and nail. Also, just after Christmas our boss gave his sixty-day notice that he would be leaving and then left us high and dry New Year's day, yay. The shop is working hard to get the scheduled jobs done on time while work on this story hurt._

 _Thanks for all the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews. Next chapter, the second task and the few changes from canon that were hinted at in the last two chapters._


	23. Chapter 23 - The Second Task

_Disclaimer: Line passages have been taken throughout the "Harry Potter Book Series" which was created by J.K Rowling and some from the "Star Wars Universe" which was created by George Lucas. I do not own any rights to these characters, nor do I receive any money from this story. This story is for entertainment purpose only._

 _ **Chapter 23**_

 _ **The Second Task**_

The morning of the 24th of February was that of the Second Task. It was cold but not freezing, the sky was overcast so there was no sun reflecting off the surface of the lake. The Weasley twin was walking around taking bets from the students heading down to the lake where the task would begin. Everyone who wished to watch the tournament needed to take a ride on a set of boats that moved back and forth from three platforms that were built out on the lake.

Harry already knew Hermione would be one of the treasures as they were visited by Professor McGonagall the night before. In response, all of the girls slept with Harry to comfort him and after taking a 'Dreamless Sleep' potion, was well rested for the task.

Harry's group of friends took up one whole section of the upper floor that was just above the champions and could be heard below.

Harry stood there dressed in the same pair of boxer swim-shorts that he wore in France with Susan and Hermione, and a burgundy tank-top shirt that had the Hogwarts crest on the breast and the name **'POTTER'** on the back. He also had both of his rebreathers clipped to his swim-shorts and a pair of swimmer goggles on his forehead. The goggles had an _'Anti-Fog', 'Auto-Cleaning'_ and _'Cushioning'_ charms placed on them to keep his vision clear and well-fitted when it was time for him to go went underwater. Harry placed his wand in the wrist holster Madam Bones gave him for his birthday on his left arm.

Next to him was Fleur Delacour, who was dressed in a silver one-piece swimsuit which showed off her body nicely. Harry noticed that she was quite fit and well-formed for her age. She looked nervous but determined to finish the task. He could see her parents on the second floor on the platform next to theirs. They too looked worried. He did not see the little girl thou and Harry frowned, _'Could the little girl be Fleur's hostage? They wouldn't use such a little girl for something like this, would they?'_

Krum was on the opposite side of Fleur. He was moving and shaking out his arms and legs like any competing swimmer would before a race. Despite everything else, he was staring down into the water below with his focus. He too looks determined to complete the task and get back first.

Dumbledore put his wand to his throat cast a _'Sonorous'_ charm, amplified his voice, "Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These three treasures, one for each champion now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this; they will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon." Just then Flitch miss-fired the cannon staring the countdown clock for the task.

Fleur and Krum both quickly jumped into the lake while drawing their wands. Harry drew his wand and for a showman's sake tapped both of his feet with a blue light, pulled the goggles down and then jumped from the platform and ran across the surface of the lake to the astonished looks from everyone on all three platforms. With Harry constant running and fitness routines he was able to make it to the place Hermione thought the hostages would be most likely be placed, the Merfolk's town at the far end of the lake. While still running he pulled out one of his rebreathers and jumped into the lake. The time it took Harry to get to this spot was less than three minutes.

It then took another five minutes for Harry to reach the village were Hermione and the others were. But Harry was shocked at what he saw there. As Harry swam across the floor of the Black lake it reminded him almost looked like an underwater mountain range. Coming up to the village, he saw a few mermaids swimming around stone pillars as well as heard the mersong. He decided to follow the sound. Many of the merfolk were surprised to see Harry already there so soon. Moving through the village he saw merfolk come and going from homes with gardens. He also saw a few Grindylows tied to stacks outside like pets.

Approaching the center of town, Harry saw a number of Merfolk with tridents and spears moving around a tall archway where three figures were bound by some form of a rope. What surprised him was what he saw. Hermione was there as was a little girl similar to Fleur and… Ron Weasley?

'Ok, I can understand Fleur's sister maybe, although a little young, Hermione is mine as we are betrothed together… but Ron?' Harry felt a compulsion for him to rescue Ron but decided to move forward and untied Hermione instead, in Harry's mind he thought that the little girl was for Fleur and that meant Ron must be for Krum and Ron was a Fanboy to the quidditch star after all.

Harry began to ascend to the surface of the lake. About the same time as Harry and Hermione reached the surface, Harry felt the Force calling to him. A champion, namely Fleur, was in danger and would die if nothing intervened with it. Harry conjured a small boat for Hermione and told her what was happening.

"Go, Harry. Save her," Hermine urged.

Harry nodded once and using the Force, shot himself from the water and again ran across the water only this time he was using a bit of Force Speed to increase his haste. Again, once he felt the spot that he felt Fleur, he put the rebreather back in and jumped in. But instead of swimming, he used his flight ability to shoot through the water at high speed. Harry noticed that a pocket of water was almost pushing him forward.

Within a few seconds, he found her, lying still in the water, unmoving. He sensed her wand was floating on the lake surface. Moving rapidly, Harry scooped her up and rose to the lake surface with the girl in her arms.

By the time he reached the surface, Hermione was already there with the boat. Harry's speed had him completely leave the water and land in the boat on his feet. Setting the girl down, he felt for a pulse, she had one. Checked for breathing, nothing. So, he started breathing air into her lungs.

It took six breathes before Fleur coughed out a lung full of water onto the boat floor. Harry turned her onto her side so she could expel the water better. When they reached the platform, Madam Pomphrey was there to help Fleur out of the boat, and she began casting diagnosing charms on the girl before supplying a few already made potions for her to take.

Just then, a vision hit Harry, the little girl back in the lake was struggling with her bonds. She had awoken while still underwater. "Shite," Harry exclaimed. Turning to Hermione with a sorry expression on her face. Hermione's eyes just teared up. He said, "When it rains, it pours."

Hermione could only get out a, "Go," before backing up as she knew Harry would have to forego a secret, he had been hiding for some time in order to save the other person.

Turning about to face the lake, Harry jumped from the platform. Only this time, he did not fall back down to the water surface. Harry rose from the surface, ten meters, twenty meters, thirty meters above the surface of the water. Again, the crowd went silent at the display of power from the young man. Harry Potter was flying over the surface of the lake.

In and among the watchers, several people remembered someone with similar abilities at the Quidditch World Cup. Each and every one of them now knew who that was.

Sebastian Delacour wasn't surprised at the display of power from the boy as he was able to figure out who it was through his investigations. But he could now approach the young man to give him his thanks for saving his daughters' lives. A contract for one of his daughters' hand in marriage might be in order to repay the debt. Of course, the boy would be able to choose which one of his daughter he would like to marry although he knew that it was Fleur's wish to marry the one who saved her.

Looking over at his oldest, it would seem that the debt owed may have just become a life debt as Fleur's reaction to Harry's leaving has anything to go by as she was reaching and crying for Harry's return.

Harry didn't see the slightly older Veela crying for him as Harry slammed into the water and full speed. The force of the speed sent water propelled four meters in the sky. Harry didn't care, he sensed it and within a few seconds, saw it. The little girl was struggling with the cord that had her tied there. Harry pulled the rebreather out and placed in the girl's mouth so she could breathe. Harry used another form of Force power he was taught by Master Meetra Surik, Breath Control. This Force power allowed the user to hold their breath for a long period.

With the girl no longer struggling, Harry quickly untied the knot holding her ankle to the arch. Pulling her into his arms. That is when the merfolk attacked, although Harry didn't care anymore. Using the flight power again, Harry shot out of the village and was back on the surface and out of the water altogether in a mere moment. Still holding the little girl in his arms. They floated over the water at about twenty meters, well out of the range of any aggressive spearman.

" _How are you doing this?"_ the little girl squeaked out.

" _It's a type of magic,"_ Harry replied back in French.

" _Ow, Mommy and Sissy, can both fly too. But Sissy can only fly when she's upset,"_ the girl continued. _"Mommy is very good and can do it anytime."_

Harry smiled at the girl. After a minute Harry touched down on the platform with the girl who was then snatched up by her parents.

Harry was instantly surrounded by his girls, Susan, Daphne, Arturia, and a blanket wrapped Hermione, who nobody cared that she was still a bit wet, only that they were together.

In the background, Fleur was lying in a conjured cot being tended to by the Medi-witch for her magical exhaustion and many bits over her body by grindylows.

Krum returned to the surface with Ron Weasley after another ten minutes. Where Ron began pestering the Durmstrang's Champion for an autograph and thanking him for being the one thing he would miss the most.

When they reached the platform, Madam Pumphrey allowed Fleur up to get her score and with the assistance of her parents escorted her over to the group of girls surrounding the young Lord Potter.

Fleur seemed to calm down after giving the Hogwarts' Champion a hug and thanking him with a kiss to both cheeks and one on the mouth that lingered a bit longer than what was normal.

She explained what happened to Harry and the small group, _"They attacked me, those Grindylows and a merman. They popped my Bubble-Head charm and I could not reform it,"_ Fleur Delacour cried in Harry's arms. _"It's the water, it's… my magic, it reduces it."_

" _It's ok, Miss Delacour. You are safe now,"_ Harry replied, calming the slightly older witch. She stiffened at the reply but relaxed again.

Dumbledore approached the group with a frown and a questioning eye on the Potter heir. Following him was the rest of the scoring board, Bagman, Maxine, Karkaroff, and Crouch.

Bagman began with a _'Sonorous'_ charm, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…"

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective and was last to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used an overpowered water repellent charm and a runic created item to great effect," Bagman continued.

"He returned first, and well inside of the time limit of an hour.

"However, the Merchieftainess also informed us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages and that he returned to save an awoken hostage and got her to safety."

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff and Dumbledore a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. And Mr. Potter's score was set at thirty-four points."

"I will remind everyone that the third and final task will be on the night of the 24th of June. Good Day, Quietus."

 _~Force~_

Alice, Frank, and company returned to Harry's quarters after watching the second task. On their way back, Sirius Black and Amelia Bones were pulled to the side by the Head of the French DMLE, Sebastian Delacour and his family to discuss a few things that just became known to a few hundred people and the now life debt that is now owed to House Potter by House Delacour.

Upon entering the apartment, Harry was quickly tackled by Kaida which was now had a body size of a large English Mastiff and weighed almost as much. This brought laughter to everyone including Frank and Alice as they had not seen the baby dragon since New Year's Day.

Like before the house-elves whipped up a buffet for everyone to grab a place of food. Kaida had already received her customary raw beef roast. She would also get, from time to time, a full plate of salmon, which she would eat with eagerness.

"So, your family magic allows you to fly?" Alice asked after they were all seated minus Amelia and Sirius.

"In a way, yes," Harry answered and then explained. "It's like a _Featherlight_ charm mixed with the Force which allows me to move through the air."

"So only you can do this?" asked Frank, curiously.

"I'm not sure anymore," Harry said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Thinking for a moment, Harry asked, "How does a Pensive work. I understand that it is taken from someone's memory but how is it that when you enter the memory, you can see all around you as if you were there?"

That brought everyone there to think about the question.

Harry began to explain his statement, "I am starting to think that, the Force or what I know about the Force is a more, blunt, way of using magic. That from the beginning, people using magic was refined in order to do more things. But as the more refined it became, the less powerful it was. But it also left the dependency of wands. In the beginning, magic users did not use wands, staves, or staffs. As the decades and centuries passed by, the wandless use moved to a magical item like Phoenix or hippogriff feathers, to those items being placed within staffs. From there the size of the staves or staffs became smaller so they could be used easier as the magic was again, refined more. The second thing to happen was as a result of using the wand the power could no longer flow as easy, so the body changed, and magic users began to build up a magical core within their own body."

Harry deliberated with the group, the differences between the Force and Magic.

"So, others could learn the Force," Hermione asked with interest.

"Harry frowned but slowly nodded, "I'm starting to think so. Or at least the basic Force abilities."

After that, the talk turned to other matters and after some time, the group left in ones and twos, until all that remained was the residents.

That night, Hermione stayed with Harry in his room.

 _~Force~_

 _Harry's Harem_

 _Hogwarts allows Harry Potter to form a Harem, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Many of my readers remember my article about the Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Rumor speculate as to how Harry Potter, age fourteen, was able to have his name come out of the Goblet of Fire. Despite all measures to prevent students of underage status from entering._

" _Potter manages to get away with many things during his time in Hogwarts. It would not surprise me if he hadn't cheated his way into the tournament," said someone who didn't want to be named._

 _Many wonders if Harry had planned to seduce the many witches who now currently reside in his quarters, two being of 'Pure Blood' statues. Of course, what goes on behind those closed doors are only rumors as no one is brave enough to cross Potter._

" _We all feel its wrong, but we are just too scared to cross him," said one Hogwarts student._

 _How far will the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, allow this? Can we trust him to protect our noblest of children?_

 _Last year he hired Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant, for the Care of Magical Creatures course. Hagrid's appointment over others who are more qualified. This year Dumbledore hired the cast happy ex-Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. The Ex-Auror was told to retire when he couldn't tell the difference between a birthday present and an assassination attempt._

" _The man is disturbed and dangerous," says one Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. "He turned me into an animal for just talking to Potter,"_

 _Changing a student is, of course, prohibited within Hogwarts for any reason, even punishment._

 _But this is not all. The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public._

 _"There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."_

 _Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defence League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as a worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic and are historically associated evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."_

 _Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place on the 24_ _th_ _of June._

 _~End~_

Harry did not care too much about the article. He knew Sirius and Amelia did thou and went to the Daily Prophet about the slander in the paper.

The paper did write a retraction the next day, it was just too late as they were inundated with hate mail towards Harry and Hermione. Harry's quick stunner to all of the owls and a _'Messenger Patronus'_ to Amelia Bones. She and her team placed tracking charms on all of the owls. This lead to the arrest of eight witches and wizards for attacking a Noble and Most Ancient House. Out of the eight, only one went to Azkaban for six months due to their letter being charmed to explode undiluted bubotuber pus over the receiver, the rest was heavily fined and told not to do it again.

In amongst the mail bomb, was a letter from Ripclaw stating that they had a team of Warders and Breakers ready and would like to set up a time he could escort the team to Potter Manor.

Harry wrote back that he would be available the next Saturday and that he would be arriving at Gringotts around eight in the morning, ready to head out to Potter Manor.

 _~Force~_

After some discussion with his family members, they decided that Harry would be visiting Potter Manor along with just the team of Ward specialist from Gringotts. He would be allowing the team to enter and evaluate the current wards settings and if needed, shutdown, alter or install any new wards they felt should be needed.

Since Potter Manor was on an island, the six ward specialists plus Harry would be using brooms under a muggle notice-me-not charm to cross the body of water.

Using a Port-key from Gringotts, they arrived on the shore nearest to the island. They performed the needed charms, quickly mounted the broom and rose into the air with Harry in the lead. The Senior Ward Master, Eric Masters, no pun intended, during the flight instructed what to do and say at different points for the ward team to proceed to the island.

As they approached the island, Harry noticed that the land was a bit overgrown. He also had a bad feeling about the place. He told the ward master about it, but Eric couldn't detect a problem coming from the wards as many of them were in a powered down state.

They landed in an open bit of area that had overgrown grass that bent over from the length of the stalk and near the main gatehouse to the manor grounds.

The first thing that pointed out that something bad happened was when one of the ward members came across a small body broken down to a skeleton.

"What is it," Harry asked, hoping that it wasn't a small child that was killed by the wards here by mistake.

"It's a house elf, milord," one of the ward specialist, Tomas Gibers, said.

Unfortunately, the elf hadn't died from natural causes as the skeleton showed signs of broken bones and missing limbs.

"Could this be a result of the war? Maybe before the fall of Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Eric frowned, "Maybe, but I don't think so." He studied the area around him before saying, "Seven to ten years make I'd say,"

"So, this wasn't a result of Voldemort and his death munchers," Harry stated.

Eric snorted but nodded. So, they moved on, keeping a lookout for anything out of the ordinary now.

Eric turned to Harry and said, "You should bring in Madam Bones and have her team go through the property to see what might have happened."

Harry nodded in agreement to that suggestion, "I will as soon as I can. But after we take care of the current wards."

Eric nodded, he didn't want to make the job take any longer than it needed to be either, and he did not want to make a second trip for one job if he could help it.

They continued in the direction of the front entrance of the manor. Part of the gate door, which was made of rod iron, was found laying off to one side. While the other side was partially opened.

Harry was impressed that the size of the gate. The gatehouse opening stood three meters in height and was four meters in width. It was surrounded on all three sides by a five-meter-high of tan and brown colored stone. Gatehouse and walls went off in both direction and could possibly have surrounded the manor grounds, separating it from the forestry area of the island. Again, both the grass and trees were overgrown so, there was no one left to look after the property anymore.

They passed the gate door, which was large enough to allow a large truck to enter and moved on following the dirt and gravel path up to the main manor door. The path split and circled around the front opening lawn of the manor ground or what could be called the main bailey.

The manor rose some three to four floors up in a few places from the ground and was made from similar stone to that of the wall.

The front doors were blasted off their hinges and the doors were laying outside in the ground, meaning they have knocked out their hinges from within the manor.

The entryway showed signs of battle, and they found a few more house elves in the entry room. Entering the home, they found a decretive shaped staircase in the shape of a large curved 'X' that headed to two different side balconies. A large three-story window allowed for a lot of natural light into the room. Heading below the decretive staircase allowed you to step down a half flight of stairs and head out the back of the entryway. It also swung around and allowed the ward team to head downstairs where most manors kept their main ward stone and moved to investigate it.

After thirty minutes of searching one of the members found the main ward stone under a large area rug. The main ward stone was embedded in the stone floor of the basement with only a few of the Runic arrays showing. The ward stone would need to be removed to allow the team to do any repairs or updating to the wards that have been improved over the years. So, with guidance, Harry passed the ward controls over to the Senior Ward Master, Eric, for the evaluation and updating. The project was estimated to take all day, so, Harry looked around Potter Manor.

Harry spent the next six hours moving around the manor and island. He followed the damage and dead bodies of the four house elves the team had seen beforehand until he arrived at what looked to be a two-story library in the back of the manor on the south wall.

The room had a walkway which separated the first and second floor as well as wrap around walkway on the second floor. There was also a floor to ceiling bookshelf system on the walls of both floors with the exception of a few places where a spiral staircase in the corners that allowed someone to move between the first and second floor of the library. There was correspondingly a few windows to allow natural light to enter for comfortable reading.

Harry's heart fell though as most of the shelves were empty with only a few books remaining on the second floor. ' _Someone had obviously raided Potter Manor for this amongst other things._ ' As old as the Potter line was, he doubted that the Potters would not have a significate size library, much like the Black Library. He also would never know just what was taken because he did not know what was here, to begin with. With a long sigh, Harry began to head outside. He needed something else to clear his mind.

Harry left the manor and cast a strong notice-me-not spell upon himself from both magical and non-magical eyes, before lifting off the ground to get an aerial view of the island. He could have used the broom, but he hadn't flown in some time, and he felt it right to do it this way.

He rose high enough to easily see all the water surrounding the island. Turning around in midair he saw that the island was about five miles long and was about three miles in width. Not a small island indeed, and it had potential.

Harry noticed a small airport runway on the far side of the island next to a few large buildings. Moving closer to the airport he saw a few large buildings as well as a place where a building would've stood but was now just a large concrete slap. It was massive in size and was doubled the footprint of the largest nearby hanger building. Harry did a flyover and realized that the hangers all looked to have come out of a World War 2 airbase. Harry wondered if the Potters allowed the Queen to use this island as a safe staging area for veteran pilots and their aircraft.

Harry circled the island and saw that the island was mostly covered with trees with the exceptions of the airport, the manor with the surrounding grounds, and a small stretch of sandy beach halfway between the airport and manor on the eastern side of the island.

Harry saw that the stone wall that they passed had indeed, encircled all around the manor and decided to spend the remaining time taking a walk around inside path of the stone wall as he still needed sometimes clear his mind.

Harry walked the stone wall and noticed it remained about five meters in height the entire way around. An hour into his walk, he felt the wards drop completely. This lasted for about a half an hour and then he felt the new and updated wards being activated. Harry noticed only a slight change between the old and new, but one thing he was sure of, the new wards were defiantly stronger. With another sigh, Harry began to make his way back to the main door.

On his way back, he passed two large greenhouses and much closer to the home was an area for gathering and social events.

When he returned, Eric passed the new wards off to Harry and he felt the slight weight of them that he didn't feel before. And with that, they each grabbed a part of a long ring that was their return port-key to Gringotts. Afterwards, Harry returned to Hogwarts and his comfortable bed, made all the better with one of his girls to snuggle into. He would let everyone know what he found the next day and closed his eyes and allowed the Force training to begin.

 _~Force~_

'Clang… Clang… Clang- Clang- Clang'

Arturia swung her sword… blocked, turned and was then parried. She spun for an attack to the legs, then came up high in a vertical slash to the chest… and missed.

Harry was moving and blocking, trying to maintain his ground but failing at the latter as he avoided another redirected slash to his chest by a mere inch. Harry was not able to bring the sword of Gryffindor around in time to parry or block the invisible sword that would cut him in two if he wasn't paying attention.

Unfortunately, Harry had multiple things going against him and too few going for him.

The first one against him being Arturia's sword was a hand and a half sword and weighed twice as much as his sword of Gryffindor, which was only a single-handed sword meant to be used by one hand while carrying a wand in the other hand. She's also was a Master of the blade and knew how to perform multiple attacks at the same time as well as redirects, parries and counter attacks with that sword.

He had his practices with HK using the training saber that had nearly no weight and could cut in any direction the blade was moving.

What aided him was his Force Precognition, which was the main thing going for Harry in this match, as he continued to give ground to the stronger sword wielder. The other was the Lightsaber Form four, Ataru. But he knew that form two, _Makashi_ , would have been better in his match at this point. Unfortunately, he didn't focus on that form as he didn't know too many wand waving people who used a sword these days.

Still, Harry was getting by slightly with Form three and four. He just wasn't going to win this fight.

Off to one side, many of his family looked on as Harry was forced to dodge yet another slash to his sword arm, he turned, spinning to the left this time in order to bring his sword up for a block a strike that nearly split his head open from above.

Nevertheless, he was making progress with this fight and many of the mistakes he made in the beginning, was getting fewer and fewer as the time moved on.

Duck, dodge, parry, counter, spin, repeat.

Sweat ran from both combatants now after a straight hour of fighting, as neither combatant wished to end in a stalemate and neither fighter would withdraw.

At first, it was simply testing Harry's prowess with the sword. Then, it turned into showing what true swordsmanship was. Before long Arturia began to stop pulling her attacks with the fight and just started to beat on Harry. Thankfully, Gryffindor's sword had become stronger as the fight carried on as several attacks would have shattered most, if not all, other swords by this time. Thankfully, the Gryffindor's sword got stronger as it came into contact with anything more powerful than itself.

Harry understood in part why her attacks were beginning to be filled with anger and he was thankful that she took it out on him rather than anyone who couldn't stand up to her and be hurt from it. In his bed, after the few times that she stayed with him, she told him about the Fourth Grail War, and all the bad thing that happened to her along the way. Even beginning to cry until she fell asleep in his arms. Now, she was venting that anger and Harry allowed her to purge that anger from her body.

Nearing the two-hour mark, the two slowed. As Harry relied heavily on the Force more and more but it was getting harder to do so. While Arturia's strength, condition, and innate magical power carried her up until this point. It all ended in one second, they spun away from each other and then dropped to one knee from exhaustion. Their swords falling from numb fingers and from their burning muscles from having to release their swords and moving their fingers from the handles.

Seeing that the two fighters stopped brought the girls in from the sidelines… or at least the ones who stayed around. HK stood back and was dutifully recording the fight for review and later instructions afterward. Kaida was now napping and didn't move from under a tree that the Room of Requirement provided her with.

The grassy field with rolling hills was a far better training room than at Grimmauld Place and didn't seem to have the size limitation that the London place had. Susan moved in first, followed by Dobby, to Harry who waved Susan towards Arturia letting her know to look after her first and that he was fine for the moment. Dobby brought a glass of cool water which Harry drank deeply and thank the elf for. Dobby then moved over to Arturia with another glass of water and offered it to her. After waking a grumpy Kaida from her spot they left the Room of Requirement and headed for their quarters, allowing the room to fade away.

They did not say anything as their tiredness won out and they barely made it back their quarters before they both passed out from exhaustion on Harry's bed. The elves came in and used their magic banish their clothes to the hamper and perform a few cleaning spells on them to prevent their odor from getting any worse. Unfortunately, the elves did not bother replacing their normal sleeping attire, and it would take the two a few hours to realize that, as they awoke with Harry's arm wrapped around Arturia in a spooning position.

 _~Force~_

Voldemort was a somewhat patient person for having to exist in the form of a wraith for ten long and difficult years before coming across the fool teacher, Quirinus Quirrell. Only for the idiot to fail him in the end by Harry Potter's mudblood mother's protection. It took him another two years for another follower to find him and with the help of a misguided witch from the ministry, to get him a this… a grotesque form that he was now in. Nonetheless, he made do and with Peter brewing, the potion maintained his form prevented him from being punished further.

The problem was Barty's news about Potter's abilities that made him pause for the moment. If Potter was as powerful as he seems to be, then how do we keep him from escaping or attacking him or the followers he had planned to summon once he had stolen the boy's blood to return him to full form. And he wanted Potter's blood now, more than ever.

He would need to change his plans the Potter's abduction and ritual for Lord Voldemort's rebirth. He just needs to…

 ** _~End Chapter Twenty-Three~_**

 _Author's Notes: Wow, I was really impressed with the reviews from the last chapter. Thanks for that and everyone else for clicking that Favorite and Follow button as well as those who wrote those Reviews._

 _This chapter managed to be easier than the last one. Most of it just came out without pulling too many teeth. Then I reviewed it and then expand it a bit here and there, followed by some more reviewing. Rinse, wash and repeat._

 _So, Harry is working out Arturia problems relating to the grail war. While solving the second task in new and dissimilar ways from canon while being forced to reveal some of his secrets in order to save lives. This will bring Fleur into the group and that will be the last one for a while, I think._

 _In this chapter are a few of my thought about Magic and the Force. At first, I wasn't sure about training the group in the Force as I would need to bridge the two elements. However, if I go with magic changed into what it is over time, I basically have Harry rediscovering the Force through his mother's ancestors, the Skywalker family._

 _Harry's_ _powers being revealed will ultimately change how Voldemort plans out the graveyard scene to decrease the danger to himself and his followers from Harry's abilities._

 _A question about Potter Manor and how it was attacked is yet to be revealed. The rumor about it being attacked was true, it just wasn't Voldemort who did it. Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky will begin work on Potter Manor as they did with Grimmauld Place._

 _So, a breakdown of Harry's girls in order to keep everything straight. Hermione will be Lady Potter, with Susan is in a contract and will be Lady Bones to House Potter. Arturia will be Lady Peverell, there is no continuation contract for Pendragon. Doesn't mean that if two male heirs are born one couldn't be named for the Pendragon line. Fleur will soon become contracted to House Peverell as Lady Delacour. Daphne will become Lady Greengrass and is currently contracted to House Black. So far there is no Lady Black and will not be for some time, probably, next year._


End file.
